Chasing The Challenge
by RevengeTheRaven
Summary: Yugi Motou's life has always been hectic, but can he handle it when he finally gets a nice job as a cop but soon finds out his boss none other than Yami Sennen? His sworn enemy from Highschool? Rating WILL change.
1. Oh No

**WARNING: Extremely sexy Yami with awesome seductive powers!**

**ENJOY!**

"Thank you so much Yugi darling, we really appreciate this." His sister praised as she finished up tying the knot on her 4 year old son's shoe laces.

"Yep, No problem." Yugi spoke rushed as he dashed around the house all the while in a messy attempt to fasten his tie. He hated ties. They were a waste of time what was so wrong with just wearing the button up shirt without the damned article? Oh well, he supposed he should be thankful, at least he didn't have to wear a tux or a full on suit like most did to their first day of work.

As for his sister Mai and his young nephew, well that was a long story. Her piece of dirt husband walked out on them as soon as he was offered a better job in America, he dashed off without even a glimpse at the life he was leaving behind which happened to be a scorned now widow with her son alone with hardly two nickels to rub together. Yugi never really was fond of Mai's previous husband Duke, he was always a ladies man and a player, though he never tried to convince Mai to change her mind about marrying the man, he knew his sister's happiness came first.

But she would've been happier and better off if he had warned her.

That wasn't the only reason he had a problem with Duke. His best friend back in high school happened to be the notorious Yami Atemu, the only person who could surpass Duke's looks and lady-killing talents. He always jumped at the chance to pick at Yugi's nerves with his stupid smug smirk and his shiver-producing baritone voice. With Yugi being the school nerd he was, he definitely had his fair share of torment from the likes of him.

Yugi cursed mentally after quickly shoving his black shoes onto his small feet and began focusing more of his attention of that damned tie of his.

"Yugi, Stop." He lifted his head up to meet the concerned violet eyes of his sister and let his fingers go lax from his previous attempts. She shook her head and grasped the tie within her fingers taking it upon herself to secure It tightly against his neck making Yugi uncomfortable but thankful.

"Yugi are you sure you should do this? You've been so stressed lately with the bills and you even had to deal with us staying over for quite awhile take a break today…" She said looking at his pathetic form. It was true, he'd been working his ass off for the past few months, ever since he got out of collage to be exact, from that moment on his life was almost officially over.

Yugi only vigorously shook his head and looked up into his sister's eyes.

"No Mai, first of all, I've never had to "deal" with you, I love having you and Ethan around, and it's not your fault it's that scum bag Duke's fault. Second it's my first day as a cop, I can't just simply skip it because my life's been a bit of a drag so far, it's fine don't worry about it." He smiled at the end of it and drew his sister into a long needed hug for the both of them. They deserved this one moment for all of the mourning both had been through, it was worth everything to just put a stopper in time and gather their Barings together.

"Oh Yugi…you'll never change will you little brother." Mai sighed and held her baby sibling in her arms for only a few more seconds before he lightly parted from her embrace to look up at the clock and frown.

"I'll be late if I stick around any longer, Take care of Ethan for me Mai, and if you have any troubles just call me." He pecked his sister on the cheek and walked over to his nephew to repeat the action before rushing out of his door in a few swift strides.

Mai sighed and shook her head, gathering her 4 year old son into her arms staring after the door Yugi walked out of not to long ago. "I know baby, I know…you're uncle is a crazy guy isn't he?" The baby giggled in agreement and continued to cling to his mommy.

Yugi ran as fast as his vertically challenged legs could muster, swinging open the doors of the police station and rushing to the front desk.

"I am _so _sorry I'm late, busy morning, am I still aloud to come in?" he fumbled over his words, looking and feeling like an idiot. Whilst his words shuffled off his lips, he vaguely noticed the smile radiating off the worker's face like a ray of sunshine _Will I have to smile like that every day? _He mentally shuddered at the thought that he'd have to play Barbie and grin at every passing citizen like some irritating moron.

"Yes of course! Um…ah…"

"Yugi Motou." He nodded.

"Of course! Well, it's really all up to your new boss whether or not to fire you, but I assure you everyone around here is very kind! I'm sure you'll get a second chance, don't sweat it to much." The man waved it off, sitting up from this swirly chair and motioning Yugi out the door and into the room full of desks and people working vigilantly. This was _exactly _what Yugi wanted, he wanted to work all day, work really hard, come home, sleep like a rock, and repeat for the rest of his life…and the funny thing was…

That wasn't sarcasm.

"Here we are! Yugi Motou, meet your new boss." He stepped aside so both could become acquainted.

Yugi looked up, feeling a rush of excitement at meeting the person he'd be working for, hopefully for a good sum of time, jobs were a very hard thing to grasp these days what with the economy. But the sight he was met with had his heart stop and breath hitch in horror and bitter recognition.

"Oh no…" He whispered.

He was met with a smirk, an evil smirk he was all to familiar with.

Yami Sennen…

"Oh _Yes." _


	2. Dining with the Devil

For those of you who read "Diary of an Orphan", I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in awhile…I'm having a HUGEEE writing block, so I'd appreciate it if you'd email me some ideas maybe? Thankyou C:! Enjoy!

WARNING: over-reactive swearing (mostly on Yugi's part) xD Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Yugi buried his beat, red, angry face in his sweaty palms. He couldn't believe this! What did he do wrong to deserve such a fate? Yami was bad enough in highschool, just think of all the things he could do to him now that he was an adult! Or maybe, if he was lucky…Yami had matured. One peep up from the security of his hands told him otherwise as he was met with a smug grin. Maybe if he pressed his palms up against his face harder he'd stop breathing…<p>

"Yugi, I know you're in there." He chuckled, leaning down to be eye level with Yugi whom sat awkwardly behind his new desk.

"Go away!" Yugi screamed into the inside of his hands trying to sound as stern as possible but failing to as the order was only a mere muffle to Yami's ears. '_It figures out of everyone I could've worked for, it had to be Japan's number one Jackass.'_

Yami finally had enough, reaching his calloused hands out to grasp Yugi's, gently prying them off of his flawless, porcelain-made face. Yugi fought back, but unfortunately Yami was at least 3 times his size in muscles, and was easily able to defy the other's feeble resistance.

"I said **GO AWAY DAMMIT!**" He growled, wriggling his hands out of the other's grasp only to accidentally end up striking the other with said appendage. Yami made a pain-filled groan, lightly touching his bright red, injured cheek.

Yugi felt a pang of guilt, but quickly overcame it once he remembered how much the taller man deserved it. Yugi was used to being the better person and putting the past aside, but what with the whole "Duke" incident, he didn't feel quite so forgiving.

"Are you _trying _to get fired?" His voice seemed dangerously low, as if a new person replaced him where he stood. Yugi would admit, he was a tad bit frightened now, even when Yami had teased him back in highschool, he always had a calm and easygoing tone, nothing like now. Even if it was…alarming, he would never let himself show it, not in front of _this _asshat.

"Actually, that's not sounding like a bad idea." He growled through clenched teeth, trying to keep his infamous rage down to a minimum in order to not disturb the hardworking employees around them. Somewhere deep within him he felt bad for Yami's Co-workers. They probably went home with an over-whelming urge to shoot someone after a day working for _him._

Yami's stiff expression shattered into chuckles, his euphoria sparkling through his ruby-red eyes. "Yugi Motou, you never ease to amaze me." His voice sounded soft, truthful, and it stung.

Yugi could feel his face heat up bright red, he'd heard people talk like this to him, Mai had, his professor had when he graduated college, but none made him so…so…absolutely enraged! What was this guy playing at anyway? Yugi didn't want to hear anything from Yami, ever again in his entire long, dull, lonely life, much less watch him attempt flattery.

"Look, you can fire me, you can give me all your paper work for the rest of my time here, you can even tell the whole station about my humiliating days in highschool, but please, Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!" Yugi growled lowly, beginning to unpack files out of his desk at a rate fast enough to make a cat dizzy.

Yami tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully, seeming to play with the idea of having the other as his personal slave, he just couldn't talk to the man. In the end, that ended up being the deal breaker. "Well…If I fire you, then I won't be able to do any of the things you've suggested, If I dump all my work on you, you'd just like that far too much, seeing the workaholic _you _are." He grinned at Yugi's completely un-intimidating pout. "As for the third one, I'm not _that_ immature." He finished, sitting on the side of Yugi's desk as a promise he wasn't going _anywhere._

"Could've fooled me." He hissed venomously, slamming the small file cabinet shut in a mental fit of rage.

Yami sighed, "Okay, so time for your first day of work." Yugi was visibly relieved at the sentence. Thank God! He was going to need _mountains _of work to get rid of this…Yami-induced headache. Maybe then he would actually get out of his space. He thought with wicked delight, though felt his mood drop when he saw his new boss picking up the files he had only just taken out not a few minutes ago.

"What are you doing! How am I supposed to work without those?" Yugi cried desperately, attempting to grab back onto the file cabinet, only to have Yami grip his wrist firmly, affectively blocking Yugi from the drawer handle. Yugi looked up at Yami's devious grin, feeling dread begin to lick its way through his stomach and up his throat.

"Who said anything about papers and files? Listen Yugi, if you're going to survive around here you need to know that's not the kind of work our section does." Yami stated, calmly yet firmly as opposed to Yugi's flabbergasted expression, in which looked as if he could grab the nearest knife and continue to stab Yami repeatedly.

"What do you mean 'not the kind of work our section does'! When I looked at the job form that's sure what I saw!" Yugi spat, flying up from his new desk chair.

Yami just rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking back toward his desk to grab his gun –which slightly frightened Yugi—and his wallet. "Yes Yugi, technically we are supposed to do it, but we just blow it off really. We don't need paper work. It's just a lost cause and when has it ever led to solving a case? Absolutely never." He grunted, reloading his pistol.

Yugi pouted, crossing his arms onto his chest in an attempt to look like someone to be respected, though in the end looked like someone to be cuddled. "All the more reason! If you guys never do your paper work then just let me finish it all, _someone _has to be responsible around here." He huffed, turning back to open the file drawer yet again, he'd be damned if he'd lose this job, Yugi knew that when he gave Yami the option of firing him, Yami would just turn it down for more teasing. In truth, if he really didn't want to be here Yugi would've just quit, but he couldn't quite afford it with a nephew and a sister living with him at the moment.

Yet once again, Yami had found his way back to Yugi's desk, his hand clamped around Yugi's thin wrist, "I meant what I said, _Yugi-chan_." Yugi's emotions flared to an all time high at the old, yet familiar nickname from way back when. It was another one of Yami's teasing methods for the poor boy, but this was the one pet name for him that always confused and angered him at the same time. He felt embarrassment, anger, regret, but most of all, he felt flattered…and could never figure out why.

"**Don't **call me that!" Yugi growled dangerously, swiping his abused wrist from Yami's hand once more. In a minute he was going to deck this more than infuriating man, not that it would matter, Yami would never let Yugi leave his teasing ways ever again, and now he was completely cornered after so many good years of "Yami-free-life".

Yami shrugged, walking back toward the double doors of the front office. "Coming _Aibou?_" He called.

'_Aibou?' _Yugi thought with his eyebrows furrowed, '_Great, just what I need, another girly sounding tag name.' _Though reluctantly, he found his feet moving toward Yami. In his defense, and not to make him look like Yami's bitch, he really only followed Yami as a fleeting habit of complying to his superior's orders….Not that Yami was _superior _in any way or meaning of the word, aside from the muscles, and the chicks, and the height, and the—you get the point.

"Where are we going?" this was probably the first thing Yugi had said that day without any sort of hate or venom, surprisingly he found his anger beginning to subside as they exited the dark blue police station.

Yami gave no answer, only continued to walk steadily across the pavement, staring straight ahead with a smug expression. Suddenly, Yugi felt his anger coming back tenfold, "Tell me or I'm not going with you!" Yugi growled as his last string of tolerance snapped clean. In truth, Yugi was enjoying the fact that Yami's sexy voice wasn't ringing through his ears, aside from the fact it managed to totally distract him from his thoughts, it also meant there were no insults coming out of the other's mouth. Even so, he was _not _going to be blindly lead through town by his lifelong enemy, he didn't trust Yami at all. The second Yugi let his guard down he was sure Yami would probably ditch him in an ally or leave him to a group of thugs as jail bait. The thought made him shiver.

As these thoughts fueled him, his irrational side began to make itself known. "Fine! I can't stand this! **I QUIT!" **Yugi roared, turning his heel on a 180 back where they came from. He was done letting people step all over him, and Yami needed to know that.

Yami chuckled, "Still as feisty as ever I see." Yugi swiveled around, utterly peeved at Yami's bi-polar reactions and his secretive motives. At any moment Yugi was going to walk up to him, rip the gun from his hands and shoot the man point blank. The only thing holding him back was the alluring smile painted on the other's face; it was still as tempting as ever. _'What if I __**smack **__that smile right off his face?' _Yugi thought mischievously.

In the midst of his inner argument over whether to murder Yami or just slap him, he found himself taking long strides back toward said annoying boss. "I have a right to be! You and your immature little groupies made my highschool years miserable for me! Why should I follow you around on your beck and call! ESPECAILY WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Yugi screamed, he knew he was overreacting just a tad, but he'd held that in for years, he didn't want to take his anger out on anyone so he kept it quiet, but now Yami was here as a perfect opportunity to let loose some long carried stress.

"Because you'll do anything for your sister and your nephew, you can't risk losing this job despite how much you hate it already." Yami answered coolly. Yugi gaped at the dead on accuracy of the answer and how much he really understood….but never mind that! Where the hell—no—HOW the hell did he get that information! And just who did he think he was telling him exactly what he already knew!

"I know more than you think Yugi. I've always known." He mumbled quietly, almost inaudible but fortunately Yugi's ears were quite acute. Yami was really starting to bug him, first he acts like a total ass and now he just thinks he could play the part of his fucking angel guardian or something! But he was right about one thing, Yugi needed that job, and no matter how much he wanted to, quitting wasn't an option, nor was getting fired.

"Bull shit!" Yugi hissed, turning his head away and crossing his arms securely against his chest as his body began to notice just how low the temperature was, his anger must have fired him up so high the outside air was but a small inconvenience.

Yami stopped and turned to Yugi, still smiling, "Weren't you quitting? Or have I finally gotten something into Yugi Motou's hard head?" Yugi flushed from his ears to his toes. Damn, that one hurt his pride. Oh well, it was no use in fussing over any longer, Yami would never let him live it down. He never did.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going? Or are you planning on leading me to a dark alley way and having your way with me?" Yugi glared, expecting Yami to falter at such a disgusting thought, but surprisingly…Yami's face lit up with a dangerous smirk.

"Well, that wasn't the original plan, but if you insist." He said huskily, the smirk reaching his eyes further and further with each word spoken.

Yugi flushed red as a tomato. Sure, he was expecting a playful response, but more like: "You wish." Or, "Sorry Yugi, I prefer this side of the fence." But he most certainly wasn't expecting a flirt! Of course, then again he knew he shouldn't be surprised, Yami was the number one playboy back in the day, but it usually wasn't the men he was after…NOT that he was after Yugi! No! He was…just…well…being an ass as always. Yea, a teasing ass hole with an ego issues.

"Just tell me where we're going." Yugi demanded, hands firmly placed on his hips as if he were a wife reprimanding her husband.

"You'll see Yugi, patience is a virtue." Yami winked. _Rapist! _Yugi huffed, turning his head, oh hell, if he wasn't going to get any information out of the man then it was best to just watch the scenery. He had only just moved in about 2 nights ago with his sister and nephew, with all of the packing and job forms, he never really got to appreciate the sight of his new neighborhood. There were skyscrapers and cars roaming everywhere, if he hadn't known better he was in Tokyo. It was crowded yet clean, busy yet calming, sure it wasn't bad, But Yugi preferred something a little more…homey and slow…and somewhere with a lot less _Yami._

God did Yugi Motou love his life.

* * *

><p>"You're joking…right?" Yugi asked bluntly, as if he already knew the answer. They stood in front of a small café, the letters <em>Anemone Café<em> hanging above the small glass door of the tan brick building. Vines and other various greeneries clung to the walls, creating an old, yet pretty feeling of grace around the atmosphere. From the outside it looked like a house one would see in a forest, or the medieval times, yet it sat smack dab in the middle of an artificial and bustling city, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Well, you haven't eaten breakfast since you were too busy getting up late." Yugi scowled. "So I figured if I get something in your stomach you won't be such a bitch." Yami smirked at the peeved boy next to him. Severing Yugi's nerves was the most entertaining action he'd ever taken part in, it was like a drug to see that adorable pout he would make when trying to look intimidating. Yugi on the other hand wasn't so satisfied, and was seriously beginning to wonder with all the death threats he had made in his mind, why he hadn't performed one yet.

Yami grinned, holding the door open with his palms out as if he were a professional doorman…if…those…even existed. "Ladies first."

Instead of grabbing Yami and throwing him into the nearest body of water, he simply walked forward, complying with Yami's insistence. Though, not without extending his elbow to impale Yami's gut on the way in. Sweet Satisfaction. That's exactly the blissful feeling that swam over his body as he glanced at the man holding the door, now slightly bending over with a grunt. Contrary to popular belief, violence solved everything, at least when it came to Yugi Motou's arrogant idiot of a boss.

"Yami! It's so good to see you again! Come In Hun!" A lady with shoulder length brunette hair cheered, rushing to the front counter to great them. Yami smiled, standing up straight and treading toward Yugi's side.

"Hello Tea, sorry we haven't been coming around lately, busy with paperwork." Yugi gawked at Yami's outright lie. Apparently when it came to women, Yami was the net and they were the fish, typical.

"Don't worry about it." Tea waved her hand dismissively, "Your table is still reserved for when you all want to come over here, same place it always is, I'll be with you boys in a moment." She smiled, leaning up to place a small kiss onto Yami's cheek before bustling back behind the counter and into the white kitchen. Yugi stared at Yami's freshly smooched cheek, did Yami actually calm down enough to settle down? Did some woman actually manage to capture and tame the other man's wild heart? He should've been happy…that meant Yami would've grown up at least a little with the responsibility of a woman on his shoulders…but for some reason, it made him _anything _but relieved.

"Are you done staring at my handsome face? Or would you rather I carry you, I mean I understand if you have trouble keeping yourself up with those skinny legs of yours." Yami chuckled, ultimately bringing Yugi back from the depths of jealousy and back to earth—or hell, yea, the second one sounded much more accurate.

Yugi rose an eyebrow, "I don't know which one you're more wrong about, the fact that you think I'd let you touch me, much less pick me up, or that you think you're handsome." Yugi grinned, a rare sighting these days, with all the stress there was no time to smile, Not that it meant Yami himself made him smile, just his incompetence and absolute stupidity.

"Hmmm you're right, it's the last one, I'm not handsome. I'm just outright sexy." Yami said lazily as he began to lead the smaller to his regular dining table, "Besides, the fact that I can't touch you with my hands doesn't quite faze me, there are other _ways _to make bodily contact you know." He winked, dodging the coaster that flew toward his face as soon as he finished. Yami had never _flirted _with Yugi back in highschool, and frankly it was making the man feel uncomfortable and awkward. He knew Yami didn't actually have any feelings for Yugi, Yami wasn't gay, but unfortunately Yugi was. He wondered what Yami would do if he found out. Yugi shivered at the thought. This job was starting to sound less and less worth it by the second, living on the streets had to be better than this.

Once both had seated themselves in the small red booth, Yugi turned his head, observing dullest wall of wood he'd ever seen, though he tried to make it look like he was enjoying himself…staring at the wall…Yea, Yami wasn't an idiot, at least not when it came to this, he could practically feel the other's gaze burning a fatal hole into his tiny skull..

"So…Tea seems…er…nice." He mentally slapped himself Really Yugi? You could've at least put some more appealing adjectives in there, lovely, kind, wonderful, delightful, up the wazoo! But _nice? _You sound like a jealous Whore!

Yugi slowly sipped the glass of water before him as the battle between he and himself continued to blaze inside of him, still looking at that uninteresting wall. He didn't know why, but the less eye contact he had with the man across from him, the better. It was like staring at the damn sun for goodness sakes, one look and you can't get the image out of your head, only in this situation there weren't pretty color blobs every time you blinked. Yea, he wished.

"She is, isn't she? The most beautiful woman I've ever met, God, every time you look into her eyes…it's as if staring at two beautiful full moons. And her kiss? Ra! It's like fireworks going off at 100 miles an hour…She's the most perfect person a man could ask for." Yami sighed dreamily.

Yugi gripped the glass of water tighter, his face scrunched up as he clamped his eyes shut. Pain jabbed at his heart, every word like an arrow striking his body, like a snake bite to the neck. What was so special about Tea anyway? He saw no moons in her eyes, and while he would admit she was pretty, she certainly wasn't some…God!

"Oh and don't even get me started on the bedro—

"OK! I **GET IT!**" Yugi screamed, slamming his hands onto the wooden table.

Both where completely silent, Yami staring at Yugi with an unreadable expression, Yugi staring at the table his palms where firmly clamped against. For a moment, he wondered why he had screamed, why he hadn't just got the other to stop with another one of his brilliant witty come backs, but he quickly wiped the question out of his mind, he had no regrets about stopping the other in his tracks. Someone needed to knock Yami down a few pegs, and this was just the beginning.

The unsettling silence was shattered by none other than the object of his thoughts. Yami covered his mouth, the laughs coming out steadily. Yugi stared at him, jaw dropped as he watched the man across from him. Really? Well apparently his _girlfriend _hadn't taught him anything about maturity yet…not that Yami would ever be willing to learn.

"Ra, you really _are _jealous aren't you?" Yami placed his chin atop his palm, observing Yugi's beat red face at the sudden realization. The bastard was playing with him the whole time! Not only had he managed to blow his top off, but he also fell right into the other's trap…he never felt so low in his entire life, at least for the first time in a while.

"Tea and I are good friends, if it was the kiss you're all fired up about, she just likes physical contact as a way to show affection, don't be surprised if she starts doing it to you as well." He grinned. Yugi slowly slid down until his bottom was planted back down on the red cushioned booth. He needed to pull himself together. So what if he worked for his enemy? He had worse things in his life, but that didn't mean he had to get all worked up about every little thing Yami said. Yes. Okay, he'd admit he was a bit angered about Yami and Tea, but that's only because he didn't want a lovely girl such as the waitress to be heart-broken at the hands of a man that never took things seriously.

"I really couldn't care less, I just want you to answer some questions." Yugi sighed, leaning back and reveling in his now calm complexion.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I want a layer first? Tsk tsk, ,Yugi you still have much to learn about being a cop." Yami jokingly scolded.

Yugi glowered, "Haha, funny." He laughed dryly, "Yami, how did you know about Mai and Ethan?" Yugi put his glass of water down. He somewhat feared the answer, not that he didn't already think Yami was creepy, but the possibility of him outside of his window every night only upped the anti. He made a mental note to keep a metal bat in the house at all times. "Are you…stalking me?"

Yami sighed, "Not exactly, though if I said I was stalking you, you'd probably be much happier with that answer. So yes, let's just say I was stalking you." He cleared his throat uncomfortably, his eyes cast down onto the table. Something was wrong with this picture…Yami never really lost eye contact, he stared you down like a hawk _Unfortunately _and he never had…hesitancy in his tone before, and just what could be worse than having a pervert stalk you for about 6 years of your life without even knowing?

"It's duke isn't it." Yugi scoffed sourly, "You're still friends with that rotten coward?"

"Yugi…"

"Don't even _**TRY **_to defend him! You of all people should know how to judge others! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S A FILTHY SCUM BAG!"

"Yugi!"

"I bet you laughed! I bet you didn't even care what he was doing with my sister! You just stood back and watched him hurt her-!"

"YUGI DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME!" Yami slammed his fist onto the table, causing Yugi's irises to widen considerably. Words ceased between the both of them for the longest of time, Yami looking away and Yugi only stared at him in shock with frozen words still hanging off his lips.

"I didn't…Me and Duke we…we split up after highschool when he tried to kiss me, As for Mai…well…Before you flip out on me just listen, we began dating" Yami paused, searching Yugi's face for any sign of emotion, all he found was confusion, so he continued on.

"…We were very happy, I was even going to propose, but something was holding me back. As soon as I found the courage to ask her…complications came up so in the end we just broke it off." Yami sighed, a fond smile soon finding its way to his thin lips.

"Your sister and I became close friends after that, but when Mai told Duke about our break up, he came running back to Domino in search of a relationship with her." He sneered, "Yea, more like hot sex. I tried to tell Mai that he wasn't worth it, but soon she became angry and frustrated with me for butting in…so I just let it all unfold, so in a way, yea, you're right…I just stood back and watched him hurt her…" Yami leaned back on the booth, feeling his heart beat begin to slow as the weight of his words leisurely slipped off his mind and out in the open, where Yugi could hear them, he deserved to know the truth.

Yugi was speechless, drowning in unspoken words, he could've said just about anything, "Yea Right." Or, "Why wouldn't she tell me something like that?" Or even, "Oh God, I had no Idea", But nothing came out. When he thought about it, yea, the whole thing made since, why Mai would never talk about ex boyfriends, or why she could never put her phone down when texting what she said was "A close friend", really, it all snapped into place before his eyes. Yugi knew Yami was telling the truth right down to every detail, he could see it in the other's velvet eyes. This was his talent that drew him to the profession of a cop, because he always seemed to know whether someone was lying or being honest, but in the end, it all came down to required education and maximum salary.

"Th-Thankyou…" Both boys were shocked by Yugi's answer, Yami expecting the shorter to turn into the Incredible Hulk and start smashing the place to bits, and Yugi…not even knowing _what _to expect, but in favor of not looking like both a complete jerk **and **an idiot, he resumed the rest of his reply.

"I guess I just…always thought Mai had only gotten better because she had me and Ethan with her…but now I understand that you've helped the process to…and that you…um…tried to prevent it all…and uh…so…" He paused, willing himself to continue through the shock and the disbelief, "with all immaturity and past experiences aside…I guess I owe you." Yugi looked into the other's eyes, he to showing his complete and utter honesty that laced every syllable of every word falling from his tongue.

Yami stared at Yugi, his normal grin settling back onto his tense expression, ultimately turning the mood, "You're welcome Yu-

"But this does _**NOT **_MAKE US FRIENDS! Nope! We are still 100% enemies! Got it?" Yugi glared, making it known that even in a world of truth, he would never **EVER **break new grounds of friendship with Yami Sennen. And that was a promise he'd put a lock on, and throw away the keys.

Yami only chuckled, moving his glass of water as the waiter laid out their food before them.

"But of course, Yugi-chan."

* * *

><p>I had SO much fun writing this chapter xD I've always wanted to make Yami sound like a pimp ;3<p>

Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Not trying to be picky or anything but I will only make the next chappy if I get AT THE VERY LEAST LEAST 5 more reviews T-T AND REMEMBER TO EMAIL ME OR REVIEW ME SOME IDEAS FOR DIARY OF AN ORPHAN :3 Thankchu!

Remember~

Reviews make mama feel loved

C:!


	3. Coincidence

Eheh…so I realize…the last chapter when I asked you all to EMAIL ME IDEAS FOR DIARY OF AN ORPHAN I forgot to give you the email:

Yup, that might be a hard one to remember. Enjoy! OH YEA! And THANKYUUU for the 12 reviews, now mama expects lots out of you guys ;D don't let her down~ *shameless*

* * *

><p><em><strong>SLAM<strong>_

Mai and Ethan looked up from the mini board game below them to be met with a scene all to familiar with them. Yugi fumed, steam seemed to literally drift out of his beat red ears, saying he was pissed was a definite understatement. For a week now, ever since he got his new job as a cop, he'd been coming home with the same expression etched in his actions and tone of voice; pure anger. Ethan clang tighter to his mother's purple sweater, hiding his frightened face in her sleeve as colorful words rang throughout the apartment.

Mai had absolutely enough. She loved her baby brother to death, maybe almost as much as her baby son, which was why Mai needed to find the root of this problem, and get rid of it because if she had to sit there and listen to Yugi's extremely explicit vocabulary for one more day, she might just have to beat him. Though there was definitely one noticeable difference in the exhausting routine…It was 12:00 pm, when normally that 'p' was an 'a'. With all of these patterns in mind, only a fool wouldn't be able to infer something wasn't going exactly as planned with Yugi's new career, and Mai was no fool.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you Yugi?" Mai demanded shortly after stepping foot into the pale green kitchen, "If you want to talk about it be my guest, but don't foil your nephew's ears!" She snapped, pressing her palm onto the white marble counter to support her weight as she stared the tri color haired man down.

Yugi sighed, opening the fridge as he bobbed his head around looking for a certain something that might just do the trick and calm his nerves down. "I'm sorry Mai, I'm just a tad bit stressed at the moment." Yugi bit his lip at the extremely demented truth. Yea, he was stressed alright, but far from "a tad bit". Though all thought of stress was forgotten when his relieved eyes found just what he was looking for: Ice cream.

"Yea, I can tell." She replied flatly, walking across the room to grab a bowl in order to join her brother, what? She was a single, unemployed parent with a 4 year old boy living with her little brother, who said she didn't need some relief? "Why are you home early today?"

Yugi grunted, slamming the bowl onto the table before scooping the bright green mint ice cream violently into the beige dish. "I don't know, why don't you ask your BFF?" He growled low, not only was he pissed at Yami, but Mai was just as much at fault as his boss, I mean really, who went out with a guy who bullied your little brother In highschool, and if that wasn't enough became their best friend! Yugi knew his sister's social life was none of his business, but that most certainly didn't make the betraying fact hurt any less.

Mai's eyes widened as the answer she was looking for clicked in her head, Yes, she had indeed kept Yami a secret from Yugi, but _only _because she knew he'd over react. Well…was she wrong? One look at Yugi's rage filled form confirmed her cautions. She was used to this kind of thing though, but she definitely wasn't sure where it all went wrong. Yugi had been the sweetest thing up until middle school, he'd go out of his way to pick flowers for his big sister, he'd bake cookies in his little purple apron, he was the epitome of an angel. When Yugi left grade school, his cheery mood began to waver, his tone more serious and up tight, Mai could only guess it was either the mountains of homework affecting him or the bullies, but the latter seemed more likely hence Yugi's utter resentment toward Yami. Sometimes Mai could still see that adorable little boy trapped inside of him, masked with maturity and intelligence, when really he was just as insecure as the next person over.

"I don't understand, what does Yami have to do with this?" Mai ventured cautiously, for Yami had always been a touchy subject when it came to her little brother, and he wondered why she hadn't told him?

Yugi glared at his ice cream, unwilling to look up, he found his source of rage through eye contact, so he made the conclusion not to look in to a single person's eyes, but wasn't avoiding your own sister's gaze where the line should be drawn? No, there would be no lines or eye contact until Yami Sennen was permanently out of his life, which there was a strong possibility that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Let's just say who ever started the saying "Don't Make fun of the nerds, one day they'll be your boss" should really re think the accuracy of their theory." Yugi mumbled, stabbing the light green puff of cool cream and shoveling as much as he could through his lips. His boss could tease him, his sister could interrogate him, people could bully him, but nothing came between Yugi and his ice cream. No one.

Mai slapped her hand over her mouth, purple irises widening as she tried to mask the barrage of laughter that was sure to spill if she had pulled her palm away from her sealed lips. "You work for Yami?" She asked with slight restraint and disbelief laced into her tone.

Yugi scoffed, "You mean he hasn't told you yet? I'd expect him to brag on about how he manages to get a rise out of me every hour of ever day." Yugi hissed, carelessly letting his now messy bowl and spoon fall into the half filled sink.

Mai frowned, letting her spoon drop back into her bowl, "Yugi, he isn't as bad as you make him out to be, you're just—

"Overreacting?" Yugi finished with a bitter laugh, "No, Over-reacting is when you're mad for no reason, I on the other hand am TALKING TO A WOMAN WHO DATED ONE OF MY HIGHSCHOOL BULLIES! A WOMAN THAT I TRUSTED!" He screamed, he was right, as soon as his eyes reached his sisters, the rage boiled over the rim of the pot, drowning the stove. He resented Mai at that moment, for taking Yami's side, he resented Yami, for making his teen years miserable, he resented that smiling man in the front office on his first day of work for not firing him on the spot. But most of all, he resented himself for letting his anger flame to high.

Mai shot up from her brown chair, matching her own brother's glare, "YOU CALL YOURSELF MATURE? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD! YAMI IS **NOT OUT TO GET YOU! **WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH!" She demanded, slamming her hand so hard against the wooden table the bowl of ice cream seemed to jump from the quake her sudden movement caused. Metaphoric fire raged through the kitchen, heating up both their moods, the two looked like they had been involved with some sort of vendetta, like they had never shared the same house as a child, or never shared a single smile in their lives, and both hated the feeling equally.

"BECAUSE HE CHANGED ME!" The room was silent…was that really a valid answer? Did it make sense? It was nothing new that change scared just about every human whether they were ready to admit it, but was it worth a hate war? Yugi was supposed to be calm, he was supposed to be gathered, intelligent, cool headed, yet Yami made him everything he never wanted to be, he made him feel stress, stupidity, rage, but did it make sense that he was angry _about_ the change…?...When they change was really his _own anger_? Did that make sense?

The air was stale, thick as icing¸ lethal as poison, confused violet eyes stared at one another, the rage seemed to die down to a mere awkward atmosphere, numbing out the temper and molding it into uncertainty and discomfort. All thoughts of Yami vanished, ice cream vanished, his nephew vanished, even his job seemed to insignificant in that moment in time, it seemed as though if anyone were to drop a pin on the floor someone would either break out laughing or crying. Unfortunately, Yugi was the first one to break as his melt down and what he had said began to suddenly process through his brain, as fast as he could handle, his petite feet carried him out the kitchen and through the door of his apartment, down the stairs, through the lobby and out into the frigid autumn air where it finally hit him.

He just had his first fight with Mai.

Tears stung his child-like eyes and he lowered his head to the side walk, slowly letting himself slide down the brick building as people walked past him, not giving the young man a second glance, Yugi didn't blame them. He felt guilty and dirty, his sister never did a single wrong thing to him, and her life wasn't any better—if not worse than his. How could he let a lowly person like Yami effect his beautiful relations with his sister? For once, he found his blame more on himself, though he still felt immense hatred for the former bully, he knew that Yami hadn't come in there and _forced _him to say all of those mean and nasty things to Mai, no he had only himself to blame this time, and oddly this fact soothed him.

If Yugi had indulged in alcoholic beverages and or smoked, he'd definitely smell like a casino right then. Yugi wasn't really much in to self pity, but he really needed to get this one out…

So his life after college spiraled down when he ran out of money to continue his years there, therefore ridding him of any hopes and dreams he had for his career future, Great! His sister's dumb ass husband leaves Mai and Ethan for some golden job in America, Lovely! They moved in, he somehow found a job as a cop but soon realizes his boss is his lifelong enemy! Wonderful! Oh yea! And _now _Yami was hitting on him, FAN-TUCKING-FASTIC! Okay, well, Yami wasn't _hitting _on Yugi per say_, _yes he was, but more so as a new way to tease him or piss him off, either one, it was working.

He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the pressure begin to lessen greatly, he needed to have a mental meltdown more often to himself, despite what religious and or people who _thought _they were God said, a silent moment of self pity toward yourself was good for the heart and brain. It reviewed why you were in such a crappy state, reminding you of how much better your life _could _be, and made you feel like a 16 year old girl all in one!...Okay…so maybe it didn't exactly patch _everything _up. For a brief moment Yugi began to consider hiring a therapist to listen to his long yet awkward life stories he'd pent up since he became a teen, but quickly scrapped the idea. No amount of therapy could shed his brain of the reoccurring problems that just seemed to smack him in the face no matter how safe the rout he took was.

Yugi's eyes shifted upwards, his gaze landing on that of a woman, though she wasn't alone. Beside her stood a tall man with dark hair, whether it was brown or back was difficult to say as it had begun raining, a perfect atmosphere for Yugi's mood. _Yea, so glad to know you're cheering me on mother nature. _He thought before snapping his attention back toward the couple, they cuddled beneath the black umbrella sheltering their heads, offering kisses to one another, some on the cheek, the forehead, and sometimes even the lips. Yugi smiled bitterly, he remembered a time when he had wanted that, two times specifically. The first being when he was about 10 years old, he had asked his grandpa how he met grandma. The story wasn't anything to exciting really, they met on the job at the local coffee shop, apparently it was 'love at first sight' but that was just old people language for "I'm lonely and desperate, let's go out!" Wait…no…scratch that, it was a language that seemed to be ongoing if you considered all the current day soap operas going on, I mean really, the main character (if there even is one) dates at least 5 of the people on the show, maybe re-dates about half of them 2 or 3 times, gets pregnant, gets shot, dies and then the same old plot is recycled to the next main character, and this got them views?

Anyway, one day they had been waiting tables, when apparently one bumped into the other, causing both to drop their pad and pencil, when they both stood up to exchange the fallen items, they looked into each other's eyes and bam, there you have the incredibly boring lie my Grandfather spat out. He told Yugi and his sister years ago that he actually just met her in some bar, ended up being some one night stand, but apparently they ended up married with 3 beautiful children. Who knew? Though, to be fair, he was still at the ripe age of pre-teen years so he was gullible and easily believed the coffee shop story, that was when he promised myself when he graduated college, he'd find himself a beautiful, kind, smart young woman to get settled down with and have children, grandchildren, and so forth. Well, just look at how well _that _was going, he all but made it to 7th grade before he officially decided he was gay and it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

The second time however, he was quite aware of his own sexual preferences, and he wanted to settle down, maybe not with a woman but with a man, either way he was ready to develop a family. He still wanted children, he still wanted grandchildren, but the only thing that changed was rather then having a wife in the kitchen, he preferred to have himself cook, which was probably why no doubt Yugi would end up being the girl of any hypothetical relationship, not that he had a problem with this. Surprisingly this time when he had fantasized, it had been only 2 or so weeks ago, possibly a few days before he had started working for Yami at the station. But why was he thinking about this? Because a lovely couple was walking down the street? Gods, anything these days just seemed to spark up old memories, whether good or bad was always varied, though considering this was _Yugi Motou _we were talking about, fate favored the spiteful recollections.

A sudden symphony of jingles and instruments shocked the man out of his phase as he soon realized his phone had been going off for maybe about half a minute. Yugi blushed and panicked, fumbling to slip the cellular device out of his jean pocket whilst silently swearing as soon as he answered he would apologize immediately for the delay.

"Hello?" Yugi breathed a short sigh of relief, congratulations Yugi, you managed to successfully un pocket your phone and answer the ring, now you only have a million _other _things to worry about.

"_I was beginning to worry you wouldn't answer Yu-chan."_ All thoughts of apologies and repent flushed out of his wary system as soon as the painfully obvious voice of his boss slipped through his ears and into his brain, practically marring it with his low baritone voice.

"How do you have my number!" Yugi squeaked, shooting up from the side walk and tightly gripping the maroon brick behind him. Oh God! Oh God! Yami was stalking him! He knew it! No wait—had Mai given him his number? Or maybe after the fight she told Yami what happened! What if he fired him? Or beat him up! The guy had muscles alright, and they were nothing to take lightly. Yugi felt his panic go into over drive as the possibly outcomes of this call raced throughout his scattered brains.

Yami chuckled, _"Well you see Aibou, here at the workforce we have a little something called a job file, and considering I'm your boss it's my job to read it before any employee is hired."_

Yugi growled lowly at this, he felt violated, whether it was at the workforce or in the comfort of his own apart—well, seeing as how he was standing outside of the building soaking wet with nature's way of highlighting your bad day, he couldn't exactly claim that one yet.

"Yea? Well here in the real world it's considered harassment to constantly bother someone who keeps telling you to **knock it off**!" he yelled, brushing the soaked bangs out of his paling face. "Besides, if you read my file before I started working, why did you seem just as surprised as me when I met you?" Yugi asked with pure curiosity.

There was a slight shuffle of papers, what Yugi guessed was Yami closing his work file, or rather what he was _wishing _at the moment.

"_Oh Yugi, have you not learned anything from our little outing on your first day?"_ He sighed in a faked disappointed manor in which made Yugi huff with irritation, how could he forget a single thing? Especially when the man spent most of the time making fun of you and or flirting.

"_I don't do any paper work remember? So when a rookie comes in, it's their job to get acquainted with whomever they work with or for, yet you seem to be an exception Mr. Motou."_ He purred slightly, making Yugi flush even redder than he already was due to the constant drip of water assaulting his plump cheeks. Yami had a knack for flattering him, and part of Yugi learned to like it, maybe just a tad, but it still didn't mean he was entirely comfortable with it.

"Probably because I already know you, and as for our co-workers…I…kind of wish I never knew them, they're veryyyyyy" he bit his lip, trying not to come off as insulting toward the others in their office, let's just say they were people you'd expect to see in a mental hospital racing down the halls in wheel chair while passing around some guy's toupee. He clenched his teeth down on his lip harder to keep from giggling at the image of Joey and Malik in the very scenario.

"_Childish? Yes, well, as you can see you're really the only mature one working here."_ He laughed, causing Yugi to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Had Yami just complimented him? No…that tone he used sounded more insulting if anything, probably trying to convince him he was too uptight like his sister Mai. Which reminded him…

"Yea, aside from the fact you've just totally violated my private home life without even asking, why are you calling me? You gave me the rest of the day off, not that I've been doing anything lately." He grunted, kicking the nearest pebble into the puddle coated cement street in front of him, Yami had been careful not to give him any work the following day after their little outing, in fact he confiscated Yugi's key to his own desk in order for the man not to be able to reach his files thus getting what he'd been hungry for. WORK! Oh but that wasn't all, every time a distress call was sent in and their group was to be sent out to take care of it, Yami always ordered him to stay behind while they dealt with the situation. Not that Yugi really minded this part…he was never a fan of guns or violence no matter how many times he mentally threatened Yami's wellbeing.

"_So why are you out in the rain anyway_?" He questioned, purposely avoiding the subject.

Yugi blinked a few times, suddenly beginning to notice just how hard it was raining at the moment. His feet stood in a quickly exceeding puddle beneath him, the cold air licked up his soaked, jean clad legs, swimming up his body from toe to his significantly reddening nose. Talking to Yami made him usually forget about everything around them, _not _like that, no get your head out of the romance novels. It seemed as though his anger and hatred for this man numbed every single sense but his irritancy; conveniently, it caused Yugi a lot of trouble usually.

"Probably for the same reason you and Mai broke up." Yugi snapped, hugging himself tightly as he shivered, he shook his head slightly, attempting to rid of his damp bangs that clung to his forehead and cheeks, yet his hair seemed to stay up even with the water attempting to force it down, Yugi didn't know if he was happy or sad about this, on one hand it just proved how freaky his hair could be, and on the other it didn't make him look like he had long hair, thus proving him to be more girly then he actually looked, he didn't need any more help with _that_.

Yami paused for a long moment, and then let out a long breath of air that sounded like a mix between a sigh of relief and possibly one of dread.

"_Oh, I highly doubt that." _He cackled.

That's when it hit him. He _didn't _know why they broke up, what if Yami had cheated on her? What if he…raped her? He quickly shook his head, Yami was a pervert and a playboy, but he was pretty sure if Yami forced something like that upon Mai they wouldn't have become best friends.

Yugi opened his mouth, ready to vocalize his question when a large black object flew through his peripheral vision, alarming the poor man so much he managed to slip and lose the friction his feet and the ground shared by the debatably amazing laws of gravity. He snapped his head up to see an umbrella that seemed to stare him right in the face, confusing him with tempting thoughts of being dry verses how in the world items started randomly falling through the sky. _This is either the ice cream, or all the stress from working for Yami has finally gotten to my head. _He thought uneasily.

"You might want to use that."

Yugi's head shot up to see Yami leaning against his window, smirking down at the gaping man.

"You _live _in my _apartment building!" _Yugi squeaked in outrage, this was a whole new level of violation, for a moment he thought of calling the police, but then he remembered he and Yami _were _the police. It was official, someone up in those dark grey, thundering clouds hated his guts and took pleasure in seeing him squirm all the way through his life, and whoever it was must've been rolling on the floor laughing at the moment because Yugi Motou was about to blow. Again.

"Why do you seem so surprised Aibou? I must've passed you in the lobby downstairs about 3 times this week, maybe 4 before you even started working." Yugi gawked, nevertheless snatching the ebony umbrella from the drenched sidewalk in an attempt to rid himself of the exceedingly annoying drops of water decorating his body.

"I cannot _**believe **_you-There _has _to be some rule against this!" He protested, that familiar rage seeming to bubble back up as soon as he saw those blood-red, sharp eyes staring into him with their usual mirth twinkling brightly. Yami was like gum stuck to his shoe, filthy, embarrassing, and hard to peel off, it was as if every step he took Yami was looming over him like a shadow, always seeming to pop up in life when he least expected it. If he kept popping up like this, Yugi was sure to develop a complex.

"I'm afraid not Yu-chan, you see, I was living here before you, not to mention I was also working at the station long before you even finished college." He grinned, seeming to read Yugi's thoughts and opinions of him, not that Yugi didn't already make those 100% completely known to him.

But he was right. A fact that Yugi hated more than even Yami himself. Technically he was following Yami, but at least he didn't fancy the fact as much as Yami had, in fact the man's expression seemed to brighten every time Yugi walked into the room or spoke a word, was he really that fun to tease?

Yugi sighed frustrated, rubbing his temples in an attempt to relax his over worked and under paid body. "Look, just leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you, what do you want from me?" He hissed viciously, still holding his glare upon the said subject of the conversation.

Yami smiled genuinely, setting of various flutters within Yugi's stomach. His smile seemed almost pure, an exact opposite of that dirty smirk he got practically 7 hours a day, in fact, it almost made the hate evaporate into thin air to be replaced by respect and—something else he couldn't place. _Almost _was the keyword as he knew there had to be some sort of catch to this entirely new side of Yami.

"Come inside and join me."

Aaaaand there it was.

Yugi's heated glare was back tenfold, gripping the umbrella until his knuckles turned a pale, snow white over the raw pinkish tone his hands held from the freezing atmosphere. "Over my dead body." He spat.

His boss laughed, grinning wildly at Yugi's rage-shaken form. "Well if you keep standing there in the rain all night that just might have to be the case and the last thing I really need is a dead partner." His laughing subsided, "But you're right, you have your own apartment with your sister, of course you could just go in anytime you wanted." Yugi bit his lip, hastily turning away to hide the new burning tears that brushed quickly down his already puffy irritated eyes, it hurt, just to know that Yami was wrong, he couldn't just go back there after he blew up in his sister's face for a fault not even close to her own, what kind of brother would he be if he just expected his sister to up and forgive him without reason? _The average one? _A voice in the back of his head suggested, though was quickly pushed away as he remembered he didn't want to _be _the average brother. He wanted to be perfect for Mai and Ethan, they deserved nothing less after everything they went through.

Yami made a noise of interest at Yugi's new expression, the trademark grin dribbling back into his expression. "Come on Yugi, cut the crap, I already know something's wrong so you might as well just march your butt up here and tell me what happened; you know I'll just bug you about it tomorrow if you don't anyway." He chuckled, standing back up from his previous leaning position. "Room 429." Were his last words before shutting the window and disappearing from Yugi's visual.

Yugi clenched his teeth, how could Mai not even hazard a guess as to why he hated this man with a passionate fury?

* * *

><p>Yugi shivered, wrapping the light blue towel so tight around him he thought it might fuse with his damp skin, not that he would mind that seeing the warmth the object provided.<p>

"Drink the hot chocolate Yugi, it'll help keep you from becoming sick." Yami insisted, placing the glass cup on the coffee table before them as he carelessly plopped onto the cushioned couch beneath them.

Yugi shot him an edged look but quickly snatched the cup of steaming hot chocolate before placing it between his lips to drink greedily, the warm fluid running down his throat sent shivers of delight through his already shaking spine. It was heaven in a cup, even if it was just one of those instant packages people just threw into hot water, usually it would disgust Yugi, seeing the unmixed chunks of chocolate powder still swimming in the dark brown beverage, but as of then, anything with a heat of over 60 degrees was his best friend.

Yami sighed, picking up a pair of glasses and a stack of files, "So what happened?" He hummed, balancing the lenses on his nose while reading through the folder containing the copious amounts of paper that seemed endless, either that or it was just the fact that they were unbelievably messy, which Yugi wasn't too surprised about since this was Yami we were talking about.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, lowering his drink on to one of the various cork coasters. "I thought you said you didn't do paper work." Yami sat with an uneasy yet hesitant expression, his eyes locked anywhere but the amethyst ones obsessively scanning him, something inside of Yugi warned him not to go any further with this subject; somehow he picked up a sort of dreadful vibe coming off the other end of the conversation. One that he feared if pushed to far could cause a permanent mess. Yet this didn't keep him from basking in the small sense of pride that he had finally said something that allowed Yami little room for come back.

"I'm afraid with this situation it could not be ignored." He spoke in a slightly up-tight manner, something that Yugi thought he himself may say, but nothing he could've even dreamt would come out of _Yami Sennen's _mouth, no something was wrong here, not much ever bothered this man, hell Yugi was pretty sure if the sky was falling he'd still be obnoxious and teasing. After all, he wouldn't have it any other way.

…Did he just think that?

"Besides, this isn't what you're here to discus, tell me why my partner was standing out in the rain in the middle of the afternoon, because if he was trying to get sick so he could get out of work tommarow it's not happening." He chuckled, not even having to look at Yugi to know the other was glaring a hole into his brain. After all, when wasn't he?

The shorter rolled his eyes, he made the decision to come here and visit Yami—God knows why—he might as well just spit it out, besides, if Mai hadn't already told his boss about the situation she was bound to sooner or later. "We got into a fight." He murmured softly, gazing around the room whilst constantly fidgeting in a desperate struggle to find something, _anything _to keep his mind off how attractive…Yami…looked in glasses…what? He shook his head and vaguely wondered what Yami had put in his drink, because the thought certainly hadn't belonged to Yugi Motou.

"Do tell." He chuckled, still flipping through the endless piles of paper, which Yugi had to be honest was getting on his nerves. He was a tad OCD when it came to people not making eye contact during a conversation, but then again that would make him a hypocrite, _he _was the one trying to avoid looking into anyone's eyes, but at least it kept his anger grounded…for the most part.

"I…well…." Yugi tried desperately, shifting constantly on the light brown plush couch, absentmindedly wondering why Yami owned an apartment when he had such expensive furniture adorning the place. "It..was…about you…" He bit his lip tentatively, why was he so embarrassed anyway? It's not like Yami would go all pissed about it, besides, why should he have cared what Yami thought about what happened in his life? It was his business! Why was Yugi even here!

"I figured as much." He grinned, leaning back to observe Yugi's awkward form, "I'm flattered that you think I'm something worthy of fighting over, but you're just going to have to accept the fact Mai likes me, yes she dated me, yes she's my best friend, and why do you think that is?" He stared at the other expectantly, he had Yugi like a rat in a cage, which was something the other wasn't at all comfortable with because it seemed every possible answer pointed in Yami's favor, and what good would that do for his point? Yugi opened his mouth to come back with a snarky reply, but froze on the first syllable before his mouth tightened back up, Yami's and Mai's friendship was their business, not his. It never was. It never will be. Yugi was just over reacting…he was always over reacting, but that was his way of protection, it was his shield from the outside hurt, the way he could deny things and make himself feel so much better, but wasn't that really childish? Wasn't it just like some kid running away from the monster hidden under the bed?

"You're friendship is something I'm not okay with." Yugi began, that was a start, at least he wasn't lying his head off, "I hate it. I hate the fact that you've dated my sister. I hate the fact that you both are best friends. I hate that Duke ran off and left her and my nephew Ethan out on the street, I hate the fact that this was the only job I could afford getting, I hate that I'm only living in a lowly apartment, and I hate you, but I love and will continue to love my sister to death, I couldn't care less about your relations." His fist clenched, turning toward Yami in a last attempt to prove his point, "I really, really couldn't."

Yami smiled and nodded in understanding, "That's a big fat lie, but at least you love your sister." He patted the others back in congratulation causing Yugi to scowl. "Now that that's discussed, you should probably go take a shower and change, I can offer you some of my clothes." Yami suggested with a wink, "and did I mention my shower happens to accommodate more than one occupant?"

Yugi blushed furiously, jumping up from the couch in an effort to get as far away from the other as physically possible in the cramped apartment. "Goodbye!" He panicked, racing toward the door as fast as possible before being roughly grabbed by the wrist and pulled backward onto the couch. Yugi whimpered, rubbing his abused wrist while glaring up at Yami who to his surprise didn't seem In the least bit amused.

"Yugi there's something you should know before you leave." His tone was laced with ambiguity, eyes extremely wary as opposed to their usual shine and brightness and, well, his whole form seemed uneasy basically. There was a long pause, long and heavy, trepidation making its way through both men in the room. Yugi was sure if he had to go through another second of silence that day he was going to strangle someone, it seemed that this whole day had been nothing but eerie feelings and soggy clothing, not his favorite combination.

"There's a woman on the run from the cops, she's been accused of killing several people…and her pattern has been extremely…unpredictable." Yami cleared his throat, removing the glasses from his dreary red eyes.

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows, "Okayyyy so…you're telling me to be careful when I'm out on the streets? Gotcha, now please let me leave before I permanently ruin your couch with rain water, unless you want to replace it, because I mean I'm all for causing you as much trouble as you did me." He glared, starting to sit back up but only to be pulled back down, this time across the other's warm lap. Yugi's face heated up in a mix between outrage and plain embarrassment, he was pretty sure this was sexual harassment, then again if he thought about it, Yami had offended that law more than once or twice.

"I'm being serious Yugi, cops are thinking it's just a random pattern, but I've noticed a distinct similarity in the victims." Yugi stared up at his boss, his curiosity becoming more and more important than the need to get out the door as soon as possible, Yami always had valid reasons to be worried, and where this conversation was going it was looking like something serious was heading their way.

"They all knew Duke Yugi…" Yugi's eyes widened, fear seeping over him as he thought of his sister…his nephew…oh God…

Yami shook his head, "But it could just be a coincidence, just…please Yugi…don't get hurt, alright?" He requested softly, to where Yugi had no choice but to nod and slowly raise himself from his boss' lap, the coincidence theory was enough to console him, I mean what was the possibility of some random girl murdering off some of Duke's old colleges? It was just coincidence. A coincidence yes. Just a coincidence.

A coincidence.

In the midst of his thoughts and denial swirling around his mind, gravity decided to perform It's magic yet again on Yugi, causing him to topple over on his way to the door. He knew something was wrong when he saw his vision begin to swirl, but more so when he felt something hard, yet soft and warm cushioning his face…had he fallen onto the floor? He patted the material beneath him, noting that the carpet wasn't as soft as he remembered before he heard the ground emit a low grunt. Oh if you could've seen his beat red face, now also noticing a warm hand cradling his back.

"Haven't you ever heard of the third date rule? I believe we're only on our second Yugi dear~" Yugi was pretty sure he could power a whole third world country with the heat his body was giving off at the moment, nope, no matter how caring or sweet Yami could manage to sound,

**He'd never change.**

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Hey, _you're _on _me._"

**But maybe….**

"I HATE YOU!"

"You're so sweet~"

"You're so infuriating!"

"At least I'm not _wet_._"_

_"GROW UP!" _

**That was okay...**

* * *

><p><strong>GOD THAT TOOK FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<strong>

**PLEASE! Review this guys Dx I had to re do this chapter 50 million times so PLEASE! I beg you! It was a lot of work and believe it or not I spent the whole week typing this. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MAMA FEEL BETTER DX**

Remember~ at least 5 reviews per chapter. LEAST!

Not trying to be greedy just trying to feel loved~

Oh yea and here comes the plot~~~~~~~

Have a good day my lovelies~!


	4. What Animal Are You?

Kay…so…I feel REALLY stupid xD THE EMAIL DIDN'T SHOW UP Dx Oh well though, I've got 3 pages down of the 5th chapter in Diary of an Orphan so, I think I'll live and ALSO:

I know that I don't reply to any of your reviews, but I have to tell you my reaction to all of them is: *squeal* sooo just know they are ALL, no matter 2 words or 100, very special to me, but if you do want a direct reply, I'll be on tinierme and I'll probably reply to the most touching ones at the very last chapter of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yo! Tristan! Over here!" Joey hollered raising his palms in the air before the cellular object landed in them.<p>

"Guys! Seriously! Give it back!" Mana squeaked desperately, raising herself on her tip-toes to meet her two tormentor's heights. Joey and Tristan only continued to laugh at the woman's expense before proceeding to toss the phone to and fro between themselves.

Yugi groaned, leaning back in his office chair, to say these crazy people he worked with were idiots may have been an insult to Yami. These people weren't cops, they were clowns! No wonder they never did paper work, they probably didn't even know how to pick up a pen properly without shoving It up someone's nose or something…Not that they were to blame for this…this…Circus-esque environment. That'd have to be their boss, the general "ring leader" of the group, I mean seriously, who let their employees parade around the work place stealing people's phones and setting things on fire? Yes…they set something on fire, though that was a particularly long story Yugi preferred never to remember again, though it was significantly difficult with Joey and Malik gloating about it 24/7. All in all…Life as a cop at the Domino Police Station was anything but Yugi was expecting, his life was like a traveling circus and his co-workers acted like a bunch of highschoolers.

"Mana's got a Boyfriend~ Mana's got a boyfriend~!"

…Sorry, did he say highschool? Let's go with Kindergarten.

"He is _not my __**boyfriend!**_ He's my teacher for my after-work classes!" Mana huffed, finally snatching the silver flip phone from the hands of a tittering brunette.

Joey's eyes widened and a smirk rose to his lips. "Oh~ Mana you naughty girl! What's the sex like? Do you guys do it In his class room? Or is he just one of those really boring teachers who just puts up the lesson plan and leaves you to it?" Joey spouted out questions like a faucet on over-drive, the only problem was the sink underneath it wasn't big enough for the copious amounts of water spilling from the spigot.

"No! Must you boys be so immature!" Mahad is a funny, intelligent, and talented teacher who's **DECENT **and wouldn't date one of his own students, much less have sex in the classroom with them." Mana mumbled, opening her phone to check for any irreparable damage the two boys may have inflicted on her baby.

Joey wriggled his eyebrows suggestively toward the Egyptian. "Ohhh~ but you want to~!" He sang, joining Tristan in their fits of sniggers and giggles.

Mana scoffed,"Pffft! Duuh I want to! God, it's so hard to crush on an authority figure these days, I mean forbidden romance is hot and all, but _no thanks!_" She exclaimed in exhaustion. Yugi giggled silently at the flabbergasted expressions of his colleges. Inferences were a bitch. Of course the only way to truly learn that lesion was through experience, and if that was the case Yugi was sure he might have very well been the master.

"What?" Mana asked swiveling hr office chair around, "I said he wasn't my boyfriend, I never said I wasn't interested!" She sighed, "Jeez, you guys are like the incredible league of monkeys or something, except for Yugi, he's more like a baby kitten, or a koala, he's like, friggin adorable!" She squealed. Yugi blushed and turned away, feeling the empty remains of his "man pride" slip right through his fingers. _Well, technically you can't lose something you never had. _He pointed out matter of factly to himself, though quickly found he wasn't doing himself a favor at all by pointing out the already much well known disfigurements of his life. Yami made sure of that.

"Ey! Yug' aint no kitten! He's more like a…ahm…..ahhhhhh, Chihuahua!" Yugi could've sworn he was going to fall out of his seat at that moment. "He may look small and cuddly, but when he bites it's a pretty mean one!" _aint that the truth? _Yugi's expression twitched slightly, ohhh if only Yami were here, God he'd have a _field day _with this conversation. Yami would probably compare him to some sort of bird or mouse, just to make fun of his stature. Though fortunately, Yami _wasn't _there at the moment. He'd gotten an urgent call from Kaiba, the only person in the whole station with more power than Yami, and took Malik with him as well. Part of him was extremely relieved, he'd gotten rid of the 2 most possibly biggest morons in the world, and though he was left with a bunch of irresponsible co-workers, babysitting sure beat having to deal with non-stop teasing. Though…the other half was anything but. It was rare that Yami ever got a call from Kaiba, much less a meeting. It had to be something serious, something no doubt Yami wouldn't let Yugi get involved in. Ever since that string of murders involving Duke's old acquaintances, Yami had been sure to stress that Yugi was to stay at the office and wait for their arrival. Not that Yami ever let the man do work anyway, but lately…he was more dark, or serious about it all. _That's _what scared him the most. What got Yami worried—no, what got Yami AND Kaiba worried wasn't something to be taken at all lightly.

"Yugi isn't Mexican!" Mana snapped viscously in a way that quite reminded Yugi of a slightly sassy poodle. "If anyone's a dog here it's y_ou _**"mutt"**" She teased, knowing the familiar nickname Joey had come to hate with a passion would stoke the fire higher. Yea…That particular nickname had been a long story as well, in fact, pretty much nothing that happened within those walls were able to be put into words. There was, however, the perfect noun that summed it all up: Chaos.

"Leave Money bags outta dis! He can kiss my ass for all I care!" Joey growled, having to be slightly held back by Tristan in order to not pounce the girl in front of him, though in the process earning awkward gazes from the workers surrounding them. It wasn't news that Joey and Seto hated one another with a passionate fury, in fact, some would occasionally gather around when the two had one of their infamous brawls. Yugi however, just sat there and rolled his eyes at how unbelievably unprofessional the two were being, well, how unprofessional _Joey and Seto _were being…Joey and Mana however was another thing entirely.

"_Oh! _Struck a nerve, have I?" Mana taunted the honey blonde, shutting her phone with a sickening smile twisting it's way through her features.

"No!" He hissed, brushing off his shoulder as soon as he struggled out of his brunette friend's coarse grip, "Besides, If I'm a dog, I gotta be something like…A bloodhound! Or a pitbull!" He grinned, flexing his muscles as an example of his "big guns"…which to be honest, weren't that big at all, though they were at least twice the size of Yugi's…if the man even had any.

"Yea, maybe the brain of one." Tristan smirked, essentially joining the "battle of the quips" that seemed to have not only endless stupidity but also added to Yugi's never ending head ache. It was a good thing he had health insurance, because he was more than certain one of these days he was going to keel over from either Joey's incredibly inaccurate boasts, whether it be about his muscles or his "lady killing skills", Mana's obsessive, teenage girl like reactions, Tristan's God awful comebacks, Malik's Caffeine Crazy attitude, Kaiba's ego, and or most likely Yami's maddening teasing skills. It was a wonder his blood pressure was moderately level.

"Look who's talkin dere Unicorn man!" Joey hissed, whipping back around to heighten Tristan's reply. On second thought, maybe keeling over didn't sound like such a bad idea. Actually, it was more appealing than anything at that point, since it seemed dying was possibly the only way to escape Yami's watchful, rage inducing crimson eyes, but who knew? Maybe his own personal hell was waiting for his death, with Yami perched on a golden throne, waiting for his favorite slave to arrive. Yet the scariest part of this thought was not the fact that his master might be his number one enemy, no it'd have to be the fact that this thought even crossed his mind in the first place…By God did the man need more sleep.

'_No, what you need is a vacation' _He corrected himself as he watched miscellaneous items soar across the room no doubt aimed at Tristan by the hands of Joey. Or…the other way around. You never really knew with those two. Honestly, he'd like to see just how many criminals the station actually caught each year, with employees like _these_ he'd wager about maybe 2 juvies if they were lucky. Then again… they proved to be extremely…persistent…at times. Either that or they were just so annoying that the culprit may have surrendered out of sheer fright, He knew he would if the ones chasing after him with hand cuffs were a bunch of loons with a vocabulary so diminutive a mouse could devour it.

Yet, all of this added up to be utterly pointless as opposed to what was really haunting his worn mind at the moment. Of course, it wasn't to hard to guess that it was Yami, but for once, it wasn't about his sister, or highschool, or even his knack for finding every flaw the man held and shoving it back into his face like some undercooked, microwavable, drippy pumpkin pie. No, but this however certainly shredded his pried just as severely as the other actions had.

This morning Yami had decided to give everyone their pay checks early since his meeting with Kaiba seemed to be so important it was going to take the whole work day, secretly, Yugi hoped it was just Kaiba laying people off or something, at least that way if he were to be recycled by the company he'd get unemployment, whereas if he quit (which was sounding more appealing by the day) He, Mai, and Ethan would probably be thrown out on the streets. Mai would become a prostitute, Ethan would drop out of kindergarten and become part of some gang full of pimps, and Yugi would probably just kill himself at that point…and…he was doing it again…

Anyway, as soon as he left Joey was thrilled about something, of which Yugi couldn't pinpoint since all It took to make the American happy was a tube of chocolate ice cream and an extra large box of pepperoni pizza. It wasn't until Joey had climbed atop his desk—or rather, the humongous stack of unfinished paperwork laying on it—and screamed…well…He wasn't actually paying attention, but the only words that caught him was "$173" and "raise"…then he looked down at his paycheck..

There on the paper, stood a large, proud number that could crush Joey's like an insect. $368 dollars! Yugi was a rookie! He was supposed to be getting _half _the other's salary, not _2x the amount!_ So that's what he was to Yami huh? A charity case! Maybe the man was finally realizing what an ass he was to Yugi, or perhaps he was only trying to help, but either way it was wrong. He was going to find Yami. He was going to find him and crush him into itty bitty tiny little pieces UNTILL HE WAS A PILE OF COLD STONE GRAVEL!

"Ey Yug', ya alright there buddy?" Joey asked nervously, backing off from a certain steamed "Unicorn" as Joey had labeled him. Well, at least _his _nickname made since, his hair did portray that of the specific mythical creature, but "Yugi-chan?" come on, he knew he had a tad bit of a feminine figure, but was it really that bad?

Yugi snapped out of his mental world filled with many death promises and steamed up rants to find his petite fingers clamped tightly around the ebony stapler he had been fiddling with earlier, his knuckles white with passionate fury, hands shaking like a volcano ready to erupt, face disgruntled, he was like a walking 'Caution! **Do not enter'** sign, great, now if only Yami could seem to read.

Yugi opened his mouth to reply but his line of speech was intercepted by an unfamiliar female voice. "Mr. Motou? Mr. Sennen would like to speak to you? He's in Mr. Kaiba's office."

Yugi froze in fear, had Yami finally decided to fire Yugi? Oh God…or maybe his guess about getting laid off was right? What if Kaiba found out Yugi hadn't been working? That was Yami's fault! It's not like he could disobey his boss's orders…no matter _how _much he wanted to. Or…oh no…what if Kaiba saw Yugi go into Yami's apartment last night and assumed they were together! '_Oh GOD Please let it be the first one_' Yugi begged to any god whom might've been listening at the moment. As much as he wanted to be assumed as Yami's slut of a boyfriend, "had an affair with former boss" does _NOT _look good on a job resume.

He nodded with hesitancy and kept trying to remember what he had thought about inferences earlier. He needed to cool it, Kaiba probably just needed help stapling something together or what, with all that money the Kaiba's owned it wouldn't surprise Yugi if the man needed an assistant to flush his own toilet. Of course…then again the toilet was probably made out of gold or something and he didn't want finger prints on it, both seemed surprisingly plausible.

Although...there was an itch in the back of his mind, an itch he wanted so bad to scratch, but he knew if he did things would just get worse. Just what would a serial killer want with him anyway? So what if he knew Duke? He was only the man's ex wife's…brother…not to mention the wife had a son. So, okay, maybe he _was _a big part of this, but shouldn't they be protecting Mai first? She _was _the mother of his child that he seemed to not care about apparently since he made no effort to win custody over him in court. Gods, it wouldn't surprise him if that "fancy new job in America" was actually just some gambler in a casino. Though, to be fair Yugi had the gift of persistence, included with the habit of putting his nose in where it didn't belong, so he couldn't entirely blame Yami for trying his best to shroud him from the events. This he would never say aloud however, not because it would further damage his diminished pride by admitting that his worst enemy was right in something, although it was a pretty good reason, it was more because every time the subject came up…Yami's face would darken like the sky when a storm rolled in, or like he's turned the lights off to watch a movie play, the clips rolling through his mind at a hundred miles per hour…

Over…

And over…

And over…

Yugi hated it.

Yami was supposed to be…well, happy! Or at least smug. Even if he did hate the less than charming bastard, change was something he admittedly wasn't open to, and now that Yami had weaseled his way into Yugi's life, he was there for good. Like a patch, sowed onto a quilt, if it were to be torn off, a hole would remain in its place, even if he did hate that patch with the hottest god dammed fury.

Who was this person anyway? Could it be Duke? Maybe a jealous girlfriend? Ex girl friend? The thought seemed a bit farfetched but then again, so was everything Yugi had been thinking that day. The fatal combination of Coffee and a two hour night sleep could do that to you, though when you added your jackass of a boss to the equation, it's a whole new ball game, and not the fun ones with hot dogs and fat people taking your seat every time you get up to go to the bathroom.

But...Why would Yami still want him if he was in the middle of a meeting? Maybe this was all some office prank people played on the newbies. Great, the last thing Yugi needed was to remember his highschool, much less his freshmen year, he couldn't count the number of times he had gotten lost and some senior gave him directions that lead him to the roof or the school lawn. One time they lead him to the ladies room…and well, you can guess what happened next, in fact he still had that heal print on his lower back to prove it, along with the emotional scaring. The only thing to this day Yugi thought funny about it was the fact of how perfect an example it was of exactly why he was gay.

Maybe Yami wanted his help…no, he took Malik with him, and though that particular Egyptian was the craziest thing to ever walk the planet he was actually pretty bright as opposed to Joey and Mana. In fact Yugi wouldn't be surprised if the other got better grades than himself back in highschool. It was possible that Yami might've just been bored in the middle of it and decided to call him up as a source for his sick entertainment, and surprisingly, this was _wayyyyy _more than just a possibility. Kaiba _knew _Yami slacked off on his job, _He __**had **__to! _Just what was keeping him from dumping his boss back out on to the cold hard streets with a big ol' pink slip in hand! And another thing, just what was with Yami and—

"boo"

Yugi squeaked, twirling around completely to be met with amused rubies, of which was going to be covered in black and blue bruises if the man didn't start LEARNING SOME **MANORS! **

Yami raised a single brow, thoughtfully observing Yugi's disheveled twitching form, the poor boy looked like he was disturbed, or if you were to slightly poke him he might let gravity take hold and send him tumbling towards the floor, more than likely passed out. His violet irises were wide like enormous, blood shot plums staring up at him with slight trepidation and a full on heat of over-exaggerated rage. Hell, if Yami hadn't actually known Yugi, he'd probably sign him off to the hospital for drug usage or a severe case of alcoholism. Poor Yu-chan~ Oh well, it wasn't like Yugi's lack of sleep was his problem, he gave the employee more than enough opportunities to go home but the man insisted he stay until Yami agreed to give him work. Yugi's stubbornness and hard head were going to get him killed some day, unfortunately that wouldn't give Yami much of an opportunity to say "told you so".

"You sure do walk slow, I gave my secretary that order about 15 minutes ago Aibou, and it only takes about 5 of those to get here." He grinned, tapping the wooden door beside him with a long digit yet never losing eye contact with the other's purple—well, purple if he wasn't so dead looking from fatigue and unrest—irises.

Yugi blinked slightly as he began to process that he was just about to walk right past his boss's door, and while what? Ranting about said authority figure and baseball games?...Lord, he didn't even know _what _he was thinking any more these days. His thoughts seemed as well aimed as a sniper attempting to use the bow and arrow for the first time, to put it simply, scattered. Like puzzle pieces littering the floor, Yugi was great at puzzles, he even used to be called "King of Games" in his childhood, but this puzzle…it was…to uncanny…to draining, just too much for Yugi to handle, but at the same time he secretly loved it. Not Yami, not his job, not his coworkers, but the fact that all of this was a challenge.

And Yugi never backed down from a challenge.

Somehow, he believed Yami knew this, and was purposely testing just how far Yugi could chase this thing before he gave up and threw in the towel. But Yami was a fool if he thought this, the man seemed to know so much about him, things he'd never told anyone yet the other somehow finds out, things he'd never even told Mai! Yet, he also seemed to know so very little about the works of Yugi Motou, and boy was he in for a rude awakening when he realized it was not him who'd be throwing in the towel any time soon, not if Yugi had a say in it, he'd get Yami to break, even if it meant sleepless nights and deprivation of work. Oh, and when it happened, he wouldn't just break.

Yugi wanted him to **shatter.**

Yugi sneered slightly, tearing his eyes away from the taller's velvet ones in order to get a grip on his anger, that deadly anger. "Whatever, what did you want?" He spat, normally, Yugi wasn't this cold toward Yami. Yea, maybe a glare or two and arguments along with a few mental death threats up the wazoo, but he never seemed so…frigid…evil, like he was some sort of fowl creature. Which, don't get it wrong, he was, but…at least before the air had been playful, rather than thick, it reminded him of his fight with Mai. He needed to get a grip before the past situation repeated itself, before he seriously messed things up. Get a grip. A grip. Hold on. '_Just get a grip!' _He repeated.

"Actually, I've decided to let you come with me this time. I just got a call from a nearby school. Apparently there's a man with a gun inside threatening to shoot a bunch of freshmen if he doesn't get $5,000." Yami sighed and continued on with the story, but it fell onto deaf ears as Yugi stared back in shock. Work? Actual work! There had to be a catch! Was Yami just getting tired of carrying around dead weight? Maybe Kaiba had finally talked some sense in to the man and ordered Yami to make Yugi do something. It was that or the other was just pulling a prank and was actually going to drive the other to some sort of bar or stripper club, it hadn't happened yet but then again neither had the invention of cybernetic robots that do human work so everyone else could just sit on their lazy asses and do nothing for the rest of eternity, yet it was bound to happen.

"Why aren't the others coming?" Yugi blurted suddenly, if there _was _some sort of catch, he definitely wanted to know just what he was jumping into, instead of letting Yami string him along as he usually did. He had long since given up the theory that his boss was out to murder him in some gruesome way or another, the man had plenty of opportunities yet no move was made to physically hurt him. Of course there wasn't. Yami was the bully, and he'd rather not lose his victim, if he did then he'd just have to find someone else to tease and poke fun at, and it was hard to find someone as fury filled and reactive as Yugi Motou was. He could set a house of fire with his anger.

"Well, I figured you might've had enough dealing with those monkeys today but if you really want them to come along—

"No!" Yugi shouted, he didn't care if everyone in the office was staring at him, he had absolutely all he could take, if he had to listen to one more of Joey's unbelievably lame jokes he was going to grab someone and choke them, preferably Joey. "Just—let's get out of here." He growled, walking straight past a smirking Yami and toward the long missed door that would lead him to the most heavenly place on earth; anywhere but here.

"Yugi…"

"WHAT!"

"Door's this way sweet heart."

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you two are here." A relieved woman sighed. She seemed almost exhausted as Yugi felt, of course, anyone would if there was a crazy man inside a school pointing a big, black gun at their students while demanding 5 grand…To be honest the whole situation was terrifying yet completely silly, no one would shoot a couple of 14-15 year olds…<p>

Would they?

"Can you give us a map of the school and this man's location within the building mam?" Yugi stared at Yami. No, this wasn't Yami…this person actually gave off an air of sophistication, and actually seemed serious about his job. Was this what it looked like when they were all out of the office? Perhaps all of them? Yugi couldn't picture Joey not grinning whilst telling some corny joke, or Tristan not trying to pick fights with the previous, nor could he imagine Mana without her phone or her constant babbling on about sex, hot guys, and how stupid Joey and Tristan were acting. Though, to be honest Yugi couldn't agree more with the latter. One thing was for sure, standing there, a completely sober expression lining his features…Yugi actually felt warming amounts of respect for his boss. It felt odd…yet slightly reassuring for reasons unknown to the shorter. However, it more than likely wouldn't last very long once they got back to the office.

"Please get them out of there safely." She begged after placing the scribbled on map that withheld the information they would need to successfully take hold of the criminal and save the children inside.

Yami gave her a simple smile. Light, yet heartening. "We will do our best Mam." He nodded before passing the practically bowing woman beside him, beckoning Yugi to follow his footsteps. Yugi hesitated, glancing back at all the faces of the staff and concerned parents, What if they were to come back empty handed? Would these people blame them? Yugi would…if one of those students was Ethan…there'd be hell to pay if that boy didn't come back in one piece. And so the pressure escalated, blowing through Yugi's mind like a melody blown into a whistle, an offbeat tune yet a constant flow of rigid beat…he blamed his frazzled mind on the coffee, however he wouldn't have to _drink _the coffee in the first place if it hadn't been for Yami.

Yami. That seemed to be the center of his attention whether he was on a mission to save freshmen from a dangerous man with a gun, whether he was looking for a book at the library, or cooking dinner for his sister and nephew Yami always seemed to be the center of his problems. It was as if his name in and of itself sparked something deep within Yugi's soul, a burning need to hate the man more and more each day, but he'd be lying if he said the whole process wasn't getting tiring for his petite, stressed body.

Stress. The second source of his anxiety. If the problem wasn't Yami, it was always paying the bills. Yea, he hated Yami for treating him like he was some helpless hobo with no money to feed his family, but he did in fact need money. Rent was lagging behind more and more as each day dragged on, once or twice he'd get a letter in the mail warning him that if he didn't soon pay that his electricity and water would be taken in a heartbeat. Ethan needed diapers. Mai needed certain…products specific to the female gender…that is best not to be mentioned. Yugi needed gun lessons. Everyone needed food on the table. They needed water, electricity, a roof over their heads, and if this kept up, he wasn't sure any of them would have a single thing on his mental list that just seemed to grow and grow with each passing week. His grandpa always told him if he wanted to make his way through the world as a successful man he needed to follow some guidelines:

Don't get a girl pregnant before she's 20. _At least I didn't really have to worry about that one…_

Get good Grades

Go to college _Not for like half a semester Yugi. Oh well, who could be blamed for running out of college money?_

Always have a backup plan

Yugi guessed 3 and 4 where more of his weak links. You think when you're young, life is going to be so easy, you'll become the star of a hot band, a model, a pop star, an actor, making it easy…The poor reality was that no one truly had it easy…naivety and adolescence were just moments of pure bliss that every one wished they could fall back to, yet no one got their wish. He was falling. Falling at 100 miles an hour in the wrong direction…and pretty soon, he was going to hit _rock bottom_.

"Are you going to stare at the back of my head or are you going to voice your thoughts?" Yami turned his head slightly, looking at the lost boy behind him.

Yugi scowled, picking up his pace so that he was no longer walking behind Yami, but at a pace to where he could keep even with his boss's. "Who are you, my therapist?" He hissed, shoving his sweaty hands into the pockets of his blue jacket, Yugi hated being on the spotlight more than anything, a problem that, once again, Yami seemed to take full advantage of. He was like a fox, sneaky yet deadly, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and when it hit, the blow was dead on.

Yami smirked, slowing slightly to lean down until his lower lip brushed against the upper lobe of Yugi's ear, causing the other boy to become stiff like a frozen snowman. "I'll be whoever you want me to be." And so, the newfound respect for his boss flew out the window.

The younger glowered heavily, pushing the other away from his tomato red ear in an attempt to stop the unwelcome yet slightly pleasurable (not that Yugi would admit this) feeling vibrating through his ear and down his neck. "How about you start by keeping your damn pity to yourself!" he barked, shifting his glare toward the nearest wall as the same question repeated through his brain like a broken record: _'Is this even the slightest bit worth it?' _ Yugi took a small glance back at a highly amused Yami but quickly re-averted his eyes. _'Looking like a big fat no.'_

"I'm sorry Yu-chan, but I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific. When have I ever pitied you?" He asked smoothly, the calm flowing through his tone as a carp would through a stream, in other words, the exact opposite of Yugi's rage shaken form. "Or…is this just another one of your over exaggerated misconceptions on how I'm the single most evil entity on the planet?" Yugi glared, he had no doubt that Yami was in fact clueless on just how he might be pitying the shorter, but did he really have to add his own twist of sick humor to the whole ordeal?

"You're paying me more then I'm supposed to have. Hell! this is more like your—!MM!" Yugi squeaked as he felt a strong hand clamp around his still open lips. For a moment, he considered biting the other's palm until it was either bleeding or he removed his intruding hand from his face! He was about to carry out his thoughts into actions to, if he hadn't caught the source of Yami's sudden distress from the corner of his eye. There was the man…that shiny onyx gun gripped tightly within his sweaty, stubby fingers, face contorted as if he were playing a sort of Russian roulette…like one shot was all he had, when in truth, he more than likely had much more, this was what frightened him. Yugi had never actually considered the real dangers of this mission before strolling out that door and hopping into his boss's car. He never considered the fact that by doing this he could ultimately be killed if he took one wrong step, and it was then, he finally understood why Yami kept him away from these sorts of outings, protection, and as hard as it was to admit, Yugi knew that Yami didn't want the other physically hurt. Mentally however, well that was a whole different story.

Before Yugi could even begin to react to the situation, Yami had removed his now saliva covered hand, courtesy of the younger's unfinished word, and had brandished his own pistol to point toward the offender in an attempt to rid the pressure of the criminal's gun on the youth littering the room. "Shoot and your head comes off." Yami stated simply as if it were some sort of effortless math formula to be understood by any listener. It was just that though, a simple command, anyone could understand the order, it was the unfortunate law of cause and effect, you do something bad, you get bad. You do something good, you get bad. In fact, the law shouldn't of even been called 'cause and effect', more like "YUGI MOTOU'S LIFE" printed smack dab on the heading.

"Good, the cops are here. Give me the money now will you?" He demanded, holding out his palm in a manner that indicated he wanted the money placed right into the palm of his hand at that very moment. Was this guy stupid? Who went to a highschool demanding $5,000? First of all, it was usually a million which made more sense... why ask for such a small amount? Another thing…Who went to a _school _to require it? Wasn't…ohhhh maybe a _bank _more up your ally? Some people were just sick idiots.

"Hmmmm…Give you 5 grand…or pump you full of lead right now…" He took a deep breath through his teeth, letting a small portion of his signature grin spill out. "That's a tough one."

Yugi shifted his uneasy eyes toward the children in the classroom. Their eyes all mirrored his own, that same fear of the outcome, of who was getting the bullet first and by who's hand. Girls clung nervously to one another, hiding their faces in each other's shoulders and chests. Boys stood perfectly still, glancing back every so often to check if their "bro" was still standing upright and not lying on the ground with a bleeding bullet hole in their chest. It wasn't anything like what you saw on the news…usually you'd just yell at the cop to shoot, take the criminal's life, he deserved it, but in front of these children…to kill, to coat them in nightmares, the fear of their own school, of the outside world? Who in their right mind wouldn't give it a second thought? This was most certainly Russian roulette…one shot, that's all it took, and everything could be over.

"I'm going to give you to the count of 3 to drop your gun and put your hands up where I can see them." Yami warned, his piercing eyes glued to the other's dark ones, begging him, _daring _him to shoot. Somewhere in the background a bell rang, signaling the next period, yet not one foot moved from the tiled floor beneath them. Quiet sniffles resonated throughout the room, silent sobs, minor shifts in posture, even the sound of a pin dropping could've been equal to a marketer ringing a door bell, acknowledged, yet completely ignored, no one wanted to answer that door, because if they did, there was no turning back, they'd suck you into something, be it their product or a campaign. In this case however, the loss was much more than a few dollars out of your pocket.

"One…" He slid his finger further onto the trigger.

"Two…" The man hesitates, seeming to finally realize just what he was getting himself into, all the while Yami just stands there, smirk ever so noticeable on his confident face as he slips one eye closed, readying his aim for the big shoot.

"Three!" Yugi's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his lower back, gently pushing against the material of his jacket and onto his skin, _Yami's _hand practically caressing his lower spine, as a lover would do to their other. Woah! Violation much! Just before Yugi was about to turn to the other and smack him right across the face for not only touching what didn't belong to him, but for even _thinking_ about messing around like that in the middle of such a situation, Yami's fingers applied further pressure, essentially causing his body to tip and shoot forward as gravity claimed him.

Time slowed at that moment, for Yugi at least, why was he falling? Had Yami pushed him? He knew the other was out to kill him! Why had he doubted himself in the first place? Yami was the fox, Yugi was the rabbit, Fox's never became friends with rabbits, not that the rabbit wanted anything to do with the fox, except maybe strangle him to death and toss him into the ocean, but hey, what else was new? After all—

_WHAM!_

Yugi's face met the cold floor in a not-so-glorious kiss between his nose and the tile, warm liquid seeped through his nostrils and onto the floor, why had Yami done this? Was he just attempting to push the other down in an effort to save Yugi in case the shooter decided to aim his gun at the shorter? He saw absolutely no other logic in Yami's maneuver…then again when had his boss ever _used _logic in the first place? On the other hand…his stomach certainly wasn't feeling rock hard tile beneath its skin…more like…fabric? Yea, it could've been his jacket, but this material felt…thicker…almost similar to when he had fallen on top of Yami that rainy evening…

His eyes widened as he came to realization. He was on top of a body!

Yugi scrambled up, balancing his weight on the palms of his hand as he sat back to see just who he had landed on, and contrary to Yugi's guess that it might've been his boss, it was actually the crook he had toppled over, which in a way he supposed was a semi good thing considering the gun was no longer in his—Oh God! The gun! It wasn't in his hands anymore!

Just as quick as he had jumped off the man lying on the floor of whom seemed to be completely dazed and out of it at the moment, his arms leaped forward, scuttling across the ground below until his thin fingers had managed to graze the handle of the gun enough to where he was able to grip it between them and withdrawal it out of the criminal's reach, but not before a flash of victorious crimson flashed into his vision. Of course! This was Yami's incredibly stupid plan from the beginning! While he'd admit it was pretty clever and a great way to avoid killing anyone in front of a bunch of adolescent children, it was just plain dangerous and incredibly embarrassing, weren't people supposed to get fired for pulling crap like this?

"Here, this will help with the bleeding." Yami offered, handing a small, cotton hand towel to the shorter only to have Yugi snatch it out of his hands violently.

"Do you EVER think about what you're doing!" Yugi spat, shoving the towelette onto his nose, the audacity, this man he—who used their partner as a makeshift bullet! Who even did that! Yami shouldn't have been a cop! He should've been a daredevil! What if Yugi missed the criminal on his way tumbling to the ground? What if the gun hadn't been knocked out of the other's hand? What if he had shot Yami as instinct to the—wait…since when did he care about Yami? He didn't. It was the coffee. The coffee. The stress. The crazy co-workers. The money. If it wasn't one thing it was another! This world was driving him ABSOLUTELY INSANE! He should've quit while he'd had the chance, quit, yes, he should've.

But he didn't.

He never would.

Change

Yami

Stress

Money

Bills

Anger

It was like a full-fucking circle he could never seem to exit. He was trapped for life, trapped in the noose, waiting to be hanged.

Yami shrugged, seeming to think the question over through his mind whilst he continued to lock the man's hands into the shiny silver set of cuffs Yugi had handed him from his pockets. "No, not usually."

Yugi gaped, absolutely amazed at just how low functioning you could be to get a job as important as boss of a police station right next to THE Seto Kaiba. One of these days, Yami was going to get himself killed, and when he did, Yugi was going to laugh so hard he'd be admitted to an insane asylum. "I cannot believe you! Don't you have even one ounce or the slightest bit of dignity!" Yugi screeched as they proceeded to exit the school building along with the children following behind, most of which running into the arms of their mother or father and crying their eyes out, yet Yugi took no note of this as his attention was once again, solely focused on the world's biggest moron yet.

"The fact that you're still a cop absolutely astounds me! You don't do your paper work." Yugi began listing things off as Yami shoved the soon to be prisoner into the back of the police car. "You don't make your own employee's do their work." He ranted as his hand reached out to slam the car door shut just before Yami started the car. "And now you mean to say that you don't know what you're doing when you're out there catching bad guys!" Yugi shrilled, Yami only rolled his eyes at the younger's antics, he really was making it out to be more then it was, of course Yami knew what he was doing, though of course when it came to Yugi a small tease became a huge issue in the smaller's eyes, making it all the more fun. He vaguely wondered if Yugi actually knew instead of putting out the flames, he was usually just fanning them when he tried to insult his boss, but hey, who was he to stop the other from amusing him 24/7 with his defiant actions, Yami knew deep down, somewhere inside of Yugi, the other appreciated him.

"When did it start Yami? When did you become such an egotistical jackass! Or were you just born that way?" Yugi demanded sassily, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared holes into the side of the driver's face. Once more, he felt himself over stepping the boundaries, over reacting once more, but the eye contact was killing him, fueling him with a passion to win something against this man. Yugi wanted his pride back; the same pride Yami worked his whole life seeming to destroy it.

"Are you two married or something?" The man in the back asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked between them.

Yugi choked, causing Yami to laugh, "No, unfortunately dearest over here has a small case of commitment issues." He sighed, faking despair and longing, Yugi was going to kill him, of all the things Yami was, of that long list filled with colorful names that could describe Yami, he finally added "Liar". His boss had a sick sense of humor, this was nothing new, but how come Yugi was always the victim in this? Why couldn't it be Joey or Mana? Why was he the prime target for teasing? For one, the thought of being married to Yami sent a gross flitter feeling through his stomach, it was an awful feeling, like your feet weren't even on the ground anymore, Yugi liked staying down, on earth, glued to the ground, he didn't want to go up into the clouds all the way to la-la land of which his boss was currently residing.

"Over my dead body! I'll tell you what." Yugi growled turning a 180 in his seat so he was looking directly as the previous shooter with fierce venom in his eyes. "I'll marry this man when pigs fly." That was it, end of discussion, no one in their right mind would want a husband like Yami, and Yugi wasn't even _in _his right mind at that point! He could drink 10 shots in 1 hour and still not even dare to think about he and Yami as…_that. _

Yami clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, looking up into the rear view mirror to lock eyes with the man sitting behind them. "See what I mean? He still can't admit that we're just ready to take this step." Every word was chalked full of eye watering emotion, as if Yami could break out in tears at any moment…Yugi had to take the whole "daredevil" claim out, and rather replace it with "Drama actor."

"KISS MY ASS!" Yugi cried, he had just about enough of Yami's filthy humor, to be quite frank he didn't need their crap at the moment, all Yugi wanted was some ice cream, a cup of tea, and a 12 hour night sleep along with a Yami free work day for the rest of his life, but hey, no one really got what they wanted did they? Especially if your name was Yugi Motou and your boss was Yami Sennen.

"Why Yugi love~ is that permission to get inside your pants?" Yami smirked, skillfully dodging the map booklet being thrown his way by an ire full employee that looked about ready to rip the other's head off with his bare hands. Once again, how could Yami be blamed for this? Yugi was making the whole thing entirely too easy, it was almost as if the smaller was asking Yami to make fun of him, _begging _him to tease the other constantly, in fact, in a way, Yugi was pretty sure that's exactly what the other wanted. Now, he knew that Yugi would never admit to such a fact, Hell, the other probably didn't know it himself, but Yami could see it in the younger's amethyst eyes, and he intended to take full advantage of that hidden emotion locked within him.

"Act your own age." Yugi rolled his eyes, placing his hand beneath his elbow as he watched the scenery fly by within the window. This was one of Yugi's favorite things to do when he was a child, every time his parents went out to do something or his grandfather he always begged to come along, just so he could sit in that passenger seat and watch all those pretty greens and blues zoom past his vision, like some sort of animated canvas, only the painting moved and changed as you went along, it was both soothing and amazing for someone so small and un-knowledgeable of the world at the ripe age of 5 or 7.

Yami glanced over at the contented look washing over Yugi's face, he looked so much Younger, so much more…beautiful when he wasn't hissing or screaming at him, his face looked almost babyish…those wide observing eyes and those cherubic porcelain cheeks, the boy could make even Yami swoon if he just showed a bit more of his childish side, it was a tragedy when a kid was forced to grow up so early, just because their parents died, just because they were scorned by most people in their highschool or middle school life, this was what he'd truly been trying to teach Yugi…growing up can wait.

"I do…it's you who doesn't act your own." Yugi's eyes widened and he turned to Yami, genuine curiosity fixed into his violet eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, for once, Yugi wasn't angry at Yami, wasn't trying to murder him in his head, wasn't blaming him for all his current problems, he honestly wanted to know what the other meant, what he was saying, he was just tired that's all…

_Yea, tired of fighting_

A voice he refused to listen to taunted.

"Remember when we were in highschool?" _Duh _Yugi glowered slightly, How could he not? It was all his life was ever based around these days. "You were…" He shook his head, a fond smile painting his lips, "Especially unique, you and your dorky interest in Egypt, and how you always did your projects based around the ancient civilization." Yugi blushed from embarrassment, he was right, Egypt was his life back then, everything in school revolved around that specific interest he had inherited from his grandfather who had been an archaeologist with a knack for remembering every little detail about ancient countries and cultures.

"You always wanted to be an Egyptologist…remember that?" Yugi slowly nodded, vaguely wondering how in the world Yami could know his future dream back from highschool, and Yami was _sure _he didn't stalk Yugi in his free time? "Why not now? I'm going to be honest with you Yugi, you're a horrible cop." Yugi scowled, "But that's because this isn't where you belong." He sighed, taking a deep breath as his hands tightened on the wheel.

"No matter how much you keep telling yourself I'm just out to get you I'm not. I want you to quit, I want you to go back to college, but I won't fire you Yugi, that will kill your resume if you get fired from your first job 3 weeks in." Yugi kept eye contact this time, hanging off of Yami's every word with pure surprise and a slightly sense of happiness, Yami cared…didn't he? Wouldn't he? But did that mean he could still trust what the man said? He had lied before, Yugi knew that much, but would he lie about such a sensitive topic? Could his boss truly be so heartless? Or was he so heart _full _that his statements were true?

"Go back to college Yugi…Go back, and don't come home until you've become a successful Egyptologist." At this sentence, Yugi cast his eyes downward.

"You're probably right but Yami, there are a few huge important details you're totally ignoring." He sighed, gathering the longest metal list he'd ever created. "First off, I don't have the money, second off, I can't leave Mai and Ethan on their own, they are my responsibility now, and if I don't take care of them who will? I have to support my sister and my nephew, that's way more important than college." Yugi's gaze hardened, "So just drop it and get used to it, I'm a cop now and I will be for while now." The last statement sent shivers up Yugi's own spine, once again, he felt cold, and hated it.

The car halted, seeing as it was only but a 10 minute drive from the school to the apartment building, "I know every single answer to your problems Yugi…believe it or not, and no, I'm not trying to play God, but I can't answer them for you, not until you realize one very important thing, I can't help anymore." Yami sighed, if Yugi hadn't known any better, he'd say that Yami sounded almost…dejected…_heartbroken_, was this really such a touching topic for his boss?

Yugi felt a sense of foreboding, as if he should walk steadier with the subject, but kept the retorts coming so their atmosphere wouldn't change, he needed that hate relation with Yami, because he finally realized…Yami wasn't the one making him crazy…_He _was making _himself _crazy…no…Yami kept him grounded, firm, he gave him the comfort of reality, as much of an oxymoron as it sounded. Hate…such a strong emotion, but there was a good side to this, to everything, and Yugi had a feeling he'd just found it.

"Yea, well, I'm no damsel in distress, I can handle myself perfectly fine." He sighed, ignoring the way Yami had opened Yugi's car door as a sort of "gentleman gesture." Which of course was a secret implication that Yugi was a female, He was not! He just had an effeminate body build! Along with weird hair, girly eyes, vacant muscles, feminine hobby—yea, he was practically setting himself up there wasn't he?

"Whatever you say Yugi-chan~" Yami teased, causing Yugi to externally glare, yet on the inside he was smiling, he had the old Yami back and ready to throw him a challenge, and maybe, just maybe he'd consider what Yami had to say, but for now it was just easier, more convenient, and he never thought he'd say this but…more….fun. Sure His co-workers and boss were like having a stick shoved up your ass, but in the long run, they were the kind of people you could lean on, like some big old extended family, Joey practically fell in love with Yugi on the first day, Mana absolutely could not stop squealing over how much he knew about cooking and clothing, Tristan just enjoyed talking politics with him, Malik was always interested in his knowledge about nuclear war fare and Ancient Egypt, which were two subjects that particularly interested Yugi as well, and Yami? Well, he was just there to piss him off, make him feel better again, and piss him off once more, lather, rinse, repeat, and Yugi was just beginning to get used to the rollercoaster. However, this on no terms meant he'd ever consider Yami a friend, maybe a familiar acquaintance, but nothing more, but more importantly, nothing less. Yami had changed…maybe a little…maybe a lot…but it was there.

Yugi sighed as they reached he and Mai's apartment door, blushing when he realized this felt more like a date rather than some dangerous mission in which he had almost tried to physically abuse his boss, a date, that's what it always seemed like didn't it? The restaurant, Yami's house, and now some school with a psycho demanding money from a bunch of cops, he just hoped this wasn't foreshadowing anything, Yugi would sooner kill himself before he even considered such a relation with his boss, never in a million years—no, a million millennia would it _ever _happen.

"Tell Mai I said hello Aibou, oh, and try to get some sleep this time, I don't need everyone in the workplace freaking out because there's reportedly a zombie on the loose." Yugi glared at the other before roughly grabbing the door knob to swing open as an invitation for Yami to beat it and never come back again, though unfortunately he'd have to see the man in the morning, he at least wanted his time alone before he had to go back to that homey little hell hole he called the Domino Police Station.

Yami nodded, apparently getting the message as his feet moved, further and further away from Yugi's door. Yugi felt a sink in his heart, but ignored it…that was…he ignored it until something popped up into his mind.

"Yami! Wait!" He swung the door open fully, standing between the hall and his room, right in the middle of the doorway. Yami raised an eyebrow, turning his head to answer Yugi's question.

The shorter took a deep breath, he didn't know why he was doing this, it felt stupid, but for some reason, he had to know. "Yami…what…what animal…am I?" Yami furrowed his eyebrows at this, observing his employee as if he had caught the swine flu and was now spinning in random circles spitting out incoherent nonsense, which was kind of how Yugi felt at the moment. He felt stupid, maybe he shouldn't have opened his mouth, he should've just shut up, said good night and left…but yet again, that burning desire probed his conscious

"What animal am I most like?" Yugi clarified bravely, pushing down the idiotic vibe he was getting from his own self, but soon resolved, if Yami laughed at this, he was going back into his apartment, slamming the door shut and going to bed.

Yami's expression changed to one of pure awe, spinning a 180 on his heel to face his violet eyed accomplice, tapping his chin as his brain conjured up an answer for Yugi's desperately itching question, why was his desire to know so high? Was it because of that morning? No one really went in to detail about what animal he most resembled…but they all did for each other…maybe he just wanted to feel that connection with someone, anyone, he just wanted to know what he resembled in someone else's eyes for a change…what he looked like without a mirror staring him right in the face.

"A Porcupine" Yugi's eyes dropped, really? Yami thought he was some disgusting creature with needles sticking out of its back? He suddenly re-founded his old hate for the man across from him.

Yami smiled, seeming to understand Yugi's confusion as he slowly inched forward Yugi, launching into his completely justified explanation. "You're too protective of yourself, of your family; you won't let a single soul touch you, because you're afraid. Afraid that they will hurt you, afraid that if they get hold of you, everything will change." He began, his feet coming closer and closer to Yugi with each step.

"Your pins."

Step

"Your needles"

Step

"Just a wall, just some protection you hide behind, some façade."

Step

"Like you're hiding something."

Step

"But inside…"

Yami finally got to where he could no longer come closer to Yugi, resting his palms against the wall, ultimately trapping Yugi tightly between his own body and the solid wood walls coating the hallway.

"You're so vulnerable…"

He leaned closer, making Yugi freeze in discomfort, he wanted Yami to back off, to leave him alone, forget he ever asked, but Yami just kept inching closer.

"So cute…"

He pressed his lips against the others ear to whisper.

"So….un burdened."

Yugi could feel a fond smile come to Yami's lips as they were still pressed against his skin, causing Yugi to yelp slightly, hugging the wall as tightly as he could in order to escape his boss's grasp, but surprisingly got his wish as Yami brought his head back up, looking straight into Yugi's amethyst eyes, shining so brightly, so fearful, yet so curious.

"I'm going to break you Yugi…I'm going to pick every needle from your back until you have no were left to run, nowhere to hide, no weapons to protect yourself, I'm going to break that wall down, brick by brick, soon enough Yugi…soon enough, once I start picking those needles off, you'll come running to me…that's a promise." He whispered the last few words ever so silently, a faint mask of desire running along the edges of his face before he pulled back and immediately began walking back from where he came. "Bright an Early Aibou!"

Yugi just stared blankly, placing his fingers lightly on his ear as he still felt the tingling breath of his boss all over his right as a smile came to his face.

His boss was an idiot.

An utter idiot.

Idiot

Idiot

Idiot

* * *

><p>10,000 WORDS LONG! Now you see why it took me so long?<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! *Gets on hands and knees* You guys have been REALLY good so far and I LOVE YOU TO DEATH FOR IT! Please review this one, I know it's a bit lengthy but I'm begging you here…I'm staying up late every night to type this DX! Please make it worth mama's while? Even one or two words is okay with me! Just PLEASE review!

And also, would anyone terribly mind if I put Polarshipping (Joey x Mai) in here…? I mean, I think it would fit really nice with the plot but if you're like me with Rival and prideshipping, to where I can't read a story if it has it I'll make it puppyshipping. I don't want you guys to stop reading just because of a minor side pairing. :c

EXTRA CREDIT:: TELL ME WHAT ANIMAL YOU THINK YAMI IS MOST LIKE

THANKYOU! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! At least 5 per chappy or I don't update orz. Have a good day lovelies~!

OH YEA! And btw SORRY IF THERE ARE TONS OF MISTAKES! It's like 8:40 and I wake up t 5 am sooo I just sorta skimmed it with spell check x.x I don't want to delay this any longer since it took two weeks to type sooooo SORRY D:


	5. Proclamation of Murder

THANK YOU GUYS! Every single review I got was long, and chalked full of heart-warming content! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I've decided to go with Polarshipping because it does provide some interesting intersections throughout the plot I have, not to mention (As pointed out by AkuZeku, and I REALLY thankyou for this) puppyshipping would infact take away attention from the Yami x Yugi content in the story. Just know that I adore puppyshipping all the same!

ONE MORE THING: ISATS and explore tests are coming up soon so I might take a bit longer to update, so I'll try as fast as I can loves, also I've been recommended to take Adv. English so my homework will be a lot heavier thus delaying my writing time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doin Uncle Yugi?" Ethan wondered aloud, hanging annoyingly close over Yugi's curved shoulder as said man continued to punch tedious numbers into the small calculator and copy them onto a clean sheet of paper. Yugi just smiled and rolled his eyes, Ethan had always been a particularly curious little boy, then again <em>all <em>four year olds were supposed to be probing and adventurous through their adolescent years, in fact the uncle would've been worried if his nephew _hadn't _been. Ah…the years of ignorance…how he missed them, now he was stuck with a low paying job, a bi-polar boss, and a dinky apartment to share with his family. Excellent road he was headed down was it not?

"I'm paying the bills." Yugi answered simply, he didn't really want to go in to much depth about the whole procedure, the process was hard enough to stick in his own mind let alone be easy enough to explain to a toddler child. Of course, then again he could've just told Ethan he was doing grown up work, but then he'd go and ask Mai if _he_ could pay the bills to prove he was a _"big boy"_, even if he had no idea what the word bill even meant. Ethan was going through the _wannabe puberty _stage, meaning anything and everything off limits was like a flashing green sign telling him otherwise.

Sure enough, Yugi was right. Of course he was, on the small occasions he actually seemed to be, it was in the least convenient ways. "What is bills?" Ethan inquired, wiggling through Yugi's folded arms to settle himself onto his Uncle's lap in order to get a better look at this so called "bill".

Yugi couldn't stop the few fond giggles that seemed to rip through his lips as he found his nephew now cuddling against his Uncle's stomach, legs dangling off his own as he stared at the piece of paper littered with all sorts of long numbers and confusing formulas. "What _are _bills, not Is." Yugi couldn't keep himself from correcting the younger, Yugi had always been quite advanced when it came to his literature, and no nephew of his was going to shame the use of proper etiquette, even if he was still considerably young. "And a bill is basically money companies take from you so that we can use stuff like water and lights." The man smiled down at Ethan's thoughtful expression, knowing for a fact the boy didn't pick up a word he had just said.

"Money?" Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the tone Ethan had used, as if the word was foreign to the child. Money was no stranger to anyone, whether four or twenty-four. Money. That was the problem, and it was the solution. Mai and Yugi hadn't had enough money to send Ethan to, say, a proper school like Domino Elementary were both had gone in their childhood, no, Poor Ethan got the short end of the stick and was sent to one of the more insubstantial, dirty, poor people schools, so of course, Ethan was a bit more under-educated than the rest of his peers come time for middle school would be.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, money, it's what your Mommy and I use to buy you stuff like clothes and lunch." Ethan stared up at Yugi with wide eyes, seeming to hang off of every word his uncle spoke. His fond smile grew as his nephew's irises had, wide. Yea, he never really mentioned Ethan much to anyone but only because he was mostly busy, but those small times where the little boy would just cuddle with him, asking him questions about his job, asking him about cooking or any of the other things that came up around the house, those always made him smile. Even just a little bit. This was why Yugi had wanted children in his little fantasy of getting married to a handsome man and settling down, unconditional love, that's what he wanted, and it's what he had right here, with Mai and Ethan, it was all right there for him, even if it wasn't exactly ideal at most times.

"Mommy said only bullies take lunch money! They bullies!" At this, Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he burst out into an all out laugh, not just a small chuckle, or a smile, a real, teenage girl sounding laugh.

"Yes Ethan, they most certainly are." And to be honest, the young man couldn't agree more. These bills, once paid, would bring them down to about $40 in the bank, which most certainly wasn't enough to hold them over until Yugi got paid next Friday which happened to be about 6 days away, not to mention Christmas was just a few weeks away and he and Mai hadn't even gotten a single present for the boy. Money. The problem and the solution. The only thing about this was that the solution wasn't exactly easy to grasp. Sure, Yami had been over-paying him (much to his dismay), but it still wasn't enough what with Ethan still requiring diapers, It seemed that potty training wasn't going at all well for the toddler, every time Mai sat him down to do his business in the miniature toilet both had invested in, Ethan would just break out in an earth shattering sob. As to why potty training offended Ethan so much was a mystery to both Mai and Yugi, but one thing was for sure, if Ethan didn't start, they were going to lose all of their money and in the long run, their apartment. Hmm…maybe if Yami were somehow to…_mysteriously die _Mai could be in his will or something, Yugi was sure he wasn't anywhere near making the cut for such, but Mai had been a past intimate partner and current best friend.

Yugi shook his head, really? He was going to sink as low as to plot murdering his boss?...well, really, what was the difference between all the other times he had mentally sworn he was going to get Yami right in the chest with the longest, sharpest dagger on the planet? Besides, with all the furniture the other owned it was clear he was loaded. The only question that actually bothered him being why Yami chose an apartment over say a 2 million dollar mansion? Cause…Yugi knew which one _he'd _take.

"You've got to get down now buddy, Uncle Yugi has to go put this in the mail box so those mean old bullies can take our lunch money." At this, Ethan looked horrified, _scandalized _even! It was good though, at least it meant that Mai was teaching the child good, even if the teachers weren't.

"Noooo! Dats what they want! Mommy said that if someone ever bullies you, you supposed to—

Yugi cut him off by holding the smaller close to his skinny chest and kissing the top of his blonde hair. "I know, I know, you remember that okay Ethan? But these bullies I'm afraid have the law on their side." He smiled softly, once again fighting off an army of giggles as Ethan's comply came muffled thanks to Yugi's teddy-bear-like grasp on him.

"Show those bullies what you made of Uncle Yugi!" Ethan cheered as he slipped off his jean clad lap to plop back onto the wooden floor, joining the various amounts of toys that had been ever so patiently waiting for him. Yugi just shook his head, the little boy was practically his own carbon copy when it came to pure innocence as a child. Sure they were alike if you counted his elementary years, Yugi just hoped that Ethan would end up way happier and better off than he was in highschool when the time came.

Yugi sighed, running his fingers through the multi-colored hair framing his face, he hadn't seen Yami much, the man had practically lived in Kaiba's office now due to the growing number of murders being performed. Yami hadn't made his presence known in the office where the rest of their little so named "group" worked. But it seemed like his annoying boss had finally disappeared. Great! Fan-fucking-tastic! So why was he so down about it? Well, as days and weeks went by, Yugi felt his depression worsen, bills, Mai's struggle with job hunting, and the need for insurance were slowly yet surely devouring him. Why hadn't they before? Yugi finally realized that _Yami _was the reason why he hadn't shot or hung himself yet. Not Ethan, not Mai, but his greatest foe. Hey, they always said to keep your friends close but enemies closer right…? Though…he guessed that wasn't really the meaning the saying was meant to convey. Whether or not, Yugi found himself absolutely losing it thanks to this. Sometimes, he'd even pass by Yami's apartment door a few times even though it was more toward the long route to his own. Not that Yami would ever actually _be _home anyway, as said before, his boss seemed to have moved in to Kaiba's office, was this serial killer really bothering him that much? Or was it Kaiba who was bothered? The latter seemed less than possible however, seeing as Kaiba showed only one emotion, and that was no emotion at all. It was no wonder the man was still a bachelor, that went for Yami and Kaiba _both_.

Of course other times Yugi had guessed that perhaps this serial killer wasn't the source of their distress, what if Kaiba needed Yami to help him run the company? Like…a sort of maid? Yugi liked the last one a whole lot more than the should've, the bastard deserved to know what it was like being smaller than everyone around you, being picked on constantly, struggling. He wanted Yami to know what it was like to be on the receiving end, even though he really sort of missed his superior. At other times he would think of reasons that seemed so ridiculous he'd either feel sick to his stomach or just break out laughing, perhaps both, one deduction being that Kaiba and Yami had secretly eloped. This had him doing both, while completely dismissing the presumptuous idea with a sickening shiver. For one, the visual of Kaiba having Yami bending over his desk was an absolutely revolting image, and second being that Yami wasn't _gay_, sure he'd throw Yugi all sorts of sexual suggestions, but these were just jokes.

Just Jokes.

The words created a sour taste within his mouth, just a joke, that's all Yugi Motou was and ever would be, especially to Yami, just some sick joke.

He shook his head, the bitter thoughts vanishing as he rose from the wooden chair with bills in hand. Perhaps he was just over-analyzing, a nasty habit he seemed to exercise every time his boss was involved. So what if his boss was practically ignoring him? Neglecting his job as Yugi's pestering ass hole of a co-worker, not even sparing a glance in his direction any time the rarely passed in the halls….he couldn't even remember the last time he heard the names "Aibou" and "Yugi-chan", to be frank it almost made him miss his highschool years, and those were like a secondary hell on earth. Mai was even receiving a significant lack in texts and emails from her BFF, of which he couldn't actually claim to miss at all really, the fact that his sister and his greatest enemy were supposedly "tight" was utterly horrifying, and he had enough of that when he had found out Mai had been dating Duke way back when.

Mai and Duke. That's right. He was wrong. Money wasn't the source of their problem, it was their relationship. If it hadn't happened, Mai wouldn't have been out of a job. Ethan wouldn't have been born into a torturous, poor world. Yugi wouldn't have to have had the pain of meeting Yami once more let alone work for him, and he wouldn't have been struggling to keep an apartment. It was all their faults, but that never meant Yugi blamed Mai, she was a fool in love, and Duke was just some sick jock player, just some idiot looking for a doll to play with and throw back into the toy box after he HAD HER PREGNATE! Not…the doll...of course…

Yugi shifted his eyes over to Ethan, sitting there in content, making his dent up power ranger ask the naked Barbie out to dinner.

"Oh, you're so romantic." His nephew's voice shifted to a soprano, making the Barbie tilt a bit awkwardly as she looked up at the significantly taller red clad action figure before her.

"Only for you, baby. Can I kiss you now?" His tone became deep and thick, attempting to sound tough and manly but only succeeding in coming out as a sort of scratchy tone you'd obtain if you were sick, or perhaps if you happened to be taking drugs…specifically steroids.

"Oh! Of course!" The Barbie's golden locks swayed as Ethan's tiny fingers clamped around her head to cock her body toward the side, positioning her lips on a straight forward path toward the maroon power ranger's masked face.

Yugi clamped his hand tightly around his mouth as he observed his dangerously adorable nephew string the dolls around to play out the "romantic" scene. He wanted to laugh so hard, but then again was it really worth interrupting such a…beautiful…intimate breakthrough…Gods holding in his giggles wasn't getting easier as he thought this either. But…then again…that nagging desire flicked through his mind. His future. Love. He wanted to be that Barbie. So loved, so respected, worshiped by the man before her, him even having the decency to ask for the kiss before swooping in and just out right stealing it. Yes, part of him wanted badly to switch places with the blonde doll…he just needed to find his red power ranger.

"My hero!" The Barbie sighed, putting her stiff plastic arms around (or…considering barbies don't bend more on.) The man's neck. Yugi rolled his eyes again, opening the door to shove the bill paper into the compartment hanging outside for the mail man to pick up before grabbing the few envelopes stashed in them for him to receive. It was rare for them to get mail other then the ever continuing bill warnings stating if they didn't pay them off in a week their water would stop running and such. But at first glance it seemed that it happened to be just that rare occasion. Though, part of Yugi sincerely hoped they weren't from the hospital. His Grandpa was a patient there now after old age swept him under and spat him out with a severe case of bake pain and altimeters, it was a miracle if the elder even knew Yugi's name when his grandson walked in. Come to think of it Yugi had been planning to visit his Grandpa that day, if it hadn't been for the fact that Mai was out yet again searching for a job and Ethan would've been left home alone. Mai had once offered to ask Yami to baby sit for him, but Yugi quickly shot this suggestion down, as much as he wanted to double check if his boss was actually _alive, _he didn't want that perverted prat teaching his nephew stuff like what sex is or how to get in bed with someone, in short, Yami was most certainly bad news when it came to children, or, maybe even all together. Aside from the point, he missed his grandfather dearly, half of him wished his dearly beloved guardian were here to see his grandson grow up…the other part however knew his grandfather would be disappointed in him completely, the fact that he was gay, the fact that he now cussed, the fact that he couldn't even hold his family up which happened to be the man's job in a family, but it wasn't like Mai was Yugi's wife, so what if he was having trouble? Still….that wasn't how Grandpa would see it…

Much to Yugi's relief, there were no health bills or alerts saying his grandfather had suddenly dropped dead or anything…however…there was one envelope that caught his eye….a pale yellow, awful handwriting reading _"To: Motou Yugi_.", The only thing being that there was no return address or, well, anything really, no name from whom it was from, no caption, nothing. Perhaps it was just some sort of…penpal thing? He was pretty sure you'd get warnings for those…but still, it didn't leave very many options as to who sent the letter, but he guessed that was what a letter was for right? Opening it and _then _finding out? Still…the particular piece of mail seemed a tad bit off…

Yugi growled at himself, slamming the rest of the mail down to free his hands so he could reach out and grasp the pale envelope. He was being ridiculous, what was the worst that could happen? A bomb mysteriously attached to the letter? Hah!...well…now that he thought of it…_Oh quit being such a bitch and open it, It's probably just a late birthday card_ Yugi chuckled silently at himself as he ripped the seal open and tore out the white paper, adorned with the same atrocious hand writing quite proudly displayed on the envelope. He was sure this person had to be a bit under educated…considering their t's looked like h's and their u's looked like v's, Yugi had half a mind to back hand this person, there ws probably a kajillion spelling and grammar errors in this, he'd more than likely be spending the whole night attempting to read the note. And he already had enough of _that _the last time Ethan came home from preschool with an assignment telling him to write 3 words with the letter 'b' in them...Oh, good times. The boy would come up with words like "car" and "mommy", thought to be honest he was quite impressed when his nephew managed to suggest "basketball", God, he hoped Ethan didn't grow up to be some dim headed jock. But…then again, they did live in the Ghetto so it was more than likely.

_Dear Motou Yugi._

He scowled at the heading, it was a comma! Not a period!

_I know you know about all those murders. Don't play stupid. You know how many I've killed? Do you know how many I've __**slaughtered?**_

Yugi's purple eyes widened like saucers, hands beginning to shake in fear as his vision glided across the crowded inked paper. He was right…this letter…he knew there was something fishy, something dangerous about it…He should've stopped reading, stopped and raced to Yami's apartment, the station, called the man, anything! This was Yami's case not his! But…it was Yugi's business, this person was addressing him, not Yami, not anyone else. It was addressed to Yugi Motou and Yugi Motou alone, he wanted to hear what this criminal had to say to him.

_I bet you've lost count. You're probably sitting in your cozy little home right now, playing with your fucking heathen of a nephew, convincing yourself that I'm not after you? That I'll just let you __**slide? **__No, you and Mai are last on my list, last, but I assure you not even close to least. Your murders will be savored, I dream of hearing you both __**scream, beg **__for me to stop._

Yugi shifted his glance toward his nephew for half a second, observing the way he smiled and giggled as his action figure and Barbie doll had just gotten engaged, he studied that smile, basked in it, like it was the last time he'd be graced with it. By the way this letter was going, that's what it was sounding like...

_Oh, and by the way, I know that Sennen Yami is working extremely hard on this case. Do him a favor for me and tell him It's never going to work will you? He may be rich and with an smart mind to boot, but it's useless for anyone to try to find me. I've been everywhere, the Station, the town, even your apartment. Hell, I even walked right fucking past you in the grocery store. If you guys can't even find me when I'm right in front of you, what makes you think you can spot me out of the millions of citizens surrounding Japan?_

Yugi felt sweat..no..or..was it tears? He didn't know. Whatever it was his face was becoming wet, his legs were forming into jello…but…it wasn't till the last line of the letter that he finally shattered on the inside.

_P.S. You should probably tell Ethan that the Barbie's head is on backwards._

Yugi's head shot up as he let the letter fluttered to the ground…only to see that the blonde's head had been twisted to the back, Ethan as ignorant as ever to the appearance of the Barbie as he continued to act out their beautiful date. This was real…a real threat

He was scared…

"Right this way Mr. Motou." One of the nurses motioned for the shorter man to follow. As soon as Mai had arrived, because he'd be damned if he left his own nephew home alone with a murderer out on the loose attempting the kill them, he made a mad dash for the hospital to visit his Grandfather. Every time Yugi was in between a rock and a hard place his Grandfather was always the one to pull him out and into the world of sunshine, course, now the old geezer couldn't even remember that he ever _had _grandchildren most of the time. It seemed that every time Yugi made a visit the elder was in the middle of the 1950s all over again, with his wife and Yugi's mother. Right then however, he couldn't care less if Sugoroku hated him, he wanted that old sense of security, protection, these were most certainly the prime moments in which Yugi fiercely wished he had a man by his side to nurture and sooth him, but when there was lack thereof, His grandfather seemed to be the second-best solution. But…just what would Grandpa say? Even if he _did _remember Yugi? Back in the day it was apparent that if there was ever to be a threat to your family you got rid of it because you were the _man _of the household. The man of the household. It was a repetitive subject that always came up with the elder. He was adamant in teaching Yugi that the man should always sacrifice everything he has for his wife and children, it almost made Yugi feel guilty that he wasn't of that…sexual orientation. One time he even attempted to look a woman up and down, to find something, _anything _he was attracted to…but in the end he was left with only a million questions of how men were even remotely attracted to breasts, a messed up mind, and a huge black bruise right on his cheek…yea…checking someone out is the easiest way to say "Hey! Look at me! I'm staring at your stuff and violating you with my eyes! Please come hurt me?" And apparently that's exactly how the woman took it.

But…these days were different…you couldn't just pull out your shot gun and start pumping the offender full of lead on sight! Hell, Yugi couldn't even _find _the chick to carry out the deed!...Perhaps his grandfather would freak out? Possibly even go as far as to rip out his oxygen tubes and go find the crook himself? Yugi snickered slightly at the image, the funny thing not being that his Grandpa would go that far, but that it was actually considerably plausible.

"Here you are Mr. Motou, tell us if there are any problems with Mr. Sugoroku, these days he's been a bit more…well…" The nurse bit her lip and shifted her baby blue eyes downward, as if she were ashamed of something.

Yugi sighed and waved it off. "It's okay…I'm…aware of his condition…." His eyes as well joined hers; on the floor they stayed glued. He knew it was the nurse's way of pretty much saying that his grandfather was due to death's door any day now, but he refused to dwell on the fact. He'd believed it, he knew it, but no matter what his Grandfather was alive right then, and that was all that mattered.

"Good day Yugi." She cleared her throat awkwardly and quickly made a B-line for the elevator at the end of the hall. Yugi felt bad for her, for every one whom worked here. They were surrounded by a sort of thick and sterile atmosphere 24/7, on the beck and call for any old person whom asked for their feet to be scrubbed or asked for their toilets to be plunged, but the worst part had to be dealing with the deaths, dealing with the fact that it's your responsibility to keep them alive. But what can you do? When it's time for a 95 year old to pass on then it's time! No one lives forever…whether that was fortunate or _un_fortunate was better left unsaid…

"Hello Grandpa…" Yugi smiled, his voice coming out slightly hoarse as he was struggling to hold back the flow of salty tears. He took a moment to observe the almost lifeless lump lying flat as a board across the hospital bed. His skin was frail, shriveled, like a dead autumn leaf, like if you pressed to hard it would crinkle into pieces and fall through your fingers. Intersections of plastic tubes filled with who knew what blanketed the poor man's body like a pattern sewed through a piece of cloth or mesh. His squinted eyes were struggling to get a grip on the image standing before him, disparity, age, and helplessness twinkled sadly through his eyes like a star had just burned out somewhere up in that night sky. His normally plump body what thinning with every second his heart beat, he was almost as skinny as Yugi now, and that was saying something. Seeing his grandpa like this killed him inside, the once strong willed Motou had now shriveled into something so pitiful and broken. How could he ask his grandpa for help for something so major when the man could hardly get 2 breaths out of his old lungs?

The old man's wrinkled face twinkled with a smile. "Hello Yugi—

His grandson frowned as the old man's words were stopped by a rigid, wet series of coughs resonating from the man's bone dry lips. As quick as the drool was dribbling down the elder's chin, Yugi shot up to fetch a clean tissue paper and quickly applied it to his grandfather's mouth like a mother would to a puking baby. He hesitantly brought his sleeve up to wipe off the forming droplets of water sitting in the corners of his eyes. It was torture in and of itself to watch someone you love suffer…you could even say that half of him wanted to pull the miserable old man's plug just so he could escape the pain of age wearing him thin.

"Thank you Yugi." He smiled, tilting his head so that his own dull violet eyes could connect with Yugi's vibrant yet wavering ones. Yugi felt as if someone were pelting him with bricks and glass. His grandfather definitely was looking worse than a couple of weeks ago when he last visited the old man, at least then the elder could actually sit up, whereas in this visit it seemed that the elder had no intention of moving a single aching muscle to focus on his grandson. "How is my great grandson?" Yugi smiled bitterly at this question. Ethan was doing just fine, it was just that the irony was Grandpa didn't know Duke was the father…and he certainly had no idea that the man had left his family faster than you could say "player". Mai and Yugi decided it for the best considering that back in grandpa's day when a child was born of a scum bag, you treated that off spring as just that, a scum bag. "The apple never falls far from the tree." As his grandpa would always quote whenever a conversation like this came up. It wasn't Sugoroku's fault, it was just the fact that times certainly had changed as the old man grew even more old, and making this great grandfather hate his own flesh and blood as such would be just another burden to add to his frail shoulders, a burden unneeded as he was already stationed at the edge of the Nile waiting for the gods to take him away.

"It's okay Grandpa….have the nurses' been treating you well?" He smiled gently, running his fingers through his grandfather's soft, gray hair, an action he remembered his own mother used to do to his father and his grandpa whenever they were upset or sick. Yugi had managed to pick up most of his habits and personality from his mother, and if you're wondering, yes, his mother tended to go off the railing as much, if not more than Yugi did. Though, there were some obvious differences between the two Motou's, such as Yugi's knack for cooking, his father used to have to cook in the house or they'd have to go out to eat, unless they wanted burnt ashes or undercooked spaghetti for dinner courtesy of his mother. Though his mom might not have been a five star chef exactly, she was very talented when it came to art, and art, was a subject that Yugi would do anything to avoid. He could draw stick figures, he could draw really crappy flowers, but anything else was better left to the professionals. In fact, the only class throughout his middle school and highschool years he had failed occasionally was indeed art class. How do you fail art class? Well…it's possible, that's all you really needed to know.

A smile lit up on his weak face, seemingly delighted at this question asked from him. "They are extremely kind. One of them had a little girl come in today…" Yugi pat the other's shoulder as a few more coughs spilled out. "She was very sweet…see that picture over there?" The young man shifted his eyes toward a slightly flowing paper pinned to the wall that seemed to flitter around as the window had been left open to provide more air for the elder…he didn't need air…he already had medical tubes supplying that…it was just false hope given to the patient…nothing more. "The little youngster drew that for me." Yugi observed the messy illustration covering the printer paper. It appeared to be a small child, walking what looked to be her dog, or a mutated rat…either one. Right next to her stood her mommy, or at least, what he guessed was possibly a care taker considering that they were holding hands. Yugi sighed lightly as he remembered times that he and his mother used to take walks with their dog…what was his name? Oh yea…Kuriboh. His mom that that was a stupid name, but since her child seemed pretty happy-go-lucky about the whole ordeal she decided to let the little boy have his innocent fun. Yugi would always beg his mother for ice cream every time they passed the stands, and since the cherubic boy had been absolutely angelic and adorable at that age, who was his mother to deny her baby a scoop of mint? Or vanilla? Yugi hated chocolate, it always gave this really nasty and sour after taste…

"It's very cute Grandpa, what's her name?" Yugi asked out of curiosity, taking his grandfather's fragile hands in his own as he savored the feeling of being close to his guardian, it seemed that it may just be one of the last times he got to talk to the old man.

"I don't remember…I think it started with E?...maybe…R or S…" Yugi smiled sadly as his Grandpa's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as he tried to derive the little girl's name out of his rusty memory. He was surprised that his Grandfather remembered him in and of itself, but the fact that Sugoroku remembered that he had a visitor that day was remarkable to his grandson. Then again, the elder didn't get many visits from neither he nor Mai, considering they both had been busy with striving to support the family. They felt bad about it…but it was either that or crash and burn, being adults was hard, but in the end, you knew what you had to do, even if it wasn't always emotionally satisfying.

"Well, whoever she is I'm sure is very sweat." He soothed, attempting to redirect his grandpa away from any hard thinking topics as he didn't want the old man to collapse before him just yet. Well…he didn't _ever_ want to see it…but it was just the undeniable truth. "Maybe later we—I could go to the gift shop downstairs and get her something for you." Yugi had hoped desperately that his grandfather didn't pick up on his trip through the sentence, but sadly, there came that disappointed glint in the old lavender eyes.

"Yugi…I know that I am helpless…I know that you love me and that you are my grandson but please…am I dragging you down…?" Those sad eyes bore into his own, making Yugi feel that unstable shake vibrate through his legs once more, though this time not out of fear, but rather of guilt. Yes his grandpa was costing him money and time, but he loved the man! He couldn't just say yes! But if he said No, then his grandpa would just turn away and become depressed like he always did when he felt that Yugi wasn't telling the 100% truth. This visit was supposed to be to help him feel better, not make him feel like utter garbage!

"No Grandpa… never…" Yugi shook his head. "And don't you dare go on about how you're old and it's about time, Ethan needs you, Mai needs you, I need you…" He trailed off, shifting his gaze to the white dry wall beside the bed, this was just the conversation any grandson would want with their dying Grandfather. Yugi just wished that the elder was actually…fighting to live! Not letting age drown him into disparity! Of course…when you got to be around Grandpa's age and you've seen everything become and everything die around you he supposed you sort of got sick of it all…He knew of course that his Grandpa loved him with all his heart, and he understood the other's pain, but what was so wrong about waiting for your time to come?

His Grandfather just smiled, the light bulb fixed within his pupils brightening slightly a he gazed up at his grandson's wary expression. "Ethan has both of you...Mai has her husband and Ethan…" He trailed off. Right. That's right. Yugi Motou was still single as the last bowling pin standing that no one could seem to knock down. _Great, your grandpa's dying and you still haven't granted his one wish of seeing you successful and married to a beautiful woman_ he mentally scolded himself. But hey, it wasn't his fault he was gay! If people could actually chose what sexual orientation they had then everyone would be straight as an arrow! To be honest though, he would've rather been gay than anything else, women were just a hassle, they were like cats, if you didn't pet them in the right places or in the right ways, they'd just up and leave.

His grandfather heaved a heavy sigh, "Have you not yet found a woman to satisfy your life?" Yugi winced at the look of disappointment his grandpa held. He hated that look. He used to always receive it whenever he was caught miss-behaving or came home with an ugly test score. What else could he do though? Even if he did somehow magically gain the ability to deal with or be attracted to a girl how could he find a wife in time for his grandfather to actually be alive for the event? So… Yugi did the one thing he'd regret his whole life…

"I-I have…actually…" He hesitated. _ What are you doing! You're going to lie to your own grandpa! _He bit his lip and held back his own grimace, sometimes a truth that healed was better than a lie that hurt. Except….this truth was hurting him a lot more then it should've. Ohhh but that bright look that had just lit up on Sugoroku's face like lights on a Christmas tree twinkling through the night of Christmas Eve, he'd finally managed to make his grandpa happy…

"What's this young doll's name then?" The pure excitement was evident in his voice.

_Shit! "_Uhmmm Mana…" _Ewwww!_ He held back a gag as he began to picture him and Mana becoming man and wife at the altar. Yuck! Mana may have been an alright person…but when it came to romance he honestly felt sorry for any man that would have to deal with her in the future…like that Mahaad guy she kept going off about at work. Still, it was grosser to imagine then him and Yami doing such…Yes, he had pictured this before, but it was only once! And after that he swore never again to wear white around his boss…

"She sounds absolutely beautiful." His grandfather smiled, closing his eyes as his breathing evened out once more, looking so peaceful, as if he were a newborn baby being cradled in the warmth of his mother's arms.

"Yea…Charming." He spoke dryly, but soon his eyes softened as he saw his Grandpa begin to slip off into the world of sleep, letting the dark shadows of the night consume him and drag the man into his dreams where he could feel no pain. He looked so…soft…so young again with that lazy smile painting his face, those closed eyes, Yugi could only dream of the times where he had been so laid back, before his wife had died along with Yugi's own mother, all to cancer. Cancer was a murderer in the Motou family, and ever since then, Grandpa always had him take regular checkups to the doctors to check for any remote signs of the deadly disease, yet so far, none had reared their ugly heads.

All too quickly however, the old man's eyes had snapped open with a speed that might've rivaled that of a tiger and he turned to Yugi with great fear in his violet eyes. "Who are you! I demand you leave my room at once!" His normally raspy voice turned frigid and venomous, it seemed as though if the man had a shot gun he probably would've brandished it right then and there to get his grandson away from him, not that he knew it was his grandson in reality, no, it was one of his Alzheimer's effects rippling through Sugoroku's life once more, shattering the hearts of his loved ones and tampering with his own sanity.

"Grandpa, please stop, it's me! Yugi! Your grandson!" He desperately pleaded, knowing it was useless. When his grandfather went into hysteria, it was more than likely to last a few days, perhaps even weeks. He felt the grip of the nurses tightening around his wrist as they continued to drag him out of the broken down man's room, still screaming at him, begging him to remember. He needed his grandpa right then! He needed him! He needed guidance…he finally realized that he couldn't do this alone…and now…the only help he had was slipping right through his bony fingers, right in front of him.

The door closed.

And now…It was gone…

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Motou, we thought we had him under control this morning…judging by his condition now I guess we were wrong…" She frowned guilt-fully, as if it were her fault the Motou had family had been damned to the depths of sickness for all eternity…

Yugi looked at the ground. This lady thought she had the right to say she was truly sorry? You weren't sorry until you'd felt the force of death consume everyone around you, until you felt it's frigid finger trickle down your spine, it's awful breath flowing up your nose and through to your brain, twisting and warping everything you knew…until it was all just some big pile of mush, nothing to live for, nothing to hold fast to. This woman didn't know a thing, so why was she working as a nurse? Why was everyone dying? Why is this serial killer after him? Why was his luck so god awful? Why couldn't he find someone to spend his life with? Why couldn't things just work out for a change instead of him crawling on his hands and knees on the dirty floor, waiting, praying for a better future? Where was his lucky break? Where was his silver lining? Did it even exist…?

His train of thought was abruptly halted as he felt a vibration in his pocket, reluctantly he pulled it out to check the caller I.D., but as soon as he spotted the number he felt that sour taste in his mouth enhance greatly. Oh joy. What did _he _want _now? _Yami never seemed to show up when he needed him the most, but as soon as he wanted the man away from him he always seemed to be right in front of him.

"What!" Yugi growled, snatching up the phone as he pressed—or rather, smashed the talk button.

"_Geez..I haven't even gotten a word out yet and you're already mad at me? This must be my new record…" _He joked lightly, but it only succeeded in making the already out of control flames blow much, much higher.

"Yea! You haven't gotten a word out yet alright! I believe the last time you even bothered to talk to me was when you dropped me off at my apartment last week!" Yugi blushed at the memory, when Yami had compared him to a porcupine, he honestly thought that maybe Yami had finally grown up…of course, there were a lot of these moments, but it seemed that Yami had always failed his expectations every god damned time.

"_Wait, so you're mad about that?" _He laughed.

Yugi twitched, Yami was ever so slowly chewing on his last nerve, and any minute now it was going to explode if he wasn't careful. _Go ahead! Let it out! The bastard is asking for it! _His brain screamed, but unfortunately his lips didn't seem to agree. "No, you're just my stress reliever today." He mumbled, looking up to see that the nurse had long since left and looked back at the clock that hung on the wall reading somewhere around 7:10. Mai was probably as worried as a mother Hen as he spoke, so with one last fleeting, desperate glance at the elder's door, he felt his feet moving forward and out of the depressing building with a few prayers already in his arsenal for his grandpa.

"_Ohoho~ Lucky me." _Yami chuckled on the other end of the line, though a strangled grunt followed his loose statement. Yugi raised an eyebrow, just what was the other doing? He blushed at the possibilities shaking through his head. It was just a grunt for heaven's sake! That didn't mean the man was having kinky sex on the other end of the phone…though…to be fair it wouldn't exactly surprise him either. Yami had a nice body! Yugi hated him but even _he _could admit that. Hell, if Yugi had that nice of a body he'd be out there picking someone up to. And besides, why would Yami just spontaneously pick up the phone and dial his employee in the middle of hot intercourse?...Forget it, he was sure Yami would find a reason.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" Yugi snapped, not being able to contain that small amount of ridiculous suspicion.

"_Helping my mother unload all the cookie dough for the Christmas party next week." _He grunted again, and sighed as he felt the weight of said infuriating ingredients slip off his shoulders. Literally.

"You're joking, just how many pounds of cookie dough can a person buy?" Yugi rolled his eyes, maybe Yami wasn't as muscular as he thought.

"_Mmm as much as they want when they're husband is a Kaiba." _Yugi's eyes widened as he felt his feet come to a stop. A Kaiba? Yami was—but…his last name was Sennen…Yami wasn't a Kaiba! The man was just bluffing…right? It would explain all the money the man owned, but it just wasn't—it couldn't…A Kaiba would slap someone if they even dared to stand up to them, Yami was exactly the opposite, you cause him trouble and your punishment would be at worst maybe a day or two of constant harassment…but then…he supposed being murdered or thrown in jail was worth it if _that_ was the alternative.

"You're joking…I mean I know your rich, but you're most certainly nothing like a Kaiba." Yugi laughed dryly, shoving his left hand into his coat pocket as he felt the outside air brutally begin to maul him as he left the warmth of the hospital building.

"_You miss-interpret…I never said __**I **__was a Kaiba."_

Yugi blew his bangs. "Are you sure about that? Cause I mean now that I think about it there are some obvious similarities between you and Kaiba, like how you both seem to have an untouchable nor tamable ego the size of Manhattan." He growled, "Or that you both seem to be incredibly rich, OR that you don't stop until you get what you want, I could go on." Yugi felt a wave of satisfactory roll in as he received a silent reply from the other end, he wasn't concerned on whether he hurt Yami's feelings or not right now, Yugi was hurt, and in order to make sure no more damage was done to himself, he had to defend, even if that meant going on the offensive.

Yami sighed audibly, as if he had a long explanation to voice but didn't exactly know how to put it in words. _"No Yugi….I assure you Kaiba and I are nothing like one another…" _His voice seemed held back, like he wanted to share something more, but couldn't seem to bring himself to. Yugi could feel this slight caution in the other's hesitant words, and automatically felt that same old curiosity kick itself in, he hated it when people hid stuff from him, but Yami wasn't that kind of person…he'd let anyone and anything know whatever they wanted about his life most of the time, he was pretty much as open as a barn door in the summer.

Yugi sighed, "So…what? Is Kaiba your cousin or something?" There was a sort of silent hope, that radiated from the side of him that thought the two had eloped, but, there were cases of cousins…you know…still, what was it to him anyway? Probably just the fact that he'd be working for an incestuous jerk instead of just a perverted one…and while he'd stand for the latter…He couldn't say the same for the first.

"_No, he's my brother." _ Yugi glared at the nearest brick wall of what seemed to be a stripper club he'd passed by. Now Yami was just fucking with him. Perhaps it was sarcasm…? No, it didn't sound like sarcasm. If anything he sounded dead serious.

"Okay….sooo…where does Sennen fit into all this?" Yugi finally threw in the towel, he wasn't in the mood for a meaningless fight, if anything he sort of actually _wanted_ to know Yami's back story, he'd never actually known about the Jock's life _outside_ of school, and he was just starting to wonder what it might be like. Was he pampered? Abused? Loved? Hated? Probably pampered…I mean when you live with the Kaiba family it's anything but dirty and poor.

Yami sighed, grunting one last final time as he unloaded the last of the pastry dough. "_Not Really sure, I was adopted by the Kaiba's a long time ago, hell if I know these "Sennens" are actually alive or not." _He chuckled, like it was funny…He thought this was funny! Who would just pass that off as a joke! Yugi knew the pain of losing both parents, but not even knowing them in the first place? Wasn't that cruel to him? Didn't it hurt? Maybe Yami was just perfect, and nothing got to him, nothing upset him, but that wasn't true for Yugi, no, he wasn't going to let Yami just pass this like a diminutive pot hole on the road through life.

"And you don't even care if they are or not! Have you ever even tried looking for them!" He cried.

Yami whistled, as if slightly impressed. _"Awww, it's so nice to know that my Yu-chan really cares about me." _Yugi wanted to reach through the phone and slap this man so hard his teeth flew out, he was totally missing the point! In a minute here he was going to—

"_But no Yugi, I've never searched for them, but it doesn't mean I don't care."_

"Oh yea? Then what _does _it mean?" He demanded, Yami was hurting him without even trying, it made him feel so small, so weak to know that someone was strong enough to pass off the loss of their own parents whilst he was still stuck on the whole thing throughout his teenage **and** adult years. But then again, making Yugi feel small **was** Yami's area of expertise.

"_It means I'm happy with my life…while yes, sometimes I wonder what my real parents are like, what if they're druggies or my mom is some prostitute, making me some mistake on the job?...If that's the case, then I have something so much better here, so why look for something that can just screw over everything I've known?" _Yugi felt his heart waver at Yami's little speech…so it wasn't just some way of making himself feel tough? He actually had a valid, and dare he say, smart approach to the whole event…Yugi wanted to reply with so much, saying he was sorry, or perhaps relating? But it seemed the only thing he could get out was probably the worst reply he could muster.

"You always have a way of making me feel better at the end of the day…don't you?" He muttered softly, looking at his feet. Perhaps Yugi was the one with the unreasonably large Pride if it took him every ounce of self control he had to produce a half-ass sort of apology…if you squinted…

Yami smiled, _"Yugi, you could give people all the pep talks you wanted and they still could feel like run over crap on a dirty side walk, It's not the words you choose but rather the mouth they come out of."_

Yugi felt himself flush, was Yami really that important of a person in Yugi's life? He knew that the man held some substantial spot in his life, but never the roll as a person he could really…intimately talk to…a person to make him feel better at the end of the day…someone who seems to pass over all of your imperfections…He pictured the Barbie…and that Red Power ranger…

"_Oh you're so Romantic!"_

"_Only for you baby, can I kiss you now?"_

"_Of course you can!"_

Was that Yami? Was that the man who would ask for that kiss? To treat him like a God…? It wasn't before…but…God…Yugi was so confused….

"_Anyway," _Yami continued, snapping Yugi out of his swirling thoughts, "_I just called to check up on you really, there's been a few reports of more murders from the serial killer in the next town over, I want you and Mai to keep your eyes open." _Yugi was immediately bombarded with his previous trepidation of that letter…that woman…they were after Yugi and Mai…most definitely…Now was his chance! He had to tell Yami!

"_Tell me if you two are in __**any **__trouble, __**anything**__ you think might be a threat, am I clear Mr. Motou?"_

Yugi didn't know what to say…_Tell him! Tell him!_ His mind would scream…but…the letter…what it said and…was it safe…was…

_Oh, and by the way, I know that Sennen Yami is working extremely hard on this case. Do him a favor for me and tell him It's never going to work will you? He may be rich and with a smart mind to boot, but it's useless for anyone to try to find me._

"Crystal…" He whispered, clenching his fist tightly as a way to keep himself from blabbing, he couldn't tell Yami, that woman would just go after him, and the Lord knew that Yugi didn't need anyone else in his life, much less someone he might have had romantic feelings for die off. He wasn't doing this as a punishment, or as some reckless maneuver, it was to protect someone he thought he hated, he thought he had _loathed_ with all his might, but then again when was anything ever what it seemed in his life anymore? His life was like a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland without the rabbits in waste coats and insane, disappearing cats guiding you…Yea, he wished.

"Take care Aibou, Oh, and tell Mai I'm sorry about the lack of communication, this case has gotten Seto and I in a heap of paper work and planning, Good night~" As soon as the young man heard that beeping line, signaling their call as cut off, he shoved his cell phone into his jean pocket and ran. He ran. So fast. He needed to cry, he needed to get it all off his shoulders, needed to escape.

_My sister and nephew have been ditched by a man they thought had loved them…_

_I dropped out of college…_

_I'm living in a crowded apartment…_

_My grandfather is dying_

_He doesn't know I'm gay_

_I lied to him._

_I lied to Yami._

_I think I have feelings for my boss._

_I think—_

_I can't-_

And with these thoughts mind, Yugi felt the rigid brick wall beneath his back slide up his back as his bum settled on the ground, he wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his moist face into the crack of them.

And cried.

He cried. Hard. For the first time in so long…

He cried…

* * *

><p>9,000 words _...I'm sorry guys! I just start writing and I guess I just tend to forget myself lol<p>

Again, sorry about the delay, I've been backed up lately but I had all weekend to finish this, and I'm really sorry about the length if it bothers you guys, perhaps I'll try to make the next one shorter xD

EXTRA CREDIT: Who do you think the serial killer is? (Note: It's an actually Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, Ethan is going to be my only slightly major OC through the plot, anyone else will be like the guy at the front desk or the nurses.)

Please Review guys! I really do appreciate them! 5 per chappy :3 At least anyway.


	6. Obsessive Reasoning

Sooo I'm pretty upset right now…Not about reviews! Nope, the reviews were gorgeous, and I think I'm going to start replying to some of them, not all, but some that really touch me, and or help me :3.

Anywho…that's not the point. *sigh* I keep all my files in a USB key…well…I was almost done with my diary of an orphan, strawberry duct tape, and chasing the challenge…when it mysteriously went missing *rubs temples* so now…I'm redoing…basically whole chapters…oh well, I guess maybe this will teach me to save the files to my cpu as well n.n no sense crying over spilled milk…

Soooo I'd like to thank 00Midnight Siren00 for pointing my fopas out xD Yeaaa funny story, My keyboard broke cause I was typing to fast and my n key just totally flew off…lol…and I got this 23957239847593804 YEARS OLD KEYBOARD! IT'S LIKE A DINASOUR! And I'm not used to typing so hard on this piece of old dirt cause I had a laptop and well…it misses tons of keys, so like, when I typed "back" it said "bak" and dum ol' spell check thought it said bake so that's what it put…ah, spell check, a blessing yet a curse…I've been proofreading but it gets rather tedious after weeks of writing a 9,000, 10,000 word long chapter lol. I know you feel me :3. Plus, keep in mind that this keyboard is a tad bit longer then my old so I might miss-spell stuff, but THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION CAUSE IT'S BETTER THEN GOING ON, MAKING TYPOS GALORE AND HUMILIATING MYSELF! I'll try harder not to rush myself with proof reading ;3

I appreciate people like you to be honest, it means that you actually care about how I do in this, and you're not just going to close out the window and never look back at the fanfic again, but you're actually looking out and telling me what I need to work on. Those of you who have never written a fanfiction probably don't understand and think that it's mean, but it really is a blessing, like having your own little guardian angel(s) looking after and guarding your fanfiction…as…silly as it sounds…yeaaa I tend to have some sort of awkward fetish for similes and metaphors as most of you have probably noticed.

OH! And for all of you, (not that any of you have done this yet…) DON'T PESTER ME ABOUT MY RUN ON SENTENCES! It's just part of my writing style I'm warning you right now xD You can't just change your writing style, I mean, some people LOVE it, and some people absolutely HATE IT! Like my English teacher…she calls me the "Run on Queen"…hehe…

Doglovergirl77, your review made me feel really good about myself, you took your time to make the review so long (I LOVE LONG REVIEWS, I mean obviously sense my chapters are like the Mississippi river) and I'm so happy you thought the way I worded things is funny xD This story, I will warn you, will have the tendency to make you want to cry or bash your head into the table from Yugi's stupidity, so I like to really sprinkle it with some raw humor so that way when you're crying, it's all good because then you remember the funny stuff…and you start laughing but something happens between Yami and Yugi and you start crying, then you remember the cat metaphor and you start giggling again and then-so yea, you get the point, I'm here to make you confused!

Haha, and one more for AkuZeku, you truly have to be one of my favorite reviewers xD Just so ya know, I get that tingly feeling to ;3, but if THAT gets you into fangirl mode then get a seat belt because it's just started B3

Sorry if I'm scaring you guys…I'm on sugar right now n.n

And…I have to restart the WHOLEEEE strawberry chapter…guuuuhhhhhh…so, those of you interested, I'm REALLY sorry T-T Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." Yugi shook his head, plopping the iron pan-full of freshly baked cookies on to the counter. Mai could ask Yugi for anything and he'd give it to the woman in a heartbeat. A place to stay? Okay. Toys for Ethan? Of course! Jump off a building? Why not? But <em>this<em>?…_**This**_ was crossing the line.

"Come on Yugi! It's just one night! And it's Christmas for God's sake!" Mai pleaded, jouncing her toddler in her skinny arms as she multi tasked between holding her baby and wrapping the remaining presents they had gotten for their guests. Yea, you could say they were having a Christmas Party...if you brushed aside the fact that the guest list consisted of 4 people and that if he hadn't invited them over Mana probably would've bombarded him with lengthy text messages, all probably listing off the various clothing or cosmetics the spoiled rotten Beverly hills woman had received. However, Mana wasn't the only mischievous little trouble maker pressuring him for a Christmas party…. Joey had shown quite a bit of interest when ever Yami and he got into a conversation about Mai, Yugi had already warned the monkey-dog-human hybrid that if he was to ever lay even a finger on his sister that Joey would find himself missing a few teeth and some fingers. However, this did not phase the overconfident fool, he insisted that the smaller host this party as a chance to see what Joey proclaimed was "This beautiful, blonde mystery woman I've heard oh so much about."…Which was Joey's sweet way of saying: "Let me see this gorgeous beach babe."

This was all well and good though…he could handle the 4 of them, hell, he did it every day Yami indirectly refused to stop the monkey business playing itself off in the office…but…Yami was not included in this, for lack of a better term, package deal, at least, not yet anyway, however with Mai's begging tone and her determination to get his boss onto the guest list wasn't helping his firm resolve. Gah! No! Yugi was not letting that jerk weasel his way into the one day of the year Yugi was actually slightly less miserable! No way in Anubis' grave he would ever agree to it! Besides, Yami had his family, not to mention that they were rich, Who'd give up the happiest day of the year to be spent with the richest people in all of Japan just to spend it with a bunch of low, poor co-workers and an ex-girl friend who just so happened to be related to one of them? Oh, and this was only the first of many reasons…

Reason 1: Yugi got to see Yami every day of the week at work already!...Not that he didn't get to see the others as well…but at least _they_ didn't treat him like some child's toy.

Reason 2: He's a Jackass

Reason 3: Joey and the others were already chaotic enough, they didn't need someone who'd encourage their rash behavior

Reason 4: He's a _Perverted_ Jackass

Reason 5: They already went out and bought presents for everyone! They couldn't just leave Yami out of the gift exchange…! No matter how much he wanted to…

Reason 6: He still hadn't quite…sorted out his feelings for his boss…

Yea, it sounded stupid, you'd think after about a week you'd be able to know if you liked the man or not, but sadly, it was not that simple. Especially when the person you're interested in was the source of your malice throughout the day. Perhaps it was just hate? Hate and love _were_ to sides of the same coin, so each could be easily mistaken for the other. But still…he was pretty sure people you hated weren't supposed to make you feel better when all was said and done, it just didn't quite feel like friendship either…Nothing made sense anymore! He wished that day on the way home from the hospital had never happened, it made him so confused, it scrambled and deranged everything he once knew, like an awkward jig-saw puzzle, once displaying a proud picture, now arranged in utter shambles. Still, even if the fact that Yugi might like Yami was the most confusing it was also the best reason for him not to come. He had a list for this one to.

Reason 1: Yami's not gay

Reason 2: He's a Jackass

Reason 3: Yugi was still a virgin, in more ways than one, he'd never had his first kiss, never a boy/girlfriend, and most definitely never sex...and he had a feeling if a relationship between he and Yami were to bloom, this would be the first thing to change.

Reason 4: Boss-employee relationships were a strict no-no. In fact, if caught both would become fired and Yugi would find himself right back where he was: Homeless, poor, and a passionate hate for his theoretically former boss.

Reason 5:Who went out with their Ex girlfriend's brother?

Reason 6: Yugi would never actually sum up the courage to tell Yami of his feelings…

Not that he actually had…real feelings yet…well, not technically…he was still in the questioning stage…

"I thought you were just starting to warm _up_ to Yami!" Mai rolled her eyes, smoothing the misty, clear tape onto the semi-sloppy wrapped gift before recklessly tossing it into the pile of all the _other_ semi-sloppy wrapped gifts. Yugi wasn't the _only_ one frustrated as of late. Mai was beginning to wonder if she'd have better luck with prostitution rather than wasting her time applying for various job offers only to have the metaphorical door slam right in her face. But, to be quite honest, even though she loved Ethan with all her heart she'd die before she had to shove another living being right out of her vaginal regions…yea, babies were cute, and they were small…until you actually had one squeezed out of your body….not so small anymore eh? Besides, if either Yami or Yugi knew she was contemplating this, they'd probably slap her silly until she saw either death or sense…which was exactly what Mai was going to do to her baby brother if he didn't get his mind made up about whether he thought Yami good or bad. Yugi always seemed to rant on about _Yami_ being bipolar, though in reality her brother had it backwards.

Yugi blushed crimson as he heard Mai's words. How did she know! It wasn't like he had told anyone about these maybe feelings, not even Mana knew and she practically knew Yugi's whole life story right down to what toothpaste he used!...Whether he wanted her to or not…"Sense when? I'll have you know I still hate the bastard" This was true. "Just as much as I did in high school!" That was a lie…

"That's not how Yami tells it~!" Mai sang teasingly, causing Yugi's blush to array deeper throughout the soft, once pale white, now light pink valleys of his face. Of course! They were best friends! How could Yugi have missed the fact that Mai and Yami told each other everything and anything it seemed, so it was almost a given every time Yami noticed something that Mai would be the first to know. But seriously, it wasn't like he was showing up at the man's desk with flowers and chocolates as of late! Just what difference could Yami have possibly spotted in his vibe? Yugi was good at keeping most things to himself, however in those few months he had worked for Yami, it seemed that everything Yugi thought only he knew, Yami also had knowledge of. Geez, he knew Yami was always a tad bit perceptive, but he had no idea the other was a certified mind reader!

"Oh? And just how did he tell it?" Yugi demanded softly, yet by no means kindly, as the reply had come out between two sets of tightly clenched teeth. Yami this, Yami that, God! It was like his sister was trying to convince him into a new religion, and Yami just so happened to be the center of it.

"He tells me that you smile a lot more around him."

"So…?"

"And that you actually laughed at one of his jokes the other day."

"Yeah."

"And that every time you talk to him you get this cute little blush."

"I _**always**_ blush when I talk to him!" Yugi immediately regretted this sentence as soon as it came out, for he was faced with his sister's wide, amethyst eyes, staring at him from across the room as she stopped mid-tare from separating a small slip of tape from the rest of the role. Great, instead of proving Mai's ridiculous theory that Yami was his own personal god, he had fueled it, lovely. Though, however embarrassing his proclamation proved, it was still true, Yugi _did_ always feel his face heat up around the other, yet again another hint he himself discovered not too long ago that his feelings for his boss might not have been _just_ hate, but rather quite the opposite.

"Out of anger…of course…." Came Yugi's weak cover up as he turned his attention away from a once gaping, now smirking sister and back to setting the oak wood table with their finest set of china…Which…happened to be a few cups and plates from the dollar store down the street. At first, they were thinking that paper plates would suffice, but Grandpa had always taught them that such a special occasion called for nothing but the best, and well, it seemed 99 cent tableware seemed to be the utmost limit for the small Motou family this year…oh well…at least they were attempting to follow some of the older's morals…no matter how big of a failure they turned out to be.

"Oh, but of course." Mai falsely went along with Yugi's half-assed charade, if you could even call it that. Yugi glared silently at the table setting before him, he hated it when his sister mocked him, no one mocked Yugi Motou and got away with it anymore besides Mai and Yami Sennen….or…sometimes known as Yami Atemu.

Yugi grinned ruefully at the random, yet almost warm sort of memories_. The notorious Yami Atemu_…that's what everyone called him back then, only those who knew Yami during or before freshman year knew that his real last name was Sennen, but one year during a school play, which just so happened to be themed to ancient Egypt, Yugi's forte, Yami was chosen to play as the great and all-mighty pharaoh. At first, Yugi was quite jealous that he didn't get the main role in his favorite subject masquerading as a play…but then…he remembered the words _'main role'_ and decided that perhaps it was best since the poor boy didn't do so good in front of audiences. Anyway, the pharaoh's name in the play was Atemu, and apparently the play hit so big that it actually pooled in tons of money from a wide range of sources, but not for the reasons you think. No, it wasn't how utterly fascinating ancient Egypt was, how Yugi would've liked it put. No, it wasn't that the cast was extremely well fitting for the roles…even though it was seeing as how Yami seemed to fit perfectly for the role of a tyrant. It was the fact that, as most girls and even a few men would say: "Yami looked so freaking gorgeous!" So yea…there you had it, a perfectly good play with an excellent plot popular because the main character in the thing was hot as hell? Typical…this angered Yugi to no end, even to date, but he supposed it was just because he wanted people to see the beauty of the ancient culture…not the beauty of some popular guy's abs. So…from that day forward everyone knew him as the great "Yami Atemu"…ah…the good old days…

Wait…"the good old days"? Just what was good about them? Well, aside from the fact that he didn't have to get a job, nor pay the bills, or take care of a nephew 24/7 as his widowed sister frantically scrounged around the city looking for a job. Perhaps he just missed the teachers….or…no…he…he missed Yami. That made no sense for a vast amount of reasons:

Reason 1: Yami was still very much with him…in fact a little too much if you asked him.

Reason 2: Uhhhh…hello? Constant bullying?...

Reason 3: It's so much harder to be gay in high school than it is in the real world…

Reason 4: He actually had friends now!...well, as close as a bunch of circus clowns could get to that, and back in high school he was strictly a loner, thus making him a really big target for bullies…as…was mentioned various times now

Reason 5: As hard as a job was to maintain, homework was worse, don't let what the adults say fool you, school is much more work then…actual work.

Reason 6: Back then he…still…hated Yami.

He still hated Yami, yes, but it was different now, Yugi found himself actually feeling sort of…flattered that Yami had actually taken his time to bully only Yugi…as…weird as this revelation sounded. There were tons of nerds and Goths that were even dorkier then him, surprisingly, but Yami only teased Yugi…as if…as if Yugi were the only exception, something special to the other, like an irreplaceable toy…

Gah! What was he thinking! Of course he didn't miss high school, and he most certainly wasn't Yami's toy or anyone else's! And you know what? Anybody who said otherwise, including himself could kiss his a—

Yugi's train of thought was immediately severed when the buzzing of the apartment door rang through the house and he let out a long winded sigh, it was most likely Mana, the woman had been looking forward to this little celebration for weeks now, and probably couldn't wait an extra half hour to actually arrive on the scheduled time.

"So…" Mai continued on as Yugi ventured out of the kitchen and toward the door to let the more than likely spazzed out girl who was waiting there, ready to describe every girly present the other had in painful detail. "Can Yami come over now?" the blonde bit her lip, seeming to look nervous as her eyes flittered to the door and back to her younger brother's anger-creased face…god, if her brother didn't learn to lighten up a bit he was going to end up as feeble and stingy as their grandpa had.

Yugi sighed, rubbing his temples as he approached the wooden door. "Why are you so adamant about this?" He demanded, attempting to rub off the sweat his deep thinking had produced. Who ever said thinking was never a work out was wrong, Yugi felt like he had run at least 5 miles…considering that's just how long his trail of random, scattered thoughts seem to lengthen out. With a mental note to make a list of reasons of just why he should go to a therapist or something, he gripped the metal door handle and swung it open to reveal, not the tanned skin of Egypt…nor the callused one of a wannabe playboy…but the smooth, fair skin of the man who'd been haunting his thoughts for so long now…the source of his want to go on an arbitrary massacre, and at the same time the source of his happiness…stood right in front of his dazed eyes, holding a small bag of gorgeously wrapped presents that looked as if he actually took careful time into wrapping each one individually, nothing like the messy ones they had produced.

Mai let out a breath of surrender, fighting back an army of giggles as she watched Yami stare down at her gaping, and immensely blushing baby brother. "Because…I sort of…already asked?"

Yugi's brow twitched in a combination of anger and dread as he stared up into those all too haunting velvet, red eyes.

Mai was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned breathlessly as he buried his exhausted face into his sweaty palms. The calm, close, family and friend Christmas party had turned out nothing like it should've. As soon as Mana and the others arrived soon after Yami, of whom seemed content on ignoring Yugi the whole damn time! Now, usually Yugi would think that his boss was upset with him, but this was wrong for many reasons, and of course, the shorter began to list them off inside his throbbing head.<p>

Reason #1: The man sure wasn't speaking nor directly confronting Yugi, but he sure seemed intent of throwing Yugi a sort of…promising…smirk every now and then in between random conversations with others.

Reason #2: He was a Jackass…..welll, he guessed this time that that particularly well known fact was sort of contradicting to this whole argument…if…you could call it that…considering no one was on the other end of his thoughts…

Reason #3: Yami wasn't a straight forward person, by all means, but if he was unhappy with you, or upset with your antics, he sure as hell made it known. Yugi had learned this shortly after he met the man when a few of his jock buddies insisted on him pulling a nasty old prank on the teachers…let's just say that…those so called 'friends' of his weren't seen hanging around Yami for a full 2 months before the man finally let it go. His boss was a collected person…but grudges most certainly weren't his area of expertise when it came to releasing them….Nooot that Yugi was very good at it either…

Reason #4: If Yami was angry with him, would he have even come to the party in the first place?

Reason #5: Mana was quite a gossip…and in fact, a professional at divulging any piece of information she desired…heh…now that he thought of it perhaps Mana would've been better off as a reporter. Anywho, surely by now Mana would've been able to sense Yami's discomfort toward Yugi, uprooted its origins, and ran straight to Yugi to spill the newly grounded scoop. Then again…Yami, like Yugi, was stubborn when it came to giving up or out, so, the two equally truthful facts sort of cancelled each other out…

Reason #6: Yugi, in all honestly, couldn't live with himself if Yami hated him.

Yea, he knew, he was extremely hypocritical when it came to the subject…and…many others he refused to ponder, however, he had long since come to terms with the fact that without Yami he'd be nothing, the funny thing was that he realized this before he even began to question himself about his feelings for a certain arrogant boss.

But, that was getting way off topic, even if it was an important piece of information, at least to Yugi, that wasn't exactly his number one issue currently. If you didn't count the whole "crush" ordeal obviously. Anyway, where was he before he got off topic again? Oh right. It was supposed to be a family/friend close Christmas party…calm, gathered, peaceful…and, as you could clearly interpret, Yugi never got his way, and this fine Christmas evening was no exception. Mana was constantly screaming and singing quite deliriously as she "forgot" the rules to the generously hosted party that clearly expressed: "NO ALCHOHAUL BEFORE PRESENT OPENING!" But of course, the young Motou was partially at fault for even letting he damned substance into his house…Yugi did not drink under any circumstances, not Christmas, not weddings, not New Years Eve or day, the stuff was vile, and he could still remember the first time his grandpa had asked him to try it. He still wondered to this day as to how people could learn to love the despicable liquid swishing down your throat like fire licking down a hole, scorching the delicate pink flesh inside the esophagus, making its way down to your stomach in a painful travel, up the brain to cloud your memory, and back to burning its way out in your urine…honestly…alcoholism was just as much an enigma to him as to how the earth was created.

And Joey? Well, let's just say if Yugi wasn't careful the blonde dufus was going to get a hole punched right through his guts if he flirted with his sister one more god damn time.

"Present timeee~!" Mana squealed in artificial excitement, compliments of the copious over-dosage of beer and wine.

Yugi groaned further, hardening his massage over the tense temples. See, here was another thing…due to Mai and Yugi's amount of money—or rather, lack thereof—the presents bought for their guests weren't exactly…extravagant…gifts, to say the least. Most of them weren't even 20 dollars! He could just picture Mana's broken face as she opened the cheap makeup set fresh off the shelves at the local convenience store, or the loud snort that would emit from Joey once he found his pleather(1) wallet wrapped in cheap, easily tare-able foil wrapping paper. Oh well…it could've been worse really, they could've been like the rest of the world and bought "expensive" trinkets, drop 'em into gift bags, and slap a name tag on it just to give them to some person they probably hardly know, and most likely will just leave it in some closet or garage to collect dust. At least, Christmas had sentimental meaning to the household….

Even if that sentimental meaning was about 5 bucks in total.

"I call going first!" She squealed after no reply was given, plopping down onto the warn down couch to, rather harshly he might add, push the shining, gold, wrapped box into his un-sure hands. The present looked at least 500 dollars! The intricate, spread out designs adorning the paper, the glimmer it seemed to present in the florescent light shining above. Damn! Why was every one richer than him! Oh, that's right, he already knew every single reason as to why—

"Open it! Open it!" Mana pressed on, staring at him with pleading eyes as she pushed the beautiful gift further into his lap. Yugi sighed slightly, silently thanking his Egyptian friend for cutting off what was to most likely be another long winded—or witted he might say, list of reasons as to why his life so terribly sucked. So, to appease his slightly obnoxious friend, his fingers began sliding over the tape as he ripped the dazzling exterior from the slightly heavy box in his arms. Just what in the world could the woman have gotten him that was so heavy? He felt dread…heavy….usually meant expensive, and judging by the weight holding him to the couch, the grand total of this most likely fantabulous object was probably more than his own weekly pay check, of which was still higher than the rest of his co-workers…even though his work consisted of counting the ceiling tiles and rarely tagging along on investigation outings. Still, Mana didn't earn to much either, then again…she did belong to a family of a bunch of rich rat—pleasant people…ehem…

"Oh…Mana…you, uh…thanks." Yugi stuttered, feeling a familiar heat shoot up through his face as he stared at the cooking set in front of him. This was extremely embarrassing, considering no one in the room knew about his love for cooking with Mai and Mana as the exceptions…then again, Yami probably already knew since apparently Mai was like Mana and couldn't keep her girly mouth shut. Still, He could already hear Joey letting out a few snickers and Marik whispering something into Tristan's ear, the words "frilly apron" and "Yami" clearly heard from the sentence, and somehow, he knew exactly what the two were discussing, and boy did it make his blood begin to boil. Though at the same time, a wave of relief rushed through him, this cooking set was direly needed and it sure saved them an ass load of money, an ass load of money that was equally, direly needed as well.

"Me next!" Joey grinned widely, grasping a present—well, at least, what he thought was a present, to be honest, it looked like some 4 ton truck ran over the thing—and tossing it toward his "Little Protégé", long story, like a football.

Yugi rolled his eyes, and people thought he was _lying_ when he told them Joey acted like a 3 year old? And _that _wasn't even the sad part. Joey was really…his best friend in a sense, sort of…not really…well, the closest thing to it anyway. Joey had already expressed his thoughts on Yugi, them being that the smaller one was extremely admirable in all seriousness and someone the blonde actually looked up to. Mentally…anyway…Physically however, it was very much _Yugi_ doing the looking up most of the time. Aside from his grandpa…Yugi never had that long awaited honor a kid looked up to their whole life of finally becoming taller than their mother or in some cases father, and since the man never really had that chance, at least he could trump his grandfather…but anyone could trump his grandpa really…

Thoughts of family and friends vanished however when his hands came in contact with something thin, and what felt like hard rubber, his veins twitching hotly at the very sight as he knew this extremely familiar joke.

"Joey…" he sighed, plopping the tool back into the box with an immense blush. "You know I'm never going to use this, right?"

A laugh was his reply, a for-sure sign that the man was enjoying the almost held back annoyance dripping through his tense facial expression. Yes. Best friend he may be. Practical? Not even close.

"I figure you could use it, I mean ladies aint' gonna want you with that thin layer of muscle going on there, If it's even there in the first place! C'mon Yug', Humor a guy and use em! Maybe people will stop mistakin ya for a tike." He cackled, not doing anything to cool the nerves flexing within the midst of his stress and annoyance, but sadly, Yugi knew he was better than to burst out at someone as idiotic and pitiful as Joey Wheeler, former class clown, current office clown. So he pushed the dumb bells aside and awaited his next gift, seeing how the gift exchange had automatically deemed Yugi to be the first receiver.

"Merry Christmas, Yu-chan." Yugi snapped his head up, gazing into those cherry red eyes as his smiling boss slipped a small, cube-shaped gift into his lap. Still, Yugi did not flinch, he kept that eye contact, knowing, remembering, that those same eyes usually lit up a raging flame within his body, but now the only thing that they seemed to heat up any more were his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Where was the fiery passionate hate underlying his actions? Where was that sass, that defiance to that commanding, sensual voice? Where were those incredibly witty remarks he exchanged annually with his boss? Now, there only seemed to be an aching…it was painful in its own way…but he also felt a warmth that counter-reacted to the pain, soothing it into a sort of emotion that Yugi had no way of interpreting, aside from that small blush coating his face and the rate of his heart increasing so quickly.

The blushing only increased however when he realized just how quiet it was, and how incredibly stupid he probably looked staring at his boss with, what he was sure, was a longing look, cause boy did he feel it. So, with the weight of the room's eyes staring at him intently, as if attempting to suddenly harness the power of the force and use it to make his hands tear open the paper, he began to do just that. After all, the last surprise he needed in life was to find out one of his friends was a Jedi. Specifically Yami.

As soon as he was finished however…he wasn't exactly sure how to react as he stared at the object lying quite comfortably in the delicate looking box holding it. Perhaps this was a joke? Maybe…what Yami said…was true? Was he serious? Yugi thought it had all been some sort of…elaborately composed play his boss had made up in case…

Wait, in case what? In case Yugi just so happened to randomly inquire as to what animal Yami thought he acted like? He highly doubted that's what Yami did in his spare time…think up random and farfetched situations in which Yugi asked him awkward questions that secretly had merit. No, definitely not that. Though, he was pretty sure he did some slightly questionable things outside the office…his reasonings were becoming a little too accusatory.

Oh screw it.

Yugi broke out laughing, hard. He could tell the whole room was staring at him with quite a few questions on their mind, the first being what he got, the other being if he poor man was laughing or crying… But he paid no heed to this as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Laughing and Crying for one of the first times in a while in the same week? Poor little Motou was on a role! And it was all…thanks to Yami, but of course, what was new?

His slightly shaking fingers wrapped around the fuzzy material of the stuffed animal as he pulled it out to stare at the beady eyes of, yes, a porcupine.

"You're sick, you know that Yami?" he giggled, half still observing the stuffy in his arms and half looking up to see Yami's almost kind, gentle looking eyes, most likely pleased that Yugi was enjoying his gift just as much as Yami was enjoying Yugi letting out such a laugh like that in such a long time. Though his attention was directed toward both of these, part of him couldn't resist a small glance around the room to see how confused everyone was, and to say they were puzzled would've been an understatement. Joey looked dazed. Mana was scratching her head rather dumbly. Tristan looked half-way surprised, and Marik looked on the verge of breaking out in almost as loud a laugh as Yugi's, the only reason being that he had no clue what was so funny in the least.

"So I've been told." He cooed, eyes softening further as he saw Yugi actually embrace the cute stuffed animal in a loving hug. The man looked like a child…well, more so then he usually did anyway, but the way he smiled and giggled like that…just…having fun….laying back, it was worth all the money in the world to Yami just to see that more than dazzling smile adorning his Aibou's face, and even more so that it was all because of him.

"Are you going to give it a name, Yu-chan?" Yami teased, snapping Yugi out of his almost girlish mode, and of course, adding yet another large blush to his piling collection. Embarrassed for probably the 600th time that day? Wow, Yugi was no expert when it came to his mathematics, but he was pretty sure that was a clean, new record.

He settled for a pout as opposed to a glare for reasons that he was far too busy to begin listing as he jut out his lip slightly, silently scouring his mind for a name that would suit the "mini Yugi".

"Atemu." He answered, quite without thinking. Everyone broke out into a hysteric laughter at the familiar memory, even those who didn't go with them to high school which was about ¾ of the room, had heard the story of the notorious Yami Atemu. However, he couldn't stop the grin from slipping onto his lips as he found an extremely rare sight presented before him.

Yami was blushing.

"Must you always patronize me?" Yugi sighed, fighting the urge to smile and giggle like a high school girl. Really, this shouldn't have been happening. Yugi wasn't supposed to be fraternizing with the enemy, he wasn't supposed to actually enjoy talking to his boss, and he most certainly wasn't supposed to be all the sudden wishing he could just curl up next to him by the warm, crackling fire beside them. You see, after all the presents had been distributed, the two had somehow ended up separating themselves from everyone else just to have single, one on one conversations with each other, and believe it or not, Yugi was immensely enjoying the intimate stories and just knowing that Yugi was currently the absolute, single most center of his boss' attention. It gave him this slightly pleasurable tingly feeling massaging his insides and just making his heart want to burst, he felt drunk, he hadn't drank any alcohol, as he had a strict, lifelong boycott on it, but it was something different…like being drunk off of…happiness…yea…happy…

"Of course, if I won't who will?" Yami smirked, dealing out the first seven cards to the shorter man across from him before counting out his own.

Yugi rose an eyebrow, staring down at the fancy, red cards lying face down in front of his crossed-legs.  
>"What are we playing?" He inquired, though despite his curious words his hands fumbled across the carpet to get a grip on the thin, laminated cards littering the floor neatly. He hadn't played a good game of cards sense his grandpa stopped gambling with his bar buddies and actually started to take into consideration that a man his age was in no shape for the booze, the poker and the smoke. Yea, Grandpa was into that kind of stuff. What? 80 year old men couldn't be badass to?<p>

"Ah…Go fish, if it wasn't already obvious." He stated, motioning toward the lazily spread out rectangles spread out randomly that lay smack dab in the middle of their pretzel-legged bodies, not to mention his boss already had a good pair of jacks laying in front of him from his newly dealt hand.

Yugi snorted, picking out a pair of 4s and gently placing them below him. "Go fish? Isn't that a bit…childish?" Though, really this wasn't why he didn't fancy playing it with Yami…it was just the fact that Go Fish was supposed to be a fun, and relaxing game, winning and losing weren't supposed to matter, but he was playing Yami! His life-long enemy! Of course winning and losing this game was going to be like life or death to them! Ugh…he could already just smell the millions of re-matches most likely to take place. Not that Yugi would lose…no, he'd smash the other so good you'd be able to see his foot print on the side of his face!...Aaaand so the competitive spirit began…great…and they hadn't even started playing yet.

"Childish?" Yami's eyes twinkled, slight mirth beginning to sparkle through those ruby red windows. "No Yugi. _Childish_, is when someone gets a stuffed porcupine for Christmas, names it after their boss, and doesn't let go of it for at least an hour." Yugi glared, lighting up to a fiery red as he remembered the whole ordeal. Yea, he still couldn't believe he had just….blurted Atemu out as a name. Hell, he couldn't believe he named the thing! But…he couldn't take it back now! For many reasons:

Reason #1: It already happened in front of…well…everyone.

Reason #2: Every time he looked at the artificially fluffed object, the name 'Atemu' just seemed to flash through him like a sudden lightning bolt, what use was changing the name now when he had already knew it by something else? That was like naming your dog Max and changing it to Rufus 5 years later!

Reason #3: Yugi wasn't exactly a very…original person…so therefore making up names wasn't exactly something he trusted himself with.

Reason #4: It wasn't like Yugi was going to snuggle with the thing in bed…

Reason #5: He liked Egyptian names.

Reason #6: Why the hell was he debating this…?

"But," Yami sighed, smiling down at his employee, "If it really bothers you that much, let's say we put a bit of a…spin…to it, eh?" Yugi blinked in interest, suddenly he felt a lot more compelled to participate in this ridiculous activity with his boss, especially since, being the sort of play boy material kind of person he was, usually when he added a spin to things it was bound to spice up the game a hell of a lot more. It wasn't that Yugi was a gambler or anything…but it was like he said before, Yugi liked a good challenge.

And Yami, in and of himself, was definitely a challenge.

"I'm listening…" Yugi squinted slightly at him, as if debating whether he should take it back, because, yes, while a challenge fit him quite well, Yami's challenges _could_ become a bit _too_ spicy…and just end up plain dangerous.

"Whenever someone gets a pair from their opponent, they ask them a question." He said simply, drawing his cards back up to his face, ready to begin.

Yugi pursed his lips, silently listing the pros and cons of this situation. What was the worst that could happen? Yami asking about his sex life? It wasn't like the man didn't already know that Yugi was a virgin to just about everything…that was pretty much a given at first glance. Then again…at first glance all you really got was some 12 year old nerd. Besides, his boss knew just about everything Yugi himself knew, so why not take this as an opportunity to get some dirt on Yami?

"Fine, I go first though." Yugi grinned, copying Yami's earlier moves to bring his playing cards back up to view point.

"Always." Yami smirked, "I mean, ladies first, right?"

Yugi growled low, trying his best to narrow down a list of guesses he could make as to what card in his hand was mutual to Yami's all the while attempting to drown out the snide remark from his less than charming boss at the moment. He needed a question, because now that he thought of it, he hardly knew anything about Yami…except for the fact that he worked as a cop, dated his sister and was a big ass in highschool, oh, and that he was related to Kaiba…

Huh…maybe he knew more than he thought? Oh well, while those 4 things were pretty major, he had a feeling he was only looking at the _light_ side of the moon.

"Got any…7s?"

"Go fish."

Dammit!

Yami chuckled, watching in utter satisfaction as his Aibou's face scrunched up in anger and disappointment, he loved the many sides Yugi radiated off himself. The immature, the _overly _mature, and most certainly his determined side. It was like hanging yarn above a cat's face. Close enough to touch, yet not quite there to grab. Yes, Torturing the boy was just far too easy, to be quite honest, part of him worried if he'd give Yugi so much grief that one day he'd just keel over from a heart attack due to stress and over exertion. Perhaps…Yugi just needed a good massage…

"Got any Kings Yu-chan?" He sang, looking up to see just what he wanted to see once more.

Yugi half sighed half growled before flicking his king carelessly toward Yami. "Are you sure you didn't rig this thing?" He narrowed his amethyst eyes up to those velvet ones. Yugi liked a good game as much as the next guy, but he wouldn't stand for cheaters…especially ones who could actually get away with it.

"Now, why ever would I do such a thing?" Yami clicked his tongue, picking up the half dented king to slap the pair next to his jacks. "I already know just about everything there is to know about you…" He drawled, taking Yugi's thoughts right out of his mind for at least the 3rd time that night.

"Just ask the damn question and get it over with already." Yugi glared, placing his chin in his palm as he prepared for the inevitable.

"Fine." Yami frowned, "If you had to jump off a cliff, who would you chose to catch you at the bottom?"

"I thought these were supposed to be real questions."

"It is a real question."

"No it's not, it's a situation masquerading as a question."

"It's a situational question."

"Exactly!"

"Still a question."

Yugi sighed, hiding his vague blush, it was a harder question then it sounded like, because if you were jumping off a cliff 100 feat, or maybe 100,000 feat off the ground, it had to be someone you trusted…

Someone you liked…

Someone you could count on to be there for you…

Someone…

Yugi looked across from him, to see ruby eyes waiting patiently for an answer.

Someone he'd probably never admit it to.

"I dunno…no one in particular I guess…" He mumbled, staring at the pair of kings beside Yami, silently wishing his boss had asked for another card, more preferably one he didn't have.

"No one…? What, so you're going to let yourself die? Or do you really think you can land on your feet without breaking every bone in your body?" Yugi looked up hesitantly, he felt…that they weren't talking about jumping off a cliff anymore. Well, physically speaking anyway. He felt like…this was supposed to have a more deeper meaning, but somehow his brain either couldn't grasp it as well as it usually did because he was around Yami, or his brain just somehow refused to pick it up. He had a small feeling it was a bit of both. Still, this question was getting a tad bit more uncomfortable with every second his flickering eyes shifted across their surroundings, intentionally avoiding a certain garnet color staring him right in the face.

"Not…not neccaserily." He choked out, shaking his head as he let all thoughts of awkward vanish. It was Christmas, he needed to loosen up a bit! "Maybe I just have magical super powers no one knows about, and I'll just grow wings and fly before I can hit the ground." He grinned, feeling a sense of success as he heard his boss chuckle slightly. "I always knew you were an angel." He cackled.

"Yea…" Yugi snorted, "And I've got devil horns holding up my halo."

And from that moment on, there were no awkward situations…everything was just…amazing…they laughed, talked, laughed some more, the questions of course continued, and Yugi finally had gotten to know so much about Yami he had never even began to fathom. Like, what sort of shampoo Yami used, he also now had knowledge of every single candy bar the other fancied, what kind of movies the other was into and even his opinion on different flavors of ice cream. Really, if you had asked him any other time before that night, he would've immediately denied that Yami made his Christmas. But it was all there, the proof, the girly giggles, the smirks, Yami's suggestive winks…and really…it was the first time, that he could only think of one reason as to why he was feeling this way…

Reason #1: He really, really did like Yami.

* * *

><p>Oookayyy soooo, remember when I told you I lost my usb a few minutes ago? Well I found it…! But, here's the catch:<p>

My laptop finally died xD

I'll still be updating as I do usually, but I might be delayed a tad, however it's okay because I'll just use my dad's when he isn't looking instead!

Shhh, it's our little secret ;D

Anywho…oh, here's the next question:

If Yugi had to give Yami a gift for Christmas, what do you think it'd be?

I do these questions so I can interact with you guys, so please answer them if you can :S It just makes me feel like instead of just…you know…slapping a story onto and hearing your feedback, while that's all well and good, I want to actually connect with you guys sort of…you know…it's hard to explain, but I really can't tell you any other way ^.^;;

PLEASE REVIEW! Help Mama out ;D! Enjoy loves!~

P.S.: HOPE MY SPELLING WAS BETTER THIS TIME 83


	7. Monkeys Of Blue

Sorry for taking 4 weeks xD. Usually it takes about 2 weeks to make a chapter as you've noticed sinse they are so long…but sense I had to do this on my dad's laptop I'm only able to gain access to his computers on weekend days sense he uses if for work, boy scouts, and fantasy baseball stuff…I mean, I thought it was supposed to be fantasy football but apparently there's a baseball one = 3=Oh yea and thanks for the reviews guys, I got 7 this time, not saying this is bad sense it meets my standards but it's a bit less then what I usually get xD and I know I did pretty good on the last chapter. Please don't be lazy guys, there are SO many story alerts and author alerts, so please, while I love the fact that I know you guys are following me, it doesn't take much to move your mouse down to the review button, type a few words of encouragement, constructive criticism or just…whatever comes up in the big blue sky. It really does help an author to update quicker as well when they see reviews. It spurs thou on 8U, and I shall give this tedious speech every time I see slack w. *shot*

Onto the thankyous/responses ^u^

Doglovergirl77: Awwwww it happened again! Your reviews just give me these warm fuzzies inside 3! Makes me feel so loved! And I agree with you that a lot of stories on here lose my interest as well because it feels like the author begins to slack. Not saying that I don't do it, because I know there are moments in my story that just totally look like I was a complete bum on a log when typing it, and I more than likely was xD. But I'm very happy you think my story is getting better 8D I'm still a beginner at this so hopefully by the end of this story I'll be a much more experienced author with my stories ^u^ *takes out wine glasses and cheese from thin air* To the future of a bumbling, clumsy, slightly productive author! 8D

AkuZeku: PFFFFF HAHAHA I swear I broke out laughing when I saw the frilly apron comment. Yami would SO love that, I should incorporate this into my story at time, but just in case I do.

ATTENTION: YUGI WEARING A PINK, FRILLY APRON, ENDING SLIGHTLY ABOVE THE THIGHS IS AN IDEA PURELY AKUZEKU'S IDEA. I DO NOT OWN THIS.

To please all the idiots who actually think the author of YuGiOh would actually make a puzzleshipping fanfic…that would be cool though…

And yes, I did make the present opening scene a bit hazy for future purposes, most of the gifts exchanged will actually be mentioned in future chapters :S

Amaris the Dark Mage: Haha, gag gifts. Don't worry, I'm messed up to…obviously since this story even came to mind in the first place…n.n

00Midnight Siren00: YES! HAHA, YESS! I could totally imagine a cat collar with a jingle bell on it for Yami n.n, but I can just as easily, if not better imagine it on Yugi ;D. But then again I'm really kinky when it comes to Ukes…just, disregard the last paragraph, I'm just a weirdo. And the stuffed porcupine Atemu? Yes, now that you mention it, I actually want to go buy a porcupine webkinz or something (HA, remember those?) and name it such 8U I'd snuggle it and hold it all night…and then maybe I'd get a kitty named Yugi and force them to do naughty things to each other lD *shot once again*

EgyptsBlackRose: Lol, yea, Yugi can be really uptight and sophisticated in this story as you can most likely tell. Course you could…it was in your review…anywho! Yea, to be honest I sort of weaved my own experiences into Yugi's, because a couple years ago I used to be a sort of Debby Downer…Yeaaa now I'm as funny as a clown! Which isn't actually that funny at all.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed, suddenly remembering why he was considered petite at best as he lugged the two cartons of milk up the stairs and to his apartment. Mai had sent him shopping for milk, as she'd be late to her first day of work.<p>

Yea, you heard him right, first day on the job for his sister Mai, the woman had finally landed a job, and you'd never guess where. Remember that little cafe Yami had brought him to on his first day of work? Well, apparently his boss' Christmas present to his sister was a job acceptance form from the café, another reason why of course, Yugi felt himself quickly falling under Yami's spell.

Throughout the whole month as the days after Christmas flew by, Yugi felt completely, and totally aware of his feelings for the narcissistic, handsome, caring man he had once known to be the last person on earth he'd ever partake in romance with. He was sure Yami was a witch, his magic taking Yugi over like a drug, before engulfing him in some sort of charm that caused him to become dizzy with attraction and want…God, perhaps Yugi should've considered writing a romance novel with all the crap he was spinning out about his feelings, at least it'd get him something besides longing…like money, for example, money they still very much needed.

All in all, the Motous were actually feeling the rain and storm of reality let up significantly. Yugi was coming to terms with his worst nightmare and Mai wasn't unemployed anymore!...Well, at least one of them contributed to their sunny atmosphere. Hey, just because Yugi finally admitted to himself that he liked his damn boss didn't mean he liked the _idea_. Because when you fell for a man that made it his life mission to bully you into hell, there was bound to be a few setbacks in your impending attraction…Not that it stopped Yugi's brain from wandering a bit too far for comfort…way too far actually. It was like his common sense was somewhere in, let's say Japan, where it belonged, however his body, on the other hand, apparently didn't get the memo and ended up in the south American rain forest. _That's _how far. He felt like he no longer had control of his will or thoughts, the real Yugi wouldn't actually have a huge crush on his boss right? Right. He wasn't himself. He hadn't been himself for a whole month. But maybe….he didn't _want _to be himself anymore. Perhaps he…had a new self.

Guh, romance novel to doctor Phil in one flight of stairs? Maybe he was coming down with something.

Shaking his head, he carefully set the heavy milk jugs onto the ground and dug around in his pocket for the apartment key. It was a Sunday evening, and Yugi just wanted to sit back and relax before he'd have to drag himself back into work, deal with the circus once more and have to face the center of his thoughts, not to mention that this month happened to be the month when tax returns were duly payed, not that Yugi had a problem with gaining money, no, but filing the tax returns was what really got him. It definitely took awhile, and Yugi just didn't have the inner fuel nor drive to complete a whole year's worth of returns in one day, unless he slept for about 24 hours maybe…and he was planning on doing just that as soon as he turned that key into the door, he'd plop onto his queen sized bed and snooze the day away. Right?

Here's a hint.

Thing's never went Yugi's way.

The scene that met Yugi's eyes was not a silent, empty house of which he could just skip right into and relax. His sister sat on the edge of the couch, shifting nervously as she stared at her baby brother with what he identified as a mixture of disappointment and pity. However, the fact that his sister was not attending her new job as she told him he was, was not what stole his breath with surprise. Yami sat next to her, eyes gazing, no, slicing through Yugi as if he were a soft, melted bar of butter. His crimson eyes burned so infuriated that Yugi probably could've grabbed a marshmallow, stuck it on a stick and held it over his irises, melting it in the process. His boss looked angry over all, which surprised Yugi immensely as he was usually either smug, or…that was it really. But Now….Yami looked _truly pissed. _Yami was never mad unless you did something unforgivable or you insulted someone he cared deeply for, which in this case, the last person he insulted besides his boss himself was that lady in the checkout line with about 200 items with coupons for about half of them…all of which took half an hour to actually find. But…the woman had no special connection to his boss, not that he even voiced his complaints…

Then again, he didn't usually _have_ to voice anything for Yami to find out.

"The _HELL _were you thinking!" Yami demanded, shooting up from the love seat to glower at Yugi's nervous and confused form. Okay, scratch that, Yugi must've committed something close to blasphemy if it got Yami _this _off the rocker.

Opting for the path of non-violence, completely out of character yet smart to do as Yami was not someone you tested when completely raging, he answered dumbly. "Uh…that we were out of milk?" Yugi suggested, gently levying the heavy jugs up to shoulder's height for all to see. Yugi could feel his anger tick inside him as he felt cornered and accused, but for the first time, he was actually thinking before doing things on his instinctive impulse…which, often lead to the deepest depths of hell…

Yugi was hoping this small quip would get Yami's smile back, but it only horrendously deepened his scowl. Not only this, but Yami's response was to shoot off the edge of the couch, angrily looming closer to Yugi with something clenched violently in his hand, he didn't have enough time to guess or observe any of the item's features as he was roughly shoved up against the nearest wall, forced to stare into those unusually anger smoldered ruby eyes, peering down at him with malice. "What. The. Hell. Were. You. THINKING!" He repeated again, this time shoving the clenched piece of paper within his fist and presenting it to the boy pinned in front of him.

Yugi's eyes widened as he suddenly felt tremors of fear. The sloppy hand writing…the brown and blue postage stamp…the jagged notebook paper, making it easy to infer that said piece of paper was ripped out of a notebook. He found it. That piece of paper he tried so desperately to forget at the ends of the day when he lay in bed…most often clinging to Atemu childishly, trying to keep his fear and urges to burst out of the apartment and confess to Yami, about both his feelings and the threat. But, overall the note had really escaped his mind come time to the middle of the day, because as long as the sun was shining, his boss invaded his thoughts, making him blissfully unaware of the threatening words that array from the poorly written letter. But he couldn't tell Yami…It would put him in danger as silly as it sounded. This person had mentioned his boss, and by the sounds of her words it didn't seem like she liked him to much…heh, wouldn't be the first, but that meant he was already a prime target of this person, seeing this letter would just make Yami want to investigate further…and eventually it might even lead to Yami's death….and Yugi wasn't ready for his infuriating boss to pass over quite yet. Along with this fear however, the scab that covered his anger began to burst, fueling him with red hot rage that seemed to rival Yami's.

"You went through my _STUFF!_" Yugi screamed, outraged as he kicked, wiggled, and pushed, trying desperately to evade the feeling of Yami's muscles pushing him closer into the drywall. Yet no matter how much he tried to loosen the taller's grip, Yami's hands stayed firmly splayed across Yugi's shoulder and forearm, effectively pinning him to the solid wall, just as his eyes kept that deadly glare, staring into Yugi's soul like the God himself trying to determine whether or not you had reached the requirements to roam free in heaven…which, if Yami's actions said anything, as actions spoke louder then words, even when both were yelling their heads off at each other, it was pretty clear Yugi made it no were close and was about to burn in hell.

It was at this point, when both looked truly about to murder each other, Mai decided to cut in. "No Yugi he didn't I…I found it when I was filing tax returns and well…I had to call Yami….Yugi, why didn't you tell us? Did you not think we could help you?" Mai sounded hurt, betrayed by her little brother, which in turn made Yugi feel god awful about himself, the last thing he needed.

"NO! I just didn't think it was relevant!" Yugi hissed, gasping slightly as he was pushed more roughly into the wall.

"Not _Relevant_! What seems _relevant _to you then! Because a death threat to your family and your co-workers sounds pretty _**damn **_relevant to me!" His boss exploded. He was seeing red at the moment, he knew Yugi was a bit bad—well, horrible at being a cop, but not telling your own boss about a death threat when your profession was a police officer? A _five_ year old could do what clearly Yugi could not! Was it so hard to rely on the people who were closest to you!

"It could just be a prank!"

"It could be real."

"And just what are the odds of that!"

"Have you been listening to me at all lately!" Yami boomed, "Have I not constantly told you to watch out and tell me if anything pertaining to the previous case that I bring up COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF TIMES pops up! HAVE I NOT STRESSED ENOUGH HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS!" his boss growled, tightening his grip to a painful degree. Yugi could feel bruising begin to take place in his upper and lower arms from Yami's rock hard grip. It hurt. Both mentally and physically. Why was Yami yelling at him? This wasn't how it was supposed to go…No…no fights…well, at least if there _was _a fight , Yami was supposed to hold him afterwards, tell him it's all going to be okay, tell him that he'd protect the other, always keep him in his loving arms…loving arms that were currently cutting off his blood like a bandanna tied too tight across the arm, or a shirt with sleeves much to thin. He wanted to break out and cry, even if it was in front of his love/hate victim, or his big sister whom always saw him acting sophisticated, or idealistic, he just wanted to sob into Yami's chest and ask for forgiveness, but he could tell that was not going to happen with the amounts of anger radiating through Yami's crimson eyes. Was this how Yami felt every time Yugi threatened to serve him on a platter? Or feed to the closest pack of wolves? …No…because Yami didn't feel this way about Yugi…that much was obvious as he felt the grip, the glare…The combination of this physical pain and mental crash, caused one, single lone tear to slowly travel out of his left violet eye, cascading slowly down his red cheeks.

His boss seemed to notice this, as his eyes softened slightly, but not a great deal, trying to keep his resolve. "Yugi, so far, ever since I have hired you you've shown me nothing but what a cop _shouldn't _do…" Yami shook his head in disappointment, Yugi at least thankful that he had lowered his tone. "So until you learn to work as a team player, don't bother to walk into the Domino Police station ever again." He finished quickly, releasing his hold on Yugi's sore appendages to grab his thin coat and slip it onto his upper body.

"What!" Yugi demanded, in full blown surprise, hurt, and outrage. "You're _firing _me!" Yugi barked, lifting himself from the wall as he rubbed his shoulder. "On what terms! I've done everything you've told me to, I've done everything this job require—

"No you haven't! A cop is supposed to trust their colleges and give their information to their superiors when it has to do with a case. Guess what you have not done?" Yami replied, swinging the door open to walk out. "Have a good day at work Mai." Yami nodded over to the other's sister, who in turn wiped her teary eyes and returned the gesture before Yugi's boss turned to him. "You know where to find me when you figure out why I've fired you, I expect a full blown apology." He stated, almost coldly, causing Yugi to just stare as his boss left the apartment, for the more then possible last time…the more than possible last time he'd ever see his major crush, his boss, his anchor, Yami just left…he just…he just…

Flashbacks of Christmas, their laughs, Yami's blush, his question, the go fish, Atemu, it all ran through his mind at 100 miles an hour, and all he could do was wish it would slow down so he could revel in the precious memory of the time they had spent together, alone, intimate, even if it was only just a silly game of go fish, it was the turning point for Yugi's love life. Yami had become his savior somehow that night, Yugi had become the damsel, the worshiper, the civilian waiting to be saved by the super hero, and his hero had just walked out on him. Maybe forever, maybe for another 4 years, maybe for just a few weeks, it didn't matter because everything felt cold…he felt something die inside of him, the extent and effect of the words "Don't come back" echoing through his body, finally beginning to way on his heart and soul. More tears slipped out.

"Yugi…?" Mai asked softly, slowly approaching her eye watering little brother. He remained unresponsive, as he continued to stare at the door like a lost ghost. _I blew it…The one time I actually didn't want to get fired I blew it…Why didn't I tell Yami I was just trying to protect everyone? I was…Mai…Yami…Ethan…they're everything to me…and now I only have 2/3s of that….But…it feels more like 1/100…._

"Yugi? Hun…I.." At that point, Yugi found his feet and began trailing silently toward his own bed room, unconsciously blocking out his sister's cries. _Gone….Gone….Gone…_ his mind choked on the last of his thoughts, as did his throat, allowing the tears to come through his eyes faster and faster.

**One drop.**

He was fired.

**Two Drops**.

Yami hated him

**Three Drops.**

He let the people he loved down even though he had good intentions.

**Four Drops.**

Mai was somewhere in the living room sobbing

**Five Drops.**

Who was going to provide most of the money for Ethan to go to school? Waitressing didn't exactly pay big-time.

**Six Drops.**

He found out for sure…

Yami did not feel the same way.

Yugi burst through his door, his sobs no longer under his control before slamming the door shut and falling onto the bed, his face landing uncomfortably onto the white pillow bellow. He let himself go, let it all out, the last time he had cried it felt tremendously better, however he had just driven away, somehow, the man of whom had the power to make everything okay…so in short, there was no way out of his sorrows, but crying just seemed to be the next best option, even if his boss wasn't there to be the shoulder of which he would be able to let go upon, he needed to explode.

The tears created a decent sized puddle that seeped through the sheets and through the spread sheets, effectively dampening the bed. His soft hands came in contact with something even softer, furry, and squishy, so he gripped it harshly and pulled the item to his chest, not realizing the object he was clinging for dear life to was the very present Yami had gotten him for Christmas, the same one that he named after said man, the same one that had caused the flow of tears. Perhaps his attraction to his boss was better left unaided…it was no use, Yami was not interested in him in that sort of way, obviously, besides, it seemed like all this I-have-a-crush-on-my-formal-bully-and-current-boss fiasco just seemed to be hurting him in the long run, even if that one Christmas day was special, perhaps it was just a lie, just a lie to fuel him into a confession so he could humiliate himself for the umpteenth time in life. Well, he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to let the universe make a fool out of him, or Yami, or anyone, or—

But he realized, these thoughts were just non-sense, just the non-sense you spewed out when you were having a mental break down, even if it were true…

Yami had been permanently engraved into his life, like words onto a headstone at a grave yard, they took you to death, they stalked you forevermore, looming over your dead body like shackles to the earth. He wasn't in love, at least if anyone asked he'd immediately deny such accusations, but he was a significant piece in the other's life, and to just…be torn away like that was devastating to his already tarnished life. But it wasn't like Yami was dead, but he might as well be, because he could never go back to Yami and say he'd learned his lesson, he'd have to prove it, and he hadn't learned his lesson, nor would he ever. He would never meet Yami's expectations, or his standards, because if he had the choice to keep that letter away from the two, he'd do it a thousand times over, the letter was marred with frightening words, and it told him specifically to not let Yami get to far into this case for his own well being, and now it was jeopardized.

A few months ago if you asked him if he cared for his boss, he would've broken out laughing, launching into a well thought out explanation as to why Yami was the biggest ass on the entire face of the planet, and he couldn't make a single true friend if he stuck a wad of cash up his anus and told you to go fetch it…not that that would attract Yugi at all…but—God he wasn't making any sense! He just wanted to be done! He just wanted life, family, piece, love, none of the things seemed to be going a-okay, and he knew he was sounding like a drama queen high school girl at the moment but _so __**fucking**__ what? _They always said that emotional pain was 10x greater then any physical damage you could ever withstand…and you know what? Yugi finally believed it, the mental things like love, care, hate, any sort of emotion, if they were even so much as touched you felt a great sear of hurt rip through your body as if it were splitting like the red sea itself.

He lightly nuzzled the furry porcupine laying in his arms, the tears only beating faster down his face. How much could one person cry? Scratch his earlier statement, perhaps he wasn't splitting like the red sea, but rather helping develop it.

His eyes fluttered shut, clinging tightly to Atemu as another memory floated through his mind…he remembered his mom singing a song to him…something about blue monkeys and old men. He giggled silently through his mind despite his desperate sobs. His mom always told the silliest stories, sung the silliest songs, played the silliest games. She was perfect. Yugi wasn't. She'd know what to do right now, she'd give him a nice pep talk, a bowl of mint ice cream and sing him a song, everything would be better…everything…

Would be..better

_An old man once told me_

_That life is not easy_

_It's meant to be taken very ser-i-ously!_

_But I shook my head_

_And I climbed into bed_

_And I thought about what that old man had said!_

_My head hit the pillow_

_Dreamed clouds of marshmallows_

_With blue monkeys and jolly old fellows!_

_That's when I knew_

_His words had meant few_

_For I'd rather spend time with monkeys of blue!_

_Monkeys of blue…._

_Monkeys of blue…._

_Monkeys of blue…_

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He had cried himself to sleep…which was neither a good nor bad feeling he supposed…content? Maybe…not really, but at least he wasn't feeling any more urge to bawl helplessly into some kind of pillow, silently pretending it was Yami or something…His head shifted to the side, reading the neon green colors that showed proudly "2:00AM". At this, Yugi groaned silently, but duly noted that he had finally fit that nice, long cat nap he wanted to perform earlier today, his mind chuckled at the idea, however his body hadn't seen what was so funny about it. Not that he blamed it, to be frank he was surprised he had even the slightest sense of humor left after…well…yea…<p>

Yugi sighed, he had just cried out about 4 pounds, not that he needed to _lose _any in the first place, It seemed like the perfect time to get food as instead of endless sobs all he could hear were the constant rumblings echoing through his stomach as a desperate signal for some much needed body fuel. A nice pizza sounded good, well, good seeing as this was motivation enough for Yugi to lift himself off the soaked sheets and begin his dreary voyage to the kitchen next door. Pizza and ice cream…yea…and juice. A nice bottle of juice, he needed more liquids if anything, why did God have to make you cry when you got sad? Couldn't he have just made you…burp? Or sneeze? It'd be weird but at least it wouldn't take as much energy up, and boy was he feeling that concept when walking across the wooden floor, his head was pounding and his vision wasn't quite clear enough to make out much of anything, and to be honest, as pathetic as it sounded, Yugi did not have enough energy to lift his sleeves up and wipe off the excess water, but rather just left it there, letting the few left to drain down into his soft, plump cheeks, however they weren't severe enough to ever land onto the tile as they did before.

Smiling slightly when he found the extra cheese pizza, he slid the ice cold object from the freezer and stripped it of it's offending wrappings, carefully placing the object of yummyness in the center of the surrounding heat.

"Hello Yugi." He heard a feminine voice pur, it sounded slightly sadistic, yet sort of sweet. For a minute, he thought that Mai might have been playing some sort of joke on him to make the other feel better, however, as the idea sounded sweet, nothing was going to help him unless he could make this damned pizza cook any faster than 15 minutes. Yea, the world could make like 1000 different types of touch screens and fancy technology and they couldn't even make a pizza cook faster then 15 minutes? But…after a few minutes of ranting about this almost pointless subject compared to this, he realized, this was not his elder sister's voice. This voice sounded so…dangerous…_deadly._ His big sister was good at voice acting, but not even _she _could sound so utterly disgusting, master-mind ish…In fact, he hadn't remembered feeling _this _cold and filled with trepidation since…

"I won't say I told you so." The next part was just too blurry.

A flash of blue.

Red.

Black.

Stars.

Blurry.

Pain.

It was all like a huge, unreadable blur, pain was the most dominant of all as he fell onto the floor, not exactly with the program as he stared up at the ceiling, the person obviously out of sight. Something wet seeped from his shirt, it was sticky…and it was making him nauseous. The image of the sight before him swirled around, turning black to colorful, black to colorful, like a light switch being turned off and on repeatedly. His head was pounding, and his hearing felt off, like there was this loud yet soft sort of beeping noise. Was it the pizza oven? No…it was odd…what was wrong with his ears? And his side…It hurt…and it was getting damper and damper with each passing second. The world was twirling, and it took him a minute to realize that this was the case rather than himself spinning.

He dared to look down at his side and gasped when he saw a dark, bright red engulf his shirt and pants from his upper abs to lower thighs. He had been stabbed. That girl…he was 100% sure it was a girl…that…that…woman…Oh God, the bleeding was beginning to effect his train of thought, this was a bad sign, usually meaning that his blood supply was more than half way out, which meant death would be in about what…10 minutes?...maybe…maybe…f…maybe…

Oh God…he didn't have enough voice nor energy to scream for help, and he was pretty sure Mai was either sleeping or working late on her first day as a waitress, so in a spur of the moment reaction, he reached shakily for the cell phone with his now bloodied hands from experimentally poking at the weeping wound. Yami's number. He had to think…Yami's number…there was a zero…and a six…yea…two…no, two sixes then a two?...yea… wait, wasn't the last number a three? Oh well, it was too late then, he had already had the ringer going and the phone to his ear, as long as someone answered it was okay right..? Yea…Oh god…he could literally feel his heart beginning to slow, or was that just imagination? The Lord knew.

"Who is this?" A smooth baritone voice answered, a voice that even on his death bed Yugi had enough blood left to let a small amount rush to his cheeks.

"Yami…" He choked, trying to find his voice.

His former boss sighed, "What is it Yugi, I'm with my family, we're having a very important dinner right now, and I'm really not in the mood to argue—

"Yami…Help…" With that, he let the bloodied cell phone fall to the ground along with his dying body.

_Monkey's of Blue…_

_Monkey's of Blue…_

_Monkey's of…_

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT COMPARED TO MY OTHER ONES! But this is purely plot and angst that's why, I have no fluff in this except for Atemu maybe…sorry guys, I know I like chalking my fanfics with tons and tons of fluff but I had to have the plot go somewhere xD I almost cried writing this chapter QuQ….But I'm just a big sensitive fluff ball so, that could just be me lol<p>

Should I make Yugi die? Hmmm…decisions decisions….

Ahahahayeaaa no, it's pretty obvious he's going to live since he's the main character.

Le gasp! Have a ruined it? Probably not, most of you are probably laughing at my first attempt at angst xD I'm AWFUL AT ANGST! I'M SORRY LOVES! I DID MY BEST!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, the more reviews the quicker the update, the quicker the update the more fresh the material of the previous chapter is going to be in my mind! The more fresh the material of the previous chapter is going to be in my mind, the more be—

*shot*

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DOOO :3 *wheels myself and Yugi off to the hospital for severe wounds* XoX

P.S. sorry for any major spelling errors, I've just skimmed the whole thing for any mismatched words or spell-checky like things, but as you can tell from the pizza thing I am writing on an empty stomach xD so forgive me 3 it was funny cause while i was proof reading I read "...this was motivation enough for Yugi to lift himself off the soaked cheese..." sounds disgusting but I REALLY want cheese right now...


	8. Rage Against The Heart

D'awww! You guys reviewed SOOO much last time, and almost every message I read made me want to cry in happiness, it happens every time xD

Oh, my PMS are now available to those who want to message me…my pms seemed to have magically disabled itself…

I would like to announce a SPECIAL THANKYOU to AkuZeku, she has offered to translate this story to German ^u^ so if anyone here has their dominant language as German, there you have it.

RESPONCES:

**Amaris The Dark Mage:** XD! Just tell your brother he just doesn't understand your love of Yaoi and puzzleshipping, the outsiders do not get us ;u;. And no, the song is not real xD It's something I made up sense I was too lazy to go online and look up nursery rhymes, and my poetry isn't too shabby so I just decided BAM! And so it was done :3

**00MidnightSiren00: **LOL no, you're not the only one happy about it, many people when they saw said theyliked how Yugi ALMOST DIED! What is wrong with you people? …Nvm, I squealed to when I made him get stabbed, don't worry xD And I'm extremely happy you love it, I'm also envious of you and your ability to make angst fanfictions because I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I NEED FLUFF DAMMIT! *Bangs head on wall*

**Doglovergirl77: **AGAIN! Hun, you just, make me want to CRY every time I read your reviews xD They are so heartwarming! And I am SO glad, because your review clarified that I had done okay on my angst, because the Lord knows I need more skills in that area…I can't help it I'm just a sucker for sappy, cute, adorable, happy stories where the prince sweeps the princess, or extremely girly prince off his feat~! I'm also happy that you think my humor is humorous xD, because as you've seen throughout the story, humor is one of my fortes that I like including because, who wants to read a story where everyone's depressed?...Well, technically Yugi is depressed, but the humor sort of keeps everyone's moods form degrading, see when I read fanfictions that are tragedy's, no offense but I immediately exit out because I'm too sensitive to read that stuff Q.Q I know, I'm such a wimp |D. And yes, was supposed to be spinning xD Ty, I'm just relieved that was the biggest, if not the only one (I know I have lots of comma errors, not that anyone wants or needs to notice).

**Yami Alchemist: ** xD But of course Yugi had enough blood to blush! I mean, if a walking, talking sex god was talking to me over a phone I'd probably blush with or _**without **_blood lol. And I am immune to rusty spoons but sporks are okay 83

**AkuZeku: **LOL I've never been so happy to have caused a part of someone's suffering. Don't worry I've had it happened to me before, I'll read a good story in the morning, have to go to school and fail all my tests (yea, it always just so happens to be test day) because that story is the only thing I can register xD

THANKYOU SOOO MUCH! I felt like I was awarded some sort of medal of honor when you offered to translate this story for me 3 These are the kind of things that make me keep wanting to update, keep wanting to put forth my best effort and keep myself from trying to start other stories that will distract me from this one *sweatdrop* I have SOOO many ideas I can't wait to put out there once I'm done updating strawberry duct tape and diary of an orphan :3.

If I make a favorite reviewers list on my prof (which I Probably will when I get a few more stories down) you'll be way up there ^u^

**Egyptsblackrose: **Lol, well, in the anime it is shown that Yami has a bit of a temper, so I decided I should at least make him SOMEWHAT less OOC xD I don't see what's so wrong about OOC as long as it's an AU story…I mean, "Alternate Universe" kinda means…well…"Alternate Universe", obviously personalities are going to be different. Besides, he was really only angry because Yugi was endangering himself by keeping it a secret. Anywho, YES CLIFFHANGER! I AM EVIL! Hahaha, not really, I'm just a big, huge, harmless softy, who loves hugs, kisses, and snuggles 83

**IkutoisSmexie: **Ahhh and here you have it 3

**Drawn2Danger: **LOL EVERYONE WANTS YUGI TO GET STABBED! WE ARE SUCH MASOCHISTS!

**LemonxLime: **No one blames you for not being able to guess :S I made it on purpose so that if anyone guessed right it'd be purely lucky, lol, just remember it's NOT an OC, as the chapters go hints will be dropped, scarcely though, I want a WABAM at the end, yuh know ;D? I'm glad you were in love with the last chapter, was my favorite to aside from chapter 2, chapter 2 was one of those chapters I had so much fun writing ^u^

**yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever: **Lol, he didn't want to tell Yami because the letter threatened his safety because he was investigating too far into the case, and if Yugi told him he would've just looked for the killer more, which would ultimately get him killed! If that makes sense… And DFTBA? What does that mean xD To many acronyms for me to remember on the internet D8! Let's see…

Don't Forget to Buy Applesauce?

Mmmm Now I want Applesauce. Kay, thanks, I won't forget :3

* * *

><p>Enjoy 3<p>

_Bu Dum…_

…_Ba Dum…_

…_Ba Dum…._

Sooty eyelashes fluttered open slowly, making a burning light available to violet jeweled eyes that stared up hazily toward the bleached ceiling above them. Those same irises lay glazed over, attempting to message the small amounts of information they were picking up to the brain. As it was…the brain was not home at the moment.

…_Ba Dum…_

…_Ba Dum…_

His eyes clenched, whoever was making that infernal noise needed to be decapitated, just so they would know what it's like for your head to hurt like hell…Why did his head hurt so much?

…_Ba-Dum…_

…_Ba-Dum…_

_Beep beep beep_

His head fell to his side, allowing his neck to relax further, unable to hold anything up at the moment as it was, especially not when everything from his waist up seemed to ache…why? Yugi remembered feeling like this in the morning when he was a teenager, but that was growing pains…given, he never really got those often anyway, but these…pains, for lack of a better word, were much more awkward, more like a numbing feeling rather than pain actually. His awful headache seemed to be the only acception.

…_Ba-Dum…_

…_Ba Dum…_

Why was his room so…bright? Why did his body feel so funny?...Probed even…He strained his neck as far as he could without disturbing his head further to find Tubes filled with a yellowish, clear substance flowing across his body, each leading to different parts of his anatomy. The system of tubes, looking rather similar to tangle of wires, made him almost feel incarcerated. But one tube in particular caught his eye, one, lone tube, swimming up his leg, swerving across his bony hips and settling itself into a slightly patched up area somewhere in the valleys of his midriff.

….Ba-Dum….

That's when the information he was taking in finally broke through the throbbing barriers to his mind and hit him.

His body shot up, ignoring any nudges or screams it gave off, demanding him to re-relax his limbs once more and lay back down. His head however, was on Yugi's side, it to struggled to get a grip on things. So many questions sprinted halfway and back through his mind, so many that he had to clench the hospital sheets under him so hard he could feel his nails beginning to pierce through the material and poke at his sensitive palm.

_Ba-Dum..Ba-Dum..Ba-Dum_

Where was he? Obviously not in his very own humble abode…well, okay, maybe not _humble _exactly, considering it was an apartment, not a very nice apartment to boot. The walls were white, everything was sterile…so that only left two options, he was either lying in a hospital bed or life finally decided to take the next severe blow on Yugi Motou and send him to the mental hospital…the latter, he really found he didn't stress to much about, it was pretty much inevitable when you had feelings for a stuck up ass whole, having to work for him 7 hours a day 5 days a week, a senile old grandpa, a widowed sister with a father-less nephew, and…

Stuck up…asswhole…

Yami…

"_What the HELL were you thinking!"_

"_You went through my stuff!"_

"_So far, you've shown me nothing but what a cop __**shouldn't **__ do…"_

"_Don't bother to walk into the Domino Police Station ever again…"_

_-Dum_

Red eyes swirved through his vision, heatedly gazing at him.

Blue eyes smirked at him, promising mischief.

"_I won't say I told you so…"_

_BaDumBaDumBaDumBaDum_

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

Yugi's eyes widened when he felt a pressure being applied to his shoulder, forcibly slamming him onto the stiff, unwelcoming mattress of the bed below him. Fear immediately coursed through his veins, those blue eyes flashing through his mind time and time again. Suddenly he could feel himself mentally reliving the assault. He could still feel his vision shift and swirl, colorful dots and spirals painting mercilessly over his retinas. The blood trickling down his thighs only to pool around his body and cling to his continually drying skin, His red, soaked hands desperately dialing that well known number, his weak voice and the his disparity to form thoughts and words. Yami, where was Yami, he needed help…Where was Yami!

Tears trickled down his face as he could feel something push down against his stomach once more, before they turned into outright sobs and cries, the reflexes of his lower appendages kicking in, quite literally, as his feet tried to come in contact with whomever was attempting to lay a finger on him. He felt so vulnerable, throughout the whole event, not once did he ever truly have a stable thought, everything was frantic, fraught, and unhinged, every action, every mentally spoken word, and even every word he screamed were all coated with the emotions of misery and hysteria. What did this person want with him? It was pathetic really, once the strong Motou could stand up to anyone, stare them in the eye and tell them to fuck off, but ever since that…that cold blade…he couldn't…he wasn't…even if he'd only been awake for mere minutes…it felt like his entire life had all been inscribed into a book and just carelessly thrown into the fireplace…and Yugi just laid there, bound to anything in particular, watching his hard work and everything he once knew burn to ashes.

"Yami!" He continued to scream, wriggling and fighting back in a sloppy style that really could only serve to cause his defeat if anything, however it was better than just letting the other simply do what they pleased with him. "**NO! YAMI!" **

Suddenly he felt warmth cover his face, a strong, firm terrain pressing against him, suffocating his desperate cries. His eyes widened as his voice, his last defense mechanism, was taken from him suddenly. In continuous desperation he put more power into his kicks and began to blindly swipe and punch at the object suffocating him, tears flew down his face as he screamed, using the last of his air due to the mystery choking device covering his face in a hopeless attempt to rid of whom ever was tampering with him. Blue eyes. That's all he could see. Those murderous blue eyes…what did they want from him? What had he ever done to make them so blood lusted and cenacle? Surely he hadn't made _that _many enemies. Yugi, overall when we weren't talking about Yami, was a pretty good person when it came to treating people fairly, of course…it was a bit of a contradictory when it came to his ex boss…he wanted nothing more but to suffocate the man for both past experiences, and now for making him fall for him, only to shatter his heart later…yet, Yami was the name that continually ripped off his lips as he wriggled and writhed to slip out of this person's grasp. He was also the man he wanted nothing more than to throw himself upon and stay there, until all his problems were over, until this person stopped trying to harm him, until…forever….

"Yugi! Yugi, Calm down!" A frustrated grunt came from above him, effectively stopping the frantic, and seizure like movements in their tracks. That voice…that deep, rough tone, it soothed his ears like honey on the tongue, or cool silk against warm, feverish skin. That baritone voice…like a fingerprint, only one person he knew had the ability to all but speak and make his heart and soul melt.

As quick as his fist ceased movement from their previous stances in an effort to physically harm his offender, they immediately shot open and wrapped around what he guessed was the other's neck. "Yami!" He gasped, trying to rid of the sobs that wracked his delicate body. He vaguely felt calloused fingers gently stroke his lower back through the slightly baggy hospital gown. His face snuggled further into the once frightening choking device, newly realized as his ex boss' chest, which in fact, at any other moment he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs and scared out of his wits, then yea, he definitely would've been a little flustered at the fact that they were so closely intertwined.

"Shhh…Shhh…" Yami cooed, his other hand running through Yugi's untamable hair at a comforting pace, "You're okay Yugi…" Yugi choked on his tears, only tightening his death grip on the man above with every comforting word whispered into his ears. He could still feel a constant poking at his midriff, but he clamped his eyes shut and concentrated on the feel of Yami's muscles contracting around him, holding him and keeping him safe. He was supposed to be angry at Yami, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that, but deep down he also knew that Yami would never hurt him, and more importantly would never let any harm come to him if he could stop it, he didn't know why he believed this, because he most certainly didn't a few months ago, but it was like an instinct he couldn't ignore.

"His heart rate is steadying…" A rough voice, certainly not Yami's, said with much relief yet sufficient sophistication. Almost immediately Yugi felt the coarse hands prodding his stomach cease and pull back. "And his blood count is back to normal." It added. That's when Yugi noticed just how much lack of poking there was on his body. He peeked out of Yami's chest and saw that the tube had been removed from his midriff as the doctors began wrapping a white cloth around it. Yugi felt the contagious relief of the doctor's voice flood into his own system as he finally relaxed against his ex boss and allowed the doctors to do as they pleased.

He tried to swallow the endless coos and purrs that threatened to spill out as Yami continuously stroked his lower back with the ends of his finger tips, just lightly grazing the hot skin underneath them, and as he used his other hand to clamp around Yugi's body, bring it to his chest and proceeded to brush through the soft hairs on the nape of the smaller man's neck as gestures of comfort. He just wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life, as cheesy as it sounded, cradled in this man's arms like a baby in a manger. His earlier paranoia had simmered and dissolved into a calming peace, was this just Yami's effect? Or could the touch of any stranger really send him to heaven in the midst of his own chaotic world of hurt? It was a tough call, then again, Yugi currently found himself unable to register anything outside his basic thoughts, answering things required the brain power that he just did not posses at the time. However, he vaguely noticed when the door to the room slid shut, but…Yami was still holding him…

Yugi immediately pulled back from Yami's embrace as he saw the doctor's backs disappearing from the small window of the door, fear immediately setting back into his mind, but this time for an entirely different reason. He was in the same room with his ex boss…the same man that had fired him, the same man he had a brutal fallout with just hours ago…days ago…or,..how long had he been asleep?

He turned to ask Yami by reflex, but abruptly stopped himself as his own gaze was met with a harsh, cold glare. Suddenly Yugi's fears were brought back and confirmed. Was this the same man that had held him just minutes ago? Whispered silent nothings into his ear and held him as if he were some sort of rare and beautiful baby angel?

Yugi bit his lip, turning his head away from Yami, twisting his own facial expression to match the other's. Fine, that was okay, if Yami was going to act like an ass, two could play at that game. Besides, there was no way after all that had happened between them that Yugi would EVER forgive him, if anyone in the room should've been miffed, it should've been him. Yami had no right to do that! He had no right to just, trap Yugi in his web and throw him out the next minute. Didn't he know it hurt? Didn't he know what he did?

"You can leave now." Yugi spat venomously, twitching as he tried desperately to keep his oncoming tears at bay. Why did he have to cry so easily? Especially when it came to Yami…

"Why didn't you call 911?" Yami demanded, ignoring Yugi's previous statement.

"W-What…?" Yugi spluttered, spinning his head back around despite his prior determination return Yami's cold shoulder.

Yami's eyes snapped up from whatever they were staring at before and pierced through Yugi's like thorns on a velvet rose. Two very intense velvet roses…

"You called me, instead of calling 911, instead of pressing 3, simple numbers, you dialed mine, why?" He clarified, but Yugi just stared at him dumbly. Why indeed. He was right, '9. 1. 1.' Simple as that, but instead he ended up dialing a 10 digit number, and why? Because he could count on Yami to save him more than just some random dispatcher? Because the man was the first thing on his mind while he laid almost lifeless on the kitchen tile floor? He opened his mouth to spout out an excuse, anything to get him out of this situation and off the hook, but he choked on the words he hadn't even been able to form in his own mind.

"I…I don't…know…" He spluttered silently, not only losing the ability to form words, but he also felt the will to look away from those sharp, red tinted diamonds fly out the door as their gazes became locked onto each other's, and it seemed the key was permanently lost.

Something sparked into Yami's eyes, something completely un-identifiable to Yugi's own. "You realize that I was about an hour and a half away, Yugi, you were _**dead **_by the time I got to your apartment." He growled, not even waiting for the boy to absorb the reality of this sentence before continuing. "You should know, as you used to be a cop," Yugi cringed at the pain those words impaled him with. "911 gives you about 5 minutes until they arrive." His gaze hardened, "What if I wasn't able to bring you to the hospital in time?" Yami snapped.

Yugi glared at his lap, starting to resent the other man's words with a passionate flare. "Why do you even care, Huh! Last I remember you wanted me OUT OF YOUR LIFE!" He screamed, the venom in his voice becoming increasingly transparent through his expression and body movements. This man…had no right to just, hold him and drop him like some moldy, out dated food, he had no right to observe his wrong judgments when all he was trying to do was survive! Yami should've been honored that he was the first Yugi thought of to come to the rescue, not be reprimanding him for letting 911 slip from his mind!

Yami closed his eye lids, sighing as he let the anger flow out of him like air from a balloon. "That's the thing Yugi…I don't want you out of my life."

Yugi's eyes widened and despite his own self, a blush rose once more to his cheeks as he stared up at the source of his mixed signals. It was odd, Yami would say one thing, making Yugi want to murder him one second, and then the next he'd go and do something completely and totally sweet, that just caused Yugi's emotions to flip like a coin. Yugi liked challenges, and puzzles, yes he liked anything that could test him, and he'd always enjoy watching himself overcome and pass those tests…but…this challenge, it was something entirely new to him. He wasn't equipped for battle when his opponent seemed to affect him in so many ways on various areas of his life. The truth, he quickly found, was that Yugi Motou did not flinch under anyone's mercy…but…here came Yami…changing his whole algorithm, changing the way he functioned, Yugi hated changes, but he could do nothing to stop this. Yami was the one challenge he feared he could not overcome.

"I fired you Yugi…Because the second you make a mistake, the second that bullet hits your head because of something stupid like trust issues with your teammates, you're dead before you hit the floor." He stated, words bold and firm, like a wrought iron gate that refused to be trampled upon, or even jumped over.

"You have to understand my situation Yugi, as a boss, my job is to make sure you do your job." He sighed, though much to Yugi's awe and surprise lifted a hand up to cup his inflamed cheek and lightly fondle with the soft skin below it. Yugi vaguely wondered why the heart monitor hadn't gone off at the moment, because he was pretty sure it was racing at least five times its normal speed. Yugi felt his eyes completely unwillingly glaze over as his head began to suddenly feel heavy with all the blood rushing to it, and he let that warm hand hold his face up, as he was sure in the case that it wasn't there, he'd surely fall over and faint. He wanted to scream at himself. Where was his fight! His resistance! He should've been out of that bed, striking this man across the cheek in less than two seconds flat, but no, what did his disobedient body chose to do? Practically cuddle right on up to a hand he wanted desperate to cut off and hang over a fire.

"But…" He continued, halting Yugi's violent thoughts as if he could read the other's mind. Oh wait, duh, he could. "As a friend…my job is to make sure you are not harmed in any sort of way." Yugi clamped his eyes shut, not being able to bear that soft, loving gaze he was being showered with. No! He was still angry at Yami! He wasn't allowed to do stuff that made him want to fall right into his arms and just…NoNoNoNoNo!

"Firing you…is something I do not regret." He brought his other hand to the other side of Yugi's face bringing it up so that Yugi had no were to turn but to Yami's own powerful eyes. Yugi's brain raged against his heart, but that vulnerable little appendage just continued to swell in the spot light of the warm care and utmost attention the man above him was just radiating. His defiant thoughts began to shrink back at the awesome power it generated, making coherent thought seem all but a myth, and making him vulnerable as a new born baby. "Yugi…I cannot lose you again."

Yugi gawked openly at the other, and for once, he could read Yami like a book, and not one lie tainted a single, beautiful page that lay within it. For once, he began to question whether or not keeping that note from Yami was a smart idea in the first place. For once, he wondered if all this time, he had been wrong about Yami's teasing habits, perhaps they were not to make fun of him as he once thought. For once, Yugi found, despite his much recent inner screams, not a single shred of hate for this man.

"Neither can I…" Yugi whispered, his body finally coming to the end of its own little civil war, unfortunately, or fortunately, the heart had obviously come out on top, beating a fierce pace as it seemed to dance and sing it's victory with glory, pride, and relief. Meanwhile, his common sense lay somewhere dormant, vulnerable, and dead.

Yami's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but that was the last thing that came to Yugi's attention before the weight of his own dizzied head began to give way, it's worn owner letting it fall back against Yami's warm and welcoming chest. He knew, despite his flaming cheeks, that it wasn't just Yami's honest and warm words that caused his heart to race, In the last, what, 24 hours? 50? Being asleep for all but one of those, He was stabbed, fired, Pushed to the brink of pure hatred for his former boss, but at the same time falling deeper and deeper in, for lack of a better term, as he wasn't exactly sure just how thick or thin the line was between the levels of attraction, love with the same exact man. So, as you could imagine, His heart was on a major overload.

This time, the censors picked up this mountainous increase and began to imitate it, beeping faster with each interval and spike, but Yugi could find no energy, nor will in himself to even pay whatever part of his mind left he had for the racket of a machine.

"Just…Promise me you'll never leave me like that again…" Yugi mumbled into the other's comforting heat.

Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's fragile back and pulling him closer toward his chest, in the process leaning down until his face was completely buried in the other's hair. Yugi gasped lightly at this, Yami's breath tingling his delicate scalp in an almost pleasant way. "As long as you promise not to keep anymore life compromising secrets from me." He chuckled lightly, despite the thick, solemn air surrounding them.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh lightly as well at Yami's choice of words, finding no actual humor in his polite demands, but only striving, hungering for that sense of normalcy between the two. Silently, Yugi wished he could go back to the way things were, when he hated Yami and would aid and abed anyone who wished to launch an assassination on the other, in the less than likely case that it wasn't Yugi himself. But one look up into the crimson eyes and he knew things were never going to be the same from that point on…call it a feeling, a guess, or a vibe, but he knew he'd never be able to even look at the man without remembering this moment. It was etched into his soul.

Yami sighed suddenly, "Yugi," He began with slight apprehension, taking said smaller man out of his world of bliss and into a slight sense of insecurity at the tone the other was using. "I know you aren't exactly in the mood, but Seto can only be held off for so long, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some questions about the assult…"

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and he drew away from Yami's gentle hold hastily, staring up with untamable fear he tried desperate to control, but hey, the eyes were the window to the soul right? Now if only he had some damn curtains.

Yugi shook his head vigorously and backed away onto the bed, avoiding Yami's acute gaze in favor of staring at the blank hospital bed sheets. "I can't Yami. I can't. I'm sorry I just can't, not yet." He slurred, clenching his teeth tight together to get a hold of his own heart as it, for the 3rd time that day, it quickened its pace dramatically. He wasn't ready to relive that nightmare…all those times he, Yami and the rest of the group went to go interrogate someone, or even question a witness about the night of the murder, he always wondered why they stuttered and looked away, automatically assuming them guilty. But now…he understood…no one wanted to get their skull cracked open by a baseball bat and spend the rest of their lives hanging on the one moment…let alone share their experiences with another who would never understand what it felt like.

The other frowned, slowly, cautiously, approaching the bed to sit back down once more. "I'm sorry Yugi…I know you don't want to do this, but Seto is not a very patient man, the only reason he's letting me visit you here, now, in the middle of work hours is because I told him once you were awake I was going to question you…" He sighed, moving a hand to put it on the other's back but it was quickly slapped away, much to his surprise.

Yugi glared viciously at him, rage coming in once more. "So what, is that it? Is that why you came to this hospital to visit me? So you could ask a few questions right, not to make sure I'm _okay _or anything!" Yugi hissed.

Yami sighed in frustration, obviously beginning to become fed up with Yugi's constant change in attitude. "Did you _not _just hear my little speech? Seto's reasons and my want to be here have absolutely nothing to do with each other Yugi, they are two separate things." He growled, finally catching the little one's eyes with his own, staring him down. He had fought this war before with Yugi numerous times, the other was hardly ever happy with him, so it wasn't like he didn't have a few pesuasives stored in his arsenal.

Yugi stared at him long and hard, once again looking for the truth, and somewhere in the back of his mind, it was unsurprising that he found it. His eyes grew dreary and he looked away once more, scared, ashamed even to look the one person who actually seemed to take the time to visit him out of his own free will, technically. Where was Mai? Where was Ethan? Where was Mana, Joey, Marik or Tristan? Did he not matter to _them_?

_No Yugi, stop it, this isn't about them right now, this is about Yami… _Yugi took a silent glance back at Yami, whom waited patiently for a response and in that instant, his resolve was born. _No…No, this isn't about anybody but me right now, and what happened last night. _Yugi bit his lip silently, the words 'I'm sorry' hanging off his tongue, but it just wasn't willing to let go. What was he sorry for? Being stabbed? Being emotionally scarred?

Somehow…he had a feeling the words 'I'm sorry' drifting in his brain had absolutely _nothing _to do with anything going on before them at the moment…somehow…he had a feeling these words were like having a severely overdue book and a mountainous fine, paying it back about half a year after it was checked out. His apology was overdue, he just hoped the fine would be forgotten…

But of course, the two had already had their sappy moment, and it was time to get on to business, and Yugi found himself in the very rare position he didn't feel like carrying out anything of the sort.

He sucked in a deep breath, leaning back, figuring, hey, if he was going to relive possibly the most dramatic scene in his entire life, might as well be comfy right? "I don't really remember much…I mean, I could tell that they were a female like we said…but I mean, I…" Yugi swallowed, trying to control his quite _un-_controllable stutters. "I wasn't really facing her when she um…yea." He cleared his throat awkwardly, it felt weird to ever have to speak the words "When she stabbed me", it just…didn't seem real, you know? It was kind of like when his grandpa came to his house that night…when his parents died…as hard as it was to believe, with him being so emotional and vulnerable, he didn't cry until at least 2 weeks after either of their deaths. It was a numb feeling, like, 'This couldn't happen to me, it's not real, never, not me.' But after those 2 weeks, you finally wake up, and realize…

They're _actually _dead…

That was what it was like…

Yami made an unreadable expression, one he seemed to make a habit of showing. (Not that Yugi could ever actually know what gears where turning which ways in Yami's mind) "So you didn't see anything? Hair color, style, skin tint, eyes…"

The last word hit him like a heavy bag of bricks, letting the tiny flashes of bright, angry, blood lusting blue eyes cascade through his mind like fireworks.

"Blue…she….had blue eyes, but that's about all I could see." Yugi mumbled distractedly, keeping himself busy by playing with the edge of the spread sheets while biting on the delicate flesh of his inside lip. He never knew replaying an event in one's head could be so…utterly terrifying…Like you were trapped in your own personal hell and those steadfast bars of scorching flames never seemed to move an inch no matter how much mind power you put into the job of removing them.

Yami sighed, nodding with understanding at Yugi's inability to identify. "Yea, I figured, not many people do either. I guess I'll just have to wear a helmet before I go back into work when Seto decides to throw a tantrum." He shrugged, leaning back in the chair beside the bed to get a better view of the battle commencing inside of Yugi's mind. He could see depression still etched onto his face, but the stronger part of his expression was being ruled over by the urge to break out laughing at Yami's antics.

"Awww you're just having a hard time because Kaiba's bigger and better then you in every area." Yugi smirked, reveling in the questionable raise of the eyebrow Yami had given him, and oh, was that a bit of…irritancy he spotted on that usually smirking face of his?

"Oh? Do elaborate on that bold statement." There was a temporary glint of playfulness sparkling in his eyes before he re-assumed his composed look, and that's when Yugi realized he was being played like an instrument, and absolutely nothing he was going to say would ever phase Yami, and that the other was just doing this to make Yugi feel in control, feel better…but…Yugi didn't feel better in control. Maybe he liked it when Yami dominated him, as weird and creepy and just plain twisted as it sounded, he liked being the mouse, but only if Yami was the cat. Maybe Yugi was just a natural Uke, or perhaps it just reminded him of the old days, but he wanted the other to _own _him, and while it was true, this thought both terrified, and relieved him inside. Whom ever had said the truth shall set you free, forgot to take into account the after effects of admitting it, especially when the one you're confessing to is your own self.

Yugi internally pouted, oh well, perhaps if he worded his ideas the right way, he might actually be able to knock Yami's pride down a few sizes.

"Well for starters, his job is a higher rank then yours, he's taller then you, he's more famous, he's older, he probably has more money, his ego is the only entity bigger than your own oversized head, he's more highly educated, his manners are ten times bigger than yours will ever be, and he's way more efficient at his work." Yugi smirked as he concluded his rant, even if he hadn't gotten into Yami's head with that little blurb, it sure made himself feel a hell of a lot better.

Yami smirked however, confirming Yugi's earlier prediction. "Yea, but I'm hotter."

Yugi attempted to glare at the man for his immaturity but failed when he looked into those playful eyes. He broke out laughing. "Okay, maybe I was wrong about the ego thing, but at least that makes him a lot more civilized." Yugi grinned, he had no idea why he was rooting for Kaiba in this conversation, the brunette hated his guts. When he used to work for Yami, he'd always ignore Yugi's good mornings, He'd always have that look of annoyance whenever Yami talked to him about his newest little employee, and every time they crossed paths in the hallway, he'd go out of his way just to glare at the poor boy. However, this _was _Yami we were talking about that was on the other side of this, for lack of a better term, duel, and Yugi couldn't simply just let Yami have his vote, no, just because he liked Yami didn't mean he _liked _Yami…

Wait, what?

Yami threw his head back in a hearty laugh, only leveling it once again to catch Yugi's gaze with a cocky smirk. "Why do you think he's such a dick? My Dear, "Civilized" men don't get laid."

Yugi gave him a cross between a pout and a glare, "It's not, "getting laid" it's making love." Yugi hissed, crossing his arms above his chest. "Not that you'd ever even know what that's all about, I bet you've never loved a single person you've pinned to your bed." He mocked, secretly hoping Yami would just come out and say he never had carried out such an act, but, he knew that wasn't true. Yami was far to much of a playboy to have not had experience, but he didn't _want _to think about that endless supply of girls that had been pleasured at the hands of this god before him, not only because he himself was still a virgin, but…well, he knew why, but he didn't know why at the same time.

Oh gods, his headache was starting to come back…

Yami's grin only got wider, "Well, I'm sure starting today you'll have_ plenty _of time to test your little theory" He stretched in the cushioned chair and pulled himself up to complete the job.

Yugi blinked, and felt that familiar bubbling of dread begin to form within him on instinct. "What do you mean by "starting today"?" Yugi gave the other a weary look through his golden bangs, his headache slowly and slowly beginning to increase in severity.

Yami smirked, taking his coat from the wrack next to the door before tossing the other's clothes onto the bed before him.

"Yugi, starting today, you're officially my new roommate."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long again D: Like I said, usually takes me 2 weeks when I have a computer in front of me every day, but I just recently got a new word document to put on my equally new computer so I'M BACK TO NORMAL SCHEDULING TIMES 8D! *Indirect high-five*<p>

Anywho, (Has anyone else noticed I say that a lot?) sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to focus it purely on Yugi and Yami's healing relationship with each other, because they have so much crap between them it takes longer to get all that thrown out so they can FINALLY HOOK UP! Oh yea, and I also did this to quench all your puzzleshipping needs because I've been so slow on getting them together, and I have no doubt that you're all frustrated right now xD As am I, but I refuse to make this go too fast! Love comes slowly people, and I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE MAKE YAMI AND YUGI FALL IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN UNLES EITHER OF THEM ARE EXTREME NARCISSIST well, I don't know about Yami BUT IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Diary of an Orphan and You and I like strawberry flavored duct tape! Are almost done, so I will more than likely be updating those soon. THANKYOU FOR KICKING ME IN THE ASS ABOUT THIS AMARIS C: Lol, seriously, thank you, it makes me feel loved outside of Chasing the Challenge :3 *insert heart here because this sight is gay and won't let you do the greater than/less than signs.*

Oh, and this might seem greedy, but I know you guys can make the goal, I'm upping my review bar to 7 reviews, which is basically what I usually get so…shouldn't be too hard!

Have a nice day loves :3

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! I MADE MY MA A CAKE! But I totally blew off the card, I can't draw for sh**.


	9. The Scoreboard

*Rubs eyes and looks at the clock*

….

Its 6 am I have nothing to say x .x

Review Responses:

**00Midnight Siren00: **Don't worry sweet heart, I feel like a monster when I'm writing angst, I literally have to like alternate between sobbing and typing Dx. It's like my brain says NOOO DON'T DO THIS! And my fingers are like YESSSS MWAHAHAHAHA! And I'm like NUUUUUU so yea :S. And I'm glad you loved it :D I was a bit hesitant on posting it because I crammed most of it into a whole day, and usually that means it's going to suck, but I DID IT! And I had time to bake my mommy a cake for mother's day C:. Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too quick or grammatically incorrect xD.

**Drawn2Danger: **EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING 8U…xD;; actually I was just thinking "OMG THIS IS SO ROMATIC" but yea, that's a good explanation and I think I'll use it 8D /Drawn2danger trademark.

LOL YES! THAT IS THE PERFECT SONG! And i loved that peanut butter comment xD I was actually eating a banana with peanut butter on it while drinking milk and I ended up spitting that out all over my computer screen when i broke out laughing at that xD in fact that was..just a few seconds ago ene /wipes off now sticky computer screen.

OMFG YOU'RE SO SMART /mindblown I love you :D /huggles

**Yamixyugi-setoxjou-4ever: **Good 8D! Don't Forget to be Awesome? xD I WAS CLOSE! Besides, Apple sauce is awesome so it's the same thing really. And Ty, I'm always awesome, it's like a reflex so don't you worry ||B. Screw Kaiba and Yami's egos, mine can take theirs on any day, especially when I get such good reviewers like all of you :,3

**Amaris the Dark Mage: **:D! I'm glad I made your day 333 And yes, the roommate thing. I have SOOO many _interesting _plans in store for that one *wink wink* ;3

**AkuZeku: **LOL YES ANOTHER FAN OF METAPHORES! *Highfive* As mentioned before, yes, I have a bit of a fetish for those. And It was 7,000 words long sweet heart, I thought that was long enough xD But I guess you are right, when you get a good chappy update, no matter how long it is you just want to keep reading more, so I really can't blame you and oh my lord that sounded so narcissistic.

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO ME!? YOU'RE TURNING ME INTO AN EGOTISTICLE AUTHOR WITH ALL OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS 3

I knew you guys would like the line "I can't lose you again." As you can probably tell there is hidden meaning behind it, which will be revealed later just like everything else. You'll find that I have purposely set up this story like a puzzle so that you guys have tons of questions that I assure you, will be answered later on I promise. And this isn't just to you but to everyone else: If the story does end, and you have more questions of information I did not include by the last chapter, feel free to review or pm me those questions :3 I'm always eager to answer.

AND THANKYOU SO MUCH! I'm happy you think I'm doing good with angst because lord knows I bawled my eyes out in the last 2 chapters T _T, and you want to know the pathetic part? The last chapter I was crying because of the _fluff. _

OH AND THANKYOU FOR THIS REVIEW! It was so long and I loved ittttt *drools* *o* :3

**EgyptsBlackRose: **Ah, you are justified in asking about the choking, I am sorry, once again I should've made this clearer. The choking device, as identified as "a firm terrain" in the last chapter was supposed to be Yami's chest, because Yami took Yugi into his arms when he was screaming and pressed him against himself, that was how he was stroking the hairs on the back of his neck and holding onto his waist. LORD I AM SORRY! YOU MUST'VE BEEN LIKE SO FRIGGIN CONFUSED XD. I would've been to :S They must've been in like, a weird position in your mind to with Yami doing all that stuff to calm Yugi down xD.

And no, they have not confessed, but Yugi isn't like, you know, so innocent he just doesn't notice Yami's hints or anything, (I'm not gonna say Yami doesn't like him, I mean, I aint giving anything away by telling you this, It is PAINFULLY OBVIOUS! And not to mention it's a puzzleshipping story, they have to end up together SOME time.) He is just so wrapped up in his own devastation and confusion about his OWN feelings for Yami that he just doesn't have the thought process and time to really mull it all through his head, you know?

*Gives you water* BREATHEEE!

**BettyBest2: **Actually, I was just thinking about what I had said in the last chapter about that and I'm like "OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A HYPOCRIT! I MADE YUGI FALL FOR YAMI IN LIKE THE THIRD CHAPTER OF DIARY OF AN ORPHAN!" But, in my defense, Diary of an Orphan was one of my first fan fictions so I was a noobie, I assumed "Love at first sigh? Oh yea!" ahahaha no, I have changed so much I practically flipped like a penny. Nevertheless, since there is a demand for the story right now, I'm continuing it, even if it is noobish :S slightly, at least compared to Chasing the Challenge.

**Lady-Nebkhat: **AND TROUBLE I PROMISE YOU *RUBS HANDS TOGETHER AND LAUGHS EVILY*

**The sweetheart: **D'awww! You just made my heart and ego swell like a hot air balloon! *Q* I'm very happy that I have kept you enticed in the story :3 I hope I can continue that, and yea, I have the same problem you do, I find stories and I look at the summary, I click on it, and I'm like "YES YES YES YES YES! FINALLY!" And then something happens like, Yugi is the seme (I don't know, am I the ONLY one who finds it INCREDIBLY awkward when Yugi is the seme, I just can't picture a man with such muscle and a really deep voice being dominated by a little boy with height issues, curves of a woman, and incredibly girly eyes ((NO OFFENCE TO YUGI! I LIKE HIS GIRLY EYES :U)) Actually, surprisingly enough though, Yugi's voice is not at all girly in either Japanese or English, and he really doesn't act girly in the anime, he is very emotionally strong :3, well with the acceptation of season 0, HE WAS VOICED BY A GIRL And holyyy crap I am totally rambling) or something like character deaths at the end (I always look at the end) Or in most cases, the story line is to un-original.

I AM ALL FOR CLECHES! I LOVE THEM! But make them original slightly!

Like, I love Cinderella stories, LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM!

But how about, instead of sweet and innocent, Yugi is like he is on here, vengeful and sorts, while Yami is a perv?

Or how about peterpan? Maybe instead of YAMI being peterpan, Yugi can be extremely childish and take the place of peterpan instead of Yami, then Yami can be like, you know the skeptical guy who comes to Neverland and doesn't believe that it is real you know? Kind of like peterpan 2 (Personally, I like the second better xD)

**Magi Magi Magician Girl: **Okay, I'll take this one at a time xD Don't worry, I don't blame you for asking questions, I love questions! It means people are actually paying attention to the plot of the story and not just the romance :"D which is good cause I work my ass off on the plot :U

He wasn't really sure if it was an emergency or not really. Yugi didn't really say "I'm hurt" or anything, and he was slightly afraid he might have been kidnapped, which, in America if a loved one is kidnapped you're not allowed to call the cops for them to do anything for like 24-48 hours x.x

Our pizza ovens turn off automatically when the timer dings owo, But you're right, I probably should've kept that in mind that not all of them are like that xD point for you 8D hands lollipop/ owo

Actually, I'm REALLY glad you asked this question, unfortunately I can't answer it because it is a MAJOR section of the plot later on /slight spoiler alert/ but thank you for pointing this out, because you WILL need to remember that Mai and Ethan left for the last few chapters.

**DarkenedSeas: **OMFG I LOVE YOU 8U LET'S BE HOMIES BRO 8,D /CHEST BUMP/

**Nebelfeder: **And longer you shall get my friend, about 2,000 words short of 20,000 words D I hope you enjoy it 8D! And it's good to know that you're reading the translation owo make sure to let AkuZeku know how THANKFUL I AM STILL because again, it really DOES mean a lot to me that someone is taking the time to translate one of my stories ;w; it makes me feel specialll *u*

**Darkclouds: **You shall see my friend…you shall see llB…./EVIL LAUGH

OH MY GOD I JUST TYPED 1,500 WORDS WORTH OF REPLIES TO YOU PEOPLE! You see how much I love you guys? :U

* * *

><p>Violet eyes stared at the clock above, watching the handles dance across the numbers with ease and a sort of stealth. They moved quickly, not stopping for anything or anyone; however they moved far too slow for Yugi's liking. He was done with everything…He'd prepared dinner, cleaned, called Mai, cleaned, not that there was very much to pick up around here, Yami was a pretty tidy guy, as Yugi had come to surprisingly learn, not very many things lay out of place…aside from a few stray files that Yugi tried his best to fight the urge to read the writing on them, as that was a rule his former boss had stretched to its limits.<p>

_Tick _5:45:31 _Tick _5:45:32

He rubbed his temples with frustration, who would have ever thought that endless hours of complete and utter silence could give a person the most massive headache he or she could have ever fathomed in their lifetime? It was like being trapped in a mental asylum for 9 hours, 5 days a week, the complete _opposite _of what Yugi thought he was getting himself into exactly when he accepted the terms of living with previously mentioned asshat.

Accepted…Yea, that wasn't exactly how Yugi remembered it.

"_Yugi, please, just calm down." Yami sighed, watching as his smaller charge began to scramble from point A to point B in a desperate search for his normal, everyday clothes, of which, Yami knew the poor boy would never find. Yugi looked like an absolute mess and it probably would've been almost funny to the other if the setting wasn't what it was. For the first time in a while, he felt a bit awful for Yugi, however, assuming the ability to move was a good sign, Yami was pretty sure he'd be alright in the long run._

_Mentally however? He was more than likely going to need much more than a few bandages and some pain killers._

"_Calm __**down**_!?"_ Yugi seethed, whipping his head back to his newly found guardian with bubbling, hot new rage and malice, "Sure, yea, okay, I'm thankful that you came running to my rescue when you did, but is __**that **__what makes you think you can just…rip me out of my home!?" he hissed, violently slamming the closet doors before snapping his head back over to look Yami in the eyes with his own thoroughly pissed ones, "You don't understand! Mai needs me, Ethan needs…" He trailed off, mind suddenly fraught with incoming realizations. Why would Mai and Ethan need him anymore? Sure, Mai didn't exactly have the best paying job in the world, but it seemed like just enough to get by…Besides, It wasn't like Yugi had a job anymore to help hold them together as it was._

_Mai and Ethan…didn't need him anymore…The thought sounded horrifying and saddening, but to most of his mortification it felt…oddly freeing, One, or technically two less people to worry about in his life, it was like chains loosening with every light tug, but shouldn't he feel ashamed of that? Mai was his SISTER! And Ethan was his NEPHEW! They were all he really had, as sad and angsty as it sounded, everyone else just seemed to come and go, but they were family, they couldn't just up and leave him, well, easily that is…Grandpa was laying on his death bed and was about to die off at any moment, and Yami? Well…he was probably the person to most likely up and leave him at any moment now with the way things were going, he was also the one who'd deal the heaviest blow on his heart if such a situation ever came to be, so why did he detest the idea of joining a living quarters with him?..._

_It was change._

_Too much change….as established before, Yugi was a slow evolver, especially since it only took him about 2 months to actually wake up and smell his impending attraction to a guy that made him blush with just about every word that came out of his mouth, imagine how long it might take him to get used to the fact of living in the same house as someone he sometimes literally wanted to jump! Though of course…that was more of a sexual frustration factor rather than his attraction toward the teasing sex god, and just think, if it was already like this when he used to work for Yami, imagine what would happen after the other left his boxers on the floor one too many times?_

_Yugi blushed heavily at the thought and shook his head, his pathetic hormone issues would have to take a back seat for just a moment, as feeling the object of your erotic day dreams staring at you with slightly hazy red eyes while you were in the middle of having said erotic day dreams wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation imaginable._

"_Look, the point is, I really don't think me leaving my home is going to do anything for anyone. For one, you're apartment? Two floors above mine, TWO!" Yugi held up two long, skinny white fingers and flung them in Yami's direction as a point of emphasis, "I really don't think whoever took a stab at me is really going to mind traveling the elevator for an extra 5 seconds." He glared, for the moment completely abandoning his little treasure hunt, "Secondly, I don't know if you've noticed this but me and you? We don't exactly mix like peanut butter and jelly, more like C4 and a truck full of gasoline." 'Well…Okay, maybe not that bad, more like cat and dog' He mentally amended, remembering that just minutes ago they had an incredible breakthrough within their relationship as ….whatever they were currently, it probably wasn't a good idea to go ahead and start something, which as it was, was __**extremely **__difficult for poor Yugi since it was basically second nature to publicly hate the other's guts, but that wasn't the case anymore. Yea, that's right, you heard it._

_Yugi didn't hate Yami anymore._

_...He just hated everything he did, said, and knew…_

_Wow…huge improvement._

"_I'm well aware of our inability to agree sometimes," Sometimes? "But let's just say you don't have much of a choice in the matter." Yami grinned, however Yugi spotted something entirely different from satisfaction, or even mischief on the other's strong, defined face…he saw…reluctance, like he almost felt bad for what he was forcing upon the smaller one. His eyes looked exhausted, beat up, and if Yugi hadn't known any better, he'd almost say that Yami was about ready to collapse on the floor before him, and part of him just wanted to hold out his arms just in case such happened, because now that Yugi actually had time to take the other's full appearance into mind while he wasn't either screaming at him or sobbing in his arms, the other looked physically beat as well, however he seemed to be attempting to hide it by leaning against the door frame with his strong arms crossed above his chest, staring down with smugness at the smaller one. _

_Yugi had to force himself not to smile, for the fact that Yami was actually failing, in his eyes, to look strong and well kept together, but also because he knew that the man's exhaustion was all due to Yugi's weakened physical and mental state of mind._

_In other words? Living, breathing proof, and not just by his own words, that Yami really __**did **__care about Yugi._

_However, this realization, however comforting and relatively refreshing as it was, did not solve any of his current problems and or questions about why in the hell he was being so abruptly pulled from his normal, everyday life, and into a new one where he'd be surrounded by the very person that made his head spin, if anything, they were taking him __**out **__of safety and into a world where he was sure he'd go mentally insane by the time it was all over._

"_Really now?" Yugi stared up at the other with defiance, pulling his still slightly shaking body up to a straight vertical angle, not once taking his eyes off the other man's masked ones. "I believe I can do whatever the hell I want! I don't care what you say or anyone else, I'm not abandoning Mai, or my nephew, for some murderer you guys are too stupid to even get a hold of! I'm staying __**right where I am**__!" Yugi hissed, mirroring Yami's confident stance by putting both his bony arms across his chest and pulling his own chin up so that they were on equal playing fields….so long as height didn't factor in._

_Yami sighed and shook his head, letting his arms fall to the side and bringing his almost immobile head up to look down at the other's wide, angry violet eyes with an honest sincerity Yugi had never seen before…_

_Wow, maybe he should get stabbed in dark, lonely apartments more often…_

"_Yugi…I assure you, this decision wasn't just made for your safety, If you stay in that apartment, you're bringing your family into this, in fact I can't believe I'm saying this but you should be glad that neither Mai or Ethan were there when the attack took place." He explained, for Yami wasn't the only exhausted, almost dead and shaking thing in the room, Yugi was a lot worse, much worse then he even let himself realize, and Yami was sure if he didn't calm him down right then and there he would have another meltdown, and just like any other situation when trying to reason with Yugi Motou, Yami needed to be extremely cautious in order to not let the poor boy blow up on himself. His steps needed to be strategic, planned, and careful, most would just laugh, and ask how much work calming down one man could be._

_When you were talking about a boy who had a grudge against you since high school? A lot._

_Yugi sighed, dropping his shoulders as his hope of ever walking out of the hospital a free man began to slip away. He was right, what if it had been Mai? Or Ethan? God...he couldn't live with himself if...if that had been one of them in that hospital bed instead of him. Still..._

_"But...if that's the case, why not take Mai and Ethan away for a bit, I mean if they're in danger and I'm gone, that woman is going to come back and hurt _**them **_instead!"_

_Yami stared at Yugi warily, his worn face shown the inner battle currently residing within his mind as he rubbed his temples and sighed. "Yugi, we've already hired some individuals to protect them and..." he trailed off, scratching his chin. "Just sit down and let me explain the situation to you."_

_Yugi was more than happy to oblige, plopping down onto one of the padded chairs next to him, Yami followed suit, the plush of the material molding into his back and soothing his exhausted, throbbing, sleep deprived body as he laid back, careful to not let his head fall with it as he was sure to pass out at any moment, and while he loved to watch Yugi get riled up, it was not the time nor place and his newly found charge deserved quite an explanation. Yami, despite how he tended to come off at times, was really not that cruel of a person, he knew that, and he knew Yugi knew that, and as long as he could be there for the other, nothing would stop him._

_"Alright then, first of all," Yami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to massage the knots developed from many restless nights, "I am well aware of the fact that you live in the same apartment building as I do, that being said you are not moving into my apartment with me, we're going to one of my old vacation homes just outside of Domino." He explained, picking up a large plastic cup of coffee and slowly letting his slide and slip into his dry mouth, the liquid filling him with pleasure and much needed energy. "That way it's nowhere close to your little stalker, for lack of a better term, but Mai and Ethan can come by and visit any time they like, and I don't have to hear you bitch 24/7 about being homesick." he smirked slightly, placing the cup of Joe beside him on the clear glass table, turning back to Yugi as he reveled in the taken aback look on Yugi's cherubic face._

_"Excuse-Homesick!? At least __**I **__didn't stay at home during college eating mommy's home cooked meals every night." Yugi matched with a smirk of his own, smugly reaching out his hand and snatching the cup of brown, liquid heaven, lifting it to his own lips and letting it swish into the silken contours of his mouth, soothing what felt like his mind, body, and soul as he laid back to enjoy the taste of the black, rich coffee that still seemed to linger on his hungry taste buds, it's decadency captivating him, cloaking his mind with a fresh, soft, temperate wool blanket, shutting down his nerves and taking him to what seemed like nirvana. The texture, moist, creamy, delectable, sweet—_

"_Did you know drinking after someone is technically considered an indirect kiss?"_

_**SPLAT. **__The once edible and extremely delicious coffee lay spewed all over the floor, unfortunately now littered with dirt and saliva, making it absolutely __**in**__edible and delicious._

_Yugi quickly placed the cup back on top of the glossy table and whipped his head around to glare unforgivingly at his partner._

_Yami raised an eyebrow and grabbed the cup back, apparently having no quells with drinking the minor amount left at the bottom of its Styrofoam confines, "Well jeez, say it, don't spray it." He mocked, tipping the cup back into his own lips, and of course now that Yami had pointed out the previous point, made Yugi turn a bright rosy red, whipping his head around to stare down at his lap, of which he noticed was becoming increasingly tighter…_

_Yugi bit his lip and shook his head, trying to clear out the oncoming filthy thoughts with what little of a mind filter he had left._

_"Of course," Yami began, tossing the empty vessel previously drank from into the nearest trash bin, "You should know that your safety actually isn't one of our prime concerns right now...It's not...It's not why we're doing this...not really anyway." He sighed, crossing his legs and folding his arms above his chest to fend off the cold air that radiated through the stale hospital room._

_"Excuse Me?" Yugi glowered at him, a darker aura than ever before emitting from the young boy, and Yami quickly jumped to amend his miss wording._

_"A-Yugi that's not..." he sighed, quickly clearing his head as he tried to let the thoughts flow into understandable words that _**wouldn't **_get his ass kicked by the boy beside him, "Yugi...Witness protection has called...they want to take you, and of course, you being well, you know the victim and therefore the only witness to the crime, they have the rights to take you into their custody and interrogate you till their heart's content." He muttered the last words with disgust, so much that even Yugi picked up on it through his immense confusion. He turned his head, watching as Yami's posture seemed to disintegrate from under him, the more information he shared about their current predicament, the more Yami just seemed to collapse from under himself. Yugi felt awful as he watched the dark circles under his eyes increase in size and shade with every passing second. He tried to open his mouth, to say something, an apology? That might be nice, but as soon as he saw Yami's mouth open once more, he closed it, ashamed to say that at that moment, an explanation was much more treasured then the removal of his ever growing guilt._

_"Believe me Yugi, I had a friend a few years ago, Bakura, witness protection took him in to, used to be a really nice guy...kind of like you." He grunted, pulling out a cigarette, prompty flicking his lighter and setting the dull tip of the stick bearing poison aflame. Yugi frowned, cringing as Yami puffed out and Smokey air filled the atmosphere, not exactly liking the new aroma filling the air but settled with shifting uncomfortably in his seat rather than coughing it all out._

_"Successful, had a beautiful girlfriend, then those bastards from WP swept him up...they didn't let him out for about 2 years and by then he was already fucked in the head, believe me, this guy could rival Marik's insanity." He sighed, taking another puff, trying to resist the evil smirk that threatened to creep up onto his lips as he saw Yugi in the corner of his eye nonchalantly try to clean the air around him with small, awkward waving motions of the hand before his nose, "Anyway," He amended, "I definitely don't want you to turn out like Bakura, Yugi, that's why I got Seto to agree on letting me house you for awhile, of course, as I said before, this isn't just about protecting you, Kaiba has only agreed to this because you know he hates competition, and he'll be damned if he lets Witness Protection solve this before he can, so we've all come to a mutual agreement that until the court gives us a direct order by law to hand you over, you're staying with me." he finished, leaning back in the cushioned chair and laying the hand carrying his cigarette lean loosely against his left knee, the thick smoke still pouring out of his mouth and nose._

_Yugi stared blankly at him, the missing puzzle pieces finally slipping into place. It made since...He'd heard of Witness Protection before, and from what he had learned from working back in the office at the police station, they weren't exactly se patrico with each other at the moment, and they definitely weren't the most loved company in all of Domino...but...so...that was why Yami was so exhausted? Did he really stay up worrying about what would happen if Yugi had been taken away and put into a place, to be honest, he'd probably feel a lot more uncomfortable in even if the alternative was under Yami's protection? Ugh, it just seemed like each realization that hit him at the moment brought more and more guilt to the table, but was it really his fault for assuming the worst?_

_He spared a second glance at Yami, this time his stare filled with pure emotion._

_Yes...Yes it was._

And here he was...somehow becoming Yami's willing maid in a huge, often empty house. Yea, 'I want to protect you' his ass, how could you protect someone if you weren't even there for half the day? And another thing, what exactly did he thi-

"If it isn't my precious House Wife, Mrs. Sennon." A voice purred from behind him, causing the sponge wielding hands to freeze in their place, a hot, tingling breath lingering over the sensitive sweating skin of his neck. Everything shut down as hands glided their way atop both of his thin, bony hips, the palms and finger tips pressing down on the flesh above them, caressing them with something that could be compared to love, and affection, love and affection that could only exist in his dreams. He bit his lip and gasped as the hands began rubbing small circles over his now wriggling hips, causing the man behind him to break out into laughter, removing the working hands and settling them to his own side as he continued to mock the frozen boy leaning above the sink.

"YAMI THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Yugi screamed, grabbing the wet, soapy dish clothe and pelting it onto his silk, no doubt extremely expensive, dry cleaned shirt, but however the case it only caused Yami's laughter to continue, those same irresistible, pleasuring hands reaching up to pat Yugi softly on the head. Burning amethyst irises, fraught with pure rage and anger scowled up at the man's joyful face, snatching the dish towel back and spinning around sharply to tuck it above the drawers under the sink, patting every wrinkle out as he muttered curses and death please alike.

Yami smirked, his jolly laughter dying down to a series of mere chuckles. "Which part? The part where I sexually harassed you? Or the part where you enjoyed it?" He teased, moving his hands forward to once again grip the sides of the other's thin, now more than likely bruised hips.

Yugi glared, slapping the playful appendages away from his personal space. "Don't you have anything BETTER to do then bully me you big jerk!" He growled, grabbing the long, snake like sprayer from the side of the counter as he began to clean off the excess food that lay forgotten in the metal valleys of the sink, but not without the slightest blush, and the even less noticeable smile that lingered on his lips, but seemed to vanish as soon as it came.

", and I am NOT a housewife!" he hissed, slamming the sprayer back into its hole before whipping around and glaring daggers at the man that miraculously still stood behind him, gazing down with mirth twinkling in his eyes. Words caught in his throat as soon as they prepared to spill, his train of thought seemed to crash on impact, jaw hanging open, slightly, yet enough to where drool began to file along the edges of his rapidly drying tongue.

In such a moment, one really should stop themselves from trying to rape their former boss' eyes with their own, but it wasn't as easy as it looked when the other's sinful red eyes practically dripped the words, "I'm sexy and you know it, come and get me."

...Course that wasn't nearly as strong as the message currently coming to his groin.

Yugi cleared his throat, tearing his suddenly shame ridden eyes away from the other's slanted and now very questioning ones. Yes, in such a moment, one really should stop themselves from trying to rape their former boss' eyes with their own, in the event that you have no way to explain why you were gazing at them like they were a nice piece of delicious, chewable candy.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind removing yourself from my path to the kitchen table, I'd like to serve the dinner I wasted my whole day on, thank you." He glared, and rather than waiting for the cocky little bastard to move, he placed his hands on the other's shoulders, applying as much force as he could to get the other to move by the sheer power of his strength.

However...you had to keep in mind that 92 pound men couldn't exactly move mountains as they chose.

Yami broke out in a smooth, throaty laugh just as before and simply brushed the smaller's hands off, though not before reaching behind him and quickly grabbing a heaping bowl of home-made mashed potatoes in a swift and strong grip, however as his arm reached further behind the boy to grab it, his face was naturally pulled closer to Yugi's, their noses barely brushing against each other whilst nervous, quick breaths mingled with the ones of a devilish tease. "Relax Aibou, I'm only playing."

Yea...playing with more than you know, bucko.

Yugi twitched slightly, swiftly shoving the other away before turning and grabbing 2 plates decorated with colorful vegetables and meats stacked into a glorious pile of presentable and hard earned food, "Whatever," Yugi continued, glowering at the smirk still immortally pasted onto the elder's lips as he began to set the table, "Besides, it's not like I had anything ELSE to do today other then do your filthy laundry and dust this hypoallergenic madhouse, seriously, when's the last time you've actually _USED _this place?" He dared inquire, knowing that with how loaded his "frenemie" was he'd probably only stepped in the damn place once in his life.

The elder hummed slightly, grabbing the huge, plastic spoon stabbed firmly into the cloudy-white substance of mashed potatoes before loading a significant amount onto his own plate. "And you wonder why people ask if we're married," he muttered, but cleared his throat as a fond look began to settle on the surface of his features. "Actually, Seto and I used to come here every summer during our childhood. Now, given, we weren't exactly _chums _at that particular point in time...in fact I don't think we ever have nor will be, but you know, with the family being busy running practically every business in Domino we really only had ourselves to rely on." he smiled, despite the depressing mood of the story.

Yugi frowned slightly, it was true, in most the movies he tended to watch on the hallmark channel kids didn't really have that much of a connection to their parents when their family as affluent, being that there had to be someway the income was coming in and that had to be through the sole force of work. But...Yami always just seemed like that perfect guy that had everything going for him in life, money, women, men, family, anything...guess he never really gave it any thought. However, this was assuming Yami wasn't like any other teenager and couldn't give a rats ass if their parents weren't around to look over their shoulder 24/7. Aha...yea, Yami having mommy and daddy issues? Impossible.

Yugi shook away the side thought and noted to himself to get a therapist, his tendency to trail off topic was becoming increasingly annoying, I mean one brain could only hold so many thoughts...Not that it wasn't usually occupied with, you know, the usual hormonal-induced visions of a beautiful, very naked and playful sex god.

...Ohhhh here it goes again. See, you're probably confused, 'uhhh when did Yugi start acting like a 16 year old girl?' Well...not even Yugi knew the answer to _that _one, probably somewhere around the time he found out Yami slept in his birthday suit when it came time to hit the hay? Or maybe when he started to come home and randomly molest the younger's hips with his hands. Yea, either one sounded just about accurate. Initially...he'd be the first to admit, the kind of physical attraction he felt for the elder male was frightening, if "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rea Jepson and "Cannibal" by Kesha had a baby, that baby would be how horrifyingly awful he felt to revel in the images of lust for a man he completely and totally despised.

Well, okay, perhaps it's been established that Yugi did NOT hate Yami, no longer anyhow, but that didn't mean sour feelings didn't bubble up every now and then between the pair over a simple matter such as coming home and calling the other a HOUSEWIFE. It also did not mean it wasn't completely and totally awkward to have feelings for a man that witnessed you endure wedgies in your early years...

"In any case, now that we're HERE, would you mind actually picking up after yourself now? You're lucky I'm here, or you'd be starving to death every night. What do you actually eat every night anyway? McDonalds? Because that would explain A LOT." Yugi hummed.

Yami stared for a moment, eyes slanted slightly, contemplating Yugi's recently spoken words as he clasped his hands together beneath his chin, gazing at the other with curious, yet challenging eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, dearest little one, but...did you just call me...fat?" He replied with a low, sexy tone, and while certainly not a jolly voice, It seemed playful, and daring. Apparently Yami's long day hadn't worn him out enough to prevent him from horsing around with his favorite little "Yugi-chan", but as far as Yugi was concerned, for once, this was okay.

...Because he was feeling a little playful as well.

All sarcasm considered, Yugi by all means, never enjoyed the concept of not being taken seriously, nor did he enjoy the continuous quarrels with he and the elder man across from him, but when you lived with someone you wanted nothing more than to knock off their high, ego-fueled horse, the idea of completing such a task became much more...invigorating...

After all, this was a challenge right? And what did Yugi do to challenges?

...He chased them; he chased them and squashed them like a bug until even the slightest traces of remains were remotely recognizable.

Once, just beat Yami once in an argument, his whole life since high school, living with the man and observing how he worked? Well, let's just say knowing what happened behind the scenes opened him up to all sorts of fun ridicule. Be assured, the scoreboard would not go unmarked tonight.

"Maybe, I mean, I _have_ noticed your pants are getting a bit _tight_, maybe you should just give it to me, I'll make a few custom holes, I mean, I guess it's not your fault, sometimes belt companies just don't remember that some of us need a bit more room for our trunks~" he whistled slightly, smugly popping a few peas into his mouth for good measure, trying to resist the almost unbearably, uncontrolled smirk from coming out of its hiding place. Believe him, years of watching your mortal enemy grin like the devil as you suffered, did sometimes make you want to lose it and return the favor.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, depending on which side you took through their life-long war progressing, the elder only mirrored his satisfied smirk before leaning closer onto the table, elbows pushing down on the wooden surface as he let the side of his head fall into his right palm, all the while keeping his controlled expression directed toward the boy across from him. "Of course, I mean, what's a housewife is for, right?"

_Glower._

Yami 1, Yugi 0

"Well it's not like I have anything ELSE to do you around this house 7 hours, 5 days a damn week! You _know _I have to be doing _something _or I'll go absolutely PHSYCOTIC! So unless you want me sitting on the floor of your room trying to color code your boxers try to be just, a _little_ more sympathetic." He sneered, shoving a heaping pile of broccoli into his mouth from the sheer, anger induced adrenaline the elder was imposing upon him, his playfulness clearly gone as quick as it supposedly came.

"I'm more of a briefs guy."

Yugi choked.

Yami 2, Yugi 0

"Fine!" Yugi's voice rose alarmingly, eyes slanted slightly as his nerves were beginning to wear and tear beneath the pressure that was Yami's aggravating wit "If you have a problem with my cleanliness Put me back into work!" He hissed, the other obviously didn't understand what it was like to be unemployed…Sure, work was boring and tedious and to be honest, a few days off never hurt anybody, but doing absolutely nothing for lonely week after lonelier week wasn't exactly something he'd call vacation material, not to mention the boy had to be doing something or he'd have to resort to stress eating…which believe him, when you were barely 5 foot it wasn't a smart idea to go gaining any amount of weight.

"I can't put you back to work, I've fired you." The other countered, humming softly as he wiped his mouth clean.

"You know what I mean." Yugi growled, munching angrily on the stale salad below him. His Job. That had been a pretty stiff subject over the past few days between the two, Yugi would of course, inevitably bring up the notion that perhaps going back to work may be the antidote he needed to his undeniably growing homesickness, however Yami seemed keen on avoiding the subject at all costs. It was getting ridiculous really, sure, they'd been through the whole 'I actually care about you' thing and yes, Yugi had absolutely no doubts at the moment that the elder cared for him, and to be honest, he reveled in this fact. However, as much as Yugi loved the attention he was receiving from his host, the silence day after day, hour after hour, was really starting to get to his head. It just…It didn't make sense, why wouldn't Yami want him in the work place _with_ him? Wouldn't that technically be the safest place in the current situation? Honestly, he was better off in his old apartment with Mai and Ethan, at least they'd be around a lot more often to either protect him or keep him from continually considering jumping off the bridge near the closest highway. Unfortunately, the only thing keeping him from carrying out these explicit thoughts was the fact that they were about 15 miles away from any sort of civilization.

"Afraid I haven't the slightest." He responded with boredom, playing absentmindedly with the heaping pile of cloud-esque mashed potatoes that lay now scattered about as he formed random shapes that Yugi had to guess were supposed to be some form of art, not a very good one, but it was also a sure sign that the other was uncomfortable with the current subject. _Uncomfortable or not, he's going to answer me before I reach over there and CHOKE it out of him._

In a newfound fit of rage, the smaller slammed his hands down onto the oak wood table, causing the plating and silverware to shake momentarily at the loud, physical outburst. This was enough to snap Yami's attention toward the source of the current heavy malice now radiating throughout the large room. "Then allow me to jog your memory!" He growled between his clenched teeth, gripping the fork in his hand tightly as he stared the other down, every intention of revealing the other's true reasoning.

After a brief moment of silence, he let himself breath in and out within his nostrils, the adrenaline rush seeming to flow out as quickly as it had flooded in, not that it changed the fact that he was completely and utterly furious, and at any time could reach for the iron pan beside him and proceed to bash every single smart allic brain cell that live within his guardian's over ego manipulated head. Not that this was different from any other time the elder provoked him, in fact juxtaposed to his past reactions he'd consider himself to be taking this all in stride. "3 weeks ago, you fired me, on that same night my home was broken into and I was assaulted." Yugi began, taking note of the slight flinch in Yami's form that both delighted him, as it was feasible proof to the fact that Yami was simply choosing to ignore this subject rather than not actually giving it a second thought, however somewhere in the back of his mind…he could feel an alarm go off. Unfortunately, the raging, now uncharacteristically ego boosted half of his mind was dominating with something fierce. "approximately 3 days later, I awoke in a hospital room as you informed me of the startling news that I was being, technically evicted from my home to live with you for protection, and as you can see, no such thing has happened considering you're never actually in my presence for more than 3 hours a _day_!" He snarled, whipping the fork around frantically as he tried to emphasize his incredibly crucial point, "So I ask you good sir, why am I not by your _side_ at the Domino Police station for those _other_ 19 hours of the day!?"

Yami could only stare intensely at the frantically moving metal, very sharp and quite dangerous object fluctuating quite hazardously within the tight, clenched fist of the moody man before him. "Perhaps you should put that down before you hurt someone with that." He said rather cautiously, motioning gently to the jagged utensil in his hand, as he had no intention of losing an eye or any other sensitive body parts he possessed tonight.

"I MEAN IT YAMI!" huh, so much for the rare occurrence of self-control. "I'm _not _your _maid_!" Yugi practically screamed, slamming the fork down and releasing the now sweat covered handle as per requested by the currently much relieved man adjacent from him.

"Housewife." Yami corrected once more, calmly sipping the skinny glass of white wine that lay wedged between his long, confident fingers.

…..

_Snap_

Before Yami, or even Yugi for that matter of fact could realize what was about to go down, a shaking, white, fist of rage thrust itself into the large bowl filled with the homemade mashed potatoes, gripping the spoon with an inhuman might and force to this day he was surprised it hadn't snapped under the mere environment it was currently enduring, and in one swift flick of the wrist, a large cluster of white potatoes flew from the confines of the china bowl and landed onto the valleys of a smooth, shell shocked face.

There was only complete silence, unreadable crimson eyes stared into irises that seemed more shocked then they should be, considering those same irises belonged to the owner of the hand that created the current predicament…

"…That was…very immature Aibou." Yami cleared his throat, pressing his hand against his left cheek and letting it wipe off the mess of white sustenance that was just flung into his face. Yugi reacted in…many colorful ways, don't get him wrong…however, he believed the action of brawling with food dishes was certainly a new tactic…well….he'd just have to teach his little housewife how to behave properly, wouldn't he?

Yugi stood, still quite possibly more shocked then Yami. Did he just…with the spoon and….

…_Fuck_

Before the younger could get hardly a word out, Yami was up and moving, sliding his firm hands across the table as he sashayed over to Yugi's form, his hand clutching firmly around a bottle of classic ketchup on his journey toward him. Fine, if the little one wanted to play rough, he had absolutely no objections…

Realization began to hit all too late, as Yami was only half a yard away from him before he noticed the new, still quite full bottle of red, gooey paste in his fist coupled with the playful and devious look that aroused him in more ways than one. However, the current predicament left him with no time to be daydreaming about such things.

_Splat_

That was IT.

Yugi growled, snatching a napkin to rid his face of the disgusting, now dripping mess of red tomatoes suffocating his face, clinging to the skin as he tried his best to be rid of the cursed food item. And once again, preformed a bold and daring move, reaching his arms forward as he tackled the heavy and unsuspecting body to the floor, snatching the bottle from within his now slacked grasp to return the favor upon the other, and aiming it such a distinct direction it couldn't possibly miss the insides of his opened mouth.

Yami, however, had different plans, reaching out to first snatch the ketchup wielding wrist with his own hands and bending them slightly as the smaller yelped, releasing his hold on the plastic bottle.

"YOU!" Yugi growled, wriggling wrathfully beneath the tight hold of his captor, "Let me go this INSANT!" He threatened, though quite in vain as it were, it didn't matter what he said nor how he said it, it wouldn't change the fact that Yami still very much had him still in one place, struggling pathetically as his other hand reached for the forgotten bottle of paste, however Yami saw this, smirking, he reversed their position, ultimately towering over the petit body of his charge, hovering over him with a triumphant smirk, his foot merely kicking the plastic encased ketchup aside in one swift move.

"ah ah ah~" Yami purred, gripping the other hand with his leftover one, effectively pinning both to the wooden floor below them that seemed to contrast quite nicely with the current blush the smaller was sporting. Not that he could blame him, really. "You started this, if my memory serves me right I do believe you were the one to throw the first…hit, for lack of a better term…not to mention you practically pounced me." Yami smirked, a devilish glint shining in the depths of his wild ruby eyes, and unfortunately, Yugi could already see them laughing mockingly at him. Okay, yes, perhaps this was true, but it wasn't like the elder wasn't asking to have something flung at that cocky little, bastard face of his. He would've used the fork...However, he felt that one visit to the interrogation room of a police station was more than enough. "I think you wanted this Aibou…I really think you do." He chuckled, suggestively stroking his charge's cheek with soft, warm, yet firm hands….Hands that Yugi currently wanted nothing more than to melt into….

Guh, "STOP IT!" Yugi ordered firmly, continuing on his pointless attempts to rid himself of the heavy weight keeping him nailed to the cold, wooden surface below.

"Why….?" Yami murmured softly, the warm, moist breath of his voice reaching very close the sensitive sections of his upper neck and ears. In reaction, the smaller gave an involuntary shiver, his body wracked with tiny tremors as he felt the humid air circulate pleasurably around his lobe. Oh God…This wasn't—how did he go from screaming like an angry Hatfield to a McCoy, then just mere seconds later end up with his back pinned to the floor with his hormones flaring at an all time high for the currently pheromone producing man looming above his increasingly panting body….If it hadn't been for the sexy male currently dripping very _un_sexy globs of potatoes from his face onto his own from the earlier assult, he probably would've been trying to swap spit with the other in a furious passion, and he'd certainly be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind more than once in the few moments they lay there, bodies so close you could feel their chest bump against yours every breath of air…breaths that mingled harmoniously to a level at which kissing seemed as if an uncontrollable reflex…

Yami smirked against the hot, sensitive skin between the base of his ear and neck, pupils seeming to darken with a sinful playfulness. It was true, Yami always had a tendency to tease and mock Yugi with his overwhelming sexual propensity, and at first he had always deducted to the simple conclusion that the elder was merely making an ass of himself whilst trying to dampen his pride and ego that were already previously bit into due to his...physique, or rather, lack thereof. But…it was times like these that made him…It had to be something more between them, it just had to be, people who were _just friends, _or not even in their case didn't pin each other to the floor to try and make them flush an embarrassingly wide array of dark reds, and light pinks, _just friends _didn't come home every night invade each other's personal space to such a degree that it might be considered undeniably…arousing…There was more…and maybe just in Yugi's eyes, perhaps his mind proceeded to play cruel tricks on him as it knew of his deepening attraction, no matter what heavy grudge he held with him, and wanted him to feel confused and disoriented…exactly the feeling that began to vanish under the current state of affairs…

Both these thoughts and physical feelings began to bubble up within him, the words coming out of the other's mouth were nonexistent, his mind purposely drowned out every word that rolled off that beautiful…perfect tongue as he stared absentmindedly at the moving, silent lips he wanted desperately to…

…and then it happened. Yugi didn't know when, it was somewhere between the wriggling, the kicking and the overwhelming sexual images assaulting his vulnerable mind…a loud, low noise ripped from the depths of his throat, startling both males as they froze their actions all at once. Yugi's thoughts ceasing as his bright, violet eyes widened to an almost unbelievable degree, Yami's words stopped in their tracks as he stared down at the flushed boy below him, his facial expression slowly sinking into a look that could quite possibly mirror the other's….had Yugi just…Neither could believe it, laying there, staring into each other's eyes once more as they continued to attempt to make sense of the situation. He moaned…he moaned right in front of him! Because of him! FOR him! No…it wasn't a quiet, silently spoken under breath noise, it was a loud, flamboyant cry of pleasure at the overwhelming thoughts of…of this, of what was happened right there and then...

Yami stared momentarily, mouth agape as he stared down at the boy below.

"Did you just-

Just then, a loud, dull creak of the door rang through the heavily awkward atmosphere, snapping both attention spans as their heads immediately shot toward the ajar opening of the door. Somewhere in his embarrassed, ego bruised mind he was incredibly thankful for the distraction, Lord knew what Yami was going to say…What _would _he have said…What would he do? Would Yugi be out? Would there be a passionate make out commencing? Would he try to brush it off, act like nothing happened?...For some reason…this one both bothered and relieved him. Sure, there were a lot of things about the current situation he wanted to be rid of, such as the discomfited atmosphere that could surely be cut with a thick, and blunt butter knife to be a thing of the past, and perhaps the part where his pants seemed to be unceremoniously tight, but….God, he just didn't know, he just didn't know where this…THIS was going anymore when Yami's reactions both confused, and encouraged him…

Two pairs of gaudy pink heels found their way into the arch of the kitchen, shifting curiously around the room before stopping beside the table beside the two slightly embarrassed, one more so than the other, boys laying tangled on the ground, covered in all sorts of food items from the tip of their heads to their upper chests that heaved in alarm at the face staring down above them.

Mai gazed, shocked, well, perhaps this was an understatement, seeing as her precious baby brother was laying quite intimately under a man she knew very well to be an…active participant in certain activities…and considering the crucial fact Yugi adamantly stuck to his burning hated to that very same man, and was indeed, as she knew, a virgin, a virgin who would not simply give themselves up for any reason…so yes, if asked, she might reply she was very, _very _stunned_…_however, pleasantly or unpleasantly was still out on the jury… "Am…I..Interrupting something…?" She inquired slowly, careful to not barge into anything…important that might have been…er…instigating at the moment.

The two boys proceeded to gawk up at the woman with surprise ranging from slight humiliation, with moderate traces of…wait…was that…smug?...Yugi was going to _castrate_ him in a minute…

And so, in a height of panic, Yugi quickly balled his hands into tight fists before slamming them onto the chest hanging quite lowly against his, effectively pushing the profound weight force against his own off, well, not quite, more so the fact Yami had gotten the message and leaned aside for the smaller to get up and great his sister with open arms, however, Yugi liked to believe the original. "M-Mai! N-No this isn't-!" He tried, raising his body up hastily as he gripped the wooden table beside them for support. Yami, however, now lay on his side, staring up at the siblings with an unhealthy amount of delight at this little…_embarrassing _reunion. Ah, if there was something he loved more than pissing the latter off, it was certainly thwarting the boy before him, whose face now blending in quite nicely with the ketchup that still lay plastered about his shaded face.

Mai raised a thin, slightly amused eyebrow at the couple…or…people…unfortunately, standing here, just having witnessed your ex boyfriend and little brother looking as if they were trying to become one, the answer was _pretty _vague. No, she wasn't like Yugi, the boy could date whoever he wanted however he wanted, but if possible, she might've wanted to know they were…you know…before she brought her 4 year old son along, who now stood behind his mother, clenching her shirt as he attempted to practically morph his face into the purple fabric, all the while trying to make sense of the….er…current situation

"Are you…sure I shouldn't just leave and come back…? I mean, I can always just go ask Mana to—

"NO!" Yugi pleaded, God, he hadn't seen his family in ages…to HELL if he was about to let her leave under silly miss-…interpreted circumstances, especially not to go visit his hypothetical wife Mana, she'd probably try to use his nephew as a practice doll for her supposed side job as a skilled _Fashion Coordinator, _yea, he didn't know about anyone else but he didn't exactly want those sharp, manicured hands to be fitting _him, _let alone his already miserable enough nephew Ethan.

Mai opened her mouth, but the words just seemed to catch in her progressively drying throat. Honestly…what should she say? It's not like she could politely excuse herself and Yugi to pull her little sibling out of the room and have another _talk _with him as she'd done multiple times in his adolescent years with a lack of parental guidance, but he was a grown man in his 20s, and although she had no issue with his choice, the kitchen seemed to be quite an indecent place to er…release those attractions toward each other.

Yugi shook his head vigorously, hands out as if the other was going to try and make a run for it and he would stop at nothing to pin her to the ground and force her to listen to his…albeit, odd alibi, which, he wasn't going to lie, was pretty much what was running through his increasingly aching head at that minute. "R-Really, it wasn't anything…." He frantically denied, voice cracking at the unbearable humiliation he was currently enduring from the intrusive stares of his older sister and nephew to the questionably smug expression sitting upon his former boss' face currently. "W-we just kind of, fell when we had dinner…" He trailed off, playing with the edge of his shirt in order to avoid having to lose all his blood to the insides of his cheeks and beyond. Great, yea, this is just what he wanted. He was planning on telling Mai he had been harboring a crush for the other for quite some time…but he wanted to speak the _words_! Not get caught red handed like a child getting spotted with their hand trapped too far into the cookie jar…N-Not that anything was actually going on, though he'd be a fool to say he didn't particularly wish it.

Yami gave a loud snorted laugh, covering his mouth with the coarse palm of his hand as he stared forward at the both shocked and bashful group of people standing quite awkwardly at the edge of the dining area. Alright, he just couldn't hold back any longer. "Well, I fell, that matter is quite questionable for him on the other hand." He chuckled, seemingly unaffected by the current glare the little one was directing toward his very presence in the room.

Yugi bit his lip, releasing a frustrated sigh as he looked back at the unreadable expression on his sister's face. "It-It doesn't matter, why'd you come?" Yugi asked nervously, attempting an unceremonious change in topic before a thought sparked inside his head, causing him to shove the moment aside before happiness filled its mold. "I haven't seen you in weeks! Why haven't you visited?"

Mai smiled, she to putting the awkward scene aside for the moment to open her long, toned arms as the smaller came running into them, wrapping his own around her waist so tightly he momentarily worried she might shove him off to regain her much needed air supply. "Ohhhh I've missed you to my precious little bro~" She chuckled, but rather than pushing him away instead returned all, and possible more force than the other had given. "Actually, I came to ask you guys a favor though…" She trailed off, seemingly becoming more uncomfortable with every second that passed throughout the embrace.

Yugi blinked, slowly taking his arms off the other from the momentary hug, that was in all means unsatisfying given they'd only gotten to see each other for about a whole minute, hugged for maybe a whole 4 seconds and the other was already asking for a favor…Not that he didn't love doing things for his sister…they just….they weren't usually the product of great events happening in life…quite the opposite actually.

"W-Why…what's— " He began, but was shortly cut off by a slight cry of anxiety, frantic violet eyes scanning their wrist watch as time ticked by.

"I don't have much time!" Mai interrupted, gently prying her son off the back of her clothes to present him in a polite fashion before them, all the while trying to pick off the pieces of lint that had spread about her silk dress from the recent hug. "I-I had problems with my hair, and then I forgot to get a new stick of eyeliner and then, low and behold! After an hour of endless and wasteful searching, I find my 300 dollar stilettos in my son's toy chest" She sighed with uncharacteristic frustration. Jeez…in all the years he'd known Mai, she really only acted like this when under the constant stress of having a good for nothing, asswhore of a boyfriend named Duke…whatever she was meant to be hosting, or rather attending as it seemed, must've been a very important matter to her. Yugi sighed silently, guess his long awaited reunion with the most important people in his life would have to wait a day…or two…or however long it took for this damned psychopathic criminal to get barred up, or rather, as Yugi would've liked, brutally slaughtered.

"C-Calm down…" Yugi attempted slowly, "W-Wha-Where are you going anyway?"

"Nowhere, I'm just going out for a bit with someone that's all." She smiled reassuringly, which slightly relieved the other, as he didn't enjoy seeing his pain ridden sister hurt even more than she needed to….Yea, he knew that the whole Duke situation was over, and he knew she now held steady income as opposed to maybe half a year ago, but that didn't mean he couldn't still see the everlasting heart ache and depression that still seemed to linger in her dark, orchid eyes, the same eyes he knew to shed many tears way back when…the same eyes that seemed to be getting brighter and brighter day by day…but were just never quite there…

There was a slight silence, before being broken by the unusually silent Yami. "And you wanted us to watch Ethan?" he inferred, shifting his vision to smile at the small boy clinging to the side of his mommy's dress. Ethan giggled and waved back.

Mai sighed, frustratingly running her newly manicured fingers through the curls of her hair, trying to separate them in a last ditch effort to make them suitable for public viewing. She looked…Beautiful. Yugi smiled, his big sister always looked gorgeous, therefore putting the job upon himself to…_excrete _all the other males that seemed to agree with him, and to quite honest, this only made him more curious as to his sister's plans for the night. Oh no, Mai wasn't going out with anyone, not until he knew his/her name, address, and had a familiarity up front with their face, it's not that he didn't trust the woman, believe him, by no means did he ever think Mai wanted men to screw her over on a monthly basis, after all, for someone on anti depressants for that exact reason they couldn't have _that _low a self-e-steam. It was the men she went out with however, he didn't trust. Yes, it was true, when you took a look at the inseparable siblings, your first guess would've probably been _'Awwwwe, look at the cute little boy' _which by the way, he was NOT he was a MAN! _'I bet he's so innocent~"_

Well, that _may _have been true back in high school, but Mai was without a doubt, and certainly not at first glance, the true innocent, naive woman she'd always been. Now, he wasn't talking 'abstain from sex, flirtaphobic, pure mindedness' kind of innocence, because believe him, she had her fair share of 'action' quite often, but she just seemed so…blind at times, and perhaps Yugi's walls were just too high for anyone to really get into his life, but his sister seemed to let people in without a moment's thought. It'd always been this way, as soon as she got into the 8th grade is it were, you would've thought the issue might've stopped by senior year, but unfortunately…and he couldn't believe he was saying this, mind you, Yami appeared to be the only decent boyfriend she'd ever possessed.

Exactly why he'd permit his sister to go _**nowhere **_tonight.

"I see…so…are you just…going out? Or, going…_**out**_" he inquired quite knowingly. PFFFT, there was no way Mai would be dropping her son off so she could get a McDonalds Latte, or simply having a fun game night with her lady friends. Mai brought her son everywhere and anywhere she went, especially upon hearing her son was in the same apartment just maybe over an hour before someone broke in and went psycho with the cutlery on her baby brother.

Mai bit her lip, playing almost nervously with her hand bag like a 16 year old girl that just got caught trying to sneak out to see the cutie next door for a dinner date, which was as close a similie you could find for the ongoing situation…Let's just say that father was about to send his _lovely _looking daughter back up to her room. "The 2nd one…I think." He confessed, only momentarily confused by the smaller's wording.

Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly, crossing his arms against his chest as he stared incredulously at his beautiful, elder sibling. "With whom, exactly?" He commenced to interrogate.

"Yea," Yami interrupted, shifting on his feet as he leaned against the edge of the marble counter behind him. Yami was easily amused, and after such a long and grueling day at work, he had to say, such an awkward conversation between his favorite siblings in his own kitchen was something that didn't happen too often, and quite frankly he needed to probe for deeper information to start picking sides. After all, he was no stranger to the undeniable fact that the Motou dictionary didn't even begin to graze upon the word 'peace'. "Why didn't you just ask one of the officers we sent to your apartment? I mean, don't get me wrong love to see you both since it's been so long, but lately they've been whining about how bored they've been. I'm sure a screaming 4 year old boy is enough to change their minds." He chuckled, turning around to grab the previous glass of white wine he drank from earlier before fetching the unused cup hat was Yugi's, absolutely untouched by the non-alcoholic before turning around and offering the delicate looking glass to the blonde mother. "Drink? You look like you could use it."

Mai smiled gratefully, muttering a silent 'thank you' as she reached out and grasped the thin neck of the wine glass and brought it to her supple red, painted lips, letting her eyes role back in pleasure at the relieving taste of the relaxing drink. She hadn't had a really good glass of booze for months, what with her new job and now new rent she had to pay for the apartment which she now single handedly owned, she had no business getting drunk, nor the money to even think of looking at such an item in the grocery store or bar.

"Actually, one of them had to leave, apparently he and his fiancé—Serenity I think? Nice girl—They're going to a rehearsal dinner at 9." She hummed, placing the now half empty, fragile drinking glass aside on the table below. "As for the other one…Well, he's actually the one I'm going out with tonight." She smiled, a slight blush working through her soft, glowing cheeks as she ran a lone finger along the thin edges of the glass.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. So…he was talking about the men from the station?...Well, in that case, it couldn't be _all _that bad…He'd only really worked there for a few months before his uneventful eviction, but from what he understood the workers there were fairly decent, with the exception of Barbie in the front office, but he was _pretty _sure 40 year old men with receding hairlines weren't really something that topped the other's list of…preferences. Not that he still didn't wish to meet this man and inform him that if he even thought about laying so much as a finger on her before the 10th date, he'd make sure those…fingers wouldn't be doing much of anything for a _looong_ time. But it seemed this time his sister's judgment proved to be slightly promisi—

"His name's Joey, I believe you know him right? He said he used to work with you." She smiled, oh so unknowingly.

"**OVER MY DEAD BODY**" Yugi screamed, jumping forward to violently shake the sense into her before Yami, having seen this coming as soon as she mention the two men assigned to protect the mother and child, swiftly wrapped his arms around the backs of his bony elbows, holding the smaller back from any dramatic, rash decisions. Yes, a porcupine may be cute, but it appeared the taller had a lot more needles to pick off its back before he let it loose once more.

"Yugi, calm down." Yami begged, his grip only tightening as the other struggled further to get out of it. OHO NO. Joey was NOT touching a hair on his sister's HEAD!

Mai blinked at her baby brother, quite clearly shocked at the brusque outburst. Honestly, as a woman speaking from experience, she had many a moody occurrences; most taking place on a particular week in each month, but she was pretty sure her little brother had just taken the cake.

Yami sighed, shaking his head dejectedly before shooting the female before him an apologetic look, turning back to the struggling boy in his arms. "Yugi, Joey isn't that bad, really, I'm sure your sister will be just fine." He muttered, only preceding to role his eyes as the smaller's struggles continued. Honestly, he was the woman's ex and he was taking this far better than the Motou brother, whom stood struggling for the second time that night in the arms of his former boss and secretly desired lover. Great, just how did he get himself into these messes anyway…?

"THAT BAD!?" He challenged, the audacity clearly shown in his heightening voice. "That BAD!? Yami he comes to work every morning showcasing the panties of the woman and or woMEN he slept with the previous night!" he growled, seriously, was he the _only _one keeping track of the blonde mutt's incredibly sizable playboy resume!? Obviously he wasn't the type of guy who took commitment well, and commitment was exactly the sort of thing a 29 year old mother _needed_. Oh no, nonononono _anyone _but Joey, this had 'take 2 of Duke Devlin Disaster!' written _all _over it! To hell if he was going o let the prankster fuck his sister until he felt satisfied and then dump her straight back onto her ass once he'd milked every ounce of pleasure he could take from the relationship. Not Joey…Anyone but that stupid….DOG!

Mai frowned, tilting her pouting face as she observed her brother quizzically. "I thought he said you guys were best friends…?" She asked, clearly confused by the whole ordeal. She knew her little brother had the ever so inevitable habit of blowing things out of proportion, but she had a son now…and to be honest, any slight sign of a man that wasn't ready to…commit to something such as a son, or the idea of maybe settling down and getting married sometime in the future, would certainly let off an alarm at first instinct, being that she'd had enough experience with men who wanted no such thing…now…if only Yugi trusted her to know such…

Yugi's only response was a vengeful hiss was he continued his valiant, but hopeless effort to throw the taller off of him, run over to his sister and SLAP her until she got the picture. However, with strong, tight muscular arms holding him down, he was pretty certain he wasn't going to get anywhere any time soon…let alone be able to use his hands for anything other than scratching at the forearms currently keeping his body trapped in this current…predicament, more or less, depending on which side of his brain you chose to listen to exactly…

Mai bit her lip, continuing to play with the hem of her dress as she begged her mind to come up with something inspiring that would both still her brother and make him at least slightly happy for her…you know, that she was kind of getting back out there and learning to feel love again…this was certainly not the response she was wishing for when she chose to take this long, and exceptionally difficult leap.

Yami stared between the two, sighing as he released Yugi, whom gave a loud squeak as his face hit the floor, the elder making sure to make a note of teasing the smaller for the…less than manly sounds that seemed to rain from his mouth like snow in mid January. "Don't worry about this one, I'll take care of him," Yami chuckled, glancing sideways at the oven clock that blinked the large, red numbers **8:45 PM.** Huh, that time already eh? Guess time just seemed to pass by rather quickly when you had the pleasure of witnessing a Motou showdown. "Go on your date, I'm sure Joey's a nervous wreck right now as it is, if I know him he's probably been there for about half an hour now." He spoke amusedly; subtly pressing the sole of his right shoe tightly against the small of Yugi's back, keeping him pinned tightly, face down into the cold, wooden floor, of which he had been acquainted with quite well in the past few hours…

The blonde's eyes suddenly widened quite proportionally, head whipping in the direction of the clock Yami had formerly been observing, and just as soon as the alcohol calmed her system, the adrenaline rush was back, and more rigorous than ever. "Oh, God, yes, I should be leaving now." She spoke hurriedly, rushing over to the pair of boys before bending down on one knee to plant a big, wet kiss right smack dab in the middle of her little brother's forehead, in the processes, leaving the remains of a sticky, red oval shaped sustenance that had Yugi mumbling under his breath and blushing to a shade that seemed to agree with the lipstick stain in question. Ignoring her sibling's objective groans, she quickly shot up to deliver an exceptionally lighter kiss onto the tip of the older man's cheek bone, pulling back and smiling at the pair. "Thank you SO much, you two have no idea what this means to me!" She sincerely showed her gratitude, sighing, frustrated as she once again picked up the silver hand bag from the dinner table and fixed a few of the hairs that still seemed to disagree with the style she imposed upon it.

"Again, I'm _really_ sorry with the short notice and everything." Mai begged sincerely, quickly making her way in the high heeled stilettos toward her only son Ethan, before flashing a dangerous and accusatory smile toward the small child in question. "I'd have been here sooner if SOMMEONEE hadn't used my favorite dress shoes as a spaceship for their intergalactic space aliens." She giggled slightly, bending down to give the blonde boy a chaste kiss on the tip of his rosy red nose. This, followed by an even more devious smile that made itself known upon the face of the usually bashful child. "I told you mommy, they're collector's addition!" He corrected quite sternly. Well, as sternly as a 4 year old child could to their mother anyway…

Mai gave a short laugh, but rolled her eyes shortly after, before standing up and facing both the newfound guardians once more with a pleasant, beaming smile. "Good luck you two! Try not to rip each other's heads off while I'm gone." She muttered, setting the generic superman suitcase beside her little baby before sauntering toward the door, only turning back once to add in. "Oh yea, and his bed time is usually around now, so Yugi can give him a bath and send him off to bed any time soon." She smiled, waving one last time and giving hastily thrown goodbyes that were met with grumbles and wishes to a successful date. You could tell who gave what.

Yugi huffed, letting the side of his face fall into his hand.

….

"WAIT OVERNIGHT!? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

_Splash_

* * *

><p>Yugi pulled his lone hand from the thermal bathwater, shaking it slightly to let the excess water droplets that hang on the tips of his fingers fly about, causing the water to splash and Ethan to give a shrill giggle. Yugi grinned, "Okay, Mr., you sponge, I wash?" He suggested, holding out the soft, tan sponge, but keeping the half empty bottle of shampoo at his side. Ethan in turn pouted, crossing his arms cutely across his tiny chest. "Liar! You said we could play Mr. Sun!: He wined, kicking his feet with slight vengeance in the thick, hued water.<p>

Oh…eheh…He said that? He sighed through his nostrils as he took the smaller's adorable, unceasing pout. Mr. Sun was one of his nephew's favorite cartoons that he and Mai made a habit of watching with him any time they could manage to catch an episode. See, Yugi wasn't usually a fan of watching T.v., I wasn't that it was bad for you, because believe him, he ate enough ice-cream bowls in his life to know something as simple as refraining from watching television wouldn't make you no Michael Phelps, It was just the things it conveyed. Now, Yugi hated to be the adult guardian who had to suck the fun out of everything, but he didn't know if he wanted his nephew prancing around trying to imitate SpongeBob's laugh in the middle of class time that might land him in some sort of ADD group. Nor did he want to walk outside one day and discover Ethan was trying to build a 50 feet high rollercoaster or bringing an undead zombie back to life. However, Mr. Sun was one of the few, very educational shows he approved of, see, the show consisted of characters like Mr. Sun, Mrs. Earth, Mr. & Mrs. Evergreen, so on and so forth, and I pretty much contained all the elements of life that it morphed into characters with surnames in the front, in the process explaining how the world worked in the terms that a 4 year old child could understand. Like, it explained how Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon, who were brothers that switched shifts during hours of A.M. and P.M., created night and day.

Yugi hummed to himself. Yea…While it seemed he had strict laws for what should be considered child care, in the end, he always caved when it involved Ethan. Who couldn't look at those beady, green eyes and just not melt? He chuckled, that's exactly what his mother used to tell him, maybe that's why he grew up to be so spoiled on delicious, cold, creamy delicacies as he had. Course, then again he didn't really eat much meat, he had to put something on his bones, Lord knew he didn't have nearly enough income to start going to personal tailors to get customized sizes because your legs were that of a chicken's…Dammit, now he wanted nothing more than a _huge ass _bowl of delicious…savory…ambrosia Ice-crea—

"PLEEASEEEE UNCLE YUUUGIIII" The younger crashed his train of thought rather abruptly, letting his eyes begin to glisten as he brought both chubby hands together in a desperately pleading clasp. His tick, ebony eyelashes—of which, reminded him deeply of the little devil's mother—batted only slightly, not enough to over dramatize and give away his secret devilish plans of luring the uncle blindly into a world of glorifyingly adorable deception, but just enough to cause his thoughts to jumble, reprimands becoming lost in the endless abyss of his puzzling, inner feelings.

Yugi gave a long winded sigh, for about the, what, 10th time that night? 20th? Although, he might as well give the boy brownie points since most of them seemed to derive themselves from the master of deception himself…Oh hell if he was going to let the smaller end up like that dirty, rotten, lying, condescending, cowardice, well-endowed—

…_Okay Yugi, let's just stop thinking altogether for the night._

He turned to the dark blonde boy in question as his will began to crumble under the incredibly wavering plea in his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, visibly frustrated, before an idea popped into his head—which he quickly chastised himself for, as he told himself to _stop_ thinking in the first place—nevertheless, he once again picked up the newly soap covered sponge in one hand and the Mr. Sun action figure in the other…if…you could call figurines from a toddler educational show that…in the other, grinning as he held both out. "I have an idea, why don't we play Mr. Sun, but instead of saving the universe with his _awesome _powers of light, maybe we can pretend he's helping you take a bath?" He explained, squeezing the edge of the soft sponge to fit inside the incredibly large palm of the circular orange, wax figure.

Ethan's pout only furthered at this, face distorting under the influence of his disappointment. "But I wanted to play with you and Yami…" He sniffed, this time making it completely obvious that the other was attempting a guilt trip on his unwavering Uncle.

Yugi growled inwardly, biting the insides of his cheeks as his un-sustaining wall of thought collapsed at the single name _'Yami'_

_God I need a shrink_

The uncle shook his head feverously. Nuh uh. No way was he going to face Yami ever again after that little…embarrassing outburst. I mean, yea, okay, it's one thing to get caught in bed moaning out some pretty woman or handsome man's name in the blissful realm of _pleasurable _sex dreams, but Yugi was very much wide awake, and while the other's name didn't rip from his lips screaming as one would in the previous scenario, he sure did make it pretty obvious his ex-boss was the root of it. They hadn't even done anything at that point, Sure, Yami's lips were practically touching his neck, and sure, their faces were so close together the mere force of a hiccup might've sent their lips crashing blissfully into each other's, but they hadn't really done any…legit touching to make him react in such a way, _exactly _why the fact that he _moaned _might have been slightly discomforting, though who felt more awkward in the situation was both a mystery and a fact he'd rather not pursue. Especially not in the event of washing his younger nephew with Cartoon characters…

"Did I hear my name?" a deep, subterranean voice invited himself into the bathroom throw the ajar door way, standing quite smugly as he leaned against the jamb of the door, eyes glistening with clear excitement as he stared directly at the back of Yugi's head, rather than Ethan's own eager expression.

…Yugi let his forehead fall with a loud _thud _against the edge of the bathtub.

Should he even bother keeping score anymore?

"No"

"YES!" Ethan counteracted, reaching his arms out fervently toward the pajama clad man standing in the crossways between the washroom and the night-lit hallways. He simply chuckled as his gaze reverted back toward his favorite 4 year old boy. Sure, Yami didn't really play any major official role in the boy's life such as Parental Guardian or Uncle, but he'd been with Ethan the second he was born, after all as clearly shown before, Mai and he didn't really let the unfortunate break up in their relationship really _intrude _on something as important as a love child…well…kind of, perhaps that love was a bit one-sided, but he preferred not to speak out about it in front of the kid, and it seemed neither did anyone else as he was still clueless as to why his douche of a father left him…

He walked out into the doorway, not failing to notice the way Yugi's cheeks seemed to light up like a disfunctional Christmas bulb, his glances seeming to swoop randomly from the moldy upper corner of the tub, to the festooned mirror that stood proudly above the sink adjoined to him. "Alright, who am I this time, Captain America? Thor? Spiderman?" He cackled, bending down carefully onto his knees beside Yugi, leaning over the wet corner of the tub as he focused his attentions on the littler one before him. Yami may have been a brave soul for testing how much the man beside him could handle, but he wasn't stupid enough to touch up on the obviously serious feelings he was contemplating at the moment. Heh, He knew the feeling.

Ethan shook his head vigorously at all three questions, pulling an almost identical figure to his own out from behind his back, smiling almost proudly as he stretched his little palm out, hand now open to reveal a sphere like character with tiny, circular indents surrounding his glowing grey body. "Mr. Moon!" he giggled, eventually placing the figurine into the taller's hands when he stared at the boy visibly confused.

"Mr. Moon." Yugi muttered, face still turned the opposite way as Yami followed his gaze, attention snapping instantaneously toward the depressing looking man alongside him. "Mr. Moon. He's from a kid's show; they use characters to explain how the world works, like how the sun saves the earth from ending as we speak, or how the moon orbits around the earth, and stuff like that. It's an educational cartoon." He muttered silently, lightly yet absentmindedly flicking at the tiny puddles or water that began to run toward his sleeves from Ethan's previous acts of splashing about. You could _clearly _tell he was still moderately both miffed and heavily flustered from the earlier confrontation both beheld but a few hours ago.

This however, only served to amuse the elder further, but before he could release yet another witty, and no doubt offending comment, Ethan interjected, an idea evidently popping into his head like a daisy in freshly fertilized landscape. "That reminds me!" he beamed, taking yet another character off the shelves of the convertible shower-tub that seemed to be painted in the pattern of the planet they both stood on as they spoke. "You get to be Mrs. Earth!" he exclaimed playfully, dropping the 3rd plastic character before him.

Yugi made a face as he picked it up, the size of it seemed to be about half his palm, but he couldn't take his gaze off of just how creepy the big eyes on it were…

"Now," Ethan started, sounding quite professional in that prepubescent, high pitched voice of his that reminded Yugi vaguely of his own throughout his middle school years, "Mr. Moon and Mrs. Earth are married! Cause' they always orbit around each other." He giggled, placing his own character at the edge of the tub along with the other two that stood beside it.

Yugi turned red and looked away…Yami's smirk only seemed to deepen. _This night just got a whole lot better._

"Start!" Ethan called, slamming his figurine back onto the marble surface as Yugi flinched back to life, snapping out of that little _world _he always seemed to go to when he was deeply in lo—thought.

A smirk that seemed to match Yami's worked its way onto the uncle's lips as he shoved the sponge once again into the white, gloved hands of the tacky character, moving Mrs. Earth forward so that the sponge came into contact with the other's bare stomach. Oh no, if he was going to endure being a fictional children's character _and _being Yami's theoretical wife simultaneously, he was going to get something out of it dammit. If Mai came back tomorrow morning and saw that her precious little baby was tired from lack of sleep due to too much water fun time with his favorite father figures, he'd be in the doghouse and have to wait for another _real _hug from his vengeful sister a few more _months _instead. However, in a crisis such as the one he was enduring currently, what with his pursuer and an evidently horny roommate—not that he himself couldn't be classified as such—Family could be considered a very vital source of security.

Ethan—or should he say, Mr. Sun, practically squawked as he witnessed the plastic figure begin to scrub his pale, lithe stomach in repetitive circular motions, making sure to get any small speck of dirt, or any other such germs that wished to cling to the younger's stomach expelled from his body.

"Mrs. Earth!" his character cried out, flying spasming motions as the other continued to clean Mr. Sun's puppeteer clean of anything that didn't belong. "What are you doing!?" He demanded, trying best to swat the other's figure away from his body, giving a tiny, complaining gestures and light sounds that told of his distress.

Yugi sighed and pulled back, taking the sponge out of Mrs. Earth's hands to stare hopelessly at his surprisingly disobedient nephew. "Mrs. Earth has to wash Ethan before he goes to bed at _**NINE **_tonight, which is in 15 minutes so she must hurry!" He ground out, wishing with all his might he could simply scream for the boy to sit down, wash his body, and put the toys away to play with for another day. Seriously, the other wasn't usually this uncooperative…then again, he was spending every second of his home life with Tristan and Joey…

…Oh God no.

"Come on Yugi," Yami cut in, leaning his side against the tub as his elbows came to rest on the slippery ledge, "Let the poor kid have some fun, I mean I'm sure one night of staying up an hour late isn't going to hurt the kid, lighten up." He smirked, reaching his remaining hand into the hot, surface of the used bathwater before repeating Yugi's earlier actions with the potatoes and flicking the liquid into the other's face and upper sections of his shirt. Yugi, in turn, gasped in shock at this, the abrupt application of steamy, hot water to his cold, pale skin not boding well for his temper. He growled almost viciously, snatching the towel from the light green, tiled floor up to rid his face of the dripping water that proceeded to trickle from the areas of his chin, and all the way down the curve of his shivering back.

He released a furious growl, slamming his character forward, positioning itself in front of Yami as he glowered into the direction of the other's gaze, "I highly doubt an hour lost of sleep is really going to do anything for him in the long run! I'm trying to _help _him!" He hissed, glaring daggers at the man who seemed torn between mirth and just plain pity for the almost psychotic man before him.

Ethan frowned, once more getting in between the two before the fire of their hatred began to start burning too high for any form of control to be applied upon it. "But the Earth doesn't protect the sun silly! The Sun and Moon protect _it_." He grinned, sinking back into is spot as he placed Mr. Sun on the very tip of a shampoo bottle, proceeding to pretend it was on an adventure in the mountains, which of course, Yugi promptly ignored in favor of picking a bone or two with the elder adult to his right.

"Yea Mrs. Earth~"He practically purred, causing Yugi's harsh gaze to become only more lethal as it increased the level of _malice_ that influenced the many scenarios currently floating through his head…and boy did they sound absolutely _wonderful _at that particular moment. "Let Mr. Moon protect you." He chuckled, moving his figurine closer to Yugi's own, forcing their massive, mutilated looking hands to brush against each other, and surprisingly, the only red that appeared onto the younger's face was that which was produced by pure rage and anger. Protection, eh…?

Yugi glared crossly, withdrawing his character hastily from the personal space of the other's, which, given, he inattentively recognized was a tad bit _immature _given they were just action figures; however, an opportunity to once again, fight for his side of this long winded argument and win a sense of actual independence and freedom was currently presented to him, and he had no time to worry about his own silly mistakes that had currently nothing to do with the topic, a topic that was most certainly a touchy one for the shorter. "Protecting me!? **Oh, **_that's _a good one." He growled wrathfully, whipping his free hand about the room in a frenzy of irrational resentment toward his earlier statement—and pretty much anything that came out of his ex-boss' mouth really—as he slammed his other onto the porcelain tub, "**Protecting me **would actually require being _around _during the day!" He snapped ruthlessly, his resolve only becoming stronger as Yami stared at him with a moment's thought, words seeming to catch in his throat like the early bird who finally choked on the worm and made all the other birds happy.

Hehe, he wished.

"But Mr. Moon can't be out during the day…" Ethan protested with severe confusion and innocence as to their _true _topic of choice at the moment.

Yami turned to Yugi smugly in show, "Yea, Mr. Moon has other people to visit." He spoke, slightly surprised that Yugi was presently looking right into his own eyes, which was a rarity…Yugi was the type to look down, or up, or anywhere that wasn't the person he was conflicting with…or at least, up until now. Then again, a lot of things seemed to have changed about Yugi in the path month or so…it seemed as though since Christmas, he was slowly getting more and more brighter as they days went by, like there was just this inner light inside him that had finally gotten enough juice to flicker on, and while not a very stunning light, it was subtle and seemed more…real. Though, Yami would've been a fool to say he didn't suspect it was he himself who had turned that little light on inside his currently _raging _with glow charge, quite literally he may add. "It's my job, Yugi."

Said man huffed indignantly, repositioning himself as he stood taller, and more confident in the eyes of his adversary. Honestly…Why couldn't the man just admit he'd done wrong? What was the point of taking him under his wing if that wing just happened to be a lonely, empty, dusty old house without another living soul in it. He had to admit, he was starting to feel extremely paranoid during the day, he just didn't need Yami to know as he was quite confident the other would just shrug the fact off just like everything _else _Yugi was now trying to convey. In fact, he made it a point to himself to stay away from any door or window in fear that his attacker may have came back with a pistol, or a rifle, or a bazooka!

…Well okay, maybe less likelihood went to the last, but he'd have to admit, he'd seen weirder.

"Oh, I see," He snarled rancorously, letting his arms fall to his sides once more as his grip on the figurine at his side renewed itself, "So you're job is more important than being here to protect me, right?" Unfortunately, at this, his eye contact with the other shattered as he stared distractedly at the wax object in his hands, playing with its tiny, fake, poor excuses for appendages. He bit the side of his own cheek in an effort to keep from screaming out something that was completely and totally unnecessary.

Ah, sweet, innocent Irony.

"That _is _my job." He continued their spar, voice seeming to get lower as his rare temper began to gradually rear its ugly horn. Yugi's persistency, in all truth, was adorable at times, he had to admit, that being one of the prime reasons he teased the other so often, but now it was just getting ridiculous. He didn't understand, Yugi was everywhere, first he wanted nothing to do with him, then he wanted Yami to stay with him, then he didn't seem too hot on simply walking in the same _room_ as him to wash a toddler, just what did he _want? _What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yea sure, Hey Kaiba! Yea, it's me Yami, see, I know you're going to rip my head off, but even though I'm your number one agent on this case currently, I'm going to have to be out the whole time because my old _friend _from high school may or may not need me. See, it isn't clear because apparently, he keeps changing his God Damned Mind.' Oh yea, that'd go over _real _smooth with Kaiba.

Speaking from past experiences, of course.

Yugi slammed his fist, ignoring the fact that this wasn't simply just a one-sided argument any longer; the two were for perhaps the 2nd time in their lives, both fanning the metaphorical flames. "Well, you sure aren't very good at it!" the smaller persisted, _also _seeming to ignore a very lost, and confused, naïve Ethan who continued to stare at the figures he assumed were having this existing discussion.

Yami matched his stifling glare to the T with his own harsh, sharp look, slowly yet surely beginning to let the offense of his charge's dialogue begin to truly seep into the seams of his now clouded mind. Honestly Yugi…He just…He couldn't—"Well! Then apparently you should take a better look!" his shot came as he grabbed Yugi roughly by the shoulders, which in turn, both startled and angered the latter. "I do _**EVERYTHING **_for _you!_"

Yugi scoffed, shoving the other's hands rather violently off his body , "Well then! You sure do like talking in circles don't you!?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yami demanded. Seriously, he was half way tempted to grab Yugi by the legs, drag him to the bedroom and tie him to a chair, where he would then ever so _kindly _point out one time where the younger's best interest wasn't in his mind! Seriously, had he forgotten _why _he took him in, in the first place? Had he forgotten every single damned time in that hospital he told him how much the smaller meant to him…? Well, if he conveniently missed them, Yugi sure as _hell _meant something fierce to him, and he'd be **damned **if he was going to let him carelessly throw the forgotten facts away on him, Yugi would never forget his importance to his life while he was still alive, breathing, and had something to say about it.

Yugi laughed bitterly, shaking his head as he turned back toward the rim of the tub once more, once again preferring to avoid that strapping gaze that still never failed to inexplicably made him want to randomly fall into the other's strong, capable arms in the midst of any given fight. Well, that feeling was _not _going to take hold of him this time! He'd make sure of it…! "What, first you won't even so much as look at me when I bring the topic up, but now you're so damned adamant on defending yourself!?" He demanded, hands gripping his own hips in an almost sassy style that he was sure Yami would certainly enjoy pointing out, if it hadn't been for the red, hot, irritated, bubbling mass of anger swimming hysterically in his slanted, affronted rage ruby eyes.

"I've been busy."

"With What!?"

"My **LIFE**."

"Well you're ripping me from _mine!_"

"I'm _**SAVING **_your life!"

"Well what's the point of having it if I can't even live it?!" Yugi demanded, constricting the wax figure in his sweaty, shaking palms, the memories of their past fight that morning where he'd come into his apartment from the grocery store and they found that letter, worming their way into his brain and distorting his emotions in the form of tears that threatened to spill out the corners of his eyes. He hated this…this fighting…it made him feel absolutely sick to his stomach. Sure, he was angry at the other a lot of the time, but it was a whole different story when the other was angry to…maybe he was selfish, the way he'd dump all his rage onto the other….but he was just so used to him taking it all in stride, it never usually crossed his mind that the other maybe had negative feelings toward their fights…like he did….

Yami huffed, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat, "And you talk about _me _talking in circles." He gave a hearty, yet apparently false laugh, letting his hands, to, fall back down to his sides as he stared at the younger who seemed obstinate in his firm resolve of keeping his gaze firmly onto the surface of the water in the tub as he shook his head with, albeit, a considerable amount of pity. "I mean, isn't this _better _for you? I don't know what you want Yugi! First you want me out of your life and now you want me around all the time!? I really don't understand Yugi! I really, truly don't!"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" Yugi screamed, snapping as his head whipped up toward Yami's own, crystalline tears finally breaking through that barrier of cold, hard anger and seeping out the cracks and crevices in the aftereffects of grief and misery. How could Yami not see…he was making it painfully obvious—or at least he thought…was he not making it apparent enough that he ogled the elder in every second of his free time? Did he forget to make it known that any opportunity to touch, or merely be in the same vicinity brought an unruly palette of pinks and reds alike that stained his face for hours after?...How…How could the other be so smart, and sexy, and look so all-knowing, when In truth, he was just as naive as Mai, or the currently bewildered Ethan that now gazed at the two rather than their characters that seemed to be inactive in their shaking hands.

Yami stared, watching the tears drip one by one, two by two, and thankfully resisted the urge to grab the other and rock him in his arms over and over until the tears would cease and he could see those clear, wide violet eyes again. Unfortunately…This wasn't something that could be passed over so easily, he wanted the other's true feelings…and he wanted them now.

"What do you feel for me…?" he muttered, keeping his previously wandering eyes trained on the other's, making carefully sure to gaze with placidness, however just the right amount of finality to keep the other from crying any further then he already was. He cared for Yugi, and it hurt to see him questioning so.

Yugi bit his lip, slowly releasing the harsh grip on the play figure as he even more so gradually letting the tears cease as he inwardly succeeded in calming himself. He didn't need another breakdown…not here, not now. "I…" He began, choking on his words as he played distractedly with his bitten, ragged fingernails in an attempt to stimulate any sort of thought that might come into mind…He knew the answer…really, he did, and he was ready to accept it…

He just…Wasn't sure if Yami was…

He sighed, chewing on his bottom lip as he scanned Yami's eyes for any specific emotions that might've been a red flag, but unfortunately, he found no such thing as he helplessly proceeded to explain himself. "I….I've changed Yami…" He began, looking back down at the fingers he resumed playing with in his lap, now for a source of relaxation from his previous anxiety attack, "I'm not who I used to be when you first met me in high school, or when you first met me again at the station for a matter of fact. I…I view things differently now, I can't explain how I just do, but I know that you're…" He swallowed, trailing off as he apprehension consume him once again.

At this, Yami without delay, reached out and gasped the smaller's chin with his thin fingers, tilting it up swiftly to redirect his gaze back into his own red ones. "Look at me…" he murmured pleadingly, secretly enjoying just the feel of finally having those wide, violet eyes on his own.

Yugi continued to gaze, emotions afflicting with different emotions that swam around confusedly through his worn mind. He just…He wanted everything to stop, to slow down…but…it had to be said.

"I just…you're an important part of my life Yami…" he almost whispered, this time being careful to keep his watch steadily against the other man's. "And I know that…without you….I'd go back to being the person I used to be…."

Yami stared right back at the other as every word, every syllable moving by seemed to flow out like a waterfall, but his emotions became unreadable as he scanned the smaller's porcelain face, fingers still planted firmly at the very tip of chin where his trembling jaws met. "Well Yugi…"He started, eyes lid beginning to lower as he narrowed his eyes lightly toward the other's, "I can almost surely, without a doubt, tell you that my feelings have never changed…" he muttered, slowly letting his fingers slide off the other's confused face as he turned back toward the tub.

"I promise you Yugi…" he spoke, almost so silently that Yugi couldn't make out his words; however, the room was so silent and serious at that point you could hear a pin drop on 10 sheets of toilet paper stacked together, no problem. "Even if I'm not here during the day…" his hands went out to once again grip the body of Mr. Moon, bringing him closer to the spherical character that stood abandoned beside Yugi's shaking hands. "I'll always be here to protect you…" He murmured, bringing the character's mouth—or where he assumed it should be—To Yugi's own figure before placing it down and rising up to make his way toward the gaping doorway that Yugi could do all but stare astoundingly at.

He…the characters…he made them…

Yami smiled, genuinely this time, and turned to Yugi. "Goodnight Little One, I'll see you in the morning…" he almost whispered, but then turned his head back to Ethan who now lay bored, and very much half asleep in the half-full, now more than likely cold bathwater. "Take him to the guest bedroom, it's to the left of yours." He lingered for a moment, something seeming to flash in his eyes that Yugi could either pin as hesitation or…perhaps…was that a blush?...

…Yugi put his fingers to his own lips, as if he could feel the fictional character's contact as though it were his own and Yami's….

There was no doubt about it any longer, nothing to hide behind, nothing that caused him to falter in uncertainty, or confusion.

He was in love with Yami…

* * *

><p>AHAHAA TAKE THAT WORD<p>

Sdkfajsdkfj /scrambles to save

Ahaha;; so yea, I'm REALLY sorry about this delay guys;; what was it, 6 months? That's a whole half a year, and I even told someone a couple months ago I'd get it in on Friday.

This goes out to AkuZeku:

I AM SO SORRY D,X I THOUGHT I'D GET IT DONE BUT I JUST LOST THE WILL ;W; but I made my second deadline this time, I told you yesterday or today and it is currently 10:17 PM WHUUUT? Oh yus :B

But anyway, to be fair, I DID redo this a total of 3 times, and as it is this is currently 18,600 WORDS LONGGGGGG and 43 pages, God bless my SOUL my fingers hurt like a bitch QwQ

However, I'd be lying if I said the startling news that I've won an award for my story didn't play in a major factor for my update ene… I think it was puzzleshipping story of the month for November?

…WOW;; Guys, this is really huge for me, I don't know how this BFS thing works, I've seen people win these awards but I never thought it'd happen to me, especially when this is only my second puzzleshipping story D,,x This is such a huge milestone for me! I mean, I know for those of you out there who probably win this thing like 5 or 6 times a year it's no biggy but this is like, the first REAL proof that you guys genuinely enjoy my story…

Well, that's a lie, knowing that there's a German version (AGAIN THANKYOU AKUZEKU I CANNOT STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH I'M THANKFUL FOR YOU D,X /insert heart emoticon because is a DOUCHE and won't let me do it :U) was really my first indication, but still

Guys, I'm serious, I don't know how this thing works, if there are voters or if a single person chooses it, but whoever's responsible THANKYOU SO MUCH! And for whoever knows where it is please give me the link because if "Hot for Teacher" By is on there (loveitsomuch) I want to vote for it xD

OH YEA! And, I'm not saying this is ever going to happen again, but in the event that I don't update quite on time, you can access me outside of people D:! I LOVE talking to you guys! I want you to ask questions! PLEASE! You don't even have to ask questions, you can just buzz in and maybe talk to me about puzzleshipping? We can fangirl about it?

PLEASE I'M LONELY U

But yea, here's my info, and if none of you contact me I will be sorely disappointed

MSN: Revenge Raven

EMAIL: RevengeTheRaven

TUMBLR: HabibtiAhku

FACEBOOK: Yugi Motou (I am the one with yugi in a huge, black shirt waving, and I'm in a relationship status with my best friend who has an fb named Yami Yugi llD

CONTACT ME GUYYYSSSS I LOVE YOU TALK TO MEEEE /STRANGLES

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the update and there weren't too many grammatical errors and such ^n^ Well, that's a lie, I know of my run-ons (which are a part of my voice, so don't even attempt to correct me, I know of them xD) and my occasional messed up tenses, but hopefully nothing too distracting.

LOVE YOU GUYSSS…now to edit this monster…..ene

Eugh.


	10. I Will Wear Your Love

"YES!"

_Noooo_

"YES, YES, YESS! A million times, YES!"

_No, no, no, please no_

"You _absolutely_ did the right thing Yugi, I promise you, you are **not** going to regret this."

_Pretty sure I already do_

"UGH! The only thing is I don't know what to get first! The tux or the flowers…."

"Mana—."

"Wait, what am I talking about? Of course the tux, the flowers always have to match, that's just common knowledge, I can't believe I even asked."

"Mana!..."

"Of course, then again we _could_ pick the flowers and then pick the tux if the flowers are mono-tone—Hey, Do you have any dress shoes at home?"

"This isn't _prom_ Mana; I just want to get it off my chest." Yugi muttered, carefully prying the arms intent on depriving him of all the oxygen in his body away from his constricted torso. Mana merely pouted before putting her hands back onto the steering wheel—much too the smaller's relief.

To say that he had made a mistake as to confide in the self-proclaimed "Devil's Matchmaker"—A nickname of which Yugi thoroughly endorsed, was much bigger than an understatement. He might as well have tied his own noose.

However, it wasn't something he could feel justified to pity himself for, seeing as this was his absolute last resort. He'd exhausted all other means; dropping subtle hints such as giving him surprise, lingering hugs in the morning before work that managed to shock both Yami and himself and usually ended in awkward farewells. He tried to just simply spill his guts to the other man if not to be embraced, then to simply get it off his chest but it was much harder than it looked...

_Much _harder.

* * *

><p><em>Quivering, bare feet pattered across the kitchen tile with anxious, carrying the rest of the shaken boy's just as nervous appendages from point A to point B as he steadily began to fall apart. He hadn't slept in days; the realization both excited and repulsed him. It wasn't like he disproved the idea of being with Yami, because he was certainly growing to love his new little habit of undressing the other with his eyes when he occasionally offered to do the dishes, laundy, ect. , but it came with so many unwanted feelings…Sure, imagining someone in their tighty whities was one thing, but the constant, painfully obvious and increasingly shameful arousal was beginning to take a toll on his heavily guarded morals of decency when it came to bodily contact. Yugi was strong on the inside, even though lately he'd been about as sensitive as a pregnant pup, he had walls.<em>

_Yami was just an expert at tearing them down._

_With a silent shutter as his emotions began to make tiny explosions in his stomach, he clenched the warm saucer of freshly made pancakes. His emotions were definitely at an all time high for his body to be reacting to the stress of infatuation in such an undesired, physical manor. Then again of course, he should have been used to the squeamish feeling by now, since he stayed up into the wee hours of the morning firming his own resolve on the thoughts—Mostly dreams of telling Yami just how crazy, and frustrated, and exhausted, and stressed, and loved, and just so beautifully imperfect he made him feel…._

_Ooooh hell._

"_Was pacing a normal ritual in your house?" Yugi turned his head, seeing Yami leaning against the door jam, black suit and all, moving his fingers in a sort of pseudo dance across the fabric of his tie as he preformed all the nagging twists and turns that such an article of clothing demanded to be worn. It was like watching a stripper perform backwards…course…he didn't know how many strippers wore ties but they should definitely start._

"_I…m-made you uh, this." He sputtered pathetically, holding up the abundant platter with slight upset at his inability to speak correctly. Unfortunately, this had become somewhat of a vicious circle. He would give himself a stern knock in the head, ask himself why the hell he couldn't just grow a set, convince himself to just lay out with it, and unfortunately after all was said and done he found himself right back where he started after being an epic waste of Yami's time. Each time he'd even try something special to break the ice whether it be hugs ending in an incredibly awkward silence between both, small, suspicious, and spontaneous instances where he chose to subtly bring up the topic of their blooming friendship, and complimentary breakfasts that apparently reduced Yugi to a thick, messy puddle of infatuation._

_Yami continued to stare closely at the smaller's nervous, diverted eyes, his own remaining unreadable under eloquently arched brows. "I thought you told me to start cooking my own meals." He chuckled amusedly, taking the saucer from Yugi's notably clammy hands. "Should I be sleeping with one eye open?" the elder murmured, promptly taking a moth-full of syrup-soaked pancake rather unceremoniously as his other hand seemed to fumble with an assorted bundle of jam packed file folders._

_Yugi frowned and let his gaze wander a bit further up to Yami's chin, ultimately attempting to feign any sort of attentiveness to try and convince both himself and Yami that this conversation was going to happen regardless of nerves and distractions. "Oh please, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it last night when you fell asleep at your desk," He muttered in a subtle tone of innocence "and by the way, your room is like two doors away from the living room, you can put down your damn laptop and you know, actually utilize this neat invention called a bed."_

_Yami chuckled, wiping any bit of lingering food remnants from his palms, "So then, mind telling me the occasion?" He hummed, placing the napkin back on the plate, "First hugs, now breakfast at 5:30 in the morning? Am I to be aware of a fatal illness?" He mused, chasing Yugi's repeatedly darting eyes that seemed intent on avoiding any sort of eye contact with his own._

"_Oh please," he muttered with a slight role of the eyes, but quickly corrected himself as his lips tightened. What was he doing? This was defeating the purpose of his whole 'plan' anyway. It seemed Yami wasn't the only one who treasured pride of humility. Strange…He hadn't been like this before he met Yami…_

_Oh, wait._

"_Yami, wait no." He sputtered, accidentally brushing against the elder's tense shoulder, causing him to look up at his tiny chef. "I didn't—I need…There's something I thought—knew you should be aware of…" He finished lamely, voice trailing off as his face turned scarlet beneath the messy, unkempt bangs that hid his face. 'Aware of'? That's nice Yugi, great if you're trying to inform him that there's a pack of carnivorous mice in his basement throwing smack downs on a regular nightly basis. 'Yami, I think you should be aware of the fact that I'm completely smitten by every word that comes out of your mouth, and I'm seriously considering jumping you in your sleep.'_

_That sounds just about right._

_Yami stared blankly before taking a long, drawn out sigh. "Yugi, did you wash one of my suits again?" He practically groaned, setting down his fork before wiping his fingers clean of syrup, raising his voice before Yugi could even think to make another sound, "Because I told you, you may be great at the whole housekeeping job you've taken upon yourself, and don't get me wrong because I'm extremely grateful, but we both know laundry is not your strong suit." Yugi opened his mouth, but was swiftly cut off as the elder continued, "I'm not so busy that I can't take my suits to the dry cleaners, little one." He rolled his eyes slightly._

_Yugi held in his breath, willfully ignoring Yami's restrained insults as he gripped the other's shoulder like a lifeline. Yami flinched slightly at this, but remained silent as the smaller began to produce his ramblings. "No…I—_

_Bzzzzt…Bzzzzt…_

_Both men straightened, Yami turning his head toward his phone blinking and vibrating against the wooden table as Yugi cursed inwardly. Just how many times could the universe make it impossible to communicate three words? Here he was, prepared to give himself up, while not physically but spiritually for this hot, exhausted mess of a man and the sworn to God PMSing universe decided it was 'Fuck with Yugi Day'. Of course, then again that was pretty much an all-year-round sort of thing._

_With yet another drawn out sigh and a fit of acerbic disposition, frustrated hands grappled for the phone, callously flinging it open with a single flick of the thumb, "Kaiba, what could you possibly want, I clock in at 6:00, that's in fifteen minutes, so please, before you say whatever you are going to say to me it better be fucking important." Yami muttered begrudgingly, running his hands through his post-dampened hair. Yugi flinched slightly at this, folding his hands tightly together as he stared at the ground in both slight surprise and undirected pity. Despite only being re-acquainted with the other for almost a year now, Yugi knew Yami for plenty of years, and he knew while Yami may have been set off easily by particular things such as secretly keeping death threat letters in your kitchen drawers without prior notice, but it took a lot for the man to break under stress. He clenched his teeth slightly. Kaiba was merely using Yami as a tool in this investigation, like a pencil, and he just continued to sharpen that pencil over and over, clearly unaware of the blatant fact he was getting far too close to the stub._

"_Ah…I see, well send her my best wishes, it must be very important to leave so suddenly." The elder muttered jadedly into the cellular device, the anger obviously gone as it was replaced by a wave of exhaustion. Rubbing his temples he continued, "Yea, I can clock out at twelve," he yawned, lifting his left arm up to read the wrist watch as he contemplated clearly unaware of the gaping Yugi beside him. "Alright, be there in fifteen." He grumbled almost inaudibly, letting the phone fall shut as he massaged the side of his head in a fetal attempt to calm his raging nerves._

_Oh hell no, Kaiba was not going to be his downfall. Not this time. "Yami, please this is really important I have to—_

"_I'm sorry Yugi," The elder muttered quickly, standing from his seat as he pushed upon the surface of the table to keep himself upright and prevent from drowning in his own exhaustion, "There's supposed to be this huge storm and apparently Misawa is backed up all the way into the next town over so I've really got to move before Kaiba whips my ass." He grimaced slightly, carelessly sweeping the gourmet breakfast down into the dark, forgotten shoot that was the garbage disposal as Yugi looked onward in despair. Damn it…Those pancakes were perfect. Ass Hat._

"_But Yami, please I—_

"_If it's really that important Yugi call me when I get to work." He offered a halfhearted smile, hurriedly plucking his shoulder bag from the ground as he began his rushed trek toward the door._

_Yugi shook his head frantically, willfully summoning the final amounts of quivering breath from his bursting lungs, "No Yami, I don't think you understand, I need to tell you that I love!—_

…_But as he lifted his shuddering face from the edge of his toes he was met with a cold stone silence, the echo of the door slamming nearly hard enough to burst from its hinges recoiling into the empty atmosphere of the lonely kitchen as the only company of the equally lonesome, brokenhearted boy left behind._

"…_you…"_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, as thoroughly ashamed as he was to admit it, after about five, twenty, thirty or so failed attempts at expressing any sort of affection toward his frustrating roommate, he decided to look toward a higher power. An all knowing power, always at the touch of one's fingertips if only asked; the universal bosom of the earth.<em>

_The internet._

_However, as brilliantly simple as this plan may have seemed, it only brought along further complications of his tedious problems that were already becoming far too frustrating for the small hot head to handle. He knew that if he did not get closure on this matter soon it would take merely the metaphorical poke of life's bitchy needle to set him off. _

_However, it had not all been in vain seeing as how Yugi still had the vigilant mind-set of an Honors Graduate, he had compiled an extensive list of eight possible directions this confession could potentially go, and he had but a shadow of a doubt south may have been the general outcome._

_**Quit being a sniveling bitch and tell him**_

_Well that was the problem, now wasn't it?_

_**Drop hints. Guys totally love taking the initiative in a relationship, it's part of their dominant instincts. However, sometimes they just need that reassuring push!**_

_Okay, totally ignoring that completely sexist remark, seeing as it certainly didn't apply to Yugi, this was both entirely uncomfortable and completely unnecessary. The method was certainly no longer desirable as he learned when he first began this vigorous chase._

_**Look for signs. If they're showing signs that they may be interested in you, jump in. Unlike women, men often don't unconsciously flirt with women/men unless there's some sort of lingering attractions there.**_

_Yes, well, while Yami did seem entirely flirtatious at any time of the day the male had observably created a habit of it amongst his peers. In short, Yami flirted with anyone within a five mile radius and was certainly something of the office whore. So unless Yami had plans to bed everyone in the office, grocery stores, and the general civilian population this was an incredibly misleading piece of advice._

_**Make him jealous! Guys definitely respond to that kind of stuff.**_

…_With who? He could hardly think of any one individual he knew that might create any semblance of believability that he may actually be on the verge of a serious relationship with. There was Mana…surely she would understand his feelings and try to help him…then again he was already openly gay amongst everyone beside Yami, so such actions may seem largely suspicious. _

_**Tell him over some sort of cellular device or the internet. It may seem cheap but it's a lot harder to see their disgusted face when you tell them…**_

_Gee, thanks. What a positive outlook._

_**Ask a friend to tell them for you. My boyfriend did that for me and despite what it sounds like it was really cute how shy he was!**_

_No, it seemed too much like running away…and Yugi never ran from a challenge._

_**Make him work for it! If there's any indicator that a man is going to stick with you no matter what, he'll man up and come to you first.**_

_Why did everyone make the average man to be some sort of solid, invincible statue made for the sole purpose of pleasuring their lover?...Of course, Yugi had never been the average man so…_

_**Hun, if there's one thing a man responds to the most its seduction. I remember this one guy I liked in college and he was my roommate's cousin, so he visited the dorms often. Well, one day when my roommate informed me she was leaving on vacation for Brazil she evidently hadn't informed her cousin. So, promptly after her leave he arrived once more only to find me bare naked spread out across the sheets with a come hither look in my eyes. Oh yea, I **__**definitely**__** don't regret that night ;).**_

…_Yugi sat there mortified, quickly shoving the list away into the bottom oak drawer with a heavy flush assaulting the surface of his suddenly heated skin. He may have been suffering a shortage on dignity, but that was certainly a depth he had absolutely no future plans in sinking to._

_But as he felt his feet shuffling unwillingly toward his roommate's door, every piece of advice he'd absorbed in the past hour, in the past week, it all disappeared, leaving a numbing throughout his tense mind. Three words Yugi…you're a man Yugi…_

…_**and Yami could already be yours.**_

_With his new-found strength, he found himself easily flinging the cursed door that no longer separated him from the one thing he wanted the most._

"_Yami, I-!_

…_Oh God…_

_There before him, stood what he could have sworn was a glorious, naked god. Their alluring, tan skin above rippling muscles dampened with beads of sweat and water. The water from his soaked, golden, sun-like bangs dribbling off from the tips as it slowly traveled down the man's muscular chin, accentuating his thin, sworn to God __**edible **__lips. They continued to travel down the gorgeous male's defined chest; a tight, meaty piece of pure __**sex. **__The man's abdominal muscles moved up and down at a slightly rapid pace, obviously trying to cool itself down from its hot environment. His eyes traveled to the other's firm midriff, abruptly brought back as a calloused hand tightened around the unbearably thin white towel separating Yugi's hormonal-induced gaze from the man's exceptionally naked body._

_**Oh my God.**_

_With an incredible surge of adrenaline, he ripped his sinful eyes away from that equally __**sinful **__body, letting a high pitched shriek crack the heavy, awkward silence as he grappled feverishly for the door handle with suddenly sweat ridden palms as he realized just who's body his eyes had been shamelessly ogling, though molesting sounded far more accurate, like the man was a melting Hershey bar._

_Ohhh, that's __**exactly **__what he was._

_The loud echo of the door slamming was immediate, abruptly followed by both the continual frantic shrieks of the flustered onlooker who had in his mind, just subconsciously committed an entirely inappropriate act of voyeurism , and a few thick, low chuckles from the other end of the door. "I'm sorry," the chuckles died down, the mirth in his low, amused voice making itself apparent through the elder man's voice, "Had I known you wished to join me in my morning shower I would have asked." Yugi boiled with a mixture of utter embarrassment, disturbing arousal, and copious amounts of red rage._

"_Shut up you pervert!" He squeaked, covering his flushed cheeks in an attempt to hide them. But from whom, he wasn't sure._

"_**Me!?**__" Yami's laughter howled on, only becoming louder as Yugi's mortified squeals continued._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Domino Police Station, How may I help you?" The kind woman operating the phone line greeted, the happy jingling of her high pitched scratchy voice only serving to further the dismay of the worn out boy on the other end of the phone line. He grit his teeth in an effort to not lash out on the poor, innocent, far to fucking happy for her own good, woman. "May I please speak to Yami Sennon?" he ground out as kindly as he could, the frustration from prior circumstances clearly marring the boy's usually soft voice.<em>

_The other end was silent for a moment, before the happy chipper of the phone operator rang through once more, "Sure! Just wait one moment as we redirect the phone call to Mr. Sennon's line, thank you for your patience." The woman sang in what Yugi could only describe as the most ungodly tone of happiness at seven in the morning. Huh, they must have fired Barbie and replaced him with an equally, if not more annoying and eccentric morning person. Yay._

_Somewhere in the back of his head, he reminded himself that not but a few months ago he knew exactly what it was like to wake up at 6 a.m. sharp with a smile plastered on his face, a clean, freshly showered body, and a belly full of eggs, toast, and pancakes. Yami was seriously starting to become a bad influence._

_The tasteless waiting music droned on further, evoking a hushed groan and a heavy sigh from the increasingly impatient, clearly perturbed male. This was clearly one of his last resort scenarios; he'd be the first to admit anyone confessing over the phone obviously had some sort inferiority complex and found it to be an incredibly offensive method. Yami hadn't given him a choice! What was he supposed to do, wait until he was fifty!? It was either that or wait for this stupid case to be over, and he had a feeling it'd definitely be longer than twenty, thirty years before any major breakthrough was made judging by the ever more agitated mood Yami carried with him lately._

"_Y'ello." The man's voice answered, causing Yugi to jump slightly from his lounging, lazy position slung over the arm of the couch as he frantically scrambled upright. This was it, what was he supposed to say!? Was it as simple as 'I love you'? Should he explain? Wait, explain what!? __**He **__couldn't even understand it!_

_Yugi bit his lip, taking an unsteady breath as he calmed down and willed himself to jump in for the umpteenth time. "Listen you inconsiderate, self-centered, crooked son of a bitch," He growled. Well, that was a new approach, "For the past two weeks I've been trying to get your attention but apparently you see fit to push me aside. So yes, before you ask, I am __**pissed. **__Look, I'm sorry if every other aspect of your life outshines the fact that I desire your audience for a mere 5 minutes, but you have forced me into seemingly unnecessary means because there is no way in hell I'm going to sit there pretending you're oblivious to the fact that I'm completely and entirely and __**absolutely**__ in love with you! That's right, you heard me, L.O.V.E.! And I don't give one ounce of shit if you don't feel the same! Because after these two, long, torturous weeks I've finally got it off my chest and there's no way on this God-given PLANET you can pretend you've never heard the words come out of my mouth!" He practically screamed into the cell phone, panting riotously as he came down from his adrenaline-induced meltdown ever so slowly, giving both himself and Yami a minute to let the confession turned rant sink in for a moment._

"…_Gee, I hate to tell ya this Yug' but I'm kinda bangin' ya sista." The dissimilar, yet far from anonymous voice responded, halfway caught between borderline shock and mischievous mirth._

_Yugi's eyes widened, choking on whatever bit of saliva left in his dry mouth. "Joey!?" He cried, feeling the shame creep up to his face in the form of a large, scarlet patch of reddening skin engulf his shuddering face._

…_."Wait, __**WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?**__"_

* * *

><p>And with each and every attempt he was snatched from the threshold of reprieve and dropped ass-first into a pit of regret, shame, and a <em>whooole <em>lot of cake and ice-cream accompanied by a self piteous marathon of sappy, tedious Twilight movies. This achieved nothing but a decrease in self-esteem due to the endless nights of junk food and a new-found despise for the main female protagonist. _Well, look at you just got everything laid out right in front of you, don't cha, and if that doesn't work out, you have one of the most hottest men alive to fall back on. Lucky Bitch._

Yugi took a deep breath, unfortunately, blaming a fictional, romantically confused, slutty half vampire wasn't going to solve his current predicament. However much he wished it would have. People in the movies just didn't get it. The confession itself wasn't as easy as those who looked on made it out to be. It was like telling someone to walk a tight rope from point A to point B over a flaming pit of boiling lava. '_You might die, but at least you tried! Right?_' Yugi snorted, _'Yea, no thank you I think I'll just stay on my little island of regret and loneliness.'_

Mana hummed silently in thought, the light turning green as she turned the steering wheel left. "Well, good thing they built the new mall a few blocks from Amone Café, I've been dying to go but what with the important things in life," She gave a theatrical sigh—to which the boy next to her rolled his eyes, "sadly I don't have time to do anything anymore." She pouted, tapping her manicured fingers against the leather cover of her steering wheel as her gaze continued to peruse the densely packed parking lot for an opening.

Yugi gave a dry laugh, "Important things?...Oh, you mean like skipping out on year –end in the office because Mahaad was taking his class to the Caribbean Islands to demonstrate the relationship between crime rate and population density?" he raised a brow, crossing his arms above his chest as he threw his female companion a look of strong disapproval.

Mana made a strange face, a strange face that with almost a year of familiarity between the two Yugi knew to be the "Are you insane?" look. Either that or it was the "Holy shit I shouldn't have eaten that taco I'm going to regret that in a few hours." look. He laughed inwardly; he was spending _wayyy _to much time with women. Especially women who were more interested in his love life than theirs, which, unfortunately was just about every woman he'd had the…_pleasure _of running into in the course of his adult years.

"Uh…" Mana began with a strangled snort, "Yea? I don't know about yours, but in my dictionary the Caribbean means beaches. One may usually associate beaches with hot, half naked, gloriously tanned men running around drenched in water and sweat—

"Yea, Mana, I got the picture." Yugi grimaced, making a face as he stared out the window. Bodies didn't really appeal to him like they did others…Well, okay, what with the whole shower fiasco that statement was certainly questionable, but Yami was different. He was the exception.

…to just about any rule Yugi Mutou ever had.

"Unfortunately, no matter how damned hard I tried he wouldn't take his shirt off!" The woman beside him whined, "Do you know what it is like to be around someone 24/7 and _not _be able to lay a finger on them?" Mana whined like a child, lower lip jutted out as Yugi choked on whatever bit of saliva still wandering around his arid throat.

…"No Mana, I have absolutely _no_ idea how you feel." He growled sarcastically, His agitation from the past few weeks being further fed by his female companion's increasingly astounding stupidity. He wasn't usually like this with the woman, usually he was more relaxed; drawn back into himself as Mana was capable of far more frightening things than people thought her to be, and while he was slowly beginning to become used to the girl's antics now was not the time nor place. Honestly, he hadn't even asked for the whole _fiasco, _he merely came to the female's house for a boost in moral support, not a tedious tour of endless shoe stores and Victoria's Secret outlets, which he assured himself would most likely happen, disguised as a 'heartfelt' method to boost both his self-confidence and his potential lover's approval rating. Which, to be honest, Yugi scoffed to. Gay man or straight man, although Yugi had no idea which of these two Yami was, they both had one thing in common and that was obviously their gender. Males never cared what others or themselves wore, or at least the ones disproving the typical stereotype, it had always been that way and suddenly finding out you're a homosexual didn't do much to alter born-tastes. Or, rather lack thereof.

Mana made a face, obviously settling for the empty parking space that seemed almost a mile away from their desired destination, "Good, glad we're on the same page." She beamed, taking her foot off the gas pedal as she took the keys from the ignition.

Yugi groaned and let his head fall against the window one last time, honestly between Yami, Mana, himself, and Joey's over-driven sexual hormones throwing themselves in his sister's general direction he wasn't sure what was going to kill him first.

Mana rolled her eyes at her friend's poorly concealed irritation as she quickly slid out of the car, "Are you coming, or am I going to have to pick your outfit out for you?" she giggled slightly, the excitement vaguely reminding the smaller of an excited kitten eager to reach the strand of yarn hanging from its ball. However flattering this may have seemed given the implication may have been that Mana was merely eager to assist her best friend with his love life, the younger was simply unimpressed, knowing all too well as soon as they stepped foot in the multi-purpose building he would find himself suddenly alone and abandoned like an island in a sea of people in favor of Mana's over exaggerated tastes in expensive fashions.

Yugi 's eyes lit up in a mixture of both genuine delight and increasingly over used sarcasm, "Really? That was an option? Oh, then never mind, you know more about this stuff than I do anyway I'll just stay here then." He smiled, the seriousness in his voice unsurprisingly surpassing any hint of repartee.

The woman in front of him huffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts as she narrowed her eyes clearly frustrated at the younger male before a sudden sultry smirk found its way onto her previously perturbed expression, "Okay, if you're sure. I mean you're right, it's probably for the best, wouldn't want to be a man caught in a Victoria's Secret. I heard they had some killer dresses on sale that totally scream _you_."

…

"So where to first?" Yugi sputtered as he quickly scrambled out of his respective car door.

Mana wore a self-gratified smirk, much to the smaller's chagrin, as the clicking of her heels against the paved walk-way began again, "Well, since the suit will probably be the hardest thing to pick out we should probably go to the tailor's before anything else," she muttered as though the mission at hand had been nothing more than second nature acting on itself—however, this was more of an observation rather than an educated guess. "Then we can get the flowers and have lunch!" The woman grinned, obviously more excited about the whole ordeal than the actual subject of the trip.

"—And then you can run off and window shop as you please?" Yugi grumbled, sending a knowing yet playful look over to his female counterpart.

Mana grinned, plopping her car keys into the handbag hanging from her shoulder as she let out an exaggerated snort, "Window shop? Sweetie, please, that phrase isn't _just _exiled from the dictionary of a fashionesta, it's like the forbidden books of the bible." Mana spoke matter-of-factly with a haughty grin. "See, I have this little _friend_ who likes to hang out in my wallet in case I need him~" She sang, slipping a thin, intricate piece of plastic between both her middle and index fingers as she waved it conservatively in the air. "This baby has a way with words when mama's broke."

Yugi raised a brow, a slight giggle forcing its way out of his tightly sealed lips as he attempted to prevent laughing at the poor, quite literally he may add, woman beside him, "That baby's going to get you in a whole lot of trouble if you're not careful." He gave his two cents in a warning tone, but his companion merely shrugged, placing her credit card back into the leather confines of her self-boasted _designer handbag_.

"…So about that shower incident you were talking about."

* * *

><p>"Mana, no, this really is embarrassing." Yugi whined beneath his breath as he attempted to smooth out the ruffles of the suit that constantly persisted with each move he made. Honestly, they tried the mediums but those were far too large on the boy. The smalls they'd found fit his body perfectly but the pant legs were always too short. He huffed, taking his anger out in a passive aggressive manor as ripped the baggy jacket of the suit off and threw it onto the bench of the constricted dressing room.<p>

'How difficult could it be to find a suit your size Yugi?' 'You have a cute body, I'm _sure _we'll find one just right for you!' _Yea right, _Yugi thought sourly as he plopped down onto bench to pick up the previously abused jacket, running his fingers against the expensive fabric, _I'd have better luck finding Waldo in Africa. _

"Yugi, wait!" Mana panted, clearly out of breath from doing _God knows what _before tossing one last suit over the top of the stall. "This is the last one I could find in the smalls, you know what they say—

"Eighth time is a charm?" he chuckled, admittedly he was agitated beyond belief but stopping the inevitable when it came to circumstances involving Mana's hyperactive need to assist in 'anything for the better and good of romance!' was like stepping in front of a car and asking it to please run you over. Upon further contemplation of this strangely perfect metaphor he decided the latter sounded slightly more merciful. The death seemed much quicker and less painful.

Yugi let out a long and dreadful sigh as his betraying eyes let themselves wander to the offending piece of male formality lying limp against the carpet beneath them like a poorly tossed around ragdoll. A very _expensive _poorly tossed around ragdoll but according to Mana's credit card verses 'incentive' theory price tags were merely numbers to scare one away from true happiness—to which Yugi thought, 'bull', the only thing his universe required for the true happiness was a pair of comfortable sweatpants, a large bowl of vanilla ice cream along with various other sweets, and a DVR chalked full of Dr. Who re-runs.

And, maybe there was room for a gloriously half naked Yami to spoon feed him said decadents.

The troubled young-adult shook his head as he gradually began to feel a sudden tension pull at him from beneath his waist back into the reality of his situation, and not without a shameful crimson dusting itself upon his twitching cheeks. There were times, he thought, this occurrence may have been an unpleasant interruption in his everyday life, perhaps even appalling given the target of whom his hormones had been maniacally trying to reach out and grab between his thighs and never let go of was the man who'd previously made his life a living hell. But, as time went on and Yami gradually became softer day by day, yet the elder would under no circumstances admit this fact by observation, and Yugi's body began to give in to his latent sexual stages of puberty the situation had become somewhat of the norm for him. His mind was generally a lot more tainted now with the thought of Yami constantly invading it.

Surprise, surprise.

Yugi opened his eyes as his thoughts were now however, consumed with an entirely different thought, causing a smile to tug upon the lax corner of his lips. It was funny, now that he really took time to think about it…those times where Yami made fun of him and teased him back in high school seemed almost like…

"Yugi? Hello!" Mana pounded on the quaking stainless steel door separating the both of them, "I am a twenty three year old woman Yugi and I can change faster than you, hustle it you slug!" she hissed in a way that remarkably Yugi thought may have resembled somewhat of a choking snake, but nevertheless covering up a hint of amusement and eccentricity.

Yugi rolled his eyes before quickly diving for the silken suit, as while Mana may have been one of the most considerable forces of stress and anxiety humanity could ever rival with he did respect her wishes and well intentions.

He glanced at the price tag as he lifted it from the ground.

And the fact that her credit card company still had the nerve to cover the woman.

His gaze traveled down to the neck of the small tux. The way it hung loosely like Yami's had after a long day of work when he'd plop down onto the couch exhausted like he'd just ran an errand from hell and back. The way he'd gaze up at the smaller boy tiredly as he continuously scolded the other for working himself dry night after night and chuckle like despite the shit of a day he'd endured looking up and seeing Yugi's face just made every drop of blood sweat and tears worth it…The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up slightly and pinned in a specific fashion; the way Yami wore them before a rare occurrence of him taking up Yugi's usual role of cleaning up after the both of them to do the dishes. The way Yugi would put his hands onto his hips and huff indifferently as he observed the man from behind, letting his thoughts wander to the less intelligent parts of his mind. The purple tie dangling from the white silk under shirt beneath the tuxedo sparkled and shined, reminding him vaguely of the twinkle the usually lingered in the elder man's eyes when Yugi was in his presence…

Yugi…how could he not realize all those times…what he felt between them now had been there all along…

He vaguely registered it as his body commenced into autopilot, stripping his body of clothes as he handled the new ones with gentle care, letting his thought process consume him during the entire dressing session. It wasn't an odd occurrence that his thoughts tended to evade him in favor of his former boss.

He just wished he'd be able to speak them.

"Yugi, darling, you look absolutely _delicious_!" Mana squealed, abruptly derailing the male's train of thought at the intruding female voice that had yet to give him an ounce of peace throughout the entire day. Yugi gave an equally flamboyant yelp before his head snapped over to the overly eccentric woman praising herself for her incredible tastes.

"Mana! You don't just barge in like that; I could have still been getting dressed!" He growled, cheeks once again sporting a crisp apple red as he held his arms in front of himself defensively.

His female companion rolled her eyes, releasing a silent groan of disapproval, "Oh sweetie, pipe down will you? We're all girls in here." She muttered, plucking the forgotten suit from earlier off the bench as her hands made haste at hanging them back up neatly on the fancy metal hangers. To this, Yugi gave the other a warning look. Mana knowing he was gay and the role he usually played in said relationships was bound to bring him a few playful slurs, and he had come to terms with this fact before he even thought to confirm the other's suspicions of his sexuality. However, Yugi knew the other was merely joking and let it slip past his defenses.

She glanced over at his irritated expression, sighing as she slipped the hanger onto the silver hook above the dressing room door, "Jeez," she began dramatically as she gave a few careful pats on the expensive fabric to smooth it out once more, "It's a good thing we're doing this. With any luck things will go good tonight and you'll finally get _laid." _ She giggled in such a manner that sent shivers of something resembling terror down Yugi's spine. Or it was just the words reawakening his previously ridden arousal. Either one really.

Yugi scowled to cover up the flustered look that over took his features, turning his head sharply allowing his tousled bangs to hide the evidence of mental indecency that still clung to his cheeks. "I'm not doing this to get…_laid_." He clarified, clearing his throat as he tried to get a hold of himself once more. Though, yet again, to say he was surprised the direction their topic had quickly taken would definitely be false. Somehow it seemed any practical conversation that circulated between the two, or rather, everyone in Yami's team, it had seemed to take a turn for the worse and somehow sex was suddenly involved. Kyeh, now that he thought about it the jokes seemed to take less and less of an effect on his level of discomfort the more he was exposed.

"Relationships aren't all about sex, and if hypothetically tonight does work out—

"_When _it does, Yugi." His friend corrected carefully, crossing her arms beneath her bosom as she stared down at herself proclaimed _BFF. _"I cannot believe you! First rule about confessions! Always be confident in the cause!" she flicked a piece of hair out of her face as Yugi continued to stare blankly at the woman, by now just learning to tune her obnoxious pep talks out.

—I don't plan on jumping the man on our first night as an item. I want _at least _three dates before the topic even comes up." He finished, continuing to struggle with the damned tie that vaguely in his eyes resembled a tight, venomous boa constrictor.

Mana eyes developed a slightly sinister glint, with a smile that, according to Yugi's _incredible knowledge of the female dictionary _conveyed something of a 'you go, baby!' sort of expression. "Subscribing to the _three date _principle? I like it." She added sassily, however letting a snort of her nostrils once she looked back at her companion only to witness his pathetic attempts at fastening the tie around the collar of his suit.

"Sweetie, here, let me." She chuckled, walking over to the poor boy who upon hearing this overly welcomed interruption had since ceased his fruitless efforts to allow the Egyptian woman a go. The only thing ties were good for was taking them off. And that's only when _Yami _was taking them off.

"What are you going to do with yourself, sweetie?" she repeated the endearment in a mocking tone as she as if by second nature performed the irritating task for her friend. Yugi looked away, muttering a few nasty comments but reluctantly staying still until the task was completed.

Yugi's eyes wandered to the mirror absentmindedly as the woman continued her work, but everything around him seemed to disappear. What was he doing?...He looked like a penguin, what with the color combination of the suit and his small complexion that was. His hair was messy; not nearly groomed enough to have any real qualities of sophistication the suit required to look, well, decent. His eyes seemed more grey than the usually calm amethyst they held and had bags beneath them that marred his angelic features. When putting himself beside Yami in his head he had without a shadow of a doubt been sure that the man beside him would've looked ten times better in the exact same suit, his body filling in the tux in such a way the fabric would cling to him in all the right places. On Yugi however, none of his usual curves shown through the articles and sank beneath the heavy weight of the extra fabric. He never had any qualms with being a generally smaller man throughout his life before, because let's face it, in high school he had much more vicious slurs directed at him and being 'tiny' was certainly not one the one that sent him crying home to his grandfather. He did find that upon exiting high school over the next few years his muscles had seemed to emerge in a subtle fashion, giving him a lesser effect of femininity and childish youth, but he was by no means up to Yami or Kaiba's league.

He smiled slightly. And somehow, none of this really mattered to him.

"Yugi!" Mana interrupted with a slight squeal, tearing the other man's attention from his reflection and back to his female friend, however he immediately regretted this as soon as he felt a sudden pinch grip his yet again reddening cheeks. "Yugi! You handsome devil." She giggled, releasing his cheek before patting his petite chest, "Yami's going to be _all over you," _and much to Yugi's embarrassment, released a slow and sensual whistle causing the smaller's body to tense slightly at the thought of that same exact whistle coming from _Yami's _approval.

Yugi shook his head yet again to put a lid on his over insistent hormones affecting him in far too many ways than he would've liked. His blush darkened as he glanced down at his ensemble, to which he found nothing extraordinary, but after careful consideration that Mana was in fact an expert at both men's and women's fashion he decided against demeaning himself further. "You really think…?" He questioned softly yet curiously.

Mana rolled her eyes once more at Yugi's sudden display of pathological shyness, even if he hadn't really wanted to admit it, when it came to matters involving a certain crimson eyed detective the man was just about as put together as a teenage girl groveling after a broken crush. "Definitely," the woman nodded vigorously before s slow and suggestive smirk replaced her friendly, reassuringly soft smile. "In fact, I think if you really want to stick to the whole _sex can wait _thing I'd probably be careful around that horny little beast. He's just going to want to eat you up~" she giggled, to which Yugi turned a horrified shade of red.

"Can we please just get this thing so I can change?" he muttered as he grit his teeth together and pulled at the collar of the suit in order to allow himself more room to breathe. Honestly, this thing felt like more of a death trap than a tool for seduction. Now he knew how women felt.

His female shopping partner sighed in an over dramatic, exasperated manner with a slight pout on her face that Yugi had to strongly resist the urge of sticking his own tongue out at. "Fiiiineee, you are just no fun." She grumbled, nevertheless throwing the towel in after which Yugi mentally rejoiced as he immediately began practically tearing the tight pieces of barbaric fabric from his limbs, not even giving heed to the apparent fact his ex-coworker was very much still in the same room. He hardly cared, this suit was for one purpose and one purpose only, and that was to look halfway decent and kept together when he presented his feelings to his, hopefully, to be lover. That way, when things went terribly wrong and he had absolutely no pride left at least his appearance may have shown a kept shred of dignity. Or, maybe it was the fact he simply wished to appear desirable in front of the man he himself desired. Honestly, at that point, _he_ wasn't even sure why he was doing this.

"Change out of that while I go pay, okay sweetie?" her expression softened, obviously noticing the pale shade of which the boy's nervous complexion revealed. Along with the fact that he was practically shaking and his expression resembled somewhat of a cat about to be thrown into a tub of soapy water. She put her hand carefully on the side of his cheek to which Yugi quickly snapped out of his previous nervous inner ramblings before feeling the other's soft lips touch his forehead in a motherly caress. "You are going to be _just fine _love, alright?" her voice lowered to an almost whisper. A voice so soft and tender one could say it might be reserved for a precious only son or grandchild. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt his friend's calm aura pulse through him and gently cradle his heart, It was times like these he remembered _why _most of his friends were women.

"How can you be so sure…" his voice cracked, overflowing with emotion he hadn't even known had ever been there. Not this much. Not just for Yami.

Mana made a small noise in the back of her throat, a noise somewhat resembling a dry chuckle or an amused sigh before resting her chin on top of the shaken male's head and wrapping her feminine arms around his shoulders to pull him close into her chest in further acts of comfort. "How can I not? You're the only thing he talks about at work you know…" she giggled in a slightly louder register but for the most part the air around them was completely silent and thoughtful. It was something Yugi needed far more than he thought; given that for the past few weeks his time had been spent in nothing _but_ silence. This silence was different though…

Yugi gave a slight huff after a few moments of consideration, "Like what, my habit of stuffing my face with ice cream or how much of a dapper I put on his immature antics?" He muttered into her chest, sinking further in as he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at the thought. Never in his life had he considered his own flaws being anything close to Yami's…but there was no use in running from it now. Both of them. They were so different, but at the same time…

They were more alike than they knew.

"Oh honey…" her voice became lower than before, if that was even possible, before slowly letting her grip on the other boy loosen, "I don't think you understand. He's been talking about you _way _before you came back to Domino."

Yugi's eyes shot open, his mind becoming incredibly numb but before he could even question his female companion her comforting arms had disappeared and the security that her soft chest cradling his head provided had been pulled out from under him like a rug and he felt a wave of shock hit his body like a tsunami.

"Wha—

"Well," Mana began again, hastily and suspiciously forgetting the conversation at hand all together before plucking the tag off of the suit currently halfway on the shell-shocked boy behind her. "I'm going to go pay for this. You get changed real quick so we can get those flowers." She chanted in a faintly suggestive manner; magically back to her old, giddy self as he practically skipped out of the dressing room as if _she _were the one in love. Yugi however, was only vaguely aware of her exit before he snapped out of his little trance, left with more questions than answers as usual…

The exhausted, worn out male quickly returned back to his old, irritated state as he glanced down at the loose purple tie hanging loosely above his fingertips, intertwined between the gaps like liquid violet sinking through the cracks of his fingers. Its fine threads formed tightly together as though they were nonexistent in the product of this gradient like fabric. The glimmer was glossy and intense enough to blind a man if put in the right position or angled like so for the sun's reflection to assist it in its gleam. It felt silky to the touch, like if at any time the fabric might merely dissipate into a frothy liquid and drip to the ground, yet it was solid enough to look as though the thread had been crafted from the jewels of amethyst itself. Now that the smaller thought about it, however constrictive, and bitchy, and absolutely undesirable the article was, it was still a very nice tie. It could still be worn like any other, and maybe it was a good thing it held so tightly to ones neck. Otherwise it might fall off, right? It might fall off and disappear, never to be seen again, and if the price for making sure the expensive piece of clothing was safely kept maybe its flaws could be looked past.

Wary, uncertain amethyst eyes wandered up to their own reflection, noting the similarities his own eyes held with this…newly appreciated article of clothing.

Perhaps…this is what Yami saw when he looked at Yugi…

He held his head as it tipped down, lips trembling as emotion continued to bursts throughout his body, practically tearing him apart. Maybe this was what _he_ saw when he looked at Yami…

After a few moments, considering the boy had to sit down for a moment and let his body become less tense before he even tried to do anything requiring movement, he finally rid himself of the suit quickly, stuffing it untidily into his arms without even bothering to hang it back up as he saw no need to. He quickly walked over to Mana whom he found leaning against the marble counter thoroughly observing her nails in an obviously bored fashion meant to make the other guilty for taking so long. However this tactic the boy was immune to by now. Especially when it was Mana.

"Alright. Did you pay for it?" Yugi muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at the elder female's antics. Honestly, if he had a nickel for every time the obnoxious woman grated on his nerves he would've bought the suit _himself_.

Mana looked up from picking at her manicured nails, neglecting to answer Yugi's question once again as she stared simply at the white wall submerged in posters of very spiffy, expensively dressed males. "Yugi, why does it take you so long to change?" she wondered aloud in a seemingly innocent voice, however these words merely caused the smaller to simply roll his eyes and take that as a 'yes' before grabbing one of the department store's paper bags to shove the what he had _assumed _was a paid for suit.

"I mean, honestly, it takes Joey less time when he's in office bathrooms after having burger world, and _believe_ me, one time the whole forensics' department was lined up outside." She hummed matter-of-factly. Yugi almost physically gagged as he tightly gripped the bag in his hand, making a quick mental note to store that in the _please forget you ever heard this _and _another reason I sincerely wish I never met you _department of his already heavily trafficked brain. He peeked over nervously at the group of workers and customers alike glancing over at them, some with disgusted expressions and even fewer with slightly amused looks. He groaned silently and snatched the hand previously being ogled by her wandering eyes, "Come on _sweetie, _let's not disturb the peace." He grumbled mockingly as he dragged the other out into the open field of the mall.

Mana laughed, throwing her head back, previous testy attitude long forgotten as she was dragged loosely out of the male's department store, "Oh, _sweetie, _don't even try, it only works with me~" she giggled, catching up with her male companion grinning playfully. At this, Yugi rolled his eyes, a slow smile creeping up on his face before he stuck his tongue out at the other.

He couldn't believe it, but everything he had gone through that day had made him _happy. _Even if he had still been a bit shaken. And he meant _everything. _Every thought about Yami, Mana, his friends. He was _home…_regardless of how this confession went, this place beside the ones he loved was his. That's when another realization hit him.

Looking back on that very first day he'd met Yami, Mana, Joey, Tristan, Marik…he'd changed so much. That dorky, awkward boy from high school seemed to disappear into the distance the further he bravely and blindly followed these new people in his life. It was change. It was _good…_

* * *

><p><em>Yami chuckled, "Still as feisty as ever I see." Yugi swiveled around, utterly peeved at Yami's bi-polar reactions and his secretive motives. At any moment Yugi was going to walk up to him, rip the gun from his hands and shoot the man point blank. The only thing holding him back was the alluring smile painted on the other's face; it was still as tempting as ever.<em>_'What if I __smack __that smile right off his face?'__Yugi thought mischievously._

* * *

><p><em>Instead of grabbing Yami and throwing him into the nearest body of water, he simply walked forward, complying with Yami's insistence. Though, not without extending his elbow to impale Yami's gut on the way in. Sweet Satisfaction. That's exactly the blissful feeling that swam over his body as he glanced at the man holding the door, now slightly bending over with a grunt. Contrary to popular belief, violence solved everything, at least when it came to Yugi Motou's arrogant idiot of a boss<em>.

* * *

><p><em>"No!" Yugi shouted, he didn't care if everyone in the office was staring at him, he had absolutely all he could take, if he had to listen to one more of Joey's unbelievably lame jokes he was going to grab someone and choke them, preferably Joey. "Just—let's get out of here." He growled, walking straight past a smirking Yami and toward the long missed door that would lead him to the most heavenly place on earth; anywhere but here.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Yea! You haven't gotten a word out yet alright! I believe the last time you even bothered to talk to me was when you dropped me off at my apartment last week!" Yugi blushed at the memory, when Yami had compared him to a porcupine, he honestly thought that maybe Yami had finally grown up…of course, there were a lot of these moments, but it seemed that Yami had always failed his expectations every god damned time.<em>

* * *

><p>…Yea…<p>

"Yo! Hello!?" Mana's piercing voice drew him from his own nostalgic thoughts practically slicing through him like the newly sharpened edge of a blade. Of course, this wasn't just because he had been in a deep place of thought; the female's voice had simply always been that way.

"Sorry…I was thinking…" he muttered beneath his breath, looking up at the mall ceiling in hopes of being able to sink back into his own thoughts by staring at the colorful array of large origami creatures hanging from the skyline windows. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

His ex-coworker released an unimpressed guffaw at her friend's usual antics, "You sure do that a lot. You know, I'm actually starting to think you're ignoring me." She hummed in disapproval as her eyes to had wandered, but not to the places Yugi's own had latched onto, as her interests were far more _expensive_.

Yugi let out a strangled laugh, "Hm. Yes. Imagine that." He muttered, but his attention was quickly stolen from the pretentious woman's actions as they crossed the exit of the mall, a seemingly homemade sign splashed in groups of harmonious pastel shades that gave one an impression of feminism and a sort of gentle touch that hung atop the upper lip of the opening. Yugi had assumed this was meant to be their destination as the sign quite obviously read '_Mname's Flower Field.' _But as he turned back to catch the female's interest once more her own was on something much grander than a cozy, modest outdoor flower nursery.

"Oh…My God…" The Egyptian beside him squealed, her eyes suddenly resembling that of a 5 year old child's when they saw something pretty or shiny. Yugi felt a growing pit of despair settle itself in his stomach, whenever Mana started any sentence _ever _with 'Oh my God' It usually was not followed up by good news. _'Oh my God, Yugi, sweetie, your fashion sense is so broken' 'Oh my God, you are totally going to be my bridesmaid when Mahaad and I get married!' 'Oh my God, you see those shorts!? Oh they would look so cute on you!' _As it stood now, the man would've rather run as fast as he could as soon as hearing those words come out of her loose mouth, but it seemed his feet were far slower than the rate at which the woman seemed to create words. "It's so gorgeous!" she wailed, practically throwing herself upon the store's glass windows of which displayed a full collection of _quite _fearsome looking armed technology. Yugi took a deep breath through his nostrils. Oh yea, he forgot to tell you didn't he?

Mana had quite the fetish for artillery.

Now, given this hadn't really come to a surprise to him seeing as prior to finding this little fact out he was already aware that Mana had been taking both an Armed Conflicts class and the secondary course for Guns and Amo 101, of which was taught by the infamously sexy Mahaad, so the fact that she had interest in this _gorgeous _outlet was not really much of anything to worry about. Well, okay, that was a lie. What with the way the strange girl would constantly stroke her gun on the days during his job he was half frightened she might crack and start pumping everyone in the office full of lead and half worried the woman might do so to herself. However, upon weeks of becoming used to her strange interest in weaponry he got past his little drama scenario attack.

"_Yuuuugiii" _she whined, practically scratching the glass with her nails like a kitten against the store windows, her yearning gaze aimed at the variety of weaponry laying out in a perfect, harmonious display. "I _have _to have one of these! Please! Just _one_!" she cried, clinging to the glass yet again as Yugi could've _sworn _he saw a tiny amount of drool escape her pursed lips.

Said man simply shook his head. He'd _seen _Mana in action during the course of his old job, thank you, he did not need to relive the woman's reaction around artillery when that was clearly one of the only perks of being off the job he reaped. "Uh uh, I am **NOT **going in that room with you." He could've sworn he felt a shiver run down his spine as he glanced inside, the store had been dimly lit and the walls painted black, grey, and green for the full effect of some war-zoned area. No way in _hell. _

His nearly purring friend's face fell, but she quickly mended this as she made a mad dash for the faintly lit door, "Okay, suit yourself!" she practically sang as she skipped into the outlet with happiness that Yugi couldn't even begin to fathom one might have experienced walking into a store full of dangerous weapons and collectibles. He honestly wished he could say his jaw had dropped and he felt abandoned, and maybe even slightly betrayed, but unfortunately the only thing he felt was the vibration of the slamming glass door behind her and an irritancy one might rival with the gods.

_Yea, good luck explaining to your credit card company why you couldn't pay off your bill._

With that thought, a final sigh, and an oddly more cheerful inner aura he proceeded over to the flower shop. At least _flowers _weren't going to cost him half a thousand dollars to purchase, so he wouldn't really need Mana for this one anyway. Besides, knowing his obnoxious ex-coworker she'd probably be picking the flowers out _for _him. Then again, it wasn't like he was going to be doing anything special on an outrageous scale, his simple plan, romantic or not, had basically been to buy a dozen roses. It seemed unoriginal and dull, but Yugi wasn't exactly the romantic type, and the only movies he'd usually ever watched with such connotations had only been a handful. Just because he was gay didn't mean he sat around on his ass all day watching soap operas and chick flicks.

However, he would give up the fact that lately what with his depression of which he'd just shaken off that day the amount of sappy movies and self hate they created were certainly on the rise.

"Welcome to _Mname's Field of Flowers_ sir, might I interest you in a flyer? We're having a June sale this summer." The woman at the automatic door outside smiled, practically slapping the man as soon as he felt the fresh, warm air hit his face with a bundle of matching pastel survey forms and info letters. The poor boy had to bite his lip to keep from snapping at the poor lady merely doing her job as he shook his head vigorously and quickly sidestepped the insistent saleswoman, waving his hands in a '_do not want'_ fashion as he hoped she'd get the picture. Eventually she left him alone when another patron walked in behind him, giving her a new batch of customers to inconvenience. Another thing he disliked about malls. He wasn't very fond of anyone in the sales department.

Upon further, up close observation the annual store did not seem too shabby. The colors along with fragrances were both vivacious, loud, and yet oddly calming as a breeze rushed past the outdoor outlet, tousling the flowers as though they were colorful strands of vibrant hairs. The atmosphere seemed to have caught this disease as well, the air around him surprisingly calming his very soul down as much as his previous musings had. No Mana. No suits. No stress. He could already tell this little errand was going to be quite enjoyable, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to savor every moment of it before Mana came stumbling back in with her new vicious collection of quite terrifying weaponry and frightened the general populace.

He ran his fingers across the heads of the flowers below, allowing the silky feel of the wild plants to sooth him further as his heart fluttered slightly at the soft caress of the cool petals against his heated skin. He closed his eyes as he let the silky tresses of his hair caress his cheeks as yet another breeze rolled by causing him to smile gently at the peace of which the air brought him. Lately although he'd had plenty of alone time, none of it was quite so peaceful and warming as it had been at that point. Honestly, there was only one another place he'd rather be in right then and there…-

"Yugi Mutou?" A mature female voice pulled him out of his musings. Well, so much for that.

The serine male's eyes were quickly stolen from the sight of the various products of the nurturing mother nature and brought upon the body of a foreign figure he'd never had the pleasure of meeting before, he didn't believe. He almost laughed before further taking in the woman's appearances, that was another thing that changed. He was always quite adamant on avoiding new acquaintances unless it was absolutely required of him in either some form of job related situation or legal. He had no desire to let other people in, as it were, the people currently in his heart, while their condition had been being his coworkers, were certainly no acceptation to this rule but despite this seemed to force their way in and now it seemed he wasn't quite as…sensitive.

The inferably adult female seemed to have a professional air about her, especially the formal way in which she spoke his name, not even he did that unless he was addressing one of his teachers or bosses. Well, okay, save Yami but that wasn't exactly headline news. This was not to mention the fact that her thin lips seemed to settle into a natural frown as if she'd been born dull and serious, certainly not aided by the fact she wore dark shades that masked the inner soul's true emotion. Her skin had been tanned from what he guessed genetics and family history, however from her accent he was easily able to determine the other had an Egyptian ethnicity, and being around Mana and Marik on a practically daily basis this was not a hard conclusion to come to.

His lips parted slightly in curiosity as he continued observing the quite inflexible looking stranger. "I'm sorry," he paused, taking time to look back up at the other's face out of his old respectful habits, "Have we met?" His voice however did not hold the same curiosity as his expressions, as the other half of him was actually not surprised at all, it seemed having such close ties to the station and it's workers certainly set him up for new strangers to meet and decide he didn't like at all. Yep, that pretty much summed it up.

Her face had practically cracked at that very moment, like the shell of her outer grim stature had shattered outward to reveal a more kind and gentle aura. "Ishizu Ishtar," she formally introduced herself, holding her hand out as an invitation for the other to disclose and proceed with their one-sidedly awkward confrontation. Yugi gladly shook it, feeling a slight twinge of comfort in the fact that some things never change, "I work at the station." She nodded slightly, quickly taking her hand from the others as if she'd in actuality been a military rather than police officer. However, this was to be expected as military experience was something to be desired in respective departments of their field.

The shorter acquaintance nodded curtly, taking his hand back in a more smooth manner that after about a year with Yami he'd picked up on. He had to remember, there was a time where he'd been just like this _Ishizu Ishtar _woman.

"Oh...Well I guess you know my name already then," he offered a slight smile to the Egyptian officer, "how exactly is that, actually?" he asked in a more interested yet slightly cautious manner. He had to admit their circumstances were meeting were…suspicious, even though the taller seemed like the perfect embodiment of what an officer ought to be, but he had to be sure he wouldn't be disclosing information to some sort of stalker or dare he say it a nosy reporter trying to divulge information from him about the case—which would be a very stupid thing to do as Yami hadn't even trusted him with any bit of info, and that was saying a lot as he was their sole witness.

The woman to the front of him chuckled, adjusting her sunglasses before putting opening the left flap of her coat to reveal a genuine golden patch as if subconsciously receiving Yugi's slightly doubtful uncertainties.

"How can I not? Everyone at the station knows _you, _Yugi." The woman said in such a delightful tone the boy could've almost said it hadn't fit her previous and lingering bleak aura, however with the professional looking sun glasses sitting atop her nose he couldn't really take a fair shake.

"Me?"...the boy repeated this time legitimately bemused at both the direction of the conversation and the reason for the woman's appearance in the first place.

The woman nodded, slightly entertained at the younger's bewilderment, "Ever since that whole attempted murder incident you've been the talk of the station." She paused, looking the smaller up and down as if inspecting him as he'd done to the female countless times during the conversation, "That, and you're all Mr. Sennon seems to talk about." The officer chuckled in a manner that reminded the male of a slightly amused mother doting over their son's romantic life. "It is quite adorable."

The small boy stiffened slightly, feeling the face of his palms begin to sweat immediately upon eye contact, shifting his own eyes to anywhere but at the Egyptian woman. Heh, no wonder people always inquired as to whether both he and his ex-boss had been an 'item'. Had he always been this flustered at the mention of the elder in such a light?

"So I'm told…" He continued to tred carefully, this time not for reasons of suspicion but as he found out earlier that day bringing up Yami had brought some unwanted pre-confession jitters into light that he struggled fervently to suffocate until the time came. Unfortunately, this mystery woman was not helping with this blatant fact but he would have to keep his hormones in check around this new acquaintance. "and…how exactly do you know him?"

Ishizu smiled gently at the boy's ineffectual attempts to smother the increasingly darkening blush spreading across his cheeks, "Ah, I am from the Forensics Department, therefore we often work together during certain cases as far as conveying information relevant to each case goes." She offered a reassuring smile, attempting to keep the conversation professional, much to Yugi's undying gratitude.

"I see…like, the mystery killings?" he nodded slightly, mind now completely submersed in a new batch of thoughts at the new subject. Yugi had been asking the elder a plethora of questions about the case ever since they became roommates but the other seemed far too reluctant to talk about it, never actually revealing _anything _about the case. To which, Yugi would admit he was slightly miffed about, he was the one who got stuck with a knife, he deserved to know more than anyone what was going on in terms of progress.

The officer in front of him, however, did not share his curiosity or enthusiasm, opting for a more wary and quite uncomfortable impression as she herself noticeably flinched at the topic, "Ah…" she began, releasing a light chuckle, but nevertheless it was not one of humor, "You must mean the 'Mad Man' case." She nodded, stepping forward to stand beside the curious boy now beside her as she opted to gently finger the silky flowers behind them, "Yes, well, unfortunately the case has gotten quite cold as of late. There haven't been many killings lately so the department is considering letting it go." She smiled sadly, plucking a dry, shriveled peddle from one of the more withering roses, "Well, our department anyway. Mr. Kaiba's department is still holding fast."

Yugi's calm expression contorted somewhat into something resembling frustration or slight resentment at this new piece of information. Oh, yes, he had _plenty _of reasons to be angry, alright. In the first place, this was more than likely the answer to his question he'd been pestering Yami about before that little…bathroom incident. It was difficult to understand how the different departments of a police station worked, but working there for about half a year or more Yugi knew a few things and one of them was that the different departments were meant to work together. If one department had a fallout with the rest and decided to become stubborn and lazy the rest of them would suffer, forcing them to work into overtime in efforts to compensate for the lack of work force behind any given case. Now, if what this Ishizu woman was _implying _was indeed how it seemed, Kaiba's department was alone in this, certainly explaining why the other man looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks upon arrival home. This wasn't to mention the fact that the creep was still out there and they were just…_letting _this woman get away with it. What if she went after Mai? Or Ethan? Or Yami? What if she went after more people? Just because a killer stopped didn't mean they were hunky-dory and people could move on.

Yugi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, surely this officer didn't agree…she seemed like a reasonable person…But before he could open his mouth her smile was plastered back on as if a change of heart had occurred unknowingly to the anger-induced male.

"Do not worry, little one, I can reassure you while under my department it is necessary I keep to my given tasks I make sure Mr. Sennon takes time out of his schedule to take care of the bare necessities." She offered a more gentle, kind smile, seemingly relieved to be off the subject matter, no doubt the stress it caused the entire station.

At this Yugi let his rage slowly deflate. At least he was aware that while Kaiba probably didn't give two shits if he was working his employees to death this officer went out of her way to at least make up for the little things his love was simply forgetting to take care of.

Subconsciously he released a dry laugh, ignoring the inquisitive look plastered on the Egyptian's face at his strange reaction. He remembered a time where he more than likely would've been in Yami's place during high school, and he in Yugi's. Well, perhaps not as caring and careful as the smaller would've been on the subject, but nevertheless it seemed roles had reversed. Now he could somewhat understand the other's reasoning for simply refusing to let the former workaholic even lay eyes on any sort of form or file, for if he had he probably wouldn't have slept until the job was done. He knew this, because at that exact point in time he would've done the very same to Yami if it would've prevented the current happenings of his work habits.

The tanned woman quietly cleared her throat, though a small interruption in the force of his own thoughts, it was enough to bring him out of his inner sanctum to notice the female had become quite uncomfortable with the awkward air that now seemingly lingered after their previous discussion. The smaller faintly smiled, silently reassuring the other he was alright for the most part.

Taking the hint, the officer nodded, glancing down at the men's department store bag hanging all the way down to the male's hip questioningly before her lips parted slightly in an almost dawning manner, "Ah, are you preparing for the Corporate Ball this summer?" her tone held a slight, almost undetected hint of giddiness that again he would say did not match the Egyptian, but as far as he could tell, she did not seem to be as cold and distant as his first impression instinctively informed him.

Yugi tilted his head slightly, lips twisted awkwardly in curiosity, "Corporate Ball?" he repeated.

The woman looked slightly shocked, her own head tilting in an expression equally questioning as the male's. "Yami hasn't told you?"

At this, Yugi forced down an inevitable snort of amusement—though some might say un-amusement. 'Yami hasn't told you', when did Yami ever tell him anything? Though the fact used to infuriate him the first, what, 9, 10 months of their…whatever the hell they'd managed to maintain between them, he simply learned to let the elder do what he wished and get along with his own business. Yami was a big boy, he knew what he was doing...for the most part.

Yugi shook his head with somewhat of a smile still lingering on his lips at the thought, "I'm afraid I've never heard of a…Corporate Ball before."

Ishizu smiled in understanding, "It's simply a formal celebration to reward the employees for the hard work they've put in for the year. There are costume contests, _Employee Of The Month_ awards, and ballroom dancing. It's pretty much like a Mardi Gras celebration only a little bit more down scale I suppose." She explained, still fingering the dead petal as a few more pieces constantly flaked off, "It doesn't surprise me however that Yami hasn't told you this," she looked up from the petal and offered a slightly sympathetic smile, "I'm sure what with the work he's been buried in he's probably planning on skipping out in favor of the case." Her smile immediately dropped, looking almost sour with a certain disposition that made the smaller both uncomfortable and equally considerate.

Yugi flinched slightly at the sudden change of aura, immediately feeling her previous cold and piercing impression effect his body language. There was obviously some tension in the office about this subject. He made a mental note to ask Yami about it later and promptly made another one telling himself to be prepared for Yami to spout some ridiculous bull crap and try to change the subject by complimenting his ass. Heh, what do you know, maybe this confession wouldn't be so hard after all, they did resemble somewhat of a married couple, though one seemed to be much more _childish _than the other, which Yugi would immediately tell you was certainly not himself.

The smaller nodded in silent agreement, "Yami probably wouldn't let me go anyway, he doesn't even know I'm out right now," He chuckled somewhat, inwardly thanking the gods that Mana was a master at lying, or, as she liked to call it, _'tactful persuasion'. _

The Egyptian woman chuckled, though while the thick atmosphere was ever present, it was quickly smothered by her sudden ease, "You must forgive his…over protective tendencies…" she gave a light smile, though it was short lived as she looked back down at the petal in her hands that dangerously threatened to be carried away with the increasingly evident, rapid winds, "If you had been a cop for the amount of time Yami and I have, and seen the things we have seen, you might find yourself wary at times as well." Her voice had lowered into a whisper, clutching the petal in her hands tightly as if it were a secret she wished not to blow away and find another, before swiftly crushing it in her hands and letting the dried out, lifeless pieces rain down onto the concrete below them. "Sometimes, you'll find that experience can whether a person down until they're withered and nothing is left." She smiled gently, looking back up at the boy gazing at her inquisitively with slight wonder in somewhat of a lingering trance, "Yami is more delicate than you think."

Yet another long, uncomfortable silence settled between the two, Ishizu now sitting down on the solid brick barriers that separated the dirt and flowers from concrete and Yugi…well…

He was so sure he was going to fall over at that very moment and _join _her. Yami...delicate…impossible…

…right?

The shade-wearing officer crossed her legs as a smile slowly returned to her features once more, "Anyway, I'm sure Yami would not mind your coming. It is a party full of cops." She chuckled faintly.

Yugi swallowed, still feeling his throat continue to choke down any supply of air that that requested to be released, finding himself choking on the very substance he needed at the current moment if he didn't want to pass out from air loss, "I suppose…I'll think about it…"

Upon noticing the smaller's discomfort, the woman decided quickly for a change in topic, "So, if that is not why you're here, who are the flowers for?" She inquired in a most devious expression that Yugi could've almost _sworn to God _was Mana if he had not been looking directly at the officer herself. Considering his history with Egyptian friends and acquaintances he was beginning to wonder if _all_ their people were this…eccentric.

"Who…what?" The boy quickly snapped out of whatever trance he'd been consumed by, noting the quite obvious expression of amusement written all over his female friend's features.

Ishizu released an amused chuckle, crossing her arms beneath her bosoms as she raised a single, thin, regal looking eyebrow at the now flustered mess of a man before her, "Well, you don't see too many men perusing the flower store for no reason." She hummed, quickly plucking a rose from the garden before gently brushing it across her face as if it were the feather of an angel's wings, letting the soft petals caress her caramel like skin as her eyelids fluttered shut, rendering her body into an almost comatose-like state. Her voice grew softer, "Finding one in a rose garden is especially…peculiar…" she finished, the last of her words riddled in a slight yet controlled suggestive tone.

Yugi's face lit up at the suggestion, however correct it might be, as he was caught red handed in his attempts to…woo the elder. Though, wooing did not seem like the correct word, he simply saw it as attempts at communication gone wrong by Mana's mischievous hands. Damn, now that he thought about it, it would be pretty disappointing if Yami turned him down; a five hundred dollar suit a couple of beautiful, wasted flowers down the drain. However, Mana seemed to have a certain confidence in her plan that the smaller lacked, most likely because simply throwing him in fancy suit and tie with a bunch of cliché roses was not going to help the fact he would still have to face the other and tell him the three most important words he will ever say in his life _ever._

"I'm sure Yami will love whatever you pick," the tanned woman offered the smaller the same reassuring look he had done for her earlier, to which he merely responded with a nervous look, a look that told all of a boy caught in the act. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head slightly as he turned to look back at the beautiful garden as he had done so before the officer's interruption long ago, "That obvious, huh." It was not a question, to either of their ears.

The woman gave a small laugh, "I'm sure Yami will love whatever you pick, as long as it comes from the heart." She nodded gently, motioning to the various amounts of flower gardens and store-bought bouquets alike surrounding them. To this, the boy sighed, taking a seat next to the elder on the brick wall.

"Well, I was just going to get him roses…"he muttered silently, reaching down to a rose of his own as he caressed the area where stem met flower. He closed his eyes, it was actually quite relaxing here. "I mean…roses are supposed to represent love and passion, right?" he hummed softly, wincing when he felt the thorn prick his skin as his finger delved too far into the thick, barbed stem of the supposed flower of 'love'.

Ishizu chuckled softly, gently laying the rose she had previously plucked from the dirt back into the box structured garden to lay it amongst the rest of its companions. "Perhaps, but love is not always so simple." She smiled simply, uncrossing her long, feminine legs before lifting herself up from the brick wall to face the smaller completely, "I get the feeling however that the type of…feeling would like to convey are actually much stronger than what a rose represents."

Yugi shook his head, not really understanding at all where this was going, and why the other was suddenly being so kind to him in the first place. She seemed extremely…bouncy, for lack of a better word; she certainly didn't stay on one emotion for too long. "Stronger…?"

The woman simply nodded in understanding at the smaller's utmost bewilderment before taking long strides over to an unused, wooden trailer filled to the brim with flowers practically breaking through the individual, rotting pieces of wood as if they had been there a long time, probably for the effect of the almost westernized theme the outdoor outlet was going for, he presumed. "For example, Larkspurs," she began, poising her palm beneath the head of a beautiful, untouched looking indigo flower with the stem held between the cracks of her fingers as one might hold a wine glass, "In many ways they represent a different, more deeper form of love. Their meaning is a deep, mental attraction to another and an open heart that is only open for the sole purpose of receiving their love completely." She woman closed her eyes and smiled as the breeze tickled the small hairs on the back of her neck. It was obvious this was more of a sentimental conversation to the Egyptian as opposed to the ignorant male beside her.

Yugi nodded in awe at the sudden serene state the woman had managed to maintain throughout the conversation, "That…sounds perfect…" he whispered, closing his eyes as he rethought the situation with Yami. It seemed ideal, for while he'd always figured roses had more of a…sexual connotation he obviously was not ready for that, so the whole _mental attraction _thing seemed like the better bet. Sure, yes, okay, he was attracted to Yami's body, yes. However, he was slowly beginning to realize the bodily attraction he felt with the elder was not merely lust, it was just a necessary step in the relationship. The open heart aspect also seemed to match his feelings for his ex-boss in ways he honestly could not understand. His heart had been closed for years to many, but fortunately or unfortunately, he had yet to choose which one, the elder had practically pride it open by force, perhaps unknowingly even. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt…warm, and dangerous. Definitely dangerous, because no matter how many times he told himself he could get hurt that gaping hole still continued to linger, begging to be filled by only one force in particular.

_Love._

"Where did you learn all this…?" he slowly blinked, dragging himself back into the world of reality for the umpteenth time that day, and counting.

The officer merely released what seemed an amused noise from the confines of her throat as she gently released the dainty larkspur, allowing it to flow naturally as it had before, "You could say my fiancé can be a lot like your own…_interest…_sometimes…;a strong romantic, that is."

The smaller blinked, feeling his heart begin to pound slightly in a silent, though not very peaceful, rally against the words coming from the female's mouth. Now _this _was definitely a feeling he knew all to well. The feeling that constantly grew upon and infested his heart and soul at every glance; every loving word that scratched against his ears like nails to a chalkboard; every heartfelt sounding kiss. He was jealous. She'd long found the happiness that _he _was practically busting his chops in searching for. "Your fiancé?" he muttered lightly before shaking his head. It was only a fleeting jealousy he realized, when he laid eyes on the woman's truly stunning, heartfelt looking smile. It was then he could find no heart to be jealous of the fact that she had seemed really, truly happy.

The woman nodded quietly, "I met him in America on a global case," she admitted, but suddenly her smile had turned all to suggestive, yet again throwing the smaller man for a loop, "Not nearly as…_sentimental _as your circumstances. You two were practically high school sweet hearts as far as I'm concerned." She chuckled, to which Yugi choked. She was obviously tripping on _something._

Yugi gave the woman an un-amused and slightly perturbed expression, "I don't hardly _think so_." He muttered.

Ishizu merely gave a small chortle, caught between amusement and something else Yugi couldn't seem to identify, "I should get going, though this was a lovely conversation, I'm afraid my fiancé awaits me in the food court." She sighed, obviously having already had enough of her fiancé despite how much he apparently loved him, "I'm very sorry for interrupting but I couldn't resist saying hello to the _famous Yugi Mutou." _She winked, obviously informing the smaller with her body language of something along the lines, Yugi guessed, meant _'I know something you don't' _which totally wasn't surprising to the smaller considering it seemed he knew jack shit about everything and anything he did lately. No thanks to everyone around him being unwittingly cryptic about the very same _anything and everything. _

Yugi nodded quickly in understanding, lifting himself up from the brick structure as well before reaching his hand out for the female officer to shake as their atmosphere had once again returned to one of professionals. "No…uh, thank you. I think I might use that idea of yours," He smiled gratefully.

The Egyptian woman merely chuckled, seemingly fond of the boy she had met and had but known for a mere half hour. "It gives me pleasure to help the man responsible for turning one of our best officers into the man he is today," her voice was soft, but knowing. The combination of both her tone and the words of which she spoke them with threw him for yet another loop. What was she talking about? What was _anyone _talking about? Yugi hadn't done anything to Yami…Sure, Yami had done some stuff to Yugi in his teenage years but the boy made it a point to never talk to the stuck up bully during the 4 years of his high school career, and the man hadn't changed from what he could tell at all during their unsteady friendship established nearly a year ago. What could he have _possibly _done to contribute to the persona of Yami Sennon…?...In fact he _should _actually take that as an insult, the implications being he turned Yami into the rich, pompous, arrogant ass he was today.

The smaller simply wore an expression of both complete and utter bewilderment and a slight tinge of irritation, shaking his head as he pursed his lips, readying them on command to release the demands that he know what she meant before a loud ring broke the barriers of their conversation.

The younger gave the female officer an apologetic look as his phone began to go off. The woman simply shook her head and gave the male a satisfied smile before pulling her purse strap further up her shoulder and simply brushing any stray hairs from her face, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mutou." Both nodded, before the female took off from the direction she had initially came.

The young man sighed, grumbling as soon as he laid eyes on the _oh so familiar_ caller ID beckoning him back into the she-devil's grasp. A silent groan ripped its way through his slightly parted, scowling lips as his fingers worked to hastily pull the cursed device open. Honestly, he almost wished the woman would've just simply latched her ovaries onto the poor bastard unlucky enough to both be the object of her obsessive affections and teacher and never let go. At least then she'd have someone other than him to bother twenty-four/seven. Despite these quite nasty thoughts, unfortunately the boy figured he would have to answer _some time_, for the eccentric woman would more than likely find him anyhow.

"Hello. You have reached the phone number of Yugi Mutou, he isn't here right now because he's busy actually spending his time productively and not endangering the whole human species by adding to his disturbingly impressive arsenal, please leave your name, number, and a brief message after the beep." He replied smoothly, whilst letting his own fingers carefully caress both the incredibly silky petals and surprisingly smooth stem of the flower Ishizu had previously gestured to that held the beauty in place and allowed for it to dance in the wind like a single, stiff leg supported a torso. He took a deep breath and let it leave him without a moment's thought, letting a an almost sad however relieved smile linger on his features. The woman had been both incredibly kind to the boy's situation, and not to mention direly needed. It was a blessing to know that while he stayed at home and worried his head off for the man who seemed to over-take his thoughts on a daily basis there was at least someone on the inside taking decent care of him. And that, incredibly sentimental advice to an equally incredibly clueless man on flowers and romance alike or not, was worth any sort of acquaintanceship they held at the current moment.

The feminine voice on the other end of the phone released something caught between amusement and irritation, _"Where are you? I've been waiting outside the artillery store for like ten minutes! How long does it take for you to grab a couple of roses and hit it!?"_ she audibly pouted in frustration at her smaller friend's increasingly nerve grating habit of _'wasting time'_, or as the smaller would rather call it, _'enjoying the fresh air while he could profusely'._

Yugi sighed and shook his head, smiling down at the meaningful flower in his grasp, "I don't think I'm going to buy roses Mana…"

The woman on the other line gave an undignified cross between a shriek and a huff, _"Yugi Mutou, you are NOT backing out of this, I swear to God you are going to buy a fucking bouquet of roses and you are going to ask that man out on a date, __**do you hear me young man**__!?" _Yugi simply rolled his eyes in good humor at his female friend's sudden boldness on her misdirected assumptions, "Mana, I didn't mean that. I mean, there are plenty of flowers here, why limit myself to just roses?"

The voice on the phone was silent, before a long, drawn out, and quite possibly stressed yet relieved sigh resonated into his ear, _"Alright, fine, pick whatever you want, but I've got a lesson with Mahaad in like twenty minutes! And believe me, when you're late it he's not very lenient on punishment,"_ she paused, giggling pathetically, to which Yugi merely fought down an exasperated groan and shook his head, at her own sexual innuendo, _"and not in the good way!"_ she sang suggestively.

The younger simply shook his head, "Whatever, just let me buy these flowers and I'll meet you in the parking lot, alright?" he muttered into the phone, quickly making his way to the themed, wooden desk propped against the wall where the assortments of labeled bouquets laid.

The woman agreed promptly before the younger choose to swiftly shut his phone, wanting to cut off their communication and prolong any more of the torture the devilish officer was sure to throw upon him as soon as he got into the car. However, this was the last thing on his mind as he lowered his head to once more gaze upon the unique flowers once again, not being able to help it as a smile rose to his lips, causing both of his cheeks to mirror each other in an impressive assortments of different reds and pinks alike.

_My heart is open for you…Yami Sennon…_

* * *

><p>Yugi let his head fall back against the wall, the guttural thud of skull against dry wall the only thing resonating throughout the dim, vacant hallway. Tired eyes glanced up at the old fashioned clock above head, faintly contemplating whether or not he should simply <em>walk <em>home himself and forget the whole ordeal. However tempting this thought seemed, though, he simply bit his lip and shifted, opting for a more comfortable position than the one he'd been sitting in for approximately two hours awaiting his ex-boss outside the meeting room he had been in for the better part of the day according to Mana.

The hands seemed to tick slower than he'd ever remembered in all his years of high school, and every lonely night he'd had awaiting his self-appointed protector's return. It was as if the hands themselves were torturing him, moving only when the exhausted eyes of an equally exhausted man closed and seeming to freeze upon eye contact. At any moment, he could've sworn he'd started nodding off the to rhythm of the silent, yet deafening ticks filling the cold, still air around him with every agonizing second that passed.

The plastic wrap around the fresh larkspurs, once smooth and orderly now crinkled and covered in the sweat of his nervous palms that clutched tight onto the plastic covered stems in his grasp. The unkempt hair Mana had made sure to quickly comb through and make perfect for his big moment was now disorganized and ratted from the many times he would comb or clutch tightly to the strands as to not go utterly crazy from the both the unrealistic silence and the way the fabric of his new suit would grate against his skin and cause him to sweat from lack of air the uncomfortable black death trap provided him with. All in all, he was pretty damn uncomfortable, and mind blowing post-confession make-out or not, none of it was actually worth the shit he was currently sitting through to simply convey strong feelings.

He half choked on a groan that pushed against the back of his throat, but what with the fact he hadn't eaten or drunken anything sense breakfast his throat was far too dry to allow anything past it. No matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't bring himself to stand and simply leave it behind—take a short nap and await his arrival home. Sure, the man would be tired as usual but how was it going to be any different by the time he stepped out of that office? Hell, he was probably practically jumping through hoops for these business monkeys at the very moment.

But despite all this, something inside him seemed to push through his stomach every time his muscles twitched to raise himself and walk out. It was almost like a burning desire…and no, not the one he'd been getting in his loins all day, this one seemed determined yet slightly unnerved. He'd never done anything as…bold as this in his life time. When he had an emotion, yes he certainly felt it, but hardly ever did he talk about it. He found that he disliked crying or sitting around for hours letting any sort of feeling, whether it be love, hate, or immense sadness spill out in front of someone only to embarrass one's self. This wasn't to mention the fact he grew up as somewhat of a kiss ass all his life. Of course, none of this really applied any more, seeing as that fateful day he had stepped into that police station for his first day on the job his book of rules had been completely re-written. It was a whole new ball game, and he found himself quite liking it.

A faint snap shattered his thoughts. His head immediately rose from its slackened position against the wall, however his excitement dissipated when he'd found it was merely the sound of one of his flowers snapping under the immense pressure his grip had put upon the delicate life forms. He simply frowned and placed it on the ground beside him, allowing the crinkled plastic and his palms to breath better.

He released a lengthy breath of air from his nostrils as he vaguely wondered if he, with the exception of the men in the room beside him partaking in their usual business wars, was the only one in the station at this time of night. Mana had to leave as soon as she dropped the male off as she was already quite late with her lessons and wished Yugi the best of luck, to which Yugi mutually returned. Joey was probably off somewhere, either sleeping or goofing around with his sister, a thought he'd only recently come to terms to yet was still quite touchy. Surprisingly he did not have enough time to get to know the rest of the people on his former team on a personal level, so he had no idea to where they would be off to.

He practically growled beneath his breath, sending a harsh glance over at the wooden door beside him for the umpteenth time that night. Just how long could a couple of greedy business men argue anyway? He scoffed silently, this was exactly why he absolutely refused to apply for any sort of corporation, he'd actually had no idea the police station was so involved with the business aspects. If he had it his way, he simply would've become a curator in a museum or a professor in a college for the young Egyptologists of Japan. At some point he had slightly grazed the idea of becoming an archaeologist in Egypt just as his grandfather had been, but this idea flew out the window promptly after both the vigorous financial and political power struggle had blown up into ridiculous proportions and decided against this alternative in favor of keeping himself out of conflict and in one piece.

Yugi began to absentmindedly play with any loose threads he could find on the large sleeves practically encasing both of his hands and worried his lip between his teeth as the voices raised, signaling a quite fierce argument in the midst. Jeez, any onlooker might've thought it was a fight to the death. In actuality the meetings he'd witnessed in his entire career at the station were no different. He'd seen meetings that could've rivaled the amount of violence equal to that of a game of hockey. It was pretty sad for a bunch of grown men in ridiculously expensive suits participating in a 'practical debate'.

He allowed these thoughts to slip from his fingers, just as the thread continually had as he repeatedly stroked it between his fingers. He began to idly wonder just how long it might take, as opposed to the tedious waiting session he was currently suffering through, to simply barge in, grab Yami by either side of his face and crush their lips together, easily conveying every feeling and thought he'd ever had over the past few weeks. A bright red tinge spread across his cheeks and a wry smile took the place of a frustrated grimace, If only it were as simple in practice as it were in context.

…But why not…?...What was keeping him from doing just that? Who was to say that as soon as his roommate walked out of that room he wouldn't merely put him aside in favor of sleep, or further rigorous hours of tedious paper work? Who was to say it wasn't going to end all the same for him? He had the upper hand in initiative…all he had to do was open that damn door and let it all out. It was that close.

The male shook his head vigorously, aggressively uprooting the outrageous seeds of doubt and audacity from his mind as the more rational side began take over. Of course, there were many reasons why one did not simply barge into a meeting room and profess their love in a room full of a bunch of former superiors. Most of which being implied, such as embarrassing the object of his affections in front of a bunch of powerful people in his workforce, or making a very professional situation suddenly extremely personal. Either of these seemed just about right and rational, the things he would usually contemplate.

So why…why did it sound so tempting?

…_But why not…?_

His quivering knees began to bend, causing his hands to clutch tightly to the thin carpet bellow him, his mind and body at a standstill of disagreement. His head was throbbing…or was that just his heart pumping so loudly he could feel it reverberating through his bones and up his skull? He clamped his eyes shut as he felt bile rise up through his throat at the lingering thoughts of simply strolling into what was more than likely by the sounds of it one of the most important meetings of the year and more than likely stuttering his love in front of everyone only to humiliate both himself and his ex-boss.

Now that he thought about it…perhaps he could simply request a moment of Yami's time? Though, He would more than likely still be considerably upset at the boy for not awaiting his return and instead interrupting business for pleasure. This thought was even _if _he accepted the male's feelings… he couldn't even _imagine_ what would happen if he was shot down.

These thoughts however were rendered irrelevant to his body, for when he opened his eyes he'd found himself standing in front of the large, double door entrance, half broken flowers in hand and a finger hooked beneath the collar of his shirt as he fruitlessly attempted to vent the sudden heat coursing through his body and increasing the levels of sweat he was already vigorously giving off. He glanced up at the clock once more, giving both himself and the men inside one last moment to decide if they were coming out any time soon. By the sounds of the voices in the room, he decided not as sweaty, slippery hands grasped the silver handles with considerable doubt and unease.

In all the times he'd ever readied himself for this moment, in all the times he'd ever done _anything _really he'd never felt as anxious and completely emotionally haywire than he did at that moment. His body literally felt as if it were turning inside out and his heart was under the merciless clamp of something tight and constricting. The limbs of which moved of their own accord seemed to belong not to him, but of another force he had no idea of. It was as if he were a puppet and someone was reading his heart; obeying its orders and gradually moving him toward what could certainly, very well be a disaster waiting to happen.

Grip growing tighter on the handles, he closed his eyes yet again and grit his teeth as the dark tendrils of doubt from his mind aggressively groped and clung to conscious. _What am I doing…Just how much do I really love the man behind this door…?...Who am I to think I can just waltz in there and believe he'll actually take me into his arms…?_

Large, violet orbs filled to the brim with shock shot open…When had he grown so insecure of himself? Sure, in all his years of schooling he'd only ever been picked on, or bullied, but this was nothing. He'd both grown accustomed to it and had worse things to worry about than a couple of snide comments about his looks or his tendency to be a brainiac, especially after his parent's deaths. Other than the fact that some tended to get under his skin quite successfully, Yami for the most part, it never drove him to the point of self doubt before.

Then the answer hit him…He'd been this way for a while. He'd just never let himself believe it...

So it really was true then, love really was a force strong enough to bring even the strongest to their knees.

He took in a sharp breath, allowing himself to clear his mind of these weighing thoughts and steadying himself once again. The force of his thoughts was enough to knock him out at this point, but one thing was for certain, he couldn't very well go on with this if he was lying on the floor passed out like an idiot.

With a gentle, yet slightly shaky grip, he gently pushed upon the silver handles beneath his hands and allowed both doors to gently creak open, allowing any last second thoughts to fade into the distance as all but a few eyes turned directly toward him.

"Yes, but you're overlooking the fact that our department is already using far too many resources—" A man Yugi recognized as Yusei, one of the station's more modest employees paused only a few moments after his colleges as he too turned his attention toward the unwelcome visitor shifting awkwardly in the door jam.

While every set of eyes trained on the image of the male standing out like a sore thumb between the threshold of the entryway, his own focused on one set in particular. A set, unlike the others, while withholding shock were the widest and most startled of all; a set of ruby red eyes, usually fiery and smug, now frozen and gleaming with while troubled, unreadable emotion.

"Y-Yugi…" Their owner practically choked—to which Yugi held in a snicker, trying not to let his sudden smugness of the fact the other looked utterly dumbstruck show on his kept together mask hiding the various emotions swimming through his body. However, he did best he could to grit his teeth push this thought aside, as to do what he was going to do next was going to require a clean and cleared thought capacity. He couldn't do that if he was being a complete ass.

"Yami—

"Mr. Mutou, what exactly is it you think you're doing here? This is a closed meeting." Kaiba growled, his cold azure eyes narrowed at the smaller's flinching form. _Oh good_, the only good reason for him leaving the station at his ass once again and at one of the most inconvenient of times. Of course, then again he really had no right to be surprised seeing as the meeting was made up of pretty much every important figure working at the station. Big surprise the boss himself would be the one dictating the whole affair.

"Kaiba," Yami warned sternly, to which the brunette shot back an equally agitated glare, notably uncomfortable with one of his subordinates having the audacity to scold him like a child in the naked eye of the public. Once again Yugi valiantly fought down a look of smug indifference to his former superior's discomfort. It really was like being in a cage full of monkeys, and he had to say it _kind_ of made him feel good about his generally sizable ratio of both common sense and wit compared to the quite offended looking clowns around him.

This amused thought process however ended promptly after the same stern look Yami was providing his step brother with was redirected toward himself, though this look was slightly altered, holding something resembling both reprieve and equally subtle wariness. "Yugi, as I'm sure you can plainly see, we are in a very important meeting…" he murmured, visibly both shocked and if Yugi hadn't known better, slightly intrigued as he observed the boy's uncharacteristically fancy attire he was currently sporting...no doubt completely taken aback by the image of a boy who looked practically like a boy just about ready to take his date out to prom, only slightly more shabby if one considered both the astounding amount of wrinkles in the suit he'd managed to create in a mere two hours and the way his hair looked as though he'd just miraculously lived through a tropical hurricane rather than fresh out of the shower that morning.

The younger male immediately paled from the sudden onslaught of introversion the elder had inflicted upon him simply by observing his questionable ensemble as if he'd walked into the room wearing a pair of lacy pink underwear rather than a suit and tie. This thought only furthered the physical symptoms of humiliation he was currently enduring; such as the heavy pink hue clinging mercilessly to his cheeks. Well, if he wasn't having second thoughts before when Kaiba started looking at him as if he were a who about to sing Christmas carols to the Grinch, he was certainly having them _now. _

He bit his lip, firmly shaking his head as to remove these doubtful thoughts clouding his mind. Uh, yeah, no, he was certainly not giving up now, especially since he'd gone so far as to interrupt what may very well have been a national meeting…judging by the plethora of both confused and unfamiliar faces peering at him from behind more agitated and quite unpleasantly _all too familiar_ ones.

"Yea…I know…" he hesitated slightly, clearing his throat awkwardly as he tried best to ignore the persistent stares directed toward his unnerved posture. "…but there's something really important you need to know…" he trailed off, opting to simply stare the object of the entire situation itself in the eye rather than acknowledging the many others around them.

Yami sighed in a manner reserved for a predictable situation, "Well, can't it wait until an hour or so? This is _really_ important." He insisted, throwing a side glance back at the incredibly irritated Kaiba beside him in hopes the man would manage not to blow up before the meeting officially adjourned.

Yugi flinched at this, playing nervously with the cuffs of his suit, "No…" he paused, gritting his teeth silently at how pathetic he suddenly sounded. "No. Actually, it can't." his violet eyes narrowed, hardening with a new confidence, remembering to keep his gaze only on the one thing in that room that mattered…the one reason he _needed _said confidence in the first place…

The one reason he could find the strength to _summon _it.

The elder shook his head feverishly, almost as if he were genuinely concerned for the other's safety what with the steaming man beside him, "Yugi…Y—

"No, you—don't you _dare_ 'Yugi' me, alright?" The shorter snapped, immediately cutting the other off mid protest and likely gaining a few shocked expressions replacing once outraged and or curious ones. "I've been through hell and back for you today…No, for the past two, three _weeks_. So now that we're here and you're not going anywhere, Yami Sennon….There's a conversation to be had between us…a conversation I believe has been neglected for some time now, and at both our faults." His hand clutched tightly to the fabric of the linen suit above his chest, stopping only briefly to ensure his heart would not explode through his chest in the middle of his improvised confession. Only willing himself to speak once more when he had pushed his relentless anxiety far from his soul so that not a trace of fear could be seen within his eyes.

"…and by conversation I mean you're going to sit there and listen to every word that leaves my mouth like your life depends on it…because I know mine does…" his voice lowered into a whisper, practically _daring_ anyone to look him in the eye and speak against his words now while they had the chance.

Kaiba took this opportunity, immediately raising himself to his feet to put a stop to this unceremonious interruption in the entire fabric of their self insisted professional atmosphere. His mouth, open and ready to unleash his own authority and give the smaller a thorough tongue lashing however was immediately silenced as the strong, bony hand of his employee shot up and clutched the taller's shoulder. He glanced up at the other and slowly shook his head, silently willing his little charge to continue. However upset he may have been inside he could not deny he felt he might want to hear this.

Yugi, taking advantage of the utterly flabbergasted expression and body language the practical tyrant had been reduced to, allowed his hand to fall from his chest as he balled them in to tight fist. His eyes hardened further, permitting the courage he'd been summoning all day to finally release itself as he felt an almost foreign force over take his will.

"In the past two weeks, I've been struggling to come to terms with the most…daunting realization of my life since I figured out my sexuality…" he trailed off, observing a flicker of something…completely unreadable in the crimson eyes of which studied him carefully, seeming to take both the situation and the young lad's words into careful thought and consideration.

"…and I am…_SO _sorry if this is such a huge inconvenience for you and your silly friends but you have _no _idea how absolutely _DEVASTATING _this past week has been for me." He growled beneath his breath, fists tightening as he sensed something inside of him that felt as though it were going to burst at any second. Something that lay dormant in him for quite a while…

…something he knew he could not hold back any longer…

"Look at me, Yami! _I'm a complete mess!"_ He choked, halfway caught between nearly a scream and a sob as whatever it was within him began to ooze out and drown his body in the feelings he'd contained for such a long time, "Lately I can't even speak correctly! It's a miracle I'm even here like this! Talking to you like this!" he emphasized, frantically waving his arms in the air to further emphasize his point.

Yugi took a deep breath, fighting valiantly to keep the oncoming onslaught of tears from the utter intensity of the emotion he was currently enduring at bay. He was already making enough of a fool out of himself in front of the entirety of Domino's law department at then some; he certainly wasn't going to allow himself to slip up _now _when he hadn't even gotten to his point quite yet.

He choked slightly, clamping eyes shut as something fierce pumped through his heart, pushing him further over the edge, "Every morning…I wake up with this…this drive. A drive to compete against life itself…sometimes, even to live, but most of all…the drive to complete, the drive to chase my challenges. To look them in the eye without hesitation or fear…" he proclaimed boldly, letting his gaze drop down to the bouquet of flowers in hand as he raised it gently up toward his nose and allowed the sweet scent to carry him back to fleeting memories, "I thought I'd always been this strong. I thought this drive had been beaten into me from day one by every crude word about my very existence I had to endure every time I simply showed my face in public. For every person to leave my life so early…but now, I realize…"

"…that drive…it was always yours to begin with…wasn't it…?" his voice lowered to a mere whisper, clutching the violet larkspurs tighter, "From the day I walked into that school as soon as you saw me it suddenly seemed to become your life's mission to never miss a single opportunity to ever so rudely take advantage of my diminutive height and dangle my lunch above my head—out of reach. To relentlessly poke and prod me about my personal life as if you were purposefully mocking me…." He smiled wryly, observing the other's completely frozen form as he slowly approached the man's place at the immediate right side of the head of the table, "…You _wanted_ me to fight back…you wanted me to show you who I was inside. You wantedto teach me how to _survive_…didn't you…" His voice lowered, the question coming out as more of an observation or fact rather than a question…He hadn't known how long it'd been since he realized this…hell…he hadn't even known he realized it until now…however…it seemed there were a lot of things he was just now realizing…

The elder's eyes seemed to freely widen in response, filled to the brim with that same emotion he just could not seem to identify…Perhaps…perhaps it was this same emotion within him he knew not the intensity of before that continued to cause these mass explosions within every inch of his body to such a degree he could've sworn throughout this confident stance he withheld he could feel his very limbs shaking with its power. He may not have been able to give this feeling a name, but one thing was for sure, it was the only force besides Yami's own pushing him to carry out this bold deed.

There was one thing he saw in the other male's eyes for sure, however…and that was something the boy had said, though he would be willing to bet it'd be every word had struck a chord within him. It was just enough proof his musings were correct. After all, his expertise in reading the soul through their famously metaphorical windows had been a particular specialty he had to thank for even being accepted into the station as an officer and re-awakening their delicate relationship, whether it be as foes or lovers, in the first place.

"Ever since then, it's been implanted in my brain…" he began again, his voice now hushed into a soft whisper, making sure their eye contact held steady, "I've always been afraid of change…and I was too stupid to even realize the virus that is my arch-enemy from high school had already reached maximum infection…Just look at me now Yami…Look at _you_! You can't even step away from your job for one God damned minute to even see it!" he cried, slamming the bouquet of now wrinkled flowers onto the hollow table before them, causing both himself a few others around him to jump slightly, "That was _me _six, seven, eight years ago…that was me _before _you..."

A weighted silence followed, so heavy one might think it could drop and crush every single man and woman within the tense atmosphere to death. Though, this fact alone did not deter the boy, nor did it in any way pull him back down from the high he was currently experiencing. The high that was currently enabling him to do what he once thought was not possible to do in front of someone as crude and rash as the man he loved before him.

"…Look at how prideful I've become…because of you…" he continued, voice cracking as that flood of emotion began to overload his circuits, slowly yet surely consuming his body, "It got to the point where I couldn't even admit to myself the one thing everyone but myself could plainly see…" He clutched the table beside them as his knees began to shake, fighting off the tears that threatened to spill from the threshold of his wavering eyes. His heart throbbed so hard he could feel his vision pounding as well, or was that just the tears beginning to slowly pour down his face?...He didn't know. He didn't know any of this. He didn't know what was happening. Did this always happen when one was in love…?

…That was just it…this…this pounding within his body…it was not merely infatuation pushing him into the depths of danger, throwing him into a pit of anxiety and desire…It was his heart…his heart was pounding against his body. These explosions…it was his heart…his heart was trying to break free from his body.

It was trying to break free to Yami…

Throwing caution to the wind, he tightly secured his eyelids shut as he braced himself for the hot, salty tears mercilessly flowing down his cheeks and pooling down at the tips of his quivering lips, disappearing only after traveling past his trembling chin. They were not tears of happiness…they were not tears of sadness…it was his life. It was his life spilling out before him. Before them. Before everyone.

His proof to the world that Yugi Mutou was undeniably, insatiably, absolutely in _love _with Yami Sennon.

The emotionally pressed boy began sniffing, attempting to at least clear all evidence of tears from his shaky voice. A steady, tanned hand came out to hold the boy in comfort, but it was reprehensibly slapped away immediately upon contact with the flushed, soaking wet skin of his face. It was at this moment Kaiba decided to interject immediately, pushing the boy aside and stepping in front of his step brother, enraged glare and all.

"Now you listen here, Mr. Mutou," he growled, ignoring the pleas of the desperate college behind him, begging the other to simply sit down and forget about the whole ordeal, which being Seto Kaiba he certainly could not do, "It is one thing to come marching in here and interrupting an important meeting with Japan's leading military officer, but it is another when you begin laying hands on my staff in such a violent manner." His normally icy cold voice seemed to turn up a few notches, and if one might have been mistaken, they might've even said it was almost fiery, queuing a very heated conversation.

Yugi merely ignored his accusations, choosing only to gaze at the man behind the furious, scolding official in front of him as a few more tears escaped the corners of his eyes, though not at the expense of the frightening man before him…more at the relief he was suddenly beginning to graze upon as he finally allowed the words to leave his mouth…

"There's this fine line between love and hate…and I went over it—You pushed me, rather…so that I'd fall…In love…"

"…_with you_…"

A light chorus of audible gasps stole the atmosphere in a rather theatrical way. Even Seto Kaiba looked just about as flabbergasted as anyone, Hell, he should've been…even _Yugi _was surprised, though not by his own words…by the fact those words seemed to slip out so easily…as if they'd been of second nature. However, the man was none too concerned of scandalized looks of those around him. One face was all he cared about, and that was the one staring back at him with an unchanging expression. He was still quiet shell-shocked, but he had been ever since his charge's arrival…Don't misunderstand, his face betrayed emotion.

He just couldn't seem to figure out _what_, and with being as good as he was with interpreting emotion, it was beginning to grate on his anxiety. Especially what with the level of importance his confession had just been.

He bit his lip and shook his head, plowing forward despite every bone in his body that told him to stop, "…and honestly…right now I just feel like a complete _hot mess_ and I have no idea what I'm even doing because I try—I try to spit it out but every time I look into your eyes and you look back at mine I can't even…_**move**_!" he cried in his own frustration, clenching his hands in and out of fists as he actively attempted to rid of the newly pumped adrenaline racing within and throughout his raging heart.

A long winded silence blew through the air around them, carrying away the tension…the stress…the people in which the situation did not concern. None of them were there…Just him…and Yami. Just everything they'd gone through. Every memory they'd made, every word they'd said, every laugh, every scream, every curse, every God damned thing he'd ever endured in his life with the man across from him all the sudden became far too real to him. Every glance…every touch…it was all so precious…

…and at that very moment…he made a promise to himself…that he would _never…ever…_underestimate nor take for granted even the very breath they shared together…Because if this was what it was like to feel such intense emotion…

…_he never wanted this to end_.

He sniffed silently, blinking away the relentless tears that clung to his skin, drowning out even the sounds of his own thoughts. For once, he chose to focus on his heart rather than his clouded, foolish mind. He let out a wry chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief, "Can you believe it…Can you believe that I even tried to tell myself even if you turned me down I'd be happy to just get it off my chest?" an almost genuine smile worked its way onto his pitiable, tear ridden features, throwing all caution to the wind and despite his pathetic form, despite his all together unattractive tantrum he was currently sobbing out, looking the elder straight in the eye and standing tall.

"Now…standing here…as cheesy as it sounds…even with all that weight off my chest," he paused, putting the very same hand from before delicately over his chest, clutching the material above tightly in his grasp.

"…_I still wouldn't be able to breathe_…"

He choked on his tears, biting down on the urge to rather immaturely throw himself at the elder and clutch on tightly; afraid the man may leave him at any moment…if he…

Yugi bit his lip as his confident gaze began to falter the longer his desperate pleas and heart felt confession continued to go unanswered as the silence ensued. That was it…that was all he had. His knees began to quake once again as the adrenaline that had once fueled his inner riot ran its course, going back from whence it came, and whence it came Yugi had not the slightest clue as he'd never been able to summon such powerful courage in his entire lifetime. Not even in his wildest dreams. Now he was simply left standing silently within the middle of the meeting, his heart once again giving way to his mind and setting his conscious right with the rest of reality, allowing harsh sense of gravity to push and pull on the boy's suddenly unstable, shaken body.

His violet eyes closed, releasing an equally shaky breath, valiantly attempting to fight himself on the matter. He shouldn't have regrets…he knew better than anything if he simply allowed the situation to boil over it would have come out one way or the other, as he was never too good at hiding anything, really. However…he couldn't even begin to fathom what it may feel like to be rejected by the elder. By his first love, by the man who promised to protect him, by the man he was quite literally stuck with until, well, what seemed like very well might be forever if what the woman he had met earlier that day had said was true.

He swallowed hard, resisting the urge to simply walk out as that would be entirely contradictory to the passion he had just showed in his earlier outburst. He had to say something…anything…but before he could get a word out he felt a hesitant hand grip his arm.

"My humblest apologies to all of you, please excuse us," The baritone voice he had been longing to hear finally spoke, The man the tentative and discomfited voice belonged to quickly pulling the half startled half frightened Yugi along toward the gaping double doors from where the male had previously burst in through. The smaller released a startled yelp as the doors promptly closed behind them and he was shoved roughly up against a wall.

"You do know you just embarrassed me in front of the entirety of Japan's Law Enforcement, right?" The elder growled, slamming his hands down on either side of the shorter's form against the wall, effectively pinning the poor, frightened male against the vertical dry wall, glowering down at the other as one would when chastising their rebellious child. Though, to compare the situation to that of child and parent may have been slightly disproportional, given the irony of their situation.

Yugi's eyes practically popped out of their sockets they widened to such a degree. He felt his insides churn and begin to perform flips and summersaults, causing bile to rise up and burn his throat as he clenched his mouth tightly shut, resisting the ever potent urge to throw up.

"Y-Yami I…" he released a struggling sound from his throat, caught halfway between a whimper, much to his chagrin, and a silent gasp as the other male's seemingly livid eyes sharpened further.

"The head of the Police Administration Bureau, Traffic Bureau, Imperial Guard…" he droned, although in not a particularly light manner as he was not in the mood for simple play. "Oh! Yes, did I forget to mention the head of the Navy is here as well?" he exclaimed in a dry sarcastic manner, causing the smaller to flinch slightly at the harshness in the other's words.

"Yami…" he struggled, clamping his eyes shut while fighting off the tears he had stopped but mere minutes ago now threatening their return, "I'm…so sorry, please, I just—

"The _hell _took you so long…?" The darkness the smaller had created in favor of facing the elder's rejection and greatest fear of his entire day suddenly gone as soon as it came. His violet eyes opening in shock before his head shot up, looking into previously angered—though now newly amused rubies that sparkled with a renewed mirth and a sense of slight amusement at the shorter male's gawking position. Now it was his own turn to stare at the elder with the same complete and utter astonishment he had brought upon the other male not long ago in the meeting room.

Though, this view accompanied by his own jumbled and racing thoughts did not grace him for long, as the darkness returned…but this time…his eyes were not closed…something was blocking his vision, coming closer. He choked as he felt a pleasantly silky surface brush against his slightly shock-induced parted lips, creating a tingling sensation that ran past the area of contact infecting his entire body…It was…first and foremost utterly indescribable…but whatever it was…he knew somewhere within him he had wanted for a _very _long time…

…

…He was being _kissed…_

_Yami was kissing him._

The younger drew a particularly huge breath of air, gasping quite dramatically into their intimate exchange as the realization rang through him like the vibration of a bell being rung. His heart, once beating erratically and off beat had now slowed to an almost nonexistent pace…everything seeming to freeze in the moment as he felt those lips wrap around his own, applying a pressure the young male had never thought could seem so…satisfying…so…tempting…and sweet…How could a meager body part, necessary for the everyday functions of life taste so damn glorious? It was not a taste he could name…there was no reference of which he knew of that could match the sensations crashing upon him like waves he could put a name to, no delicacy ever to grace his taste buds that rivaled that of the man's full, wet, _irresistible _lips. He found it to a slightly pleasant surprise that the kiss had been nothing the millions of books or poems he had read ever described. There were no fireworks, there was no way to describe it…nothing one might have even the slightest grasp on to merely think about, let alone describe in a piece of literature. The presence of the other's touch in such an intimate form caused his brain to work into over drive, effectively causing it to crash and all logical form of thought along with it.

No…there were certainly no fireworks he could think of off the top of his head, but there was certainly tiny explosions going off within his body. His legs became weak, wobbling slightly as the elder, not deterred by the smaller's lack of response, on the contrary seeming increasingly adamant, pushed further into their lip lock, bringing their bodies closer together as to gain more access to the smaller's quivering lips and conveniently making it further difficult in the case the male might pull back, which had not gone unnoticed by said male.

Shaky hands reached out to grasp tentatively onto the fabric above the elder's forearms, his fingers twisting up into the ebony material. He allowed his eyes to roll to the back of his head, his eye lids fluttering shut, pushing back up into the man's embrace to amplify the intensity of their exchange. It wasn't hard, nor too soft. It was…like second nature, like his lips had been made for the very purpose of fitting against Yami's in a heated, passionate lock. The man's lips seemed softer than they appeared, and although they were much thinner than the smaller's they were akin to nirvana.

If he believed that it was indescribable before…with both of their lips dancing together…that was his last thought to leave his mind as mentioned organ began to shut down under the pleasure of their kiss. His grasp on the elder's arms tightened however and the smaller male released a startled gasp when he felt a wet tongue brush repeatedly against the boy's swelling lips, not per say _asking_ for permission, but more of along the lines of desperately pleading. At this, Yugi released an embarrassingly wanton groan that escaped from the darkest corners of his throat before subconsciously opening his lips to accommodate the other's frantic, wet organ.

Their kiss became wet and messy, something the younger had never thought he would prefer in something as supposedly 'pure' as a kiss. He found however, he did not mind the minor inconvenience. His knees buckled more furiously as the elder's tongue pressed against his own softly, pushing it gently into playing with his own as the incredibly inexperienced and diffident boy beneath his grasp was no doubt tentative to initiate.

In truth, Yugi's tongue was quite stiff and awkward as the dance of two tongues was not one he was familiar with. However, the longer his love's stroked the underside of his own mischievously the more his own began to move, lapping over the elders and giving him silent permission to do as he wished. At this, Yami, much to Yugi's startled surprise, released a low growl, his rough hands groping at the smaller's waist to bring their bodies closer together in the heat of their passionate make-out, causing the younger to release an undignified squeak of surprise only momentarily interrupting their exchange before he once again put his tongue to better use and allowed it to move keenly against the other's.

His own hands found their way around the taller's neck, also contributing to the efficiency, though it was still quite messy, of their passionate contact. The pleasure was absolutely incredible, something the smaller never even thought he could fathom…but alas, his lungs were beginning to burst as much as he wanted simply to meld their lips together for eternity he found the thought of passing out to be rather unpleasant.

Shifting his hands so they laid on the taller's chest, he gently pushed, signaling his want to yield their passion if only for the sake of both his lungs and impaired brain. The elder silently obeyed this wish, withdrawing his tongue and ever so slowly removing his lips from the smaller's incredibly swollen, glistening ones.

Yugi panted, pushing himself up further against the wall if only to support himself as his body shook with both the intensity of his recent mind-blowing experience, and the fact he felt as though he could fall into cardiac arrest at any given moment from all of the revelations and surprises alike he'd been hit with that day.

"You knew…" he panted harshly, hands still locked tightly around the taller's neck as he fought to stay upright. It was more a statement rather than a question, as he did not have the strength to care much for speaking when he could hardly breathe as it was. Yami had quite literally taken his breath away.

The elder released a weak chuckle, seemingly just as much out of breathe as the boy he held in a now gentler grasp against the wall, "Love, must you really feign surprise around me," garnet eyes sparkling with heavy mirth fluttered closed, their owner resting his lukewarm forehead against the other's, smiling lazily, his cocky attitude back and ready to bite the smaller in the ass for ever thinking he'd change at least a little bit, "How could I not? What with all of the _painfully obvious_ erections you've been sporting around me as of late, my Dear." He smirked, causing the smaller to turn a quite unbecoming shade of scarlet.

Well, to say he was incredibly surprised may have been somewhat of a false statement, as he was beginning to realize just as he could read others easily, he himself was quite an open book if his latest experiences had anything to add to the matter. This was not to mention the fact that his…sexual desires had become increasingly rampant over the past week, causing his genitalia too simply, and quite literally, jump at the idea of contact in the presence of the man above him. It was, to say quite embarrassing to find out the other had known all along and his feeble attempts to hide this sexual riot his body was embracing had not gone un observed by the very man who'd been the object of the entire issue in the first place.

This being said, the smaller really only had the dignity to fight off the red hue that threatened overtake his features quite in vain as it were. He found his face had already lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as the man's words left his lips. At that point he wanted nothing more than to pack up and move out as now that the cat was out of the bag, or, at least now that he'd given the other full confirmation of his musings he felt as though his arousal was the dirtiest of sin.

Yami chuckled at his unofficial lover's uneasy expression, "Though," he began, his eyes now clearly open as he stared into unnerved, wavering amethyst eyes, "I suppose I must give you credit. One can only withstand the heat for so long before they begin to fall." he hummed softly, allowing one of his hands to loosen up on its grip upon the smaller's boney hips, resting the coarse appendage upon his porcelain face as he softly wiped the tear stains due to his previous melt down from the reddened cheeks of the flustered male before him.

Yugi scoffed, not allowing the indecency of the situation in front of him to allow the other to simply get what he wanted from him, "Oh, please, the _'heat' _had nothing to do with this, you narcissistic—

"Stud?"

"_Sex god_?"

"Pervert!" Yugi growled, finishing his interrupted sentence with something that if Yami hadn't mistaken himself, might've actually sounded slightly playful.

The taller released a hearty laugh, their foreheads still connected before bringing the other hand up so that both caressed the boy's face on either side, "Since when did my little Yugi Mutou become so bold, anyway?" he purred, switching the topic as he attempted yet again to get the smaller to show that adorable, irresistible red face of his again. It wasn't that he hadn't seen it numerous times before, and at the elder's expense to add. He just had never been allowed the privilege to observe its beauty as closely as he had now, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take advantage of that opportunity the first chance he was given.

Yugi made a face, knowing full well he was referring to his earlier stunt in the meeting room, forgetting all and any sense of doubt he'd once had before their mind-blowing assault on each other's lips and allowing a slow, gentle smile to creep onto his features, "Since when did big, bad, Yami Sennon become such a softie?" he challenged, idly playing with the hair on the nape of the elder's neck.

Said man's eyes narrowed playfully yet quite curiously at the silent taunt, "Softie?" he repeated, tilting his head slightly.

It was the shorter's turn to chuckle breathlessly at the elder male's slightly taken aback expression, "I was half expecting you to pull out your gun when you shoved me up against this wall."

At this, Yami's eyes immediately softened, his hands stopping in their tracks, halting the sweet caresses and soft touches he was littering upon the younger's flushed skin. It was clear Yugi's accusation had definitely struck something within him, "…Yugi..I would never—

Yugi giggled, holding a thin index finger to the elder's slightly parted lips, shaking his head fondly at his love, "Yami…relax…It's an exaggeration…" he assured softly, resting a gentle hand upon the other's stiffened shoulder. He resisted the urge seal this reassurance with a kiss, deciding against it as he did not want to ruin the incredibly tender, sentimental moment they shared by simply losing himself to the lust of another kiss.

"You really have become a softie," he mused silently, using his other hand to draw gently over the other's jaw line, liking his newfound upper hand in their unofficial challenge.

Yami, however, would not have any of this. He allowed the smaller to idly draw odd patterns on the lower half of his face before a slow, sultry, quite familiar smirk made itself known on the elder's curled, thin lips, "Softie…you say…" he hummed lowly, releasing the shorter's face before wrapping strong, muscular arms tightly around the other male's thin waist, reveling in the new-found, slightly shocked expression the little one was sporting. He released a breathy chuckle, bringing their bodies close together once more. Though due to height difference they did not match up evenly, he made sure every one of their appendages came in contact with one another. _Every single one._

"Well then..." the taller lowered his head so that his lips just barely touched the shell of smaller's, breath so close the smaller had to bite back a gasp, allowing a whimper to escape as he felt the pleasure centers near that area grow sensitive and alert, "Perhaps I should administer some punishment to change your mind." Yugi gasped as the familiar hand once again gripped his chin, this time his grip being a bit more forceful as he silenced the smaller's whimpers, roughly bringing the soft, still quite swollen lips toward his own again.

This time, the kiss was certainly rough. Though, this fact Yugi did not mind as he wholeheartedly returned it, hands this time groping wildly at the larger man's shoulders as they provided much more support, support in which he dearly needed lest he felt the floor pull out from under him as it nearly had before.

Yami smirked into the kiss, feeling the smaller male frantically clinging to his broad shoulders for support before briskly shoving him further into the wall as to aid with his balance crisis and make it easier for him to take advantage of the young one's vulnerable position. His own hands began to wander as the shorter was currently distracted with winning their tongue war, finding a quite comfortable place upon the cheeks of his buttocks in the process. His eyes opened only slightly as he felt the soft cheeks beneath his palms, giving them a gentle squeeze and startling the boy beneath his grip quite deliberately. His smirk only grew however when he felt the other release what was more than likely meant to be a growl of disdain accidentally coming out as a pleasured moan.

The shorter gasped as the hands continued to work on his backside, causing his face to light up once again at the indecency of the other's quite daring audacity. Any words however to halt the other's movements were choked out by the time they reached the tip of his tongue however by the pleasurable _friction_ his actions were creating. He could've sworn his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt a leg wedge between his own, only increasingly the pressure and heat his crotch was currently enduring.

Eventually the grip upon his bottom ceased, surprisingly much too both the smaller's relief and chagrin. However, all thoughts of pleasure and want ceased as soon as he felt hands begin to work to undo his tie.

He gasped into the kiss, this time from shock rather than any form of pleasure, quickly shoving the elder off in a frenzy of alarm and anxiety. It was only then he realized just how far he allowed the other male to go in terms of inappropriate contact at such an…early stage in their relationship…If one could call it that really as there really had been no official acceptance of his voiced feelings at all, simply an unspoken agreement toward both participants in their lewd exchanges. Nonetheless…he was simply shocked the other would make a move so bold in such a setting in the first place. They were in fact, still right outside the room no doubt still filled with quite baffled and offended officials still trying to wrap their head around the recent happenings as he did not yet hear the usually vulgar shouts of a violent debate.

His breath shook, vigorously shaking his head as he grasped the hand still tightly clenched the plum material of his tie, his mind going into over drive yet again as he silently tried to convince the other to release his article of clothing, for as of then he was still far to shaken to form intellectual words.

Yami tilted his head slightly at the smaller's sudden shutdown in both movement and verbal conveyance. However, upon noting the male's shaky grasp upon his own resting upon the tie his eyes soften at the other's ridiculously heightened nerves. Of course, the notion he would perform such an act in (practically) his own companies hallway was indeed quite foolish and as some would say a sure sign of some problematic paranoia, though the shorter was probably more wary of what was going to happen _after _they left, and did not want to leave the elder with the impression that any of that was going to happen any time soon. He shook his head, releasing an unintelligent sigh before liberating the article from his nimble fingers as to assure the boy he got his message loud and clear.

"Yugi…relax…" he muttered silently, backing off slightly as he gave Yugi at the very least further wiggle room and distance enough for the two to practically communicate, "I know you dislike ties. You no longer have to try and impress me and I prefer you feel comfortable when we kiss," he explained truthfully, observing as the male's form slowly became less tense, taking the man's word in with careful consideration.

His signature smirk however did not take long to break through his comforting gaze, "Besides, if you wish to continue I would think you'd need all the air you can get…" he muttered lowly, though careful not to let his lust drip through the words as he softly caressed the other's sides in a consoling manner, his movement certainly contradictory to his words.

At this, Yugi fortunately or unfortunately could not find the will to be angered at. In fact, it brought a fond smile to his face. Though it was certainly not a grin, or even a smile of happiness. The hand previously grasping the one that had been clamped onto his tie slowly began to stroke the material as he remembered the thoughts that lingered in his mind upon the first time he laid eyes on the item…Why would he want to rid of such a precious piece of clothing?...Something that would stick with him no matter what…something that would hold tightly no matter what he did or where he was…just so long as he never let it go. Just so long as he didn't choose to take it off it would be there, close to his heart. Even if it _did_ hurt him sometimes. Even if it _was _clingy. Even if it _was _flashy or gaudy. It was his tie now. It was his responsibility to keep it safe now and never let it out of his sight…Who cares what anyone thought—at the station, or even his own grandfather? Who cares what he himself thought? He loved that tie, and he was proud to say it to.

"You know what…" Yugi whispered, carefully stroking the silky material beneath his fingertips as he looked up at the expecting gaze of his lover.

"…I think I'm beginning to like this one…"

Yami gave the boy below him a perplexed look, however the awkward confession had been forgotten upon feeling the smaller's lips descend upon his own for the third time.

He didn't know it…but maybe he had liked it all along…

* * *

><p>So, that was quite a bitch to write.<p>

BUT ANYWHO I FINISHED IT JUST LIKE I PROMISED I WOULD ON TUMBLR BY TONIGHT

OMFG DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WENT THROUGH TO WRITE THIS DAMN CHAPTER. IT IS AS OF RIGHT NOW LIKE 26,000 WORDS LONG. My fingers are sore and I believe my index is developing a quite uncomfortable cramp. I mean, I know I shouldn't be complaining because I kind of chose to make it that long.

BUT I SWEAR I DON'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE GUYS, REALLY I DON'T.

Uh, but anyway. Don't leave yet I have some really important announcements.

First order of business, I have decided to swallow my pride and may in fact be asking someone to begin beta-ing this story because omfg I just finished a 26k word story and now I have to read it aloud to critique all the grammar and shit. Yay.

I've simply realized I can't be held responsible for my own shitty grammar. With that being said, if any of you would like to beta this story be my guest! I'm sorry if you're expecting something in return though…I'm kind of a broke bitch…

…But I could probably pay you in filthy, smutty one-shots on your birthday ;D!

Do not be worried either if more than one of you wants to apply, I have many stories I'm thinking of publishing soon so maybe when the time comes and I find you like the story I may ask you ^u^

Secondly, if this chapter hits the 100 review mark (as it is the 10th chapter and it is a big mile stone for CTC) This story will officially be an M rated one by the next update.

*winkwink*

So that means 13 reviews guys! I know you can do it.

SO REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW GUYS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WRITE MOUNTAINOUS PARAGRAPHS, though it's nice to see them, a sentence or even a few words will suffice! Guys, I swear I don't bite, and I respond to them all!

This brings me to my third point that I will no longer be responding on an update. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I decided responding on them would be EFFICIANT but it is not. So therefore, I will from now on be responding personally, which I feel is a whole lot better as if you do review me something personal the whole entire world will not see it. (unlesstheystalkthereviews)

FOURTHLY, I know what I said in the last chapter, and I am completely and utterly sorry to those who added me on facebook (especially Akuzeku) I kind of left the account for reasons I don't prefer to talk about. So, I'm on tumblr every hour of the day, like, I'm not even kidding. I changed my URL it is JadenEffinYuki. When you add me though please make sure to send me a message telling me who you are. Not because of safety reasons, just because I want to know who you are if you've read my stories.

SERIOUSLY my life is on there. Go ahead, add me! I know one of you already has…However I know not the alias you are hiding under but I assure you, _I will find you my love c;_

*DEEP BREATH* AAAAND ANOTHER THING, DIARY OF AN ORPHAN IS CLEARLY ON HIATUS IF SOME OF YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED SINCE IT HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN LIKE TWO YEARS

I kind of started it when I was noob…and every time I go back to read it I just cringe because its so awful, I don't even KNOW why I still keep getting reviews telling me to continue because omfg that story is so embarrassing

So, I'm giving you guys 3 options to choose from. Something you should put in your review.

One, I completely scrap it

Two, I scrap it but I create a remake. I already have a few ideas in mind and granted it will not be entirely the same, but it will still be the same premise

Three, I continue (But it's going to take _aloooot_ of convincing for me to do that. Honestly guys the story is so embarrassing to me.)

Duct tape is currently still being written, but that's not really a serious story for me, it was kind of just a fun side project (it is not abandoned though)

Last but not least, pretty soon I am going to be releasing a story called _Beau Cul, Ma Juliet_ which will be a pirate AU. Don't worry! It may sound cheesy but I assure you it is quite a humorous erotica if I do say so myself.

Sorry for the wait, my lovelies**, Please leave a review**! Your porn depends on it.


End file.
